Guidance
by R.J.North
Summary: Cody doesn't remember a thing. She's decided to start her life over as she slowly gets her memories back. Will she like what she remembers? What'll she do when her past comes back to haunt her? Will her new friends help her or does she have to save herself? Red Arrow/OC/Aqualad. Sequel, "Singed" now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter in my Young Justice love story. You have to message me and tell me who you'd like Cody to be with more. Aqualad or Red Arrow. You may not know which you want more now, but you can still tell me later on. So, I hope you like it and please review. Thanks!**

Chapter 1  
>Almost<p>

Cody stood in front of her bedroom mirror and just stared into it. Her long brown hair hung down to her shoulder blades while her pale green eyes looked at herself. Her skin was always pale, no matter how long she spent outside. She was an average height sixteen year old girl. She was skinny with the curves growing up usually gave girls. She was dressed in a black tank top and black jogging shorts.

Sighing and looking at her watch, she turned and headed out of her place. She walked outside and stretched for a couple minutes so she wouldn't pull anything as she ran. She made sure to run every day as well as working out in other ways. She had to make sure she kept up with her training.

After stretching, Cody took in a deep breath and started running. She usually went fifteen miles each day. Or she tried to at least. It didn't take her very long to run that. She was fast. She had been doing it for years after all. She also ran as fast as she could. It was great exercise that and it kept her in tip top shape. Other times, she pushed herself too hard and she made herself tired.

The day was rather hot. The sun was high up in the sky, beating down on all of the world. Cody slightly cursed herself for not making herself waking up much earlier to go running before the sun raise completely in the sky. It would have been cooler then. However, being the sleepy teenage girl she was, she remained in bed and shoved aside that simple thought of pulling herself from her comfortable bed and outside for a fifteen mile run. Plus, she had had a rather long, tiresome, and eventful night. Sleep just seemed more welcoming than sweat and physical activity did.

Cody ran all over the city of Happy Harbor. She liked to check everything out. She saw the main shopping part of town. The high school that she was going to be attending starting that week. She could see people heading in and it seemed she caught some attention from people outside. She was a new face and new faces usually weren't common in Happy Harbor. She just looked away and ignored the other teenagers. She wasn't a huge fan of attention so she just turned her back to it and continued on with her run.

She continued her run and her exploration of her new home. She had only just moved there a couple days before. She didn't choose to move to Happy Harbor for any reason really. Well, maybe she had. Seeing as the places name was 'Happy' there had to be something there that made it get its name? She was looking for a new start. She was looking to be happy. Other than that, there wasn't any reason she went to Happy Harbor.

The mind of the teenage girl wondered as she ran by the beach. At sixteen years old, one would think that living on their own would be difficult. However, she didn't complain. Her parents had apparently died in a house fire. They had been quite well off and had left her everything, including all rights to their company. Seeing as she didn't remember her parents nor did she know anything about Hollowood, New York where she had apparently lived all of her life, she sold most of the stuff in 'her' house and bought a small little place in Happy Harbor. She had enough money to completely pay off the house and buy a motorcycle. She had enough money to sustain her and her hobby for the rest of her life really without having to work. She didn't know if she wanted to do nothing for the rest of her life though.

So, Cody enrolled herself into Happy Harbor High School. Sure, it'd be weird to be the new student in school and she'd get all of that attention she didn't like, but she had to do something other than train and motocross to keep herself busy. Plus, even if she hadn't of moved and decided to go to school back in Hollowood, she would have still felt like the new student. Seeing as she couldn't remember anything or anyone.

Doctors back in Hollowood had diagnosed Cody with amnesia. She had woken up in a hospital being in very bad condition. She had bruises and cuts all over her body. They asked her if she could tell them who she was and what the date was. She couldn't remember what the date was. She couldn't even remember what her name was. She didn't even know what she looked like until she saw herself in the mirror in the bathroom of her hospital room. Why she couldn't remember who she was? Not even the doctors knew. She hadn't been hit on the head that hard so she wouldn't have gotten amnesia or even been knocked unconscious by that.

However, that was very contradicting to the facts. Cody had been found by the side of the road out in the country all beaten up and unconscious. Nobody knew how she had gotten there. She didn't even know how she had gotten there. They told her that her parents were dead and that she was the only survivor of fire they were in. She was an orphan. She had nobody, she thought. However, then she was told she had a brother that had gone missing a couple years before. She couldn't remember him. They told her his name was Carson.

After a couple months of staying in Hollowood, Cody left. She had nothing holding her there. The doctors said she was most likely going of get her memories back a couple days after she got better. They didn't come back. It was like they were being intentionally blocked out, like it had been too painful to remember. Which could very well have been the case. She could have intentionally blocked out her past from her memory so it wouldn't hurt her. She couldn't really know though. She couldn't remember what it was she'd want to forget, if that was the case.

There was one thing she did remember though. She remembered she was training. She had been trained in ninjutsu. She didn't know who had been training her. She didn't know why she was training either. She just continued doing what she felt she should. So, she ran. She meditated. She practiced in the gym she made in her basement. She just did what she felt was right.

Breathing heavily, Cody stopped at a little refreshment stand on the beach and pulled out a dollar from the only pocket she had and handed it to the man. The man standing behind the little stand wasn't more than twenty-five years old. He was a young, good looking man. He had short blonde hair and deep, dark blue eyes. He was tall and muscular. A lot of the girls that gathered there went to just see him and his perfect white smile.

"Back again," Mark said. He handed her a bottle of water which she took and started to chug down. "You know, with this temperature, you're going to overheat."

Cody took in a needed breath seeing as she had chugged the whole bottle down in one try. She put the top back on and threw it in the recycling basket next to the stand. "I'm fine," she replied.

Mark and Cody had introduced themselves the first day that Cody had stopped by. She didn't know if he was just trying to be nice that first day, but she figured out he was just a naturally open and welcoming person. They continued to talk every day that she stopped by to get something to cool herself down with. She didn't know why, seeing as she didn't know anything about the guy. Yet again, she didn't know anything about herself either.

"You don't look fine," he pressed. "Your face is completely red and you sound like you're hyperventilating."

Cody got her breathing to slow down and even out. Sure she was hot and tired, but it wasn't anything she couldn't deal with. She wouldn't put herself in any situation that she knew she couldn't handle. How she knew what she could and couldn't handle? She wasn't quite sure. She could just feel it.

"How old are you, kid?" Mark asked the girl.

"Sixteen," she replied.

"Why aren't you in school?" he asked.

"I start in a couple days," she replied.

Mark seemed like a good guy. He liked to talk and get to know people. He was one of those people who could get along with all different types of personalities. He was just trying to work down the girl before him and figure out just what kind of person she was. If he found out what that was, she would've loved to know. She didn't even know what kind of girl she was. She hadn't known herself long enough to judge herself yet.

"I could tell you weren't from around here," Mark said. "Where're you from, Cody?"

"Central New York," Cody replied.

"Why'd you move?" he continued to question.

Cody shrugged. It wasn't like she had anything to hide. There wasn't any reason to not tell him why she moved. "I just needed a change of scenery."

"You moved on your own?" he asked in disbelief.

Once again, the brunette just shrugged. She turned around and leaned against the stand to look at the beach and the water. "What about you?" she asked. "Have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yeah," he replied. "My parents run a restaurant here in town. You ever been to _Alimentation Meilleures Villes_?"

"No," she replied. "But I've been by it a couple times. It's adorable. The name's French, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "It means-"

"Towns Best Food," Cody and Mark said simultaneously.

"How'd you know?" Mark asked rather amused. "Do you speak French?"

How did she know that? She couldn't remember ever taking French classes in school or anyone teaching her the language. She didn't know if she had ever been to a French speaking place such as Canada or France. Although, she couldn't remember taking any other language in school either. The high school in Happy Harbor required you to take a language. She had someone from her parents company look into her school records back in Hollywood to get her into the correct language course.

"Je pense que je parle Français," Cody muttered. She didn't know what she was shooting out there. It just came out of her mouth without her really thinking. She knew what she said, however. She just didn't know she spoke French. It was a complete shock to her.

"You think?" he asked a little confused.

"I don't remember," she muttered, staring out at the water at a very talented surfer road the waves. _Do I know how to swim? Can I surf?_

"You can't remember?" Mark asked in disbelief. He didn't know about her amnesia. "Okay, let's play a game. I'll say something in French and if you can translate it, you speak French."

"That doesn't sound like a game," Cody said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll give you a prize if you can translate it," he said. "How does that sound?"

Cody thought for a moment before saying, "Deal. What about if I can't? What do you get?"

This time Mark seemed to think for a moment. "I didn't think of that," he stated. "Hmmm, Oh! How about you pay for a dinner there for me?"

"You want me to buy you dinner?" she asked shocked. "Why?"  
>He shrugged. "I like food," he replied. "And my parents don't give family or employee discounts. It's expensive and if you can afford to live on your own, then you can buy a friend dinner at a nice restaurant."<p>

"So you're my friend now?" Cody asked.

"Who else do you know and talk to here every day?" Mark asked.

Cody opened her mouth to shoot out a name or a couple, but shut it when she couldn't think of anything. She sighed and said, "You've got a point." She stuck out her hand to shake with Mark's. "Deal."

"Okay," Mark said. "Let's see. What to say, what to say…."

He seemed to think quite a while as Cody waited, watching the rather large waves crash into the shore, people sunbathing and skilled surfers surfing. A she was getting a little impatient, she felt like she was usually a patient person from what she knew of herself so far, she turned her head to the side to look at him. She teased, "Come on, Blondie. It can't be that hard to think of something."

"So the confusing girl's got a little feisty side to her," Mark laughed. "I can see us being good friends."

"You're stalling," she laughed, seeing where he was coming from on the last comment. She could see herself getting to know him better too, as friends.

"I've got something," he said. "Bon, si vous pouvez comprendre ce que je dis, vous gagnez. Je vais vous donner l'eau gratuitement tous les jours comme un prix. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous dites, Confondre fille. Pouvez-vous comprendre couramment le Français? "

Cody looked at him for a moment before shifting her gaze to the sand and then up to the water. She smirked and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and furrowed her eyebrows as she witnessed something happen out on the water.

Out on the swells, a very talented male surfer rode the waves. Cody had been watching him as she waited for Mark. For some reason, her attention was pulled back to him. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about him out there on that particular wave. She had felt fine watching him before. She couldn't figure out what was bothering her now. He was good, maybe even a professional. She could tell by his moves, but she just felt something was wrong or something was going to be wrong. It wasn't good that he was out there on his own. The other surfers that had been out there had gone back to shore to pack up. It was right to assume that they were all together. It wasn't safe to be out there on his own. Cody knew that much.

Before anything had even happened, Cody pushed herself off of the stand and took a couple steps forward. If something happened, there wasn't anyone out there to help him. The beach was a public place, but it was one of those "swim at your own risk" kinds of places. There weren't any lifeguards to rush out to save you and seeing how people were nowadays, not many would risk there life to save you either. That was one thing she learned in the short time she had been taking in information in her world after losing everything she had collected before losing it all in the first place.

"You okay?" Mark asked, leaning over the stand to get a better look at the worried girl and what it was she was looking at that she was fretting over. "You look apprehensive." He looked out at the water and saw the guy she was looking at. "That's Mason. He's good, isn't he? He won the local competition last year. He's a sure win this year too."

Cody gasped when her fear became reality. The male surfer – Mason – slipped off his board as he rode a wave that was a little too much for him to handle. The band around his foot broke off and as he fell into the water, the board launched up in the air and smacked into his head as she went down. He didn't come back up.

The instant Cody had seen him slip; she had started to run for the water. She didn't really know why, but she just felt that she had to go out there and help him. It was pure impulse and guts that drove her into doing it. She couldn't even remember if she could swim! Well, if she didn't, she was going to be in a whole lot of trouble. It wouldn't just be Mason who'd drown; it'd be her life as well.

Running into the rather cold water and driving in, Cody quickly picked up on how to swim. It wasn't as hard as she had thought it would be, but seeing as the waves were relatively large, it was a little harder than it would have been if she was just swimming in a swimming pool. The salty water burned her eyes, but she didn't care. She'd keep going under to try to find the talented Mason in the dark bluish-green water.

Finally, the girls pale green eyes landed on the boy. She quickly swam over of him under water and kicked off of the bottom where he had been resting and up to the surface. She gasped in a large breath of air, not realizing she had been under for a long period of time. However, her oxygen reunion was a short one seeing as a large wave crashed over her head and pulled her and Mason, who she could still tell was alive by a pulse, a slow one, but a pulse nonetheless.

Cody managed to get back up to the surface and drag the rather heavy boy with her as she swam back to surface. She would have gotten his board for him, but she assumed he could get another one once he was breathing regularly again and all of the water was out of his lungs. Well, if that happened. She wasn't going to let him die though. She wasn't going to let him die on her. Not if she could help it.

Mason was dragged by the strong but small girl back onto the sandy shore and placed on his back away from the water. She placed her ear to his chest to see if he was breathing. She didn't really expect to find him breathing. He wasn't. So, the girl instinctively started to do CPR. How she knew CPR was a mystery to her, along with plenty of other things, but she was glad she knew how to do it. It could come in handy in situations like this, if she ever got into another situation like this.

After a couple minutes of compressions Mason coughed out the water that was in his lungs. Cody sighed and sat back. He wasn't dead. That was a relief.

"You saved my life," he muttered hoarsely after he was done coughing.

"Don't mention it," Cody replied. She stood up off of the sand and started to wipe off what was stuck to her wet self. She came to the conclusion that she didn't like sand when she was wet. She didn't like the way it stuck to her. "Really, don't tell people I did it."

"I don't even know your name," Mason stated looking up at the girl.

"Cody," she said. "Try to be a little more careful out there, okay?"

"It's the least I can do," he said, falling back on the sand exhaustedly. They both noticed the people starting to crowd around and curiously watch the victim and his savior. Cody just pushed through the crowd and back over to the stand. Somebody had called 911. Paramedics were rushing down the beach and to the surfer on the sand.

"What are you?" Mark asked. "Some sort of superhero?"

Cody shoot her head in protest. "No, I just couldn't let him drown."

"That's kind of heroic in my books," Mark pushed.

"Just don't tell them it was me," she said. "I don't need any publicity."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'll do it," Mark said. "Just remember I'm your friend and that you can save my life any day." He was joking around, but there was a hint of seriousness in his voice that Cody could hear. "Don't you think you should get checked out too?"

"I'm fine," she declared like she had done earlier. "Not a huge fan of doctors and hospitals. I just want to finish my run and go home."

"You're going to finish running after that?" Mark asked astonished. "You're so confusing."

Cody shrugged and started to walk away. She stopped and turned around though. She had a smirk on her face as she pointed her finger at her new friend and said, "I expect you to pay up on your little game too. Free water every day if I won, right?" She turned back around and started to walk away, but could still hear Mark behind her.

"She saves lives and speaks French!" Mark yelled. He shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Cody just laughed and continued on with her run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who's reading this. I also have to say, I'm sorry to the author of the other Guidance. I didn't know the name was already taken. I'm not changing this though.  
>Also, thank you to the anonymous reviewer for doing just that. It was very helpful!<br>Please review again. One last thing, I need you to tell me if you want Cody to have powers or to just stick with her ninja status.**

Chapter 2  
>One Thing Remembered<p>

"I don't think when my parents gave all rights to their company to me in their will that they intended for me to take it over at sixteen!" Cody declared in the elevator up to the conference room. Beside her stood her parents' assistant, Wendy.

Wendy was a woman in her early thirties with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes that always seemed to be peeking over the brim of her glasses. Her designer pants suit clung to her figure. Her kitten heals seemed to not bother her at all, seeing how fast she had been walking. Cody didn't think she'd be able to so that even if she practiced for years. There was another thing she remembered; high heeled shoes were horribly painful.

"I didn't say they were intending that to happen," Wendy snapped back. "But it did and now we have a sixteen year old running a billion dollar company."

Cody was a little taken aback by what Wendy said. "Ouch," she muttered, leaning back against the door of the elevator. "I'm actually offended by that."

"I didn't mean any offence to you, Ms. Conwell. I'm just a little stressed. Some of the head of some of our departments are a little stressed over who is going to be taking over as CEO and they have no idea that it's you," she rapidly said. She was talking so fast that she had to stop and take in a deep breath before continuing. "Not that I don't blame them."

Cody shrugged. "I don't either," she replied casually.

"You have to understand, the people of this company don't even know that your parents had children. They kept you out of the spotlight so you could live a semi-normal life. But leaving the company to a sixteen year old? Your brother Carson I understand, he'd be twenty now, but seeing as he's gone they were left with no other option but to leave it to you!"

"Wendy!" Cody yelled. "Breathe!"

"Sorry," she said.

Wendy was a friend of Cody's mother. They had grown up together. When she needed a job, Cody's parents happily made her their assistant. Really, she was just part of the family. She was the only person who knew that the famous owners of Conwell Enterprises had children. One that was missing and the other who had amnesia, at that. Supposedly Cody knew that. Supposedly she was able to do CPR and speak French too.

"I understand that you're very stressed over this," Cody said, pushing off of the door. She could tell they were almost to the top floor of the building where "her" office was and didn't want to fall backwards when the door opened. That'd be embarrassing, seeing as it was her first day at work and all. "But there's no need to be."

"How can you say that?" Wendy snapped. Her eyes widened when she realized she had just yelled at her boss. "Sorry, Ms. Conwell."

"It's Cody," she corrected. "Just Cody. Apparently I'm not a huge fan of formalities when it comes to my name."  
>"Understood," Wendy sighed.<p>

"As I was saying," Cody continued. "I may be sixteen, but there is one thing I do remember. My parents weren't stupid. It's obvious seeing as they built a billion dollar company with their hands, but that's beside the point. They taught me everything they knew. Don't know why I remembered that and not my birth date, but oh well. The point is I do know what I'm doing."

"Whatever you say, Cody," Wendy sighed.

"We just stick to the plan and everything'll be fine," Cody said. She was trying to reassure Wendy, but it almost sound more as if she was trying to convince herself everything was going to be fine.

When the doors opened to reveal the office floor, the two women stepped out. Cody stood there for a moment and looked at all of the busy people in their own little cubical and then followed Wendy into glass walled room with a very large table and a lot of chairs filled with just as many people. As the teenager and the woman stepped in, they seemed to quiet down and watch them walk to the front of the room where the CEO's chair was.

Wendy didn't sit down. She stood up at the front where the CEO's chair with Cody standing right beside her, comfortingly. Wendy glanced at the girl next to her and then back to the people before them. She cleared her throat and gulped. She was nervous. It wasn't usually her who was up in front of people talking.

"Good morning," Wendy said with a small, nervous smile. "I'm Wendy Wright. I'm the new CEO."

Yes, the company was Cody's and she was going to be looking after things and making most of the decisions, but she found that most of the people working for the company wouldn't be very happy with her being fully in charge. So, Wendy and Cody came up with the plan for Wendy to be the person behind the desk. She'd do some of the paperwork while Cody over saw her and gave her the orders of what to do. Nothing would go by Wendy without getting Cody's approval. And since people didn't know Cody existed, she'd still be able to stay out of the spot light and live a more normal life while Wendy got paid more and got the credit for being in charge of one of the biggest companies out there, such as Wayne Tech, Lex Corp, and Queen Industries.

"It may take a while for everyone to get comfortable with the new arrangement, but that's a given. You don't know me and I don't know you," Wendy said. "Casey and Carter Conwell were two of my closest friends though. I'll miss them greatly and I know you will too. They ran this company like a family. That's how I intend to keep it.

"Now, since I am new here, I'm not familiar with all of your names and what departments you're with, but I'll learn. You just have to give me a little time. There are a lot of names and faces and departments. But I assure you that I'll learn who you are. I'll also be needing reports from each of you telling me the current status of your department. I'm the Conwell's asked you to do the same thing.

"This here is Cody, my intern. She won't be around very often, but I expect you to give her respect, as she'll be doing to you. So, if I send her down to get something from you, I expect you to give it to her. She may be young, but she's very smart so if I not available to answer a question and she is, don't be afraid to ask her. That's one of the reasons she's here for.

"Now, if anyone has any questions or anything they need to bring to my attention, please come see me after the meeting is augured. And I expect those reports given to me by the end of the day tomorrow. You are despises."

Everyone in the room departed, leaving only Cody and Wendy standing there. Cody leaned against the table and crossed her arms. "That went well," she said. "It wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it'd be."  
>"I'm still shaking a little," Wendy said. "How was I? Convincing enough?"<p>

"Completely and utterly," Cody replied with a small smile "It wasn't a complete lie though; you are going to be running things here since I'm not around. You just get orders on what to do too."

"You hungry?" Wendy asked as she started to head out of the room. "We can order something to eat."

"Sounds great, but I'll have to take a rain check," Cody said, following Wendy out. "I've got school tomorrow. Have to get to bed early and what not. It's a long drive back home."

"Understood," Wendy said. "I'll send you what you profiles tomorrow and the reports once I've organized it all."

"Thanks," Cody said. "I'll be around soon enough. See you!" Cody waited at the elevator while Wendy walked pasted her so she could go to "_her_" office. The elevator finally came and Cody stepped in while several other people stepped out. Cody was left in the elevator with one other person who got in.

The man to her right seemed to tower over her. He was wearing what looked to be a very expensive suit. There was a blue tie around his neck and he had a button down white dress shirt. A brief case was hanging in his left hand. He had neatly cut black hair and dark brown eyes. He was a very good looking man and Cody could tell he was very built.

"May I ask you something?" he asked, making Cody jump.

"Uh, sure," she replied. "Go ahead."

"You look very young," he stated. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Cody said, a little shocked and slightly uncomfortable with his forwardness. "I work here."

"You work here?" he asked. "What do you do?"

"I'm an intern," Cody said. "I work with Wendy."

"It's nice to meet you," he said with a smile. He stuck out his hand for the girl to shake. "Bruce Wayne."

"Cody," the girl replied, taking his hand. She looked at him a little oddly and tried to remember the name Wayne. "Wayne," she muttered quietly to herself. "Wayne." She wasn't getting anywhere trying to remember. "I'm sorry," she finally said, speaking up so he could hear her. "If I'm supposed to know who you are, I don't. Sorry. It has to do with my amnesia."

He looked at her seriously and curiously. "You have amnesia?"

"Yes sir," she replied. "Couldn't remember my name, birthday or what I looked like until the doctors told me. Still can't remember a lot of stuff, so don't take anything personally."

"I wouldn't have anyways," he replied.

"So, what are you here for?" Cody questioned. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I was here to see who the new CEO was, but they say that information's disclosed."

Cody noticed they were a floor away from the first. She was relieved. She wasn't very comfortable in elevators. "That'd be Wendy Wright," Cody blurted out. "Don't tell anyone it was me who told you that though."

"Thank you for the insight," Bruce said. "Are you even supposed to tell me?"

"I don't know," Cody shrugged. "But chances are whoever you were talking to is lower down than me so I have the right to tell you and you seem like a decent guy. But like I said, don't tell anyone it was me who told you."

"Deal," Bruce laughed. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise sir," Cody said. The doors opened and Cody and Bruce stepped out of the elevator together. Cody started to walk away but stopped and turned around when she heard Bruce talking to her again.

"I didn't catch your full name," he stated, hoping she'd tell him her last name.

Cody smirked and shrugged. "That's because I didn't give you it."

She then proceeded to turn around and walk out of the building and to the company garage where her motorcycle was. She pulled out her helmet as she walked and placed it on her head when she got to her beloved black and shiny bike. It was going to be a line drive home.

xXx

After coming home from a long drive from New York City where the main Conwell Enterprise building was, Cody cooked herself a rather simple dinner because she was tired and changed for bed. Her nightly wear was rather simple. Her attire consisted of a pair of short shorts and a tank top. It was kind of a skimpy outfit, but that didn't really matter. It was her sleep wear; it wasn't like someone would see her in it.

Cody laid in bed trying to fall asleep. She was going to need all the sleep she could get, seeing as she was nervous about her first day of school the next day. She didn't know how it was going to go. Was she good with people? Was she smart? Would she be able to remember any of the things she learned before the accident? Would she just make a fool of herself? She was giving herself a headache.

The worried teenage girl did manage to fall asleep, but it seemed her worries followed her into her unconscious being. She dreamt about being laughed at in school, which woke her up. She managed to fall asleep easier afterwards though. It seemed her bad dream exhausted her so she fell right back asleep after waking up.

However, her next dream may have been a pleasant memory, but it seemed all the more sad to her, seeing as she was just remembering it and it was the only thing she remembered of her brother.

xXx

The two Conwell children running together. They joked and laughed as they worked hard on their training to get better. They were both devoted to their training. It was a perfect picture. Brother and sister working together, getting along perfectly. The two brown haired, green eyed, strong siblings couldn't have been happier or more alike in that moment. It was one of the last times they had spent together. It was right before Carson had gone missing. That was all she picked up on from the dream. She wished it had given her more.

xXx

This time when Cody woke up, it wasn't because she was having a bad dream. Most would consider the memory she had a good dream, a remembrance. But all she could see from her memory was just that. A memory. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Maybe it was. It didn't seem like it was Cody. She was a completely different person back then. She was happier.

Not that Cody wasn't happy now. She was, it was just a different kind of happy. It was a little lonely, but she'd meet new people. She'd make friends like she had with Mark. She was at peace. She didn't need to know who she was before. It would be nice, but it wasn't going to change who she was now. She was in fact a different person now. She didn't know what changed, but something did. She was just a different person after the amnesia. And she was happy like that.

She wouldn't have wanted herself the way she was before. She felt that she wouldn't have been happy with herself like that. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to go back to that, even though she really didn't remember how she was back then, she just felt it. Maybe that was why she left Hollowood in the first place. Maybe she wanted to forget who she was and leave that person behind her, along with her lost past. Cody wanted to start over and be a completely different person. She wanted a new live away from the things that could make her like she used to be.

Cody sleepily got out of bed and grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom for a shower. She didn't wake up early enough to go for her usual run before school so she was going to have to go out after. It was going to be hot again when she ran. She sighed. Why did she keep doing that to herself? She was going to make herself sick. Then why'd she keep doing it? Why did she continue to train herself even though she wanted to start over and cut off all ties to her old self?

She just couldn't. Training was just something she did. It wasn't just a hobby. It was part of her. She loved to do it. It didn't make her a bad person. She wasn't hurting anyone by doing it. Well, maybe herself if she kept going at it like she was. She'd make herself sick, but she wasn't hurting other people. The same went for motocross. That was something she loved when she had her old self, but she continued to do it still. It was just something she very much enjoyed doing. She wasn't just going to stop that. Like stated before, she wasn't hurting anyone by doing it. She was a good sport, she didn't play dirty.

It wasn't like she wanted to forget who she was and where she came from. That was important. She wanted to remember her parents. She wanted to remember her brother, her friends and her past, but she didn't want that to change who she was _going_ to be now. _Who_ she was now. And if knowing was going to change her, then maybe Cody didn't want to know. Maybe she should just let it go.

Yet, every time Cody thought of that, there was a tugging in her stomach. It was like there was something she was supposed to remember, something important, but she couldn't. If there was something very important she had to remember and if she let go of her past and never bothered to _try_ to remember, she'd never find out what it was that was so _important_ that she had to remember. She was starting to give herself a headache again.

After taking a shower and cleaning herself up, Cody when into the kitchen and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. It was simple but still wholesome. Plus, she didn't have time to make herself a big breakfast. So, as she ate, she went on her laptop to try and figure out why the man from yesterday – Bruce Wayne – seemed so familiar to the girl. It didn't take very long to find anything on the internet about the man.

Bruce Wayne was a billionaire who owned and ran Wayne Tech. He was a very important person in the business world, right up there with Oliver Queen and Lex Luthor. That was where Cody's parents had once been, but since they died, their power was handed down to her, which is where she is secretly hiding in the shadows. Wendy was taking her place in the public's eye so she could quietly finish high school and then take over the family business. Or she might wait and go to college first. She wasn't sure what she was going to do yet. It was a little difficult to plan out her whole life when it seemed like it all started only a couple months before.

Cody also found an article about how his parents died. It was rather sad. His parents were shot with him standing right there. Apparently, Mr. Wayne and Ms. Conwell weren't all that different. They could relate in the simple fact that they had witnessed their parents die. Sort of. Cody couldn't remember seeing them die, but she knew she was there. And not by people just telling her she was. She could just feel it whenever she thought of it. She was there, she knew it. She had watched them die and didn't do anything. She just couldn't remember exactly how it all happened and what exactly she didn't do to help her parents. That was one of those things that she wished to remember so she couldn't go and do the same thing again. Especially if it came down to someone living or dying.

The last thing the curious teenage ninja found before logging off was a site that said Bruce Wayne had taken in Richard Grayson as his legal ward after his parents were killed in one of their acts at the circus, seeing as they were all aerialist called "_The Flying Grayson's_!" The people that killed his parents were eventually caught. Cody didn't have that justice. Her parents' murderer was still out there on the loose. She had no justice for her parents. That was one thing different from the thirteen year old boy's story than the sixteen year old girl's story. Cody still hoped he or she'd be caught, but seeing as time kept passing, the realization that he or she'd be caught was tugging at her subconscious.

Seeing as the girl didn't have any more time to waist, she grabbed her leather jacket, fully stocked backpack of supplies, and her helmet, placed it on her head and headed off to school on her motorcycle. Well, she had to get to school somehow. Her motorcycle was her main vehicle for transportation and the quickest to get access too. Her truck was in the garage further down on the plot along with her motocross 250 bike and she obviously wasn't going to take her racing bike to school. So, her motorcycle was the obvious things to take.

Cody took in a deep breath and let it come out as a sigh. _This was going to be some day_, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! I hope you like it. Please do the usualy, review and tell me what you think.  
>Thanks go out to Beth for review. If shocks me how well you can guess things like that. I won't tell you if you're right or if you're far off, but you're review is one of the bests I've gotten in a long time. I hope you review again and tell me what you think! :)<br>Thanks guy!**

Chapter 3  
>Misinterpreted<p>

The school wasn't that far away. Upon getting closer, Cody could see that the school wasn't very large. It was a good size, but not very big, maybe about the same size her old school was. Not that she remembered attending her old school. Just from doing research. It seemed Cody did a lot of research into things since she couldn't remember anything on her own. She'd be all set when it came to doing a research project. She'd already be really good at looking things up.

Cody parked her bike in the student parking lot and took her helmet off. When she got off her bike, she felt rather uncomfortable as everyone was staring at her. She knew it was coming, but she wasn't really prepared for it. This was one of the reasons she was glad her parents had kept her out of the spotlight and why she was having Wendy be the public CEO. She didn't know if she could handle having all of that publicity.

Taking in one more deep breath and letting it out as a sigh, Cody shrugged her backpack further up on her shoulders and headed out of the parking lot and up to the sidewalk where she passed students staring at her. She rolled her eyes at them. It was rather rude to stare, she remembered. Although, it was kind of rude to roll her eyes at them too. They couldn't see her do it from behind her black sunglasses, so what harm was she really doing?

The girl continued to walk passed people staring at her as she walked into school and into the main office to get her schedule. The office seemed rather deserted compared to all of the students hanging around outside before school started. It was almost a little eerie. She was just thankful she wouldn't have to be in there very long. There wasn't a line for the desk so Cody walked right up to the lady sitting there and waited patiently as she finished up what she was doing on her computer. However, it wasn't anything important. The woman didn't know Cody could see she was playing a game of solitaire. She wondered what her boss would do if they found out what she was doing with the school computer instead of working.

"Hi," Cody said once the woman turned her attention to the brown haired girl. "I'm Cody Conwell. I'm new."

"Wait," the woman said. Her eyes widened as she looked Cody over. "_You're_ Cody Conwell?"

"Yes ma'am," Cody replied a little confused to how she was acting. She didn't know who she really was, did she? There goes having a somewhat normal high school experience.

"There seems to have been a mix up," the woman said. She pulled out a couple pieces of paper and started to look them over. "Since the name Cody isn't very common for girls, they mixed you up and put you down as a boy. You've been placed in an all male physical education class."

_Oh_, Cody thought. _Is that all? I thought it was something worse like, I don't know, knowing I'm a billionaire. That would cause for more trouble like reporters and paparazzi rather than being placed in an all boy's gym class. I could probably kick their butts in any sport…Great now I sound cocky. I don't want to be cocky. _

However, Cody was right. With all of the training she had and how much she worked out, she could beat most guys her age because she was stronger and faster than they were. Plus, she found out that she was quite the tomboy. She loved sports. Motocross being one of her favorites. She liked hockey, basketball, football, baseball, soccer and a lot of other sports. She wondered if she got that from hanging around her brother.

"It'll just take a moment for me to change it," the woman said. "If you don't mind, could you take a seat and I'll only take but a moment."

"No problem," Cody said. Cody turned around and sat down in the little seating area in the room. They were only a couple folding chairs, but Cody guessed that they either couldn't afford something more comfortable to sit on or that they usually didn't have that many people in need of using the chairs. Cody didn't really mind the chairs. They were just a little cold and hard, but it wasn't like she'd be sitting on it forever.

"This is so exciting," a girl said enthusiastically as she walked into the office with a boy right behind her.

The girl looked the same age as Cody. She had shoulder length auburn hair and beautiful auburn eyes to match her hair. She had freckles on her cheeks and nose. She was also about the same height as Cody and they both had the same skinny with curves physical structure. She wore a red sweater over a white top. Her skirt was also the same color red as her sweeter. She had bright smile and a glint in her eyes that made her seem like an excited child.

The boy behind her didn't reply, but Cody could tell the two new each other. He was taller than the two girls and had short black hair and light blue eyes that seemed to be glaring at everything he looked at. Her was very muscular, she could tell by how big his arms were and his chest. He was a rather attractive guy, but that scowl could scare off the toughest of guy. What struck her a little odd was that his back shirt was inside out.

"I'll be with you two in a moment," the woman behind the desk said. "Take a seat."

The girl sat down next to Cody while the boy sat on the other side of the girl. Cody hoped nobody else came in and had to wait. There weren't any more chairs for anyone to wait in. She really had to look into donating some better seating for the school. Even if it was out of her own pocket, she didn't care. It wasn't like she couldn't afford to buy a couch or two for the place. The money wasn't doing anybody any good just sitting in the bank.

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Megan Morse." She stuck out her hand for Cody to shake. "And this is Conner Kent. We're new."

Cody took the girls hand and shook it for a brief moment. "I'm Cody," she introduced. "I'm new too."

"Really?" Megan asked. "How cool!"

It was a little strange that three people would start the same day in a relatively small school. Maybe it was fate or just a coincidence, but it was odd all the same. She pushed that thought aside though. As they waited there, Cody seemed to notice that Conner was closer to Cody's reaction to school rather than Megan's. She could also tell that Megan was interested in Conner. She didn't know how she could tell, maybe she was just a very good judge of character, but she was curtain that Megan liked Conner romantically and more than a friend.

"Cody," the woman called. Cody got up from her seat and walked over to the woman and took the papers from her. "I'm fixed everything for you, dear. I hope you have a nice day."

"Thanks," Cody replied.

As she turned she waved goodbye to the two other new people she had just met and walked out of the office to find her locker. After dumping her things in her locker, Cody looked down at her the piece of paper in her hands to see what exactly she was going to need for her classes. She had history, English, math, biology, lunch, P.E, art and Spanish. Spanish? Did she speak Spanish too? She spoke French, but Spanish too? What was she, a linguist? She just shook her head and hoped for the best. She grabbed her books, shut her locker and went off to her first class.

Cody's first class was taught by a Mr. Carr. He was her history teacher. Cody walked into the classroom to see a television resting on a little stand next in the front of the room. The teacher was leaning against the front board watching the students walking in. Each table had two chairs at it for students to sit. It appeared there was a seating chart so Cody walked up to the teacher so she could find out where to sit. Students were already seated. Conner and Megan could be seen sitting together.

"You're the third and last new students of the day," Carr said. "Cody, right?"

"Yes sir," Cody replied.

"The only empty desk we have left is in the back with Harry," Carr said. "You'll have to sit there."

"Yes sir," she repeated. She turned and walked to the back of the room, smiling at Megan who had waved as she walked by. Conner just sat there with his head resting on his hand the leaned on the desk top.

The boy sitting in the back of the room along had slightly longer black hair with a red streak in it. His no sleeved black shirt showed off his muscles very well. He was wearing black skinny jeans and black converse to match. His nails were painted black, which was a little strange to the girl. She didn't ever remember seeing a guy wear nail polish before. He had a slight punk-goth feeling about him. His blue eyes followed the girl as she walked back and sat down.

"Three new kids in one day," she heard him mutter to himself. It was quiet enough where a normal person wouldn't be able to hear him, but since Cody had training, her hearing, sight and reflexes were much more advance than a normal person's were. "_Great_."

"That makes me feel _welcomed_," Cody muttered back.

He looked at her slightly confused and shocked. She knew he was wondering how she heard him talking, but he just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the front of the room. Cody just sighed and looked to the teacher as well. She wasn't going to waist her time on someone who didn't want her there. Plus, she wasn't really there to make friends or enemies in Harry's case, but she was there to learn and see if she could remember anything.

"Okay class," Carr said once the second bell rang. "We have three new students. I won't make them stand up and tell them about themselves, I'm not that cruel. Just make them welcome. Moving on to today's lesson, we're going to be watching the news broadcast over in Rhelasia."

Rhelasia? Why did Rhelasia sound and feel so familiar? Maybe Cody had been there or maybe she had just heard a lot about it. That was when all the information she knew about the place from before came back and hit her. She knew she had been there before. She had gone with her brother when their parents had a conference over there. They had stayed in a different hotel and hadn't spent time together there, which upset their two children, but they enjoyed their vacation all the same. She had also been there months before her parents had died.

Seeing as she remembered all that was going on in Rhelasia, she almost tuned the entire broadcast out. She watched it, but not wholeheartedly. She just tried to remember more of her trip with her brother. She remembered having fun and smiling. She remembered everything they talked and joked about. It was one of the only real things she remembered doing with her brother other than working out with him. It was one of the only times she could remember talking with her brother. What he sounded like.

"If Lex Luthor's unknown strategy for peace fails, the two Rhelasia's are looking at all out war before morning," the reporter said.

Lex Luthor…That name also seemed very familiar. She did know him. She had never met him personally, but she knew him from the news and from what her parents told her about him. Cody knew that Lex Luthor was no good. He may fool the general public, but somehow, she knew he wasn't good at all. He tried to bribe her parents into bad deals involving their company. She'd have to make sure to not associate with him or Lex Corp.

Carr turned the TV off and turned to his class. "Who can tell me more about Rhelasia?"Carr asked. "Marvin."

The boy named Marvin seemed shocked. "Well, uh, Mr. Carr it's better than Fakasia."

That was just dumb and didn't make any sense. One person in the room laughed, but nobody else found his little joke funny. Mr. Carr didn't seem to think it was funny either, but he shrugged it off and moved on. Cody supposed that Marvin wasn't the best student and that he kind of did that often. Everyone else was just used to it.

"Anyone else?" Carr asked.

Cody raised her hand, but Conner seemed to beat her too it. He just blurted out what he knew.

"Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Bochum Dynasty until it was divided into the great powers of North and South Rhelasia after World War II," Conner said.

"Very good," Carr said, complimenting Conner.

"But why are they fighting?" Conner asked. "They're both humans, uh, I mean Rhelasians, right?"

"Right on both counts actually," Carr said. He turned around and started to write on the board behind him.

What caught Cody's attention was how Conner said that. Why did he say humans first instead of saying just Rhelasian? It sounded as if he was saying he wasn't human like everyone else around him. Like he was trying to get used to being human, like how Cody was trying to get used to living again. Although, she had a lot of different things to get used to. School, training, working, socializing. She had to relearn everything.

Cody just shook it off though.

The rest of class was spent just discussing what caused the two Rhelasian places to fight. Cody remembered it all, but paid close attention and took notes just in case they'd have a test or she'd need them. It was better being safe than sorry. The bum next to her though just put his head down on the desk and decided to take a nap. Eventually he started to lightly snore. Cody just rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side to wake him up.

Harry snorted and quickly sat up. He whipped away some drool on the side of him mouth and looked around sleepily, as if he didn't remember where he was. Cody almost laughed at that. He then looked at Coy and glared. The guy was mad he woke him up! She did it so he wouldn't get in trouble! What was his problem?

_Fine_, Cody thought. _Next_ _time I won't help_.

The bell rang and class was over. The three classes after history, English, math and biology seemed to go by faster then she had expected. It seemed history wasn't the only thing she was starting to remember. She remembered proper English and how to write properly. Math was easy and biology was interesting. She liked her English and bio teacher, but not her math teacher. He seemed to lecture them and by the looks on the other students around her, it wasn't something that was uncommon. She just hoped she stayed on his good side and that the class would end soon.

When lunch came around, Cody didn't want to go into the crowded cafeteria with a bunch of people she didn't know. She didn't want to sit alone and have people stare at her like she was fresh meet. But when she was going to her locker to drop off her morning thing and get her afternoon things, she was stopped by the secretary that had given her the class schedule that morning.

"A woman stopped into the office this morning and dropped these off," the woman said. "They're for you."

"Thanks," Cody said as the woman handed then to her and walked away.

Cody dropped her things in her locker and looked at the several files in her hands. She opened one to see it was a profile of one of her employees she had seen in the meeting the day before. There were several of them; each one was of someone who was in charge of different sectors or divisions of the company. However, there was one file that wasn't designated to one person.

Tucking the files under her arm, she pulled out her backpack and carefully placed them in so they wouldn't get messed up. She also grabbed the things she needed for her afternoon classes and headed to the library so she could study the files and learn her employees. She wanted to keep the family feeling that her parents created at the company. If that meant she had to study files to remember who was who and what they ran then so be it. Food could wait.

There was an empty table in the back where Cody could sit and be alone. She pulled out the wooden chair and plopped down, finding that the chair wasn't very comfortable. She didn't really mind though. It wasn't as bad as the metal one she had to sit in that morning in the office.

The one file that wasn't a personal file was one of the Conwell Foundation. She couldn't really remember what the foundation was for, but she read the file and found out. The Conwell Foundation was a nonprofit organization that vaccinated third world countries that couldn't get them for themselves. They vaccinated some of the ones that cost the most to created, but it was changing the lives of a lot of people. Money was running out for the fund and fundraisers weren't work. People were either stingy, greedy or what they were curing was just way too expensive.

But the results were fantastic. So many men, women, and children were getting help and surviving. She couldn't just shut down the foundation when it was getting results. She had to save it. She was going to do everything in her power to find a way, even if that meant paying for it herself for a short time until she could find another way to financially support it.

After studying the files for a little while, Cody stopped, put them back in her back and took out her homework and did that. She didn't want to have to do a lot of homework when she got home since she had to go for her run, work out and study the files more. She also had to call Wendy and see if she got the reports from the workers to see how their production was. She didn't really want to have to do homework on top of all that. Cody had enough on her plate.

Cody finished her homework just in time. The bell rang and Cody gathered her thing so she could head off to her next class; gym.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, chapter 4! As usual please review and tell me what you think and I hope you like it.  
>Thanks go out to Jade Riddle 19 and Beth for your great reviews. You're the best. Readers, let's aim for three reviews this chapter, shall we? Thanks!<strong>

Chapter 4  
>Unstable Foundation<p>

"I don't know how you used to do things at your old school, but here we do choice units. We find if students have choices then they're more likely to participate in things they like," Mrs. Daniels said. "So you can choice whatever it is you want. But remember, you have to stick with it for the whole unit, not just that class."

"Yes ma'am," Cody replied. Truth be told, Cody didn't know how things went at her old school either.

"You're choices are the weight room, the track, gymnastics and dodge ball," she continued saying. "The choices stay the same all year so if there's something you want to do after this unit, you can or you can stay with what you're doing. Whatever you choice just give your name to your teacher and that you're going to be in their unit."

"Okay," Cody said, telling her she understood.

"Just to warn you," Mrs. Daniels said as she started to walk away. "This unit isn't going to be much longer."

"Thanks," she said.

Cody went into the locker room and changed into her gym uniform. She was a little uncomfortable changing in front of everyone. It wasn't really the stripping down part; she didn't think she had a problem with that before. They were all girls after all. She was uncomfortable with them seeing her scars. She hadn't walked away without being half beaten to death without any scars. She had plenty on her back, her arms, and legs. Most of them weren't too noticeable. But the ones on her back were deeper and much more noticeable. She received a couple rather rude stares as she changed.

Let's just say Cody changed rather quickly and got out of there as fast as she could. As she nearly ran out of the locker room she ran into someone. She knocked them off their feet and to their butt. Cody didn't seem to be fazed at all. Her training had gotten her very balance and sturdy. That didn't mean she didn't fall, but she just could catch herself better than most people. Just like how she could stand pain more than others.

"I'm so sorry," Cody said, putting her hand out for the girl to take. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay," the girl said. The girl was a little smaller than Cody. She had short black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a cheerleading uniform. "I'm Wendy."

_How ironic_, thought Cody. _Now I know two Wendy's_. "Hi," Cody said, shaking Wendy's hand. This was like major déjàvu. She was remembering shaking Wendy Wright's hand when she was in the hospital, completely out of it. "I'm Cody."

"You're in my history class," Wendy stated.

"Yeah," Cody said. "I'm in the back."

"Next to Harry Jones," Wendy said making a face. "Sorry, you didn't get the nicest person to sit next to. Harry is one of the bad boys of the school."

Cody shrugged. She had just met the boy and his first impression wasn't great…or good at all really, but she wasn't going to hold it against him. He could have been having a bad day for all she knew. She wasn't going to take other people's word for it. He could just be misunderstood. She wasn't going to judge a book by its cover. Plus, she didn't know what his life is like. It could have been bad at home so he did bad things to get attention or because he was confused. Cody sure was confused about a lot of things still. People didn't know her past. She could have been a lot worse too.

She was getting ahead of herself though.

"I don't really know the guy," Cody admitted. "So I can't judge, you know?"

Wendy smiled. "Yeah, I get it." She looked at the clock on the wall overhead and said, "I've got to get changed, but I'm in gymnastics if you want to check that out. It'd be cool to get to know you better. Think about it?"

"Yeah," Cody said. "I'll think about it."

Wendy walked passed Cody and Cody walked out of the locker room. In all reality, she had no idea what she was going to do. Running would be good, that way she could cut down her mileage for her fifteen mile run, although she probably could get it all in if she wanted to in the class period. She didn't really want a lot of attention though. She was bound to get attention for running as fast as she could for a fifteen mile run at the age of sixteen.

She could go to the weight room, but that would also cause her to get attention. She weight lifted every day, even though she didn't really look like it without flexing her arms or lifting up her shirt to show the slightly visible eight pack. They'd all be shocked at how much she could lift. She could lift as much as a grown man could. That'd definitely get unwanted attention.

Gymnastics could be a good thing. She could do as many flips and jumps as an Olympic gymnast, but she was also going to get to know Wendy and most likely her friends so that would cut back on some attention. She could always just tell them she did gymnastics back in New York when she lived there. It wasn't like they'd go do research on her.

The last was dodge ball….Cody didn't even remember what dodge ball was so that was kind of out of choices she had. She could always ask someone, but she didn't want to look stupid. Not that she didn't already look lost or anything…Looking stupid would just add more embarrassment to all of this.

After having an internal debate with herself, Cody decided to go with gymnastics. She saw Wendy over there. She had come out a couple minutes after in her gym uniform and went over to the unit. She also saw that Megan was over there with a couple of other people she had seen in some of her other classes. Most of them were all cheerleaders. No wonder they picked gymnastics.

Cody walked over to the very skinny, but also athletically build teacher and told her who she was and that she'd be in their group. After doing that, Megan came over and pulled her to her knew group of friends. It seemed she was much better at making friends than Cody was, seeing as she only had met her, Conner who didn't seem to really have an opinion on Cody, Wendy and Harry who seemed to almost be her enemy from day one.

The girls had to do warm ups first which consisted of stretching. The girls sat in a circle and stretch, talking as they did so.

"So," Wendy started off. "How do you guys like it here so far?"

"It's great!" Megan said. "I never thought school would be so much fun."

"What about you, Cody?" Wendy asked. "Do you like it better than your old school?"

Cody opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. She didn't remember her old school. How was she supposed to tell them that without revealing she had amnesia? She didn't want them to give her pity or treat her differently because of it so she was going to keep it a secret for as long as she could.

"It's only her first day," a girl named Karen said. "She hasn't had enough time to take it all in, right?" She was very pretty African America girl who was also one the cheerleading team.

"Yeah," Cody replied. "It's a lot to take in, you know?"

"Where you from, Cody?" a blonde girl names Marisa asked.

"Hollowood, New York," Cody said.

"I've heard of that place!" Wendy said. "They get a lot of lake effect snow every year off Lake Ontario. It's always on the new for it in the winter."

"Yeah," Cody said like before.

"Why'd you move?" Megan asked.

Once again, Cody didn't really know how to answer that. She stood up, bring done stretching and shrugged. "I just had to go where life took me, I guess." She heard Coach Rivers yell to her to go to the balance beam if she was done.

"Have you done this before?" Rivers asked.

"Yes ma'am," she replied.

"Then you know what to do," Rivers confirmed. "Show me what you've got, girl!"

Cody took in a deep breath before running down the aisle and doing a front handspring and flipping three times in the air after bouncing off the springboard. She landed on her feet perfectly and made sure her balance was secure before thinking of something to perform next. Coach Rivers looked shocked from what Cody could see from her peripherals. She was kind of pleased by that. She didn't know why, but she was kind of proud of herself for shocking people with what she could do.

The flexible sixteen year old took a couple steps forward before doing two no-handed front flips. The last one she did she landed on one foot while the other went straight behind her to show how strange and flexible she was and to show that she could keep it there. She then proceeded to do a one handed back flip that went into a well balanced, perfect split. Cody moved her legs so she was straddling the beam before bringing them flat out in front of her, resting on the beam. The girl lifted herself up into a handstand from that position and did a back flip.

"Let's give someone else a turn, Newbie," Coach yelled. She was talking to Cody, she could tell. She was looking straight at the girl. Cody shook her head telling Coach she got the message.

Cody took a couple steps to the end of the beam and turned around so she had the full length in front of her. She did a front flip and spun so she was facing the other direction of the beam, but only stood there for a second before doing a backwards round off and pushing herself off the end of the beam and doing several turns in the air. She landed perfectly on her feet, completely unfazed by what she had done. She was surprised she didn't make herself dizzy by home many turns she had done on that last jump.

"Nice work, Newbie," Rivers said. "I guess when you say you've done it before, you meant it."

"Yes ma'am," she replied simply.

"Why don't you go and to floor with your friends and take it easy. You don't want to overwork yourself or pull something," Coach instructed.

"Yes ma'am," Cody said, starting to walk off.

"And no more of this ma'am business. It's Coach," she called out as Cody walked off.

Cody noted what she said as she walked off. She was only being polite to the woman. She guessed not everyone liked being called ma'am. Cody wouldn't. She wasn't a huge fan of formalities. It was understandable though. She didn't want everyone knowing her last name was Conwell, even thought there had to be a lot of Conwell's in the world. She didn't want anyone piecing it together. That was why she usually just introduced herself as Cody, just Cody.

"Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Wendy asked excitedly.

Cody shrugged.

"You have to try out for the Bumblebee's after school today," Karen said.

"We could so use you on the team," Marisa said.

"Megan's going to try out," Wendy said, trying to persuade her.

Cody shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "Cheerleading just doesn't seem like my thing."

"Not you're thing?" Karen asked. "Girl, did you not just here what you did that up there?"

"Come on!" Megan said. "It'll be fun if we're all on the team!"

Cody sighed. Maybe gymnastics wasn't the best idea… "Sorry," Cody said. "I can't."

"Okay girls!" Rivers yelled getting everyone's attention. "Nice job today. Hit the showers and I'll see you tomorrow."

Hearing that, Cody quickly departed from their little group and went into the locker room to change and go to her next class before the cheerleading girls had a chance to go after her and try to talk her into it again.

xXx

Cody had found out that she wasn't very good at art. She could draw stick figures and that was about as far as her artistic abilities went, but she didn't have to draw very much. She was told by Mr. Sugar, her teacher, that they did other things too like pottery and sculpting, not that she thought she'd be any good at those either. She just needed the credit to graduate. Music was out of the question too. She couldn't play an instrument and she had no idea what the heck her singing voice sounded like. She was a little afraid to find out.

She had also figured out from her Spanish class that she was fluent in Spanish…Who knew? So she could speak French and Spanish. That'd come in handy with her job. But she was left wondering if she knew any other languages. She'd have to try and look at some random languages and see if she could read them. Or she could ask Wendy. One of the two. She also figured out she had been to France and Spain on several occasions, remembering them just as she had with going to Rhelasia with her brother, Carson.

Spanish was the last period of the day. So after class, she went to her locker, dumped her things off she didn't need and grabbed her bag and helmet. She was lucky she didn't have any homework so she could do her work out, look over the files and call Wendy. She was kind of looking forward to a nice night at home after her work out. She was a little tired and overwhelmed by her first day of school. She was also looking forward to getting her free bottle of water from Mark, seeing as she hadn't ran yesterday because she had to go to New York City for work, she didn't get a chance to claim her now daily gift.

Just as that morning, students' congregated around the outside of the school after they were dismissed. Some of the popular guys and girls, which mainly consisted of the cheerleaders and the sports guys stood together while the skaters gather together. The bad boy types stood together under one of the trees. It went on so on and so forth with most of the clicks. Cody briefly wondered what click she used to be in, if she was even in one. Did she belong in one now? Or was she that one person who was the loner, the outcast or the one who just got along with everyone?

She shook those thoughts away as she continued down the sidewalk and over to the parking lot. However, in order to get to the parking lot she had to go passed the cheerleaders who had been hounding her to go to tryouts and to join the team. She also had to go passed their friends…the big and muscular football players. One that particularly stood out was the one who had his arm around Karen's shoulder. She knew the cheerleaders wouldn't give up, but this was slightly ridiculous.

"Cody!" Wendy yelled. The group closed in on the lone girl. "Won't you come to the tryouts? Please?"

"We could really use you on the squad," Karen said.

Cody shrugged once more. "I can't," she replied. "I'm sorry."

"But you're perfect for cheerleading!" Marisa said.

"I don't think cheerleading's for me," Cody protested. "I'm more of the motocross kind of girl, not the pompoms kind of girl."

"Motocross?" the giant with his arm around Karen said.

"Yeah," Cody replied. "I'm that kind of girl. Plus, I don't have a lot of time. I have training for…uh, things and I have work. I don't have a lot of free time. What little free time I have is spent resting or out on the track." Cody secured her backpack on her shoulders and started to walk around the large group. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The group watched the girl walk out into the parking lot and get on her bike with her helmet on. She was gone moments later, speeding away on her fast, sleep motorcycle. Driving away and leaving behind her, she hoped that the cheerleading business would be left behind too. Not just with her, but with the others too.

xXx

"I say it's best if we shut it down," Wendy Wright said over the phone with Cody.

"We're not shutting it down," Cody corrected. "It's doing too much good to shut it down, can't you see that. Plus, think of all of the people we'd be laying off if it was shut down. The economy's bad enough. We can't just fire all those people!"

"You've seen the reports though," Wendy pressed. "We can't support it."

Cody sighed. Wendy was right. They couldn't support it. But Cody would do anything in her power to keep it running. It was the foundation her parents started. She had to keep it going in there names. She had to make sure that the world remembered her parents and what good they did with their foundation and company.

"I know," she admitted. "But give me a little time to think and _try_ to find a way to save it, all right?"

"You're the boss," Wendy said. "What you saw goes."

_I forgot about that_, Cody admitted to herself. "Just give me some time, okay? I'll get back to you in the next couple of days."

"Sure," Wendy said. "See you Friday."

"Yeah," Cody replied. "Bye."

The two hung up and Cody put the phone on the table. She had been looking at the Conwell foundation file while she had discussed it with Wendy. She hated to admit it, but she had nothing in mind. She had no idea how she was going to save the charity. But if she wanted it to keep going, then she had to come up with something quickly.

xXx

Cody's mind was racing. Usually running and working out helped her clear her mind and relax her, but for some reason, it wasn't working for her that Wednesday afternoon. After getting off the phone, the girl worked out in her gym in her basement and then went for her run. It seemed she was pushing herself rather hard, harder than usual since she couldn't figure out an answer to her problem. She was beating herself up over it.

"You look troubled," Mark stated when the girl arrived at his little stand at the beach. He handed her the free bottle of water and continued to talk, "What's up?"

"Work," she replied. "I'm just stressing out over something."

"You shouldn't worry about things so much," Mark said. "I can tell you're the type to. It's not pretty."

"I don't know how to take that," Cody stated. She was curious to what he was saying though. "Okay, you've got my attention. What's are you talking about?"

"It's obvious when you worry," Mark answered. "It shows on your pretty little face. It's not pretty. So _don't worry_."

"Easier said than done, my friend. You don't have my job," Cody said.

"What is it that you do exactly?" he asked. "You're sixteen, how stressful can your job be?"

"You have no idea," Cody replied.

"You still didn't tell me what you do," Mark pointed out.

"If I told you," Cody started to say. Her face was completely straight as she did so. "I'd have to kill you."

He looked at her curiously for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Yeah right! You, kill me? Look at you, you're so small! What could you do to me?"

"Looks can be deceiving," the girl pointed out.

"Okay," he said. "I get it you're not going to tell me, but really, you shouldn't worry so much. Things usually have a funny way of working themselves out. Plus, you really are prettier when you smile."

Cody blushed. It wasn't everyday she got complimented like that. Really, she didn't remember getting a compliment like that before. It was the first one she had gotten since she woke up in the hospital months before. It was all new to her. She knew other people around her were pretty when she saw them and she could tell when guys were hot or not. Like Mark, he was extremely good looking. A compliment coming from him had to mean something.

"Aw," he sounded. "That's too cute. You blush like a little school girl!"

Cody turned her head the other way so he couldn't see her face redden even more. "It's not nice to laugh at people and I don't know what you're talking about."

Mark looked at her playfully. "You can't tell me guys don't tell you that you're attractive." Cody looked at him with a raised eyebrow, not knowing what he was talking about. He eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. "You've got to be kidding me," he exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she admitted with her blush still fully on her cheeks.

"You're telling me guys don't hit on you?" Mark asked in disbelief.

Cody just shrugged. She probably wouldn't be able to tell if a guy was hitting on her. The only guy she had really socialized with regularly was Mark and they were just friends. She didn't really know any other guys. She had muttered a sarcastic remark to Harry that morning. She had talked to Mason when she pulled him out of the water, but she hadn't spoken or even seen him since then. She had a small, casual conversation with Bruce Wayne in the elevator the day before, but those were the only other people she had spoken to that were male other than her doctors back in New York.

"Guys don't ask you out?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I've only been here a little while. Don't really know that many people."

"But where you lived before, didn't you have a boyfriend or boyfriends?"Mark pressed.

"Not that I can remember," she blurted out before thinking. _Oh, that wasn't smart_, she thought.

"What's up with you and not remembering things?" Mark asked curiously.

Cody shrugged. She really didn't want to answer that.

"No, no, no," Mark protested. "Don't you shrug me. I want an answer."

Cody shifted on her feet uncomfortably. Mark was a good guy. She had only known him a short time, but for some reason she trust him as if she'd known him much longer. But would he treat her differently if he knew? She didn't want that. But not telling someone was eating her from the inside out. She had to tell someone. Wasn't Mark a good a person as any?

"What are you doing Saturday at seven?" she asked.

"Don't change the subject," Mark said.

"I'm not," she responded. "What are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing that I know of." Mark looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"You want to go to your parents' restaurant? My treat. I'll explain everything then," Cody offered.

He studied her for a moment. "Your treat?"

"Yes," she laughed. "I'll pay."

"Then yes," Mark said.

Cody just rolled her eyes. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Mark laughed back.

Cody started her run once more. She groaned when the problem of the foundation came back into her mind. She really had to figure something out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! And guess what, I got four reviews! I know it's weird to get all excited over it, but I can't help it. Thanks guys, you're the best. I hope you like it and review again. I think I'm repeating myself...  
>Thanks go out to <em>Youngjusticefan10, Jade Riddle 19, Beth <em>and_ ArcaneHex77. _**

Chapter 5  
>Garbure<p>

The rest of the school week was rather uneventful and not much different from Cody's first day, except she wasn't being pressured into going to the cheerleading tryouts. Cody had talked to Megan and Conner again. More Megan than Conner. Cody found out he was more of the strong, silent, dark and brooding types. She also talked to Karen and Wendy. They didn't have hard feelings for her not trying out. They understood that cheerleading wasn't for everyone, but Marisa didn't seem to be quite that understanding. Harry and Cody bickered a little bit before class started, but other than that they didn't talk.

Overall, her first couple days of school weren't so bad. She wasn't completely fond of school, but it wasn't unbearable. She wondered if her old school was anything like Happy Harbor's high school. It wasn't something she was really thinking about though. It wasn't really that important to her, not like trying to figure out how to save the Conwell Foundation.

Driving her truck to New York City that Friday was spent thinking about the Foundation. She was angry with herself for not figuring out something, but she was starting to come to the conclusion that she may just have to shut the Foundation down. She couldn't see any other way to keep it going. But she wasn't stopping. She continued to try and figure something out as she made her way to Conwell Enterprises.

"Figure anything out?" Wendy Wright asked at her desk in her office. There were two desks in the CEO's office. Seeing as how Casey and Carter Conwell had both ran the company, they both had desks in that office. They could have had their own separate offices, but they preferred to work together. So Cody took one desk and Wendy took the other.

"No," Cody replied dejectedly. "I'm stumped." The file was resting on top of her desk. She was staring at it. She just couldn't figure out what to do.

"I still say the only hope it to shut it down," Wendy said.

"I don't want to admit it, but I think you're right," the young girl sighed.

"What's this I hear of you meeting Bruce Wayne?" Wendy asked playfully. "I got a call from him and he said he was quite fond of you. He liked your personality."

"Really?" Cody asked curiously. "We just talked for five minutes in the elevator."

"Whatever you said to him caught his attention," the older girl replied. "It's a good thing, but remember, you don't want him to find out who you are. He was asking for your surname."

"I wouldn't give it to him," Cody added.

"Your parents were fond of Bruce," Wendy rambled as she did some paperwork. "He seems like a good guy."

"He's handsome too," Cody shot out there. She was playing as if Wendy's words had a hidden innuendo in them.

"He really is," Wendy muttered.

"You so like him," Cody pressed. She was starting to ask like a regular high school girl in that moment instead of the CEO of the company.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wendy denied, but Cody could see the small smirk on her red lips.

"Whatever you say," Cody laughed. Her attention was pulled back to the file on her desk once more. She started to sigh, but her breath hitched in her chest. "Wait," she muttered. Wendy looked up at her curiously. "Bruce Wayne."

"What about him?" Wendy asked with a thin eyebrow raised.

"Bruce Wayne," Cody muttered once more. her gaze shifted up slightly as she looked across the room at a plant in a pot. "Wayne Tech, the billion dollar company. Who else were my parents associated with?"

"Uh," Wendy babbled as she thought for a moment. "Queen Enterprises, they were friends with Oliver Queen as well."

"Both of them are rich and very successful, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Wendy stated. "They're two of the richest men in the world. Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen and Lex Luther are some of the most well known, richest men in the world."

"I think I have an idea of how to save the Conwell Foundation!" Cody exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you going to fill me in on this idea of yours?" Wendy asked.

"Nah," Cody joked. "I think I'll leave you hanging."

"You're a brat," Wendy joked back.

"I know," she said, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh," Wendy laughed. "That's mature!"

"You want to hear it or not?" Cody asked, laughing along.

"I don't want to anymore," Wendy said. "Not if it's your idea."

"Too bad," Cody said. She got up from her desk and pulled up a chair to Wendy's. "I'm your boss so you have to listen to what I have to say."

"The brat had a point," Wendy said.

"I could say something about you, but I don't think it'd be very appropriate," Cody joked.

Wendy slapped Cody's arm playfully. "Just tell me."

xXx

After figuring out how to save the Conwell Foundation and making a couple phone calls, Cody left the company building and drove the long drive back home. It was still light out, which meant Mark would still be at the stand working. Instead of running to the stand like she usually did because she didn't have enough time before he'd close down, Cody drove to the beach and parked by the stand.

"Nice truck," Mark complimented as he watched Cody walk over to him.

"Thanks," Cody said. "I made reservations for tomorrow at seven."

"Cool," he replied. "Mom's famous Cassoulet, here I come!"

Cody just laughed and shook her head. "That's not why I'm here though."

"You want your free water," Mark stated as she pulled out a bottle of water.

Cody too it and just held it in her hand. "Actually no," she replied. "I'm here for something else."

Mark raised an eyebrow at the younger girl. "You've got by attention, kid."

"Would you not call me kid?" she asked. "I'm not a little kid."

"No, but you're younger than me," Mark said. "You're nine years younger than me."

"And I think I may be more mature than you at time," Cody played back. He just stuck his tongue out at her. "Exactly," she laughed. "Anyways, what are you doing next Saturday?"

"Why?" Mark asked with a smirk. "You want to take me out to dinner again? Maybe we should make it a regular thing if you're going to be paying."

"No," she said. "But are you doing anything?"

"No," he replied.

"Dude, you need a life," Cody joked.

"Hey," Mark scolded. "Did you come down here to bash me or do you actually have a purpose?"

"I have a purpose," she said. "I'm just playing with you, Mark."

Mark started to close the stand as they talked. "So, what's the real reason you're here?"

"Do you have a suit?" she asked.

"You want to buy me a suit?" he asked laughing.

"If you don't have one I will," she admitted.

"Really?" mark asked seriously and shocked. "Why?"

Mark finished closing up the stand and the two friends started to walk down to the parking lot where Mark's run down car and Cody's truck were. Mark's little red rusted car looked rather sad and small next to Cody's shiny black truck.

"I have to go to a," Cody paused try and find the right word for the occasion, "uh, an event for work and I'm supposed to have an escort. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. You're the only real friend I have here. You don't have too, of course. I just thought it might be fun and I really don't want to have to go along and you're cool and fun to be around."

Cody would have kept going, but Mark stopped her. "You ramble a lot when you get nervous."

Cody gulped. "Sorry."

Mark shrugged. "You know," he started, "You just keep getting cuter and cuter." He pinched her cheek like she was a little kid. She just swatted his hand away and rubbed where he pinched. "If you keep acting this cute around other guys, I might just have to take up the older brother figure in your life and keep the guys at bay."

Cody gulped and her face paled and fell.

xXx

_"Looking good, Conwell!"a boy named Zack howled as the fourteen year old Cody walked by in one of the halls of Hollowood High School. _

_Cody just wrapped her jacket around her a little tighter as she continued down the hall. Zack was a rather perverted teenage boy who was much older than the girl he had just called out to. He made people feel uncomfortable, especially the Conwell girl. He never seemed to leave her alone. Those creepy eyes of his always stared at her in the most inappropriate ways. She could help but blush from being embarrassed and try to move along. _

_It was a relief her locker was all the way across the school from his so she only saw him when she passed his to get to hers in the morning and afternoon and when they were in lunch. Cody opened her locker and took out what she needed. When she shut it, she found that Carson was leaning up against the locker next to her's. _

_"You shouldn't let him treat you like a piece of meat," Carson said. _

_Cody shrugged. "I'd rather just leave it alone. Don't want to make it any worse for myself, you know? Plus, we're not supposed to fight outside of training."_

_"I didn't say you had to fight him," Carson said. His pale green eyes looked down at his sister's protectively. "Just speak up for yourself a little. If you don't, I will. I'm not going to have some pompous pig hitting on my baby sister and making her feel inferior."_

_"You don't have to do that, Carson," Cody said. _

_"Then stick up for yourself," he pressed. "Otherwise I go into big brother protective mode. It's my natural instinct."_

_"And I thank you for that," she replied. Cody stood up on her tiptoes and kissed her brother on his cheek. She pulled back, but he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead like he did all the time. "See you later," she said. _

_"Bye sister," Carson said and turned away. _

xXx

"You okay, Cody?" Mark asked, waving a hand in front of Cody's face.

Cody cleared her throat and blinked a couple times. Tear rolled down her cheeks. She quickly whipped the water away and looked back at the worried looking Mark. She cleared her throat one more time before saying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"You just spaced out there," Mark stated. "Did I say something wrong?"

Cody shook her head. "No, I'll tell you tomorrow at dinner, okay?"

"Yeah sure," Mark said. "So, about next Saturday, I'd love to go. I've just got one question."

"And what would that be?" Cody said, getting a little more back to her usually self.

"Will there be cute girl?" he asked with a completely straight face.

Cody laughed and just shook her head. "You're unbelievable."

"You said it yourself," Mark said. "I need a life! I'd like my life to involve pretty girls!"

Cody just sighed. "I'll tell you more about it tomorrow at dinner."

"Deal," he said. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," the girl said. "Bye."

xXx

Cody walked into the nice restaurant in a rather nice dress. It wasn't too fancy, it wasn't too casual. It seemed rather perfect to the feeling of the French atmosphere. She had been placed at a little table and waited for Mark to arrive. She looked over the menu and decided on what she wanted beforehand. She already knew that Mark wanted Cassoulet from what he said the day before.

"Sorry," Mark could be heard as he took his seat. "My cousin's that waiter over there. He wanted to know why I was here. Isn't it obvious?"

Cody just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm mooching off my new best friend!" Mark exclaimed.

Cody laughed. "You're just a dork," she insulted jokingly.

"Do you know what you want?" Mark asked when she was done laughing at him.

"Yes," Cody replied.

Mark waved over his cousin who had been talking to a couple other people by the kitchen door. His cousin seemed younger than him, much closer to Cody's age. He had slightly longer blonde hair than his cousin and lighter blue eyes, but it was still obvious that the two were related. He was just as good looking as Mark was. Upon him coming a little closer, Cody could see that his name was Jon.

"Bonjour Mark," Jon said. "

"What would you like, Cody?" Mark asked.

"The Garbure and a glass of water please," Cody said politely. She handed over her menu to the polite boy. She had a slight blush from him calling her a beautiful lady in French. She thought it was sweet. She wondered if he knew she could speak French.

"Vous avez entendu la belle dame," Mark said. "Je vais devoir le cassoulet et un verre d'eau aussi bien."

"Bien sur," Jon said. He left with the menus to place the orders and to get the drinks.

"I'm flattered," Cody said.

"Why?" Mark asked. "Because my geek cousin called you beautiful? Do I really have to take that brotherly roll that I said I'd take yesterday?"

"No," she said. "I'm just flattered. And for the record, you cousin does not look like a geek."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mark said. He was acting as if his little sister admitted to having a crush on his best friend.

"He's very nice too look at, let me put it like that," Cody said. "Does he know I speak French?"

"No," Mark informed her. "Be he does seem to like you." Mark shut up as he saw his cousin coming back over with their liquid beverages.

"Two glasses of water," Jon said. "If there is anything else you need, please don't be afraid to ask."

"You know I won't," Mark muttered.

"Thank you," Cody said, rolling her eyes at Mark. "And thank you for the compliment earlier."

Jon's face reddened and his Adam's apple could be seem gulping. He nervously and embarrassedly turned to his cousin and asked, "You told her what I said?"

"Didn't have to," Mark sighed. "She speaks French."

"Oh," Jon said. He shifted his weight to his other foot nervously. "May I be so bold as to ask why you're on a date with Mark? He seems much older than you."

Mark and Cody both laughed. "We're not on a date," Mark managed to get out between laughs.

"We're just friends," she told Jon.

"I didn't want to have to tell his parents he was turning into a pedophile," Jon joked.

Mark hit Jon on the arm while Cody just laughed. The two bickered and Cody just watched the family as she ate a bread stick. She was enjoying watching them. However, her face fell. She wished she had that. She wished she had a family she could joke around with. She wished she had her brother back so he could be protective of her. She wanted a mom who could cook for her and a father that she could joke around with.

"Would you go away?" Mark asked. "We have things to talk about that don't involve you."

"I have to get back to work anyways," Jon said. "It was very nice meeting you, Cody. I hope to see you around more."

Cody blushed and bit her lip flattered. "Oh _please_," Mark muttered. "Go wash some dishes or something." That made her laugh again. It was rather entertaining being around Mark and Jon.

"Like I said," Jon said looking at Cody. "It was nice meeting you." With that, he turned and went back to work.

"You don't have to play along with him, you know," Mark said.

"Maybe I wasn't playing," Cody said. "I really am flattered."

"I thought you said you didn't get attention from guys," Mark said.

"I don't," Cody said. "If I did I never noticed in the past couple months. Before that, I can't remember. Really, you're the first guy to compliment me on my looks that I can remember, with the exception of one."

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Mark asked. "That's one of the main reasons we're here."

Cody gulped. This was the part she was dreading most of all. "First off," she said. "What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not your family, not your friends. Nobody, understood?"

Mark looked confused and a little nervous, but his drive to know the truth was greater than anything. "Of course," he said. "This doesn't leave the two of us."

She took in a deep breath and began. "I used to live in Hollowood with my parents and older brother," she said.

"So I don't need to play the older brother anymore?" Mark asked. "I'm a little disappointed. It was kind of fun."

"Two years ago he went missing," Cody informed him. "Nobody knows what happened to him. No body was found. He was just gone."

"Oh Cody," Mark said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I don't want to take the place of your brother. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"You're fine, Mark. Can I finish before you say anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry."

"Then a couple months ago, my parents died in a fire. Our house burnt down. I was the only one who got out alive. The police suspect it wasn't an accident. They couldn't figure out who did it though. So, whoever did it, they got away with murdering my parents.

"A little while after that, I was beaten almost to death and left on the side of the road, far from where anybody lived," she continued to tell her life story. "I almost died. Once again, whoever did it got away. I work up in the hospital not knowing who I was or really anything at all.

"You see," Cody said, leaning forward in her chair. "I have amnesia. That's why I couldn't remember that I spoke French or Spanish or that I had a brother or that my parents were murdered. There are a lot of things I still don't know and that I'm remembering. That was what happened yesterday when I spaced out. I have a flashback of something with my brother. I'm starting to get thing back, but it's slow.

"I don't want you to look at me and treat be differently though. I'm still that same person. Although I don't know the person I was before the accident and right now, I don't care. I am who I am now and that's all that matters. So, I want you to see that too.

"There is also the matter of my job," Cody brought up. My parents were Casey and Carter Conwell, the owners and CEO's of Conwell Enterprises. They were going to leave the business to my brother, but since he's gone, they gave it to me. So now I'm the CEO of Conwell Enterprises. In order for me to have a somewhat normal life, we've come up with a system, if you will. Wendy Wright is to be the public eyes CEO while she follows my instructions. I still make all the decisions for my families company.

"Obviously you can't tell anyone about that either. What people see me as is an intern that works directly under Wendy. I'm required to go to the event next Saturday. I tried to get out of it, but seeing as I'm the one who came up with the solution to the problem, Wendy's making me go. So, I invited you to come. And yes, before you ask there with be _cute_ and _rich_ girls there.

"Any questions?" she asked, finishing off her rather long explanation.

Mark just sat there for a moment. Cody was getting a little nervous. Maybe she made a mistake in telling him about her passed. There was no going back though. She had to face whatever it was that was coming at her head on. She had to live with her decisions. There was not going back at all and that kind of scared her, but that was life.

"You have the most complicated life I have ever heard," Mark said. "Could you pass me a bread stick?"

Cody picked up the basket and handed it to him. "We're cool?" she asked unsure of what his response would be.

"Yeah," he said. "Why wouldn't we be?" Cody just shrugged. "Like you said, you're still the same person. Nothing's going to change the way I think about you, although, I think I'll start charging you for water again."

"You'll keep my secret?" Cody asked.

"Of course," he said. "That's what friends are for."

Jon brought their food and the two friends enjoyed their night talking and joking around. Mark had taken the news rather well. She was relieved. She knew she had a friend for life. The two left the restaurant together and went to their cars in the parking lot.

"So what is it you're training for?" Mark asked.

"I'm a ninja," she replied.

"You're a what?" he asked, his mouth fell open and the girl just laughed at him.

"I'll tell you in the limo ride next weekend," she informed him.

"We get to ride in a limo?" he asked excitedly. "Man, this is so cool!"

Cody just laughed at him and got in her truck to go home. She really wanted to just take a shower and go to bed. And that was exactly what she did.


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't know that the season starts up again this weekend in America. Thanks for telling me, Youngjusticefan10 and happy early birthday. Hope you have a special day and what's better than having the show start back up on that day?**  
><strong>Anyways, hope you like the chapter and you review...(NOT SO SUBTLE HINT)<strong>  
><strong>Thanks go out to Beth, Youngjusticefan10 and Jade Riddle 19<strong>.

Chapter 6  
>Masked<p>

The beginning of the week was rather hectic for the sixteen year old ninja girl. School had dumped loads of homework and essays for her to do. Then she had to do loads of paperwork and reports for work and a bunch of things to organize for the event that Saturday. Why Wendy had to make her do all of it was beyond her. Wasn't this why she paid her? No, she paid her to _pretend_ to be the CEO; she wasn't really the head of the company. That was Cody.

So instead of working out and going out to run every afternoon when she got out of school, Cody had to wake up extra early to do her training things, show and eat. Then she had to go to school, get a lot of homework that she never seemed to be able to finish completely in the library during lunch. She'd go home, finish her hours long worth of homework and then start on her other things, such as Conwell Enterprise work. She'd spend half the night doing that before she had to make herself stop and go to be, just to wake up the next day to do it all over again! It was too much for a sixteen year old girl to handle, even if she was a ninja.

It was Thursday when things started to slow down a little. The homework bearing teachers had let up a little and she was able to finish in the library that day during her lunch. She found since she had do her CEO work at home during the week that giving up socializing during lunch was just something she had to deal with. Not that she didn't mind. She wasn't sure if she even knew anyone in her lunch period. It was just nice to be in the quiet library instead of the rowdy cafeteria.

When she got home she found that she had done most of her work the night before. The caterer was booked, the mixologist was booked the florist was booked. The limos had been rented. Cody had given the invite list for Wendy to do, seeing as the woman had to do _something_. She had finished her paperwork and economic and statistic reports. They were all finished nicely and ready to be sent back to Wendy so she could turn them in.

All that was really left was to buy herself a dress and to make sure Mark knows when she'd pick him up. She had the afternoon to herself. She could do whatever she pleased. So, seeing as she hadn't done any training that week what so ever, she was going to go out for an extra long run before going back home for a heavy work out in the gym…Yeah, a peaceful night. Most would find training like that stressful, but Cody found it the complete opposite. She felt guilty when she didn't train. She actually felt lazier and less healthy.

It was a fact that for all the time you spent working out and getting in shape, it took only half that time to get out of shape. Considering Cody trained everyday for hours on end, she was all good, but she wasn't going to stop training any time soon. It was too important to her. She didn't know why, but it was.

"Afternoon stranger," Mark said when Cody got to the stand. "Haven't seen you in a couple days. Where've you been?"

"I've had a lot of work to do getting ready for the event and my teachers just had to dump all this work on me right in the middle of something big and important at the company," Cody complained as she pulled out a dollar from her pocket. In return Mark gave her a water bottle. She chugged almost half of it down before continuing talking. "I haven't had the time to work out at all, it was horrible."

"How much do you work out anyways?" Mark asked curiously.

"I run at least fifteen miles a day," Cody said. "I work out in the gym in my basement for a couple hours and lastly I have to practice ninjutsu. That takes up most of the time I work out. I'm kind of pushing myself today though. I'm aiming for thirty miles and then the rest of my workout as usual."

Mark just stared at the girl with his mouth slightly a gap. "How does one so small do all that?"

"I've been training since I was very little," Cody replied before finishing off the cold water.

"How come?" Mark asked.

Cody just stood there thinking for a minute. She looked up at Mark with her eyebrows knitted together. "I don't know." She then remembered the piece of paper with all the information he needed to know about Saturday in her pocket she had brought for him. She pulled out the paper and handed it to him saying, "Here's everything you need to know about what time it starts, when we're picking you up. My number's on there too, just incase you have any questions." Then she thought of something. "Oh, I need your address. Have to pick you up somewhere."

Make took out a pen and wrote the information down on a napkin. "So, about Saturday," Mark said. "Should I wear a bow tie or a regular tie?"

"I prefer regular," Cody said. "Not everyone can pill of bow ti-." Cody stopped midsentence. He hair on the back of her neck stood up, a shiver ran up her spine. Without warning, Cody spun around and caught something in her hand. She gazed out at the people on the beach, analyzing them all to see if anyone was suspicious looking.

"Okay," Mark muttered a little weirded out. "That was strange."

Cody leaned against the stand, not shifting her gaze off of the people around her. She brought her hand up closer to her face and opened her palm to reveal a small little dart with a little blue feather on the end. She placed the dart in front of her noise and sniffed it. It was quite an odd sight, but she didn't care. She was just focused on the people and the dart in her hand.

"What's that?" Mark asked, looking over the girl's shoulder at what she had in her hand.

"Tranquilizer dart," she replied. "From the smell of it, it's curare. A poison originating in South America."She put it in her pocket after making sure there wasn't a tracking devise built into it.

"And someone just tried to shoot you with it?" Mark asked a little freaked out. "Should I be concerned?"

"For your well being?" Cody asked. "No. Mine? Maybe. Most ninja or assassins only go after their intended target. Seeing as I was the one who was supposed to get hit by the dart, you should be fine."

"And you?" Mark asked. He was taking on the worried big brother/friend job again.

"I can take care of myself," she stated. "No need to worry."

"And why do I worry even more when you say not to worry?" Mark asked rhetorically.

Cody didn't have a chance to come up with a snappy comeback. She was too busy jumping to the side, avoiding a low flying dark flying at her. It stuck itself into the front of the wooden stand that Mark was standing behind. He jumped when he hear the dart stick there. He leaned over to look at the small blue feathered dart before turning his head to see the sixteen year old girl bolting it.

In fear of someone else getting in the cross fire, Cody ran for it. She couldn't have other people getting hurt because someone was just trying to get her. She didn't know how much curare was on that dart. It could be enough to kill her or just enough to knock her out, but either way, she couldn't let someone else get hurt because of her.

She wasn't giving up without a fight though. If the person wanted Cody then they had to go and get her themselves. She had trained against dart many times before on training before the accident. She could remember like it was yesterday though. Cody's stills were still as sharp as ever, even with the amnesia still clouding more of her memories.

A couple more darts shot at the girl as she ran. She dodged each and every one of them though. The ones the missed her, all of course, stuck into things. One stuck into a car, one in a brick building she passed. Another in an umbrella and one in the grass. She had to admit, the person had very good marksmanship. That made her job harder, but not impossible. Cody was doing just fine with how she was avoiding them.

Not wanting to endanger any of the people in Happy Harbor either, Cody ran further and further until she got to the outskirts of the town where the forest began. The trees would cover her and hopefully allow her to run at full speed. Regular human speed was what she used when she was out running around the town. Ninja running was more like streaking. It was called that because sometime, if it was a master ninja, then all you would be able to see was a streak go by. Cody wasn't quite at that level of skill yet, but she could run much faster than a regular human could with her ninja abilities.

Darts no longer flew at the girl. Instead, Cody could sense someone was running after her. Their speed was impressive, but they weren't anywhere near as fast as Cody was. She could also hear their footsteps and their heavy breathing. They really weren't as good of a ninja as the sixteen year old brunette girl who was getting away from them.

Not wanting the pursuer following her home and knowing where she lived, Cody managed to get behind the person following her. She did a surprise attack and pinned the person to a tree, knocking out the darts that were in his hand and crushed them under her foot, making sure that they couldn't go through her shoe and prick her.

Pushing him up against the tree rather hard and clutching his throat enough where he couldn't move without behind choked Cody questioned, "Who are you? Who are you working for?"

The guy laughed darkly, but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?" he asked. He voice didn't sound that old. He wasn't much taller than Cody was either. "We don't rat out our boss or our own kind."

Cody put more pressure on his throat. The guy grabbed her hand to prevent her from choking him. His familiar brown eyes narrowed with a glint of fear in them. "Why are you trying to tranque me?" she asked forcefully.

"Orders from the boss," he choked out.

"And who would that be?" Cody pressed again in more ways than one. Once again the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Cody quickly jumped to the side like she had done before as another masked ninja jumped down and tried to kick her. "Let me guess, you're friend won't tell me either."

He didn't just stand there and listen to her talk. He attacked alongside his little buddy. Cody jumped over their heads when they were close to her. Youngster tried to kick her in the head but the girl bent backwards, touched her hands to the ground and pushed her legs up over her head so she flipped backwards, kicking him in the jaw in the process.

Older swept under her to try to sweep her feet out so she'd fall, but she jumped up and performed a split kick, kicking Older and Youngster as they tried to both kick her in mid air. They bother stumbled back and jumped away at a safer distance, not wanted to be hit again. Really, she had strong and direct attacks, but she hadn't have hit them that much. Were her attacks really that powerful?

The new guy pulled the other ninja by his arm over to him, a good enough distance away, even further than they already were. Cody just responded by stepping closer. "Master isn't going to be please with your failure," the guy said. His voice was deeper than the other guy. He also towered over the other. It was obvious he was older than him. "Considering it's Cody, I can't say I didn't expect this."

Cody's eyes widened. "How do you know me?" she asked. How could she know someone like that? She knew ninja assassins. What kind of life and person was she before she lost her memory? "Or did your boss just tell you about me?"

The two exchanged looks. "She really doesn't remember," the older whispered to the younger.

"I know," the younger said. "I was shocked when she didn't know who I was when she caught me."

_So I do know them_, Cody though. _But why can't I remember them?_

"Well," the younger said. "It was nice seeing you again, Cody. Although next time we meet, you won't be so lucky."

"That's what you think," Cody spat back. "I can take anything you throw at me." She obviously didn't know if that was true, but had to at least make herself sound somewhat convincing. She couldn't have those ninja assassins thinking she was weak and easy to pick off. She wasn't going down without fighting for her life.

"She's definitely like Carson in more ways than one," the older male said.

"We have to report back," the younger said. "See ya, Cody!"

"Wait!" the confused emotional girl yelled.

It was too late though, the two mystery guys who claimed to be from her past were gone. They were gone with all of the information she was now craving. They left her there, hungry for more. Maybe that was their intention all along. Maybe they just wanted to play with her. Maybe their boss did just give them information about her and before killing her – as if they'd be able to – they wanted to play some stupid, sick mind game with her.

But it was working. They knew her brother, or at least she was going with that. And she wanted to know more. She needed to know more. She had to know why they were after her. Why did they want her dead? It wasn't like she was any risk to them. She couldn't remember who they were. Maybe that was what they were worried about though. Maybe they were afraid she _would_ remember who they were.

That was only one of the things running through her hectic mind.

There were people who knew secret things about her.

There were ninja assassins after her.

They knew her brother.

And the thing running through her mind the most was…

She needed to get her brother back, whether he was dead or alive.

xXx

Cody couldn't make herself work out and finish training that day. After she stood in the woods for a good fifteen minutes or so alone after the other two ninja had left, she forced herself to run home, making sure nobody had followed her. She changed out of her running clothes and stepped into the shower and just stood there like she had in the woods thinking. Everything that had played out kept replaying and replaying. She just couldn't get it out of her head.

She felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't been dosed with anything, but she was feeling sick from all of the things they said. A Master. They knew her. They knew her brother. And they wouldn't tell her! That was what bothered her.

That and that she may have been associated with them before she lost her memory.

After getting out of the shower because the water was getting cold, Cody slipped into some comfortable sleepwear and plopped down on her bed facedown, too sick and tired to roll over willingly. She eventually made herself crawl under the blankets in a more comfortable position.

Cody sighed. What a rather depressing way to end a day that started off oh so wonderfully. So much for taking a break and just training.

xXx

"Hey Cody," a female voice said from behind the girl as she sat at her usual spot in the library doing homework. The girl looked up from the textbook in front of her and to the blue eyed girl.

"Hi Wendy," Cody greeted.

"May I sit?" the cheerleader asked.

"Be my guest," Cody replied, motioning for the chair across from her.

Cody looked back down at her homework like she was reading a problem or trying to figure it out, but really, was just spacing out. She hadn't been able to concentrate all day long. She was thinking about all of the things that were going to happen the next day at the Foundation event, but also about what had happened the day before, when two ninja – apparently from her past – tried to kill her.

"Whatcha doing?" Wendy asked as she started to pull out work of her own.

"Homework," the ninja answered. "I've got a work event this weekend and I don't want to have to deal with homework on Sunday."

"Where do you work?" Wendy asked.

"I'm an intern at Conwell Enterprise," the girl said going back to her work.

"Wow," the other girl said. "How'd you get that?"

"Uh," Cody mumbled. "I applied?" They hadn't really come up with something for that question. Most people just thought that she was rather smart to get it. It was enough said for them. They hadn't anticipated a curious teenage girl to question it. "Oh that reminds me, I still need to get a dress."

"Need any help?" Wendy asked. "Marisa wanted me to go see this movie with her, but I really don't want to see it 'cause I've already seen it. You mind if I tag along?"

"I should be thanking you," Cody laughed. "I'm not too fond of shopping on my own and I need some to tell me what they think. We can get something to eat too, my treat for your help."

"Sounds great," Wendy said. "Meet at the mall about four o' clock?"

With that, the two girls went back to work. Cody managed to finish everything up, to her liking. She then started to help Wendy with her homework so she could get it done for the weekend. Nobody really wanted homework for the weekend. It just dampened things. The period ended and both of the girls went to gym class for gymnastics.

xXx

"What about this one?" Wendy asked, holding up a long pink dress.

"Ah," Cody sounded as she thought about it, looking it over. "I don't think so. Pink's not really my color, you know?"

Wendy shook her head understandingly. "Yeah, you're more of a darker color kind of girl. Blues, browns, blacks. But green would really bring out your eyes."

Cody and Wendy had been at the mall for almost an hour looking at dresses. They were trying to find just the right one for the girl to wear. One that wasn't too formal, but elegant. One that wasn't too conservative, but wasn't too provocative and revealing. The girl was only sixteen and it wasn't like she was a whore or anything. Plus, it was a work event and for a foundation nonetheless. It wouldn't be appropriate.

"What do you think of this one?" Cody asked, pulling out a dress to show Wendy.

"Go try it on," Wendy instructed.

Cody got one of the dressing rooms and put on the dress that had caught her eye. When she was done changing, she opened the door to go look in the full length mirror they had where a little sitting area was for the people waiting. Wendy was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs as she waited. When she saw Cody walked out in the mirror, she stood up and turned around, examining the girl who was looking at herself in the mirror.

The dress wasn't green so it didn't bring out her eyes as much as a green dress would, but it did bring out her eyes enough so you were drawn in by them. The black satin V-neck, knee length dress clung to her curves while it flowed at the knees. There was a little sash in the middle so it showed her stomach and her curvaceous figure even more. It went down far enough where it showed that she had a chest, but didn't show too much of it. It was conservative, but not too much.

"Wow," Wendy said. "You look great."

"Thanks," Cody said, still a little dazed that the person in the mirror was her. Maybe Mark was right….

"You have to get that one," Wendy instructed. "Then we have to go get you some shows. Only heels would do that dress justice. Do you have makeup too? Red lipstick would definitely make it pop."

Makeup? High heels? No way was she getting those. Wasn't she fine with just the dress? Didn't she do it justice on her own? Cody sighed, there was no way she was going to talk Wendy out of that. She was a stubborn girl. So, after changing out of the dress and paying for it, the girls left the store to get shoes.

"Thanks for coming," Cody said. "I don't think I ever had this much fun shopping. Actually, I can't remember the last time I had a girl's day." Really, she couldn't even remember having and friends that were girls.

"Don't mention it," Wendy replied. "It's fun. We should do this more often, maybe get Karen and Megan to come along too."

So the girls continued on with their shopping day. Cody was forced to buy heels that were rather uncomfortable and too high to her liking, but it did make the dress too better and they were nice shoes. Wendy had nice style. After that, they got some things to eat, Cody paid as she had offered to earlier that day and they then proceeded to got make up things. It was getting a little late and the girls had to go their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope all of you watched the new episode this morning. I liked it, hope you did too. It's just nice to have it back on. Anyways, back to this. The usual, please review and tell me what you think.  
>OH! Happy birthday, Youngjusticefan10. Hope you're having a nice birthday. To answer your questions, I have no idea how long this is going to go. I guess it's just until I feel like it's a good place to end. If enough people want a sequel then, maybe I'll do one. And I love that you ask. So, no need to apologize. Ask anything you want and as much as you want.<br>Thanks go out to reviews: Beth, Youngjusticefan10, and Jade Riddle 19. **

Chapter 7  
>411<p>

Cody took more time getting ready than she thought she would. If she hadn't of done what Wendy had insisted, she would have been done much quicker, but she had a point and it did look much better. She wore the black dress, the black kitten high heels, the makeup which included the red lipstick, and fixed her hair. It was pulled put in an elegant bun so her face and eyes were more noticeable.

The limo can just as she finished packing her backpack. Why would she be taking her not so dressy backpack? She still had work to being back to her office and she had a couple other things she was going to keep in there for cases of emergency. She hadn't thought of it before since she didn't feel like she was in any danger, but now that she was being hunted down by ninja assassins, she couldn't be too careful. It had taken her all morning to mix everything together for what she needed in her bag, but it was well worth it. It would be there for it she ever needed it. She had some for the office, for her backpack, and for her house. She also had the little dart that had been shot at her. She was going to try testing it to see exactly how much curare was one it. She wanted to know if they were trying to kill her or just take her in.

It wasn't a long ride to get to Mark's apartment. It was located above a little café. Cody could see a couple of people from their school there having lunch. A couple of them were on dates. Some others were hanging out I groups of friends. Megan and Conner were two of the people there she knew. They were there with a couple other people though that Cody didn't know. She hadn't seen them around school either. Maybe they were visiting.

Time passed as Cody waited in the limo for Mark, but he just wasn't coming down. She could see that a light was on upstairs in the apartment, so she knew he was there. She was starting to get impatient. Then she started to get worried. What if those assassins had gone after him to get to her? What if he was hurt…or worse?

So Cody got out of the limo after telling him she'd be right back. People had already been staring at the limo curiously and were talking about it. They were rather shocked when Cody came out of it. She tried to ignore the unwanted attention, but she couldn't help blush at their wondering eyes.

"Hi Cody!" Megan yelled and waved.

Cody smiled and waved back, but continued to go up to the door leading to the stairs to the apartment above. She walked up them carefully in her heels trying not to fall and knocked on the door. She waited for a moment and knocked again. A couple minute later, the door quickly swung open to reveal Mark trying to tie his black tie around him neck. He froze when he saw her, looking her up and down.

"Wow," he muttered. He eyes still scanned over her as he spoke. "You look amazing."

Cody couldn't help but blush several shades of red and shift her gaze to the floor. Trying to get the attention off of her she said, making it known that she was slightly irritated with him not being ready on time, "You would too if you were ready."

"I'm sorry," he said dejectedly. He pointed to the mess around his neck and said, "I kind of forgot how to tie one of these."

"I'll tie it for you in the limo," Cody offered. "Just come on!"

Mark grabbed his jacket and keys from inside and headed out of the apartment with the girl after locking the door. The strange mid-twenty male stopped and stared at the limo when they got out there, stopping where he stood. When Cody realized he wasn't following, she turned around and looked at him confused with a raised eyebrow. "This is so cool," he muttered.

The ninja rolled her eyes and just grabbed his arm to pull him over to the limo. "Just get in." She pushed him into the cabin though the door. She was about to get in as well, but stopped when she heard someone behind her calling out her name.

"Cody!" Megan yelled, running over to the girl. "You look very nice."

Cody blushed, but smiled friendly at her slightly strange friend. "Hi Megan," Cody greeted. "Thanks."

"Do you have a minute?" she asked. "I want you to meet some of my friends."

Cody looked at the limo for a second, unsure if she should. She kind of expected Mark to be a little behind so she had gotten there earlier. She also planned on getting to work early so she could make sure everything was set up and test the dart that had been shot at her. She still had enough time to do that and talk to Megan's friends for a couple minutes. As long as she didn't stay too long.

"Sure," Cody said with a smile.

"Yes!" Megan exclaimed. She grabbed Cody's arm and pull her rather quickly over to the table where Conner and their friends were sitting. There was one male other than Conner and one other girl. "Guys, this is Cody. She's one of my friends from school. Cody, this is Wally and Artemis."

"Hi," Cody said. "It's nice to meet you."

The group all looked to be the same age, about sixteen. Artemis had long blonde hair that was pulled back. She was pretty. She had this spunky, don't mess with or underestimate me kind of presence about her. Wally was cute with his short ginger hair and big green eyes. The both looked like nice people, people Cody could be friends with.

"Hello beautiful," Wally said, looking Cody up and down. "You didn't have to get all dressed up for me."

Cody laughed a little. It wasn't that she was giggle, but that she couldn't believe that he had actually said that. Did that actually work for him? Did girls actually fall for that? "You don't like it?" she joked back. "Could go change into some jeans if you'd like."

"You're perfect the way you are, beautiful," Wall continued to hit on her. That did get her to blush thought.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Artemis asked.

"Work thing," she replied.

"Must be _some_ work thing," Wally said.

"Who was that you came out with?" Megan asked, looking back at the limo where Mark was.

"That's just my friend mark," Cody said. "They said I could bring someone and Mark's the closest person I have to family here so I asked him if he'd want to go."

"What about your parents?" Megan asked. "Are they going?"

Cody just stared at her for a moment before getting rather uncomfortable with the subject and clearing her throat. "Uh, no. They're not." She looked back at the limo to see Mark poking his head out to see where she was. "Well, I should be going. It was nice meeting you guy. I'll see you two at school on Monday, right?"

"Yeah," Conner said, knowing something was up with how she spoke.

"Bye!" Megan called out as Cody walked away.

Cody got into the long limo and made herself comfortable across from Mark, who was looking at her rather strangely. She gave him a confused look and buckled. The driver started the car once more and took off, heading towards their designation in New York City.

"What?" she asked.

"Who were they?" he asked curiously.

"Two of my friends from school," Cody answered.

"And the others?" Mark asked. "That one guy seemed pretty interested in you."

Cody blushed. That was getting rather annoying to the girl. She was going to have to try to learn how to not get so embarrassed so easily. "He flirted," she informed him. "But I'm not interested. They were some of theirs that Megan wanted me to meet, that's all."

"I guess I'm not your only friend anymore," Mark said. "Dang, now I have to share you."

"Don't be so selfish," she instructed jokingly.

"But you like it," he taunted.

"I swear I'm more of an adult than you are," Cody exclaimed at his childish remark.

Mark just shrugged. "Are you going to tie this or what?"

Cody just laughed, unbuckled and moved over to tie the twenty-five year old's tie.

xXx

_"Would you hold still?" a younger Cody laughed. She was trying to tie her brother's tie around his neck, but he kept shifting from foot to foot nervously. Her brother wasn't listening; he was just lost in thought looking over at the clock across the living room. "I can't tie it if you keep moving like that!"_

_ Carson finally shifted his attention to his little sister standing in front of him. "Sorry," he apologized. "I'm just a little nervous."_

_ Cody finally finished tying the tie and took a step back, looking at her brother curiously. "Since when do you ever get nervous? You're too strong to get nervous."_

_ Carson just shook his head. He had a smirk on his face as he leaned down and kissed his sister on the forehead. "Even the strongest of people get nervous, Cody. It's what reminds us that we're only human, along with our weaknesses."_

_ Cody just stared at her brother. He was the strongest person she knew, he didn't have any weaknesses, he didn't get nervous. Or so she thought. She just shrugged what he said off, but put it in the back of her mind. Usually everything her brother said was wise to remember. But at the time, Cody was just too young and naive to think her brother was only human, like she was. _

_ Her brother was her hero._

_ "Where are you going so dressed up anyways?" Cody asked. _

_ "I've got a meeting with Master's bosses," Carson replied. "They said something about an enrollment thing."_

_ "You'll do fine," Cody encouraged. "You always make it through everything just fine."_

xXx

"Another flashback?" Mark asked.

Cody looked up at him and away from the tie she had neatly tied without even realizing it. "Yeah," she quietly sighed.

"You okay?" Mark asked, taking her hand. She had been clutching onto the tie rather tightly like a little girl who was scared and was holding onto her stuffed animal or clutching her blanket. He pulled her next to him so he could listen to her and comfort the sad looking girl.

"Yeah," she muttered.

"What was it?" Mark asked, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. He really was like a brother to her. She could feel the resemblance of personalities from her real brother Carson and her friend beside her. It was comforting to know he was around for her. She'd be there for him too. Like she had been with her real brother.

There was one thing she truly remembered. Cody and Carson were close and they would do anything for the other. They loved one another.

"Just something of me and my brother," she replied, looking down at her hands. Mark squeezed her a little tighter to let her know he was there. She just laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I miss him," she muttered.

"I know you do," Mark said. "And you always will, but that doesn't mean those memories aren't any less important for you to remember," he told her. She looked up at his warm blue eyes. "Hold on to them."

Cody nodded her head and moved to go sit across from him. "I know," she replied. "I just wish I could remember more. I wish he was here and that we were together. It's killing me not knowing where he is. If he's even alive."

Mark could see how bothered the girl was. So, he decided it would be best to chance the subject to some a little lighter and not as depressing as her missing brother. "So," he started, still thinking of what to say. "You're a ninja."

Cody smirked. She was glad he was changing the subject. "Yeah," she said. "I've been training. My brother was too. I don't remember why we are though."

"So why do you keep training?" Mark asked.

"I don't know," she said, thinking about the matter. "But I feel like I have to. That it's important. So I keep going."

"Hmmm," he hummed. "Who's your favorite superhero?" he asked

"Super-what?" she asked. What the heck was a superhero?

"Superhero," he repeated. "You know, Superman, Batman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter. Who's your favorite?"

Cody looked at him like he was crazy. What was he talking about? Who were those people and what made them so super? Why would someone want to be named any of those? "I have no idea what or who you're talking about," she stated.

It was Mark's turn to look at her like she was crazy. "You don't remember what a superhero is?" he asked. "That's horrible! How could you not remember? They're on the news every other story!"

Cody shrugged. "I don't watch the news," she said. "I find that they can bend the truth and the facts aren't as correct."

"I still can't believe you don't know who they are though," he repeated. "It's unbelievable."  
>"Well then why don't you enlighten me," she pressed, curious to know what he was getting worked up over.<p>

Make clapped his hands together and leaned forward in his seat, like he was about to tackle some big project. "Okay," he started to say. "Superheroes are people who save regular people, like me and yo-well not so much you, from the bad guys. Most of them have superpowers except for some of them."

"And who were you talking about before?" she asked.

"Those were some of the superheroes," he said.

He then proceeded to tell her everything he knew about all of the heroes and where they were from. Apparently, where they were going, was a magician hero named Zatarra. He also told her all about the villains that they fought. His storied took up most of their time. It made the ride seem much faster and before they knew it, they were at Conwell Enterprises. They had also managed to make it there a little early.

Cody practically had to drag Mark through the front doors and to the elevator because he was looking around at everything and the friendly decor of the business building. Not many people were there, just the people who were going to be working the Foundation event. She greeted then with a warm smile and hello as she passed them, still pulling Mark by his arm. They finally made it into the elevator and Cody pressed one of the buttons.

"This is so cool," Mark exclaimed. "And you own it all."

"Shhh," Cody hushed. "Remember, I'm just an intern. You don't know about me being the CEO. And if anyone asked, I'm just Cody. No last name or anything. Just Cody."

"Got it," Mark replied.

The elevator door opened to a laboratory and Cody stepped out. Mark was slightly confused, but got out anyways and looked around. Cody walked over to one of the large machines and pulled out the dart that had been shot at her out of her bag. She extracted all of the poison that had been on the dart and placed it in the machine. It started up with a soft purr.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked.

"Testing to see just how much curare was on that dart," she replied, turning around to face him. "I want to know if there was enough to just knock me out or to kill me."

"How long will it take?" he asked.

Cody thought about it for a moment. "It should be a couple hours. I'll come down during the party to check it."

The two went back into the elevator and went up to Cody and Wendy's office so Cody could drop her things off. Mark looked around like he had done everywhere else they had been in the building while Cody put her things in her desk. Wendy was sitting at her desk and looked very nice in her long light blue dress. Her hair was pulled up and she was wearing a beautiful diamond necklace. She had blue eye shadow on to match her dress.

"You look great, Wendy," Cody complimented.

"So do you," Wendy replied. She looked at Mark and said, "You much be Mark." Wendy got up from behind her desk and went to shake the man's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" he asked interested in what the woman was saying. He wasn't going to let Cody live it down at she talked about him. "What is it you've heard?"

"You're immature, funny and completely childish," Wendy said smirking. Cody just laughed at the look Mark had on his face.

"Ouch," he muttered, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh suck it up," the youngest of the group joked. All she received was him sticking his tongue out at her causing her to laugh even more.

"I'm sorry to ask this, Mark, but could you leave Cody and I alone for a moment? We need to talk," Wendy said, getting rather serious. That worried Cody. Just moments ago she was fine. She had been fine when she had talked on the phone the night before about the event. What could it be that was bothering her?

"I'll be in the hall," he said. A couple minutes later he was out in the hall by himself, leaving the two women alone to talk. Wendy didn't speak right away and neither did Cody. The younger girl just looked at the cover CEO anxiously. She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know now.

"There's been a threat," Wendy finally said, staring down at her desk. Her eyes were slightly watery and her hands that rested in her lap were shaking slightly. "NYPD got a letter from someone anonymous saying that the CEO of Conwell Enterprises was going to be murdered tonight."

Cody was speechless. She didn't really know what to say to that. An assassination attempt on the CEO was the last thing she had expected to hear from Wendy. It did raise a lot of questions in the girl's mind though. Who was the attacker? Why did they want them died? Which CEO was the real target? Who gave the anonymous tip and how did they know about it? What were they going to be doing about the letter?

"There's no sign leading us to believe that you're the target," Wendy said. "The police still don't know you're the real CEO. So, they expect it's me." Wendy looked up at the girl with slightly red eyes, as if she had been crying. "I know you can take care of yourself, Cody, but I'm not as strong as you. I don't know if I can go out there and put up a strong face."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Cody said. "I promise."

"I know," Wendy said. "But you shouldn't have to worry about that. No, let me correct myself. You _don't_ have to worry about it. I was informed that members of the Justice League will be outside making sure nobody gets in and that they have some people on the inside that can keep an eye out for anything strange. We're not even going to know who they are."

"Do they know about me?" Cody asked.

Wendy shook her head. "No. I know I should have, but it's not my place too. Plus, you can take care of yourself." Wendy stood up out of her chair, opened her desk and pulled out her purse. She started to fix her makeup with a little mirror she had in her purse. When she was done, she put it back in her desk and gave a weak smile. "Come on," she said. "The guests will be arriving soon." She started to walk to the door, but stopped and looked back at Cody who hadn't moved.

"You go ahead," Cody said. "I'll be right down. Take mark with you."

Wendy left to follow out with her instructions from her boss. Cody sighed once the door shut and the footsteps were gone. What would anyone want with Wendy? Why would they want her dead? It wasn't like she had done anything different to that company that anyone could see. And she wasn't even the one making the decisions, although nobody but Cody, Wendy and Mark knew about that. Wendy was the figure in the public. As far as anyone saw, she wasn't changing anything about the company.

That led Cody to believe they were after her. If Wendy wasn't the target, she was. But knew else knew? Wendy wouldn't tell anyone. She had been good friends with her mother and father, she couldn't be able to do that to them and she'd be afraid to lose her job. Mark wouldn't tell. Cody could just tell. Mark was a good guy; he wouldn't hurt the girl who was becoming like his little sister.

Was it the same people who were trying to kill her before? Why did they want her dead? How did they knew she was the CEO? And who was it that gave out the tip?

Cody sighed, looking out the window. The windows were very large and overlooked the large slanted skylight to the banquette hall where the event was being held. The window was at a large slant that allowed a lot of light into the room. The office floor was right above it. It was a smaller floor and it didn't need as much room as the other floors did. That was why they had it up there, above everything else, overlooking the hall. She could see Mark and Wendy walked around looking at everything in the room and frowned even more, if it was even possible.

If they got hurt because of her, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She sighed and turned away from the window and walked out of the office, her heels clicking as she walked to the elevators. Her mind racing a mile a minute. She shook her head as she got into the elevator to try and clear her head. She was going to have to act like nothing was wrong, like Wendy had said she was going to have to do. It was easier for her, she found. She had hidden most of what she was feeling most of the time. Not remembering important things around her made her rather frustrated, she hid that well usually.

The doors opened to the room and Cody stepped out thinking, _This is going to be a long night_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter in the same day! I'm proud of myself.  
>Thanks to those who got reviews to me. I know the others who usually review more likely would have if I had given them some time to read it. So, please just review on this one and the last when you do, or do them separatly as you read them. Please? :)<br>Thanks go out to Beth and ArcaneHex77. **

Chapter 8  
>Speech<p>

It wasn't very long after Cody walked into the room that people started to arrive. Instantly, they all migrated to Wendy to talk. She was handling things very well considering she had gotten a death threat that day saying she was going to be taken out at that very party. She greeted them warmly, talked business with some of them and had to move on to the next person where she repeated each thing she did. It almost seemed natural for her to be there doing that. Cody was glad she had Wendy for all of that.

Cody stood next to Mark across the room by a large table with little things to eat on it. Both of them were laughing at the fancy rich people who were walking in. Most were adult men with a woman on their arm. The men looked very nice in their suits. A couple of them had funny bow ties that they laughed about. The women were more what they were laughing about. A lot of the woman looked very beautiful in their dresses. There were exceptions though. Some had too much makeup. Some of their hair looked too big or had something funny in it, like feathers or shells that just didn't seem to match what they were wearing. Some were just wearing ugly dresses all together.

They couldn't help but laugh and cover their mouths from getting too loud. Some of the people had brought their children too. There were teenage guys who looked nice in their suits; there were teenage girls who looked nice. Some were wearing dresses far too short and looked slightly sluttish, but that was their choice to make. There were also young adults, closer to Mark's age that had gone with their parents. Most of the women in that category had caught Mark's attention.

"This is great," Mark said. He watched a girl who was very pretty walking by as he spoke, "Really great."

Cody rolled her eyes and looked back around the room, her gaze falling on Wendy once more. She was concerned for her. She knew she was freaking out inside, but she was doing a great job of covering it up. She was still a little shaky, but most would just think it was because she was nervous for the event, not fearing for her life. As long as she kept her composure, she'd be fine. Cody thought it was really her who they had to worry about. And even if it was Wendy they were after, she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. Plus, they had the Justice League watching out for them.

Why the Justice League was interested in something like this and not something that concerned the whole planet or whatnot was beyond her knowledge, but she was glad they were looking out for them.

But even with them there, she couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen.

"You sure know how to throw a fancy shindig, kid," Mark complimented. He knew calling her kid would get her going. Mark had noticed something was off when he had seen Cody coming off the elevator and she had been acting a little funny since then. He wanted to get her to loosen up and to forget whatever she was worrying about.

"I'm not a kid," she retorted a little annoyed.

"_Sure_ you're not, kid," he said. Cody just rolled her eyes. "What was it you and Wendy talked about? You seem a little distracted."

"It's nothing," she informed him. She didn't want him to have to worry about it. The less people who knew about it the better. She couldn't put him in any more danger than he was in by just being around her. If anything happened to him, she didn't know what she'd do to herself. "Don't worry about it."

He looked at her suspiciously for a moment, but then shrugged it off, trusting what the girl said. "Whatever you say," he muttered. "But really, this is amazing."

"Thanks," she replied with a smile.

Mark turned around and looked at what the teenage girl was watching. "Wendy's doing great," Mark pointed out. "She's a natural."

"I know," Cody said.

Bruce Wayne walked in with a very pretty girl who looked like she belonged on a magazine cover on his arm. He was followed by a boy who looked to be thirteen, and slightly tall and built for his age. His black hair was slicked back neatly and his light blue eyes scanned the room. Cody recognized him from the articles she found on Bruce after she met him when she did research. His name was Richard Grayson. He was Bruce Wayne's ward.

The two business people talked for a moment before they looked around the room. They stopped when they saw Cody with Mark. Wendy smile and waved her over. Cody looked at Mark and said, "I'll be right back." Mark smiled and nodded before turning his attention to another pretty girl who walked by.

Cody walked over to the group of adults and teenage boy. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Wayne," Cody greeted, shaking the man's hand.

"Likewise," he said. "How are you, Cody?"

"I'm well thank you," she replied. "How are you?"

"Fantastic," he said. "Cody, I'd like you to meet Ms. Joyce Jermyn, she's a German model." _Player_. "And this is Dick Grayson."

"It's nice to meet you," Dick said, shaking Cody's hand.

"Now if you children will excuse us," Wendy started to say. "We have some business to talk about." The three adults walk off leaving the two different aged teenagers by themselves.

"So," Dick said. "How do you know Wendy and Bruce?"

"I work for Wendy," Cody lied. "And I met Mr. Wayne in the elevator a couple weeks ago."

"Cool," he said. "It has to be interesting working here. It's also got to be great for putting on college and work applications."

Cody really didn't think about that. Since she owned the place and intended on running it when she thought she was old enough, other jobs didn't really seem to come to mind. But the thirteen year old was right. It would look great on applications. "Yeah," she replied. "That's one of the reasons I applied." That was a total lie. She felt kind of bad lying about it to everyone, but there was no other way for her to go about it. She wasn't going to tell them she was the real CEO and that she was the secret daughter of Casey and Carter Conwell. That would go over _smoothly_.

"Is it hard?" he asked curiously. She wondered why he was so interested. Maybe he was just trying to make conversation. Either way, Cody liked talking to him.

"Not really," she replied. "I only work on Friday's. I may need to work late then, but other than that, it's kind of fun." Another lie. At least part of it was. She really did think it was kind of fun. She usually only went in on Friday's. But she had a bunch of work she did for it at home and that was hard. Running a company wasn't easy and being sixteen didn't make it any easier. "What about you?" Cody asked. "Is it fun living with Bruce Wayne?"

Dick shrugged and let out a small laugh. "It has its perks." She wondered why he put it like that, but didn't press the matter. She was about to say something, but was prevented from doing so by Dick saying something else. "There's Roy," Dick said.

Cody turned her attention over to the elevator doors. A man had gotten off with a blonde woman on his arm. A teenage boy who looked eighteen followed them. Cody knew he was talking about the teenager because the name was Oliver Queen, one of the men that was part of Cody's plan on how to save the Conwell Foundation. She didn't know who the woman was, but she guessed she was going to find out later.

Roy was taller than Cody. She barely went over her shoulders standing completely straight. He had short auburn hair that was slightly spiked up in the front. Cody could also see that his eyes were blue. Even though he was wearing a suit, Cody could tell he was very built even for an eighteen year old. Cody had to admit, the guy had extreme sex appeal, but he would have looked nicer if he wasn't scowling.

"If looks could kill," Cody muttered before thinking. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth and turned to the boy next to her who was laughing at her comment. "I didn't mean for that to come out!"

Dick stopped laughing and said, "Don't worry about it. I won't tell him you said that. But it's true. Roy needs to lighten up a little."

Cody sighed relieved that he wasn't going to tell. Dick waved the older boy over when he looked their way. His expression didn't change much as he walked away from the two adults that were going over to meet Wendy, Bruce and Joyce and over to Dick and Cody. "Dick," he greeted with a slight nod of the head. He looked at Cody for a moment, looking her up and down. It wasn't one of those perverted up and down looks, more of a studying type, as if he was seeing if she was dangerous or anything. Cody knew the look well. Her brother did it whenever someone he didn't know was around him. Cody even did it herself. It was just something her and her brother were trained to do, she didn't know why he did it.

"Roy," Dick said. "This is Cody. Cody meet Roy."

Cody smiled at him and stuck her hand out for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you," she said. She waited there for a moment waiting to see if he'd take it, but he didn't. _Okay_, she though, moving her hand back to her side. _Who does he think he is? Is he too good to shake my hand?_ She was a little upset about that, but shoved it aside. If he wanted to act like that, then that was his choice. It wasn't going to make her be friends with him though. If he wanted that, then he needed to act nicer.

"I'm glad you came," Dick said. Cody could tell there was something hidden there, but she didn't look too much into it. It was somewhere she didn't belong so she wasn't going to barge in. Dick turned to Cody and smiled at her while asking, "Can we talk along for a minute?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile. "It was nice meeting you both. Hopefully I'll see you in a little while."

"Yeah," Dick said, before turning away from Cody and to Roy. Cody turned and walked back over to where Mark was. He was standing in the same place that they had been in earlier.

"Talking to some guys, I see," Mark teased. "Maybe I have to keep you away from the guy, not the guys away from you."

"Oh it was nothing like that," she explained, waving her hand what the new brother figure in her life had said.

"Sure," he said. "I saw the way you were looking at the older guy. You like him."

"I do not," she protested. "He was rude. He wouldn't even shake my hand or say hello!" She was still a little ticked by that.

"Really?" Mark asked. "I didn't see that. I saw him checking you out though. He would have to be gay not to like what he saw. No offence to gay people. Actually, I think one of my cousins' is gay." He seemed to think about that for a minute before nodding his head. "Yeah, that would make a lot of sense."

"Not Jon, right?" Cody joked.

"No," Mark said. "But that doesn't mean I give you permission to date him."

Cody laughed. "Date him? I didn't say I wanted to date him. I was just making sure he wasn't the one you were talking about."

"Mhm." Mark wasn't convinced. "Whatever you say, pretty girl."

Cody rolled her eyes, but was smiling. She was starting to have more fun. Having Mark there made it so much better. She probably wouldn't have had fun if he wasn't there. "Do you have what time it is?" she asked. Mark raised his arm and showed his silver watch to Cody who read the time. "Okay, thanks. I'm gonna go down and see if the test is ready," she said. "I'll be right back.

"Okay," Mark said. "If it's done, I want to know the results no matter what they are."

"Got it," Cody said.

Cody walked across the room, getting a couple looks from people as if they were trying to figure out who the unknown girl was. Most of the people there knew one another. They were all rich and famous people, Cody may have been rich from all of what her parents gave her, but she wasn't famous and she really didn't want to be. Was it strange that she didn't want to be followed around with cameras?

The elevator ride down to the lab was an anxious one. When the doors open, she almost ran to the machine to see if it was done. On the screen of the machine flashed a little icon that said, "Results." The girl clicked on it and read what it said.

The girl sighed and thought, _I have a bad feeling about tonight_.

xXx

Cody walked out of the elevator a little shaken. She walked back over to the spot where Mark and Cody had claimed as their own and leaned against the decorated support pillar, slightly unsteady, needing the support herself. Her arms wrapped around she skinny self and her gaze fell to the ground. Her breathing was slightly uneven.

"You okay?" Mark asked, walking up to Cody. She glanced up from the ground momentarily to see his worried expression and the half full glass of red wine. "You look spooked."

"I guess I'm not used to it," she replied.

"What exactly aren't you used to?" he pressed.

"Being shot at with enough poison to kill an adult elephant," she replied.

"Oh," he said. "W-wow. I guess they really don't like you. What'd you do to them?"

"I don't remember anything, remember?" she snapped back. It wasn't very loud though, so attention wasn't drown to the two. "All I know about these guys are that there are at least two assassins, a boss, and they know me and my brother," she whispered. "I have no idea who they are or why they want _me_ dead!"

Mark didn't know what to say to that. "I'll go get you some water. Maybe that'll help with your nerves."

"I have to go talk to Wendy for a minute," Cody said, pushing herself off the pillar. "I'll be right back." The two split up. Mark went to the bar to get Cody a glass of water while Cody went up to Wendy who had just gotten done talking to someone. "We need to talk," Cody told Wendy in a barely audible whisper.

"Okay," Wendy said. By Cody's tone she could tell it was important and about what they had spoken about earlier before the party. They walked off to the side where people weren't standing so they could have privacy. "What's wrong? You don't look yourself."

"It's not you," Cody blurted out quietly. "They're not after you. It's me they want."

She was a little shocked at what the teenager said. "How do you know that?"

"Because it's not the first time they've tried to do it," she informed her. "Last time they tried to tranque me with enough poison that'd take out a grown elephant."

Wendy looked shocked and at a loss for words. "When?"

"Thursday," Cody said. "I can take care of myself. So don't worry anymore."

"I can stop worrying about me," she said. "But now I have to worry about you?"  
>"No," the girl corrected. "I'm fine, Wendy. Trust me. But let's keep this from <em>you-know-who<em>. I'm fine with them watching over. Plus, I can take care of myself."

Wendy sighed. "Okay," she said defeated. Even though she was still going to worry about Cody, she did seem much more relieved that it wasn't her who was being hunted down. "Take care of yourself, Cody. But don't forget to enjoy the party you organized. Go dance. I saw Oliver Queen's adopted son checking you out earlier and he's a looker. Go have some fun."

Cody rolled her eyes. "He wasn't checking me out!" she protested with a small laugh. "He didn't even say hello!"

"But you have to admit he's gorgeous," Wendy pushed.

_Uh, her and her girl talk_. "Okay," Cody gave in. "He's beyond hot, but that doesn't mean I like him. He'd rude and arrogant! That's not my type."

"Mhm." Wendy didn't believe what she was saying either, just as Mark hadn't. "Just go have fun."

"Yes _boss_," Cody laughed, playing into their roles. She turned away and walked off back to where Mark was with the drink.

"Here you go," he said, handing her the glass of water. Cody looked at it for a minute, examining the content before taking a sip. She couldn't be too sure. People were out to kill her, after all. They could have done something to her drink for all she knew. It was just water there.

"Thanks," she replied. "I needed that."

"You looked like you did," Mark said. "How're you feeling?"

"As good as I can be after finding out what I did," she said. She placed her glass on the table and crossed her arms, leaning against the table. "But at least Wendy isn't worrying anymore. Maybe now she can enjoy herself."

"And instead you're going to be worried and paranoid the rest of the night," Mark said. "That sounds a whole lot better to me." She wasn't sure she liked his sarcasm there, but she shrugged it off. "Come on, we have to get you mind cleared."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from their spot and to the two teenagers she had talked to earlier that night. He pulled her in front of himself and then pushed her, causing her to stumble a step and bump shoulders with Roy, who looked a little curious and annoyed at the same time to what Mark was doing.

"There," Mark said with a smirk. He noticed a pretty blonde girl walk by and he turned after muttering. "Now I'm going to go talk to her. Have fun kids!"

He was gone before all three of them argued, "We're not kids!" They all looked at one another, obviously feeling the same way about being called kids. Dick and Cody smirked at one another while Roy just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"You're brother?" Dick asked.

"Uh, no. We're not related," she informed him.

"He's too old to be your boyfriend," Roy pointed out. "Hasn't anyone told you that?"

She was getting annoyed now. Before she could say anything, Dick added, "He'd right. Dark and brooding, but right."

"Mark and I aren't dating," she stated annoyed. "He's like a _brother_, _not_ my boyfriend. Why does everyone keep thinking that?" Dick and Roy both shrugged. Cody wanted a change of subject so she asked, "How do you like the party so far?"

Dick shrugged. "It's one of the better ones," he said. "This one actually has more teenagers. Usually we get stuck with a bunch of adults."

"I'm glad you like it," Cody said. "It's better than I thought it'd be."

"First one?" Dick asked.

"Yeah," Cody said. She liked talking to Dick. He was a cool guy. She could see being friends with him. The age difference didn't matter, like how it didn't matter with Mark. "Do you usually get forced to come to these?"

"Not usually," Dick said.

"Did you get bossed into coming to this one?" she asked curiously. Why would her event be any different from any other?

"Not exactly," Dick said, glancing at Roy from the side. "What about you? Did Ms. Wright order you to come?"

"No," Cody said. "Wendy's great. I get work and I do it, it's as simple as that. She doesn't need to order me around."

"What about your parents?" Roy asked. "What do they think about you working in the business world and coming to these events?"

Cody didn't say anything. She just shrugged and looked down at the ground for a moment. "It doesn't really matter," she said, avoiding telling them her back story. She knew she was leaving them hanging and that they were going to question her, but before they could – to Cody's liking – Wendy made an announcement saying she was going to be making a speech.

Cody excused herself to go back and get her drink. Mark was back at their spot too, with the blonde he had gone after next to him. Cody picked up her glass, ignored the two and turned her attention to the woman in the front of the room. Wendy wasn't great with making speeches, Cody found out, but she seemed to be getting better at it and looked confident up at the front of the room.

"I'd like to start off by thanking everyone for coming," Wendy said. "I know most of you don't know me, but I'm hoping that that'll change. I want our relationships to be like how Casey and Carter's were with you. This company wasn't just theirs. It was all its workers, its associates. You are a part of this company as much as I am and as much as they were and still are.

"And you all know how important their foundation, the Conwell Foundation was too them. They believed in helping anyone who needed it. This foundation helped those who couldn't help themselves in third world countries. They wanted to help them, to give them some of themselves.

"However, the foundation's been unstable. It's running out of funds and it's becoming rather hard to keep afloat. I couldn't figure out what to do, but upon talking about it with one of the employees, she came up with a solution. We contacted two very close friends of Casey and Carter, two who were very big donators to the foundation.

"The Conwell Foundation isn't just the Conwell Foundation anymore. With the joined funding of Wayne Tech and Queen Enterprises, the Conwell Foundation is going to make it through this tough time and continue to help people for years and years to come. It's now the C. Q. W. Foundation, named after its patron.

"Thank you!" Wendy said. "Thank you for all coming. Your contributions to this foundation are greatly appreciated and will help many people who need it. To our dear friends, the Conwell's!" She raised her glass for the toast.

"The Conwell's!" Everyone else repeated and raised their glasses. Everyone drank to that, including Cody, Mark and the woman next to him.

_To my forgotten parents_, Cody thought before putting her glass to her lips and drinking down the whole glass of water. She placed the glass on the table behind her. She could feel Mark place a comforting hand on her shoulder knowing that the speech would get to her. It seemed everyone else in the room knew her parents better than their own daughter did. She found that messed up and sad. She wanted to remember more about her parents.

"Cody?" Mark asked. "Are you okay?" Cody looked at him a little tired. "You're really warm and your face is all red."

Cody groaned softly. That was when it hit her. Her mouth burned, her throat burned, her organs burned. She opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was another soft sound of pain. She gripped onto the table to hold herself still. Mark's worried face showed all of his emotions and thoughts at the moment. He held onto the girl so she wouldn't fall over.

"Cody?" he asked worriedly. He was about to turn to go get help, but Cody grabbed onto his sleeve and turned him back around.

"I knew this was going to be a bad night," the girl muttered to herself.

"Cody?" Mark repeated scared.

"I need you to do something for me," she moaned out.

"What?" he frantically asked.

"When I'm out of sight pull the fire alarm and help escort everyone out of the building," she said.

"What are you going to do?" Make asked.

Cody pushed herself off the table and took an unstable step closer to Mark. She whispered so only he could hear, "I'm going to go get the antidote." She quickly walked off down to the stairwell. She opened the door and landed on the stairs in front of her. She looked up and groaned, her insides feeling like they were burning and melting at the same time. "I'm so stupid," she told herself before pushing herself to her feet and starting to run up the stairs.

Cody had forgotten to check her glass before drinking it. She had been poisoned. And she knew what with. It was all just a matter of how fast she got the antidote.

There wasn't much time left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! No more waiting to see if she lives or dies. Although, it wouldn't be much of a love story if I killed her off before any love could be sparked. Anywho!  
>Thanks to all the people who reviewed last time. There were so many of you and so many great reviews. Thank you so much. I hope you review again.<br>Thanks go out to Sarah-Leigh-Black, Jade Riddle 19, ivyslade, Super Sonic Death Turtle, and Youngjusticefan10. **

Chapter 9  
>Girly<p>

The office floor was the one right above the party room, but it had the most stairs between any of the floors in the building because the room was so large and had the highest ceiling. Normally, it would have taken Cody only a minute to run up those stairs, even without using her ninja training, but now, it was taking her much longer. She kept tripping over the steps and her own feet, which wasn't like her at all. But considering her insides were burning and acid was going to start melting her from the inside out, it was understandable.

Halfway to the top the fire alarm went off, just as Cody had instructed Mark to do. The loud alarm caused her to fall onto the steps once more, though. People from the party started to fill the stairs, making a lot of noise as they went down. Cody was glad they weren't taking the elevator. If it really was a fire, then it wouldn't have been very safe. She just hoped they'd get out fast, just in case something happened.

The pain was unbearable. Cody couldn't help but drop to her knees, grasp the bared railing and cough vigorously. She looked at the back of her hand to see blood. _Great_, she thought. _How strong did they make that dang poison?_ She coughed again and looked down at the people far down. The door to the hall they had all just left out of burst open and two guys ran out and looked around.

They were wearing strange outfits, not like regular clothing or the fancy outfits that the guests had been wearing. One was older and much taller than the other. He had auburn hair and his eyes were hidden by a black mask. The suit was prominently black and had a red arrow on the chest and collar. It was sleeveless and showed how muscular his arms were. He wore a red quiver was attached by two grey should straps that connected across the chest. He fingerless gloves were back.

The younger boy was wearing a comprised red tunic, black pants, boots and gloves. There was am "R" printed visibly on his uniform. He wore a golden belt that looked like it held various things. Hanging from him shoulders down his back was a black cape with the underside yellow. Hiding his eyes was a black domino mask and his black hair hung unkempt over his forehead.

The two were talking to one another and it appeared that they both had small ear pieces in so they could communicate with another party. When they heard Cody coughing vigorously, they looked up and started to make their way to her. Cody, not knowing if they were good or bad, freaked out and bolted it the rest of the way up the stairs and through the door to the office floor. She stumbled into her office and feel behind her desk, pulling the drawer open and opening her backpack, still coughing up blood.

Cody leaned against her chair and looked at the very large syringe in her right hand and the small bottle of the antidote in the other hand. She sucked the medicine into the needle and tapped it shakily to make sure there weren't any air bubbles in it. The door burst open and the two guys ran in. They saw Cody raise the syringe and stab it into her leg, injecting herself with the clear liquid.

"Don't move!" the older boy yelled. He voice was demanding, professional and almost dark. It sounded rather familiar. So was the look he was giving her. It wasn't the first time she had ever gotten that look from someone.

Cody didn't completely listen. She pulled the needle out of her leg and let it drop to the floor beside her. Her head fell back, her eyes closed. They might have thought she was dead if it wasn't that they could visibly see her breathing. Cody's body visibly relaxed as the cold, soothing antidote abnormally made its way through her body, cooling the burning sensation. She was still in pain and irritated, but the antidote didn't just stop the poison, it also started to repair what damage had been done to the girl.

The younger boy ran over to her side and examined her. He picked up the needle and looked at it, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

_Okay_, Cody thought, looking at the boy next to her. _Good guys_. "I am now," she replied, sitting up and wiping the blood away from her mouth. Now there wasn't bathing on her pretty little face. She forced herself to her feet and leaned against her desk, crossing her arms. She looked at the two strangely dressed beings and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin," the younger boy introduced. "And this is-."

"Red Arrow," the older said.

Cody shrugged and looked at the two teenagers. "I'm going to assume you're the good guys since you're not trying to kill me at the moment." She then looked over to the door and took a step back. "Them, not so much."

The two crime fighters spun around in defensive positions upon seeing the three ninja standing there. Red Arrow pulled out an arrow and mounted it on his bow while Robin took out some sort of throwing weapon. Cody pushed herself off of the desk and walked between Robin and Red Arrow, who were both telling her to stay back. They didn't know she could take care of herself. They didn't know she was a trained ninja.

"Hey Cody," the younger boy from Thursday greeted.

Cody rolled her eyes. "Hi again," she said. "Uh, person I don't know."

"We told you she doesn't remember," the older boy from Thursday said to the unknown third guy.

"I can see that," the guy said. He pushed himself off the wall and took a couple steps forward. "I can see also she hasn't changed much," he said examining the girl. "Still cautious as ever. Although the shoes aren't great for fighting. You should know that, Girly."

Cody quickly took her shoes off and threw them to the side. "That can be easily fixed," she muttered.

The guy looked at her amused. "You haven't changed one bit, Girly," he said. "You know, dresses aren't great for fighting either." His brown eyes looking at her very perversely.

"I'm not going that far," she spat disgustedly. Her face distorted, a red blush from his comment embarrassing her.

The guy shrugged. "It was worth a shot," he muttered. "If I said anything like that before in front of Carson, he'd kick my butt. Now that he's out of the picture, I can try to do whatever I like to you."

Her face reddened even more. It wasn't just because of the way he was saying it, it was because he was talking about her brother. So they really did know her and her brother. But how? Why couldn't see remember them? Why did him calling her "Girly" bother her go freaking much? And why couldn't she place a name with the familiar voice?

Cody could see his eyes smile and that really bugged her. "Big brother's not around to protect you anymore, is he?" Cody clenched her fists, trying not to lose her temper. "Is Girly getting annoyed? What? Is Carson a touchy subject?"

"Leave him out of this," she demanded. "Carson's not who you want, it's me."

"Who's Carson?" Robin asked.

"None of your business, Bird Boy. Shut up," he snapped.

"Actually," the tallest said. "We do want Carson. Have for years. Have any idea where he is?"

"I didn't know who I was three months ago! How do you expect me to know where my brother who's been missing for two years is?" Cody snapped.

"Don't you talk to me in that tone of voice!" the guy snapped.

"You have no control over me!" she yelled. "I can take care of myself, if you really do know me, you should know that."

"Maybe you should back off," Robin suggested.

"Don't say things you can't back up," Red Arrow said.

"You want to fight, Girly?" the tempered on asked. "Bring it! I can take you." Her looked over his shoulder at the two others ninja and yelled, "Now!"

With that command, the two from Thursday charged at Red and Robin. Third ran towards Cody, but she kicked him in the chest before he could do anything, sending him flying back and into a couple filing cabinets. The cabinets tipped over, sending paper, folders and the drawers themselves to scatter around the room, making it a mess. Like it already didn't need to be cleaned, now if just needed it even more.

"Come on," Cody complained. "I'm going to have to clean that up."

The guy growled and stood up, picking up a drawer that had been on his head and throwing it to the side, almost hitting Robin. He dodged it though. Instead it hit the younger ninja he was fighting. "It's going to be you that they're going to have to be cleaning up," he said. "You're going down!" He jumped up and tried to punch the girl, but she quickly moved to the left.

"Nice reverse punch," she complimented, getting him even angrier. It was slightly amusing to see how he got so angry over the littlest things. He was letting anger control him, something that could be the downfall of the strongest people out there if they didn't learn how to find a balance.

Third tried to kick her in the head, but she ducked. As she was low on the ground, he swiftly changed feet and swung the other one at Cody, but once again, she saw it coming and moved. He did it once more with the other foot and Cody back flipped to avoid being hit. He was getting rather annoyed with her dodging and lunged to punch the girl, but she flipped over his head and turned around. He did the same and growled.

"Nice round house kicks," she complimented once more. "Not a bad dragon punch either, but there's just one thing wrong." He went to punch her and she moved to the left. "But you're just a little too slow!" Cody hit him on a pressure point on the neck, stunning him and making him loose his balance. He stumbled and hit the wall. He turned around and glared at the girl. "Actually, you're way too slow."

He didn't like that one bit. He charged at the girl and before she had a chance to see what was coming, she was punched and sent sliding into the other wall, hitting her head and back against it rather hard. She got painfully to her feet and rubbed her head while dodging a punch and a kick that the guy threw at her. She jumped over his head and did several jumps to get some distance between them.

"You think you're better than me, Girly?" he yelled.

"No," the girl replied. He charged at her and they both caught the others arms, holding themselves at a distance. His brown eyes filled with rage. "You're just too cocky and you let your anger get the better of you. A true warrior has to find balance in everything," she finished. She shifted herself enough to the side so he lost his balance and stumbled forward, but tripped over her leg and rolled across the room into one of the other.

xXx

_ The young girl pinned the older boy against the wall face first. His arms pulled behind his back preventing him from moving. Both parties were breathing heavily from the sparing match they were taking place in, but the boy was heaving much more than the girl, who seemed relatively okay. The boy growled and tried to get out of her hold, but fought to no avail. _

_ "You think you're better than me, Girly?" his angry voice yelled. _

_ "No," the girl replied calmly. He pressed him against the wall harder to prove her point. "You're just too cocky and you let your anger get the better of you." She could hear her brother in the background with a couple other people laughing and talking about the match that they were watching. She tried to hide her amused smirk and did go very well. "Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. A true warrior must to find balance in all things." Cody eased up on the boy and moved back, letting him free. "Don't you think, Erik?"_

_ The boy glared at her with his angry brown eyes and huffed. "Whatever, Girly."_

_ Cody shook her head disapprovingly and turned around to go stand next to her brother to watch the next practice match. "Cody!" Carson yelled, lunging towards the girl at incredible speed and behind her. _

_ She turned around as fast as she could to see that Erik had grabbed a sword from the armor to their left and was going to strike her while her back was turned. Carson had seen it coming and had gone to her aid, catching the blade between his hands, not even cutting them. He kicked Erik in the stomach, sending him back into the wall and down to the ground. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head._

_ Carson started to walk back to the spot he was standing, but stopped next to his sister and leaned over to her ear. "Watch your back," he instructed. Cody nodded her head and watched him go from her peripherals. Her main attention was on Erik. _

_ She walked up to him and put her hand out to offer him a hand up, but he just slapped it away and got up on his own. He glared at her and leaned in closer to say something that only she could hear. "Carson won't be around to protect you forever, Girly. And when that day comes, you're _mine_, Girly. And I'll make you pay for how humiliated you make me feel."_

xXx

Cody snapped back to reality once the flashback was over. Her head was throbbing and questions just kept running and running over and over again through her head. Her eyes were watering at the thought of her brother. She was also confused and angry. How dare he threaten her? How dare he talk about her brother like that, even though he was true that he wouldn't be there for her forever, but it wasn't right of him to say that.

Carson may not be around anymore, but she had been living without him for two years. Plus, a she had been living on her own for the past couple months, not even remembering what it was like to have a brother looking out for her. She could take care of herself. And if he thought that she was threatened by him now when she wasn't back then, he was dead wrong.

The girl sighed. Flashbacks were a good thing, but they did make her rather sad. She was happy she remembered things and that she had memories of her brother and the people she used to be around, to know who she was back then, but it made her miss her brother and her parents. She hated that some people, like Erik and the other two people she assumed she knew from training, knew more about her than she did and it was frustrating.

Robin and Red had taken out the other two ninja without any trouble, just like the ninja girl. Cody started to make her way across the room. The two boys looked at her strangely, like they didn't know she had that in her. Which they probably didn't. Cody frozen as the boys got defensive looks on their faces. The hair on the back of Cody's neck stood up. She instantly flipped backwards over the head of Erik and landed on her feet. She knocked his feet out from under him and grabbed the lap he had in his hands that he was going to hit Cody over the head with and threw it to the side. She pulled his hands behind his back, kneeled on them with one knee and shoving his face into the floor with the other.

"There's no honor is attacking someone whose back is turned," she muttered, shaking her head.

"There's no honor in quitting what you've been working your whole life for either, but you did!" he tried to say back, but it came out slightly slurred since his face was shoved into the carpet. "You and your brother both!"

She pressed his face harder into the floor. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said harshly. She bent down closer to his ear so she could tell him something only he could hear. "I don't know anything about why we were training, but I know you weren't the most honorable of us, Erik. That much I'm sure of."

"I may not be very honorable, but I never lied!" Erik retorted. "You're brother abandoned _you_ and us!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

Robin walked over and took over for Cody. He was going to cuff him so they could take him and question him, but before he got a chance to get a hold of his hands, Erik rolled out from under them and grabbed Cody. He shoved the good at the window and pushed her through it. Pieces of glass went flying everywhere. Cody fell out and started to slide down the inclined window above the banquette room. She desperately tried to grab onto something, anything to slow her down, but there wasn't anything. The glass was too slippery. She wasn't even wearing shoes to get friction.

That was it. Cody could hear the commotion all of the stories down, the people who had been taken out of the building and the police and fire department people all watched in horror as Cody slide off the edge of the building, plummeting to her death. The last thing she could see before going over was the smirking face of Erik before he and the other two disappeared. Red ran over to the shattered window and saw her go over just in time.

The only thing Cody could do was scream. And scream she did. A blood curdling, high pitched scream.

She was going to die.

Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff and that's why he's called cliff hanger! Does anyone else ever think of that when they get to a cliff hanger? Does anyone else even know what that is and what it's from? I really know want to be the only one. o.O


	10. Chapter 10

**No longer do you have to wait, readers. And don't worry, I didn't make this one end like the last. You'll sleep easier knowing this. I hope you like it and please review. Oh, and there's another new episode on tomorrow, just to let you know if you didn't already.  
>Thanks go out to Youngjusticefan10 (You'll like this one. It answers your question), Beth, Jade Riddle 19, and EmeraldGreyClouds. <strong>

Chapter 10  
>Red<p>

Cody had fallen two stories below the banquette room before she saw someone jump over the ledge holding onto a rope. She was kind of shocked to see Red Arrow jumping down to catch her, seeing as the two hadn't been as friendly towards one another like how Robin and Cody had been. Even then, they weren't that friendly. They were more curious in the people behind them who were trying to kill the teenager.

It wasn't very long after she saw him that he reached her. He grabbed her waist and she wrapper her arms around his neck tightly. The rope ran out and they jerked to a stop, slightly bouncing. They finally stopped moving, but Cody didn't let up on her tight grip around him neck, not wanting to look down and see the people below and how high up they were. He kept one arm around her waist and the other on the rope.

"Hang on," he instructed.

"I wasn't planning on letting go," she said with a shaky voice. Her arms shaking from the adrenaline and her nerves.

"I have an idea," he told her.

"_Congratulations_," she muttered.

"Do you want to get back on solid ground or not?" he asked.

Cody sighed. "Yeah, sorry. Not used to hanging thirty stories in the air, okay?" Cody's voice was shaky. Her breathing was off. A shiver ran up her spine. She wasn't sure if it was completely because she was hanging off a building or that the guy was breathing down her neck. It was weird and a rather foreign feeling to her. She could feel the blood rush to her face. She couldn't tell if she liked it or not.

"I need you to hold on tight. I'm going to have to let go to break the window, then I'll swing you in," Red told her. "Got it?"

Cody just tightened her grip around his neck, silently answering his question. Red pulled out a simple, plain arrow and threw it at the window below them. They were hanging between two windows. They wouldn't have been able to break the one above them and pull themselves up, the bottom one was their only hope. The window shattered and glass fell on the floor of the level. Some glass did fall the other way, down to the ground, but the cops and firefights had the place blocked off so no one could get close.

Red swung them back and forth until he could toss the girl into the room. Cody landed on her bare feet, wedging glass into her bare skin. She groaned slightly, but shoved the pain aside and turned back to the older teenage boy still hanging onto the rope. For some reason, instead of swinging in, he looked up at the inclined window. He groaned in annoyance. Before he had the chance to swing over, Cody could hear the rope snap.

She guessed someone cut it.

Acting on instinct, Cody reached out the window and grabbed his arm. So she couldn't be pulled out by the guy who outweighed her, she grabbed onto the ridged, sharp side of the window and kept herself inside. She was pulled to her knees shoving glass into them as well. She grunted as the glass dug into her skin on her hand on the window, her knees and the glass that was already in her feet. She was going to have a lot of fun picking that all out of her feet after finding a way to walk out the window.

Cody pulled Red Arrow up and into the building. He untied the rope from around his waist and looked at the girl. He gave a small, "Thanks."

"Only repaying the favor," she said. She looked down at the floor. The whole floor was covered in glass. That was going to be fun to cross.

"Let's get out of here," Red said. Without much warning, Red picked her up bridal style and walked across the room to the door.

"What about them?" Cody asked referring to ninja up in her office.

"When I was up there, there was only one left. The others ran," Red Arrow explained. "Robin can take care of him."

Red Arrow carried the girl like she was nothing. She wasn't the heaviest person in the world, but she did have a lot of muscle on her for a small sixteen year old girl. Having to carry her wasn't even slowing him down. She looked up at him a little skeptically. He had to be hiding how heavy she was.

Red could see her staring at him from the corner of his eye. He moved his head to look at the girl and asked, "What?"

"You don't have to carry me," she explained. "I know I can't be the lightest person."

Red scoffed. "Yeah," he said. "You heavy? I'm insulted." He looked away and opened the stair well door with his back, seeing as his hands were occupied. "It's more like you need to eat one, two, maybe five cheeseburgers."

_Cheeseburgers_, Cody thought. "I don't think I like cheeseburgers," she muttered, trying to remember what the food tasted like. "I like hamburgers though."

Red gave a small laugh once more. "I tell you you're skinny and need to eat more, and all you get out of it is the food part," he huffed out. "You're a weird girl."

"You have no idea," Cody muttered.

Red looked down at her the rest of the way down to the first floor. Cody didn't really notice though. She was too busy staring at her hand that had been cut by the window when she used to as support to pull Red Arrow in. She could tell it didn't need stitches, but it was rather deep and could take a little while to heal. Considering all the thing she did with her hands, it would take even longer. The same when with her feet. She was going to have to keep them wrapped so she didn't get her shoes completely blood stained. It was going to be a pain to have to wait to continue training until her injuries were healed.

However, she healed abnormally fast. They saw that when her injuries healed within the first couple weeks after she had been attacked. Those injuries had been even worse than the ones she had then. Her feet and hand would be healed by the middle of the week, she calculated. It would be somewhere around there. She didn't know why she healed fast, but she didn't mind. The faster the better.

But was really bothering her was how weird her life and herself really were. Cody wasn't normal in any sense. She was the CEO of a billion dollar company and it was actually starting to do even better than it was before. Cody was a ninja. She could physically do what most people only thought was possible in movies or for superheroes. She didn't have parents. Her brother was missing. She had amnesia. And she had assassins out to kill her, ones she used to train with.

_I used to train with them_… If she used to train with them, then they used to have the same Master. If they had the same master, then he was the one who wanted her dead. Her teacher wanted her dead. The people who used to be her friends were trying to kill her! That was screwed up big time, even for the abnormal girl being carried by the superhero teenager.

And if she used to train with them, then couldn't she have been one of them? She'd be wearing all black, mask covering her face, stalking people. Watching their every move. Then she'd kill them. She'd _kill_ them. How could she do that? At the moment, she couldn't see herself killing anyone. She didn't even try to kill Erik or the other two who had attacked her on Thursday. How could she have been one of them, an assassin in training?

But that was her now. Who had see been before she lost her memory and who she was then? Maybe she used to be heartless like Erik. Maybe she would have been able to kill someone, someone who had parents, a spouse, and children. Maybe it didn't bother her then. Maybe she had already killed…No, she'd remember that. Just thinking about that would have triggered a flashback. Cody had never killed anyone. She was thankful for that. But who was to say she wasn't ever going to kill anyone? That thought scared her most of all.

"Hey," Red said, causing the girl to look up at him. He could tell she was lost in thought and that it was something rather bothersome, from the distant and strange look on her face. Red didn't know what to say next. It wasn't like he was typically concerned about other people. This was new territory for him. "You're hiding something," he stated. Yeah, that sounded very concerned.

So, even though it was rather obvious she was keeping what part of her past she remembered, Cody looked up at him confused to try to hide it. "I don't know what you're talking about," she denied. "But I'm not _that_ skinny, am I? I don't look like a twig do I?"

Red just rolled his eyes and dropped the subject. Even though Cody hadn't known Red very long, she could tell he wasn't one to just drop a subject like that. But he did and Cody couldn't care less. She didn't like having him pry into her life. It was her life, not his. It was her business who was trying to kill her, not his. Even if he was a superhero. Cody could take care of herself; she didn't need someone else to do it for her.

That was why she didn't completely like being carried by Red. She didn't like feeling needy or like some little girl who couldn't take care of herself. But she didn't completely hate it either. She liked that she didn't have to walk on her feet with the glass in them. It was also less work she had to do. It helped that Red was strong…and completely hot…but that was beside the point. She couldn't think of things like that now. She had to focus on why Erik, Master and the others she couldn't remember want to kill her. Cody sighed. That wasn't pleasant to think about.

"How are you feeling?" Red asked, drawing the girl's attention back to him again.

Cody thought for a moment. Her insides still burned and the slightest movement hurt terrible, her feet hurt, her hand hurt, her head her, her throat hurt. She was a mess, but she had been worse and she had been better. "I'm fine," she said. Truly, this wasn't the worst state she had even been in. No, she had been far worse.

"Liar," he muttered.

"I'm a liar?" she retorted as they exited the stair well and into the main lobby where several individuals stood together. Cody huffed. "You're the one calling yourself _Red Arrow_. Who are you really, Red?"

"Red?" he asked, rather annoyed by the shortened version of his name that she used. Cody could see he was annoyed by her retort and that he was just trying to cover it up. He didn't want to lose his temper on the girl who was the target. He was supposed to protect her, not help with the assassination.

Cody just shrugged. "It's easier than saying Red Arrow all the time. It's a mouth full."

"Cody!" Wendy yelled upon hearing the girl's voice. "Oh thank God you're alive!" She rushed over and was going to engulf her in a hug, but seeing as she was in someone's arms already and she was hurt, Wendy found it best not to.

Cody shook her head. "God had nothing to do with it," she said. "I had the antidote in my desk." Cody looked around the relatively empty main floor. "Where's Mark?" She was worried. Was he okay? Where was he?

"He is safe," a teenage boy replied.

His dark skin was at great contrast to his light blonde hair, but it seemed to work for him for some reason. His eyes were pale green, like Cody's, but her's seemed different all the same. He was strong built, which all of the male superheroes were. It was no shock there. He had high cheek bones. Running across his arms and what she could see of his back were eel like tattoos. His hands and feet were webbed and a set of gills could be seen on the sides of his neck. There was an "A" on his belt. She wished she knew what that meant.

"Thank you," Cody replied. "If anything happened to him because of me, I don't know what I'd do."

"Because of you?" asked Robin who had been one of the people standing there.

Cody's throat closed, making her clear her throat to be able to speak. "Why don't we take this into the conference room just down the hall? It's not very big, but it's big enough and private. We can talk there."

"I agree," Wendy said. "This isn't something to discuss out in the open."

"Please, lead the way," the man in all Green said. He had a arrows in a quiver on his back. Cody remembered Mark telling her who he was. Green Arrow.

All together there were five other teenagers besides Robin and Red Arrow. There were only three adults though. Cody recognized them to be Green Arrow, Batman and Black Canary. If Mark hadn't of told her who they were in the limo ride there that night, she wouldn't have had a clue and would have been rather confused to why people in strange outfits were there. As Wendy led them to the conference room, Cody could see that Black Canary had a first aid kit with her. It was rather large too. Good, it needed to be.

Once everyone was in the room, Cody was placed in the head chair where the CEO would normally sit. How appropriate. The superhero teenagers took seats while Batman and Green Arrow stood together with their arms crossed. Wendy sat next to Cody to her right. Black Canary walked up to Cody, placed the first aid kit on the table and opened it. She was going to start working on Cody, but she was stopped when the teenager grabbed her hand gently.

"May I?" she asked.

"Sure," Canary said a little hesitantly.

Cody took a set of tweezers out and started to pull out little pieces of glass out of left foot like it was nothing. Really, the pain in her feet was nothing compared to how her insides were feeling, but even then, if she didn't have the large pain masking the pain in the other locations, she would have done it in the same manor. She had practice doing it. Training to be a ninja wasn't easy. One of the things they had to learn was how to take care of their own injuries. This was just one of the many things Cody had to do before.

"We need an explanation," Batman demanded.

Cody looked up from her foot for a moment and to the man in all black. She could see Wendy from the corner of her eye watching her, not knowing what to say. Cody was going to be doing a lot of the talking, she could tell. "You're more straight forward than I've heard," she muttered to no one in particular. "And a little more intimidating." However, she wasn't afraid of the Bat. And even if she was, she wouldn't have shown it. That was part of her training too. She wasn't supposed to have emotions and even if she did, which was a fact, she wasn't supposed to let them show while working. Apparently, Erik wasn't very good at that.

It was strange; she could remember everything she learned in training. But she hadn't been able to remember who she had trained with until that night when she went against Erik. She knew her brother was a part of it, but that was about it. It was frustrating.

"What would you like me to explain first?" Cody asked, looking back to her foot and starting to work on it again like it was nothing. She didn't even have any pain medicine. A couple of the teenagers cringed as they watched her work.

"Who are you really?" Batman asked.

Cody sighed and stopped working for a moment. She knew that had been coming, but no matter how much she prepared herself; she still wasn't ready or comfortable answering that. She went back to work as she explained, "My name is Cody Conwell. Second child and only daughter of the late Casey and Carter Conwell. I'm also the real CEO of Conwell Enterprises."

"And you just forgot to give us that little bit of information?" Red asked rather annoyed toward Wendy.

"Oh calm down, Red. She was only following instructions," Cody replied. "In actuality, I didn't know about the threat until right before the party. I knew Wendy was in no trouble. She wasn't the target. I was all along."

"How did you know that though?" the boy in the yellow jump suit asked.

"There was an assassination attempt on my life on Thursday," Cody said casually. "I was shot at with multiple darts poisoned with enough curare to kill a fully grown elephant."

"How did you get away?" the blonde girl who was dressed like the Green Arrow.

"I ran?" she answered like it was obvious.

"You outran ninja?" Canary asked.

"Yeah," Cody said. She stopped her work and looked up at the teenagers. "Before we go any further into this, may I ask who you are?"

They all exchanged looks of confusion and shock. "You don't know who we are?" Yellow-suited boy asked.

"No," Cody replied.

"Really?" Blondie asked.

"Don't take it personal," Cody started to explain.

"She has amnesia," Batman finished for her.

"Yup," Cody said. "Woke up not even knowing my own name." She went back to work on her foot. "I was filled in briefly on who I was, who my parents were and who my brother was by Wendy who was friends with my parents as well as one of their employees. Apparently I've known her most of my life." Cody turned slightly to Wendy and said, "Sorry, still can't remember you ever being there."

"It's okay," Wendy said.

"Wendy told me my family history and what happened. That bit of information you don't need to know. Anyways, I moved down here to be closer to work, but to still go to school and live a somewhat normal teenage life." Cody looked up at the teenagers.

"You've already met Robin and Red Arrow. That's Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy and Kid Flash. I am Aqualad," Aqualad answered.

Cody momentarily looked over to two of the teenagers. One was a green version of Megan and the other looked like Conner. Cody wasn't dumb. She could figure out that it was them. She wasn't going to say anything, but it was a little amusing to find out two of her friends were aliens. And the friends that Cody had met of Megan and Conner resembled Kid Flash and Artemis. She assumed they were Wally and Artemis…that was a dead giveaway.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better," Green Arrow muttered to Canary.

"Anything else?" Cody asked finishing up with her other foot. Both of her feet were wrapped. She just had to work on her hand. Before she could do so, however, the girl started to cough and a little more blood was caught on the back of her hand, which she used to cover her mouth. After she was done coughing, she whipped the blood off and started to work on her hand.

"We should get you to a hospital," Canary said.

"No!" Cody suddenly yelled. The people in the room stared at her rather shocked. "Uh, I don't do hospitals." She finished up with her hand and sat back. "Plus, I'm fine."

"You're coughing up blood," Kid Flash stated. "I don't consider that fine."

"It's a cause of the poisoning," she started to explain. "The antidote heals the damage done and gets the contaminated blood out of your system by coughing. Coravioranide isn't the most pleasant thing to be poisoned with, let me tell you." Cody shook her head and shivered slightly remembering the extreme pain. "I'd rather die fast and painless than with Coravioranide."

"And you just happened to have the antidote in your desk?" Artemis asked.

Cody shrugged. "I had a bad feeling about today. I packed some antidotes to some things after being attacked on Thursday. I couldn't be too safe."

"How did you get it?" Aqualad asked. "I have heard of this poison before. It was rather uncommon and the antidote is not a well known combination of plants."

"I made it," Cody answered.

"Do you know why they're after you?" Miss M asked.

Cody didn't answer right away. She thought about it for a moment. According to Erik, it was because Carson and Cody had run out on them. She couldn't remember that. Why did they run out? Maybe she knew she wasn't the type of person to be an assassin. She really couldn't see herself making money off of the blood of others. But she didn't really think that they needed to know she was training to be an assassin. It wasn't something she was proud of or wanted people knowing.

"No," she replied. Cody stood up and uncomfortably stood on her feet. She didn't let it show how much it was bothering her though. "May I leave now?"

"We still have questions to ask," Batman said.

"The girl's had a long day," Wendy spoke up. "She needs her rest to get better. Why don't you just contact her soon to finish questioning her? I'm sure you could afford to wait a little bit."

Green Arrow and Black Canary looked at the girl and then to Batman to see what he would say. Batman just examined the brown haired girl in the head chair. Cody didn't take her eyes away from his masked ones. She was wondering what exactly he was thinking. He was probably trying to figure out if she was trustworthy.

"I'll have surveillance outside your residence for precaution," Batman finally said. "We'll be in touch in a couple days once things die down."

Cody sighed. She was going to rest well that night…or so she thought. Things were racing through her mind. She wondered if her mind would die down enough so she could get at least a couple hours of sleep. She wouldn't have to worry about another attack that night. She'd have protection. Yet, they somehow managed to get passed them that night at the party. That was bothering her.

Maybe the rest of her night wasn't going to be so restful…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 us out! Yay! This one will leave you with questions...mwahahahaha. I feel evil...Okay, maybe not, but still. Unanswered questions are the worst! :) I hope you all like it though and keep reading. Please review.  
>My thanks go out to the following (as usual my devoted followers :D ):<br>Jade Riddle 19 - I'm glad I can keep you guessing!  
>Beth - I'm happy you liked her meeting with the other and her confruntation with Red.<br>ArcaneHex77 - I'm always afraid people won't like my OC's. So I'm very happy to hear that you love Cody's character.  
>And lastly, Youngjusticefan10 - I'm happy you finally got to see her meet the team. They didn't talk much, but in the chapters to come I hope they get more involved.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<br>Fault

Cody didn't mind having Megan – or Miss Martian – staying in the living room that night. It was easier for her to relax knowing she was right there. Even with all of her doubts in her mind, she found it a little easier to sleep. It helped that Conner – or Superboy – was just outside keeping watch out there. He was perfect for the job, having super hearing and sight. They also kept watch for her at school.

However, having Kid Flash there the night after with Robin wasn't as pleasant. Kid was flirting with her all night as she changed her bandages. Robin just laughed and told him there wasn't anything in the world that'd make Cody go out with him. It was amusing the first hour, but after that, she just wanted some peace and quiet. So despite her sore feet and hand, Cody went into the basement and worked out. She spent a couple hours down there, as usual. Just because the mini-heroes were there didn't mean she couldn't train. And with her being on a hit list, she needed to keep in shape.

Since she wasn't allowed to go outside and run, Cody went on her treadmill. And for some reason, she was going faster than she usually would. It seemed she had lost track of what she was doing. Her mind was wondering and she just got lost in them. She even forgot that the heroes were upstairs and outside for a little while.

What Erik said was bothering her too much along with her memory. Cody and Carson had trained with Erik and the others. They were looking for her brother? Wasn't he dead? Maybe he was just missing. But they said he ran away. How could he just get up and leave his parents, his friends, his little sister or his whole life like that? Something wasn't adding up.

They were training to be assassins. How could they do such a horrible thing? How could Carson, who was the nicest person she could remember, do something like that? How could he allow his sister to do that? From what she remembered, he was very protective of his sister and couldn't let anyone hurt her? How could he let her kill someone?

xXx

_ The door slammed open and Cody turned in her spot on the couch to welcome her brother back home from his meeting with their Master's bosses. All she saw was him running up the stairs. She barely got a good look at him. It was unusual behavior. What he usually did was talked to his sister and then goes upstairs to change. _

_ Cody quickly got up off of the couch and walked up the stairs to her brother's room. She knocked on his closed door, wondering what all the noise was about. She didn't get an answer right away so she knocked again. More noise could be heard coming from behind the closed door. Was he having trouble finding something to change into? What was he doing in there?_

_ "Carson?" Cody asked. She waited. She knew how much her brother didn't like her going in his room without permission. But something was wrong. She was getting nervous. Usually if he didn't want her there he'd let her to go away and if she had permission he'd tell her to come in, but he wasn't doing either. She was worried. "Is everything okay, Carson?"_

_ The door to Carson's room flew open and he ran out, pushing Cody aside. The girl was caught off guard and feel backwards, hitting her head against the wooden table in the hallway. She clutched her head as she barely made out her brother rushing to the living room with a black duffle bag over his shoulder, tossing in various things into it. Her eyes were watering and her vision was blurry. Cody managed to stand up with the support of the table and looked at her hand briefly to see her hand covered in blood. _

_ Cody looked back up to her brother completely confused to what was going on._

xXx

Cody lost her footing on the treadmill coming out of her flashback. The unusual speed and distance she had run had gotten to her along with what she had seen. The brunette's head collided with one of the weight machines weights. The girl clenched her teeth and clutched her head. She looked at one of her hands through her blurry vision and saw red, sticky blood. The girl gulped and managed to get up with the support of one of the machines.

xXx

_ "Carson?" Cody asked, as she managed to walk down the stairs and into the living room after her brother. "What's going on? What's wrong?"_

_ "Shut up!" Carson yelled, turning to face his sister. His eyes were red as if he had been crying. He was a little shaky and he seemed on edge. "I don't want to talk to _you_. I don't want to see _you_!" He turned back around and started to grab more things to put into the bag once more. _

_ Cody was beyond confused and rather hurt. Never had her brother said such mean things too her. Her and her brother had a rather strange brother/sister relationship. They didn't fight at all like other siblings did, except if they had to spar in training, but that was completely different. They didn't shout at each other. They didn't tease one another very much either. They were best friends and looked out for one another. _

_ Carson went into the kitchen and straight to the fridge. Cody followed closely behind rather wobbly. "Did I do something wrong?" Cody asked confused. She used the island in the middle of the room for support. She could feel the blood running down the back of her neck. Head injuries bleed a lot, Cody knew that. But she was too concerned with her brother to worry about herself. He was more important than her safety. Or so she thought. _

_ "Did you do something wrong?" he retorted angrily, slamming the door to the refrigerator closed. He looked at his sister furious. For what reason, she didn't know. "Did you do something wrong? How could you even ask that?"_

_ "Because I don't know why you're acting like this!" she yelled back. _

_ "How could you say that?" he asked, getting in Cody's face. "How can you life to my face? How could you have lied to me for so long?"_

_ Cody shook her head regrettably. The world around her spun. She grasped the counter even tighter. "Carson, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't lie to you," she insisted. _

_ "Yeah right," he said, shoving passed the young girl. Cody turned around and tried to follow, but stumbled forward and ran into the couch into the living room. He turned to the girl who was leaning against the couch. "I don't even know who you are," he stated. "I can't believe I've been protecting you all this time when you're just as bad. You're one of them and you're okay with that."_

_ "I don't know what you're talking about," she repeated. How was she going to get it through his thick skull? She didn't know what he was talking about! "Talk to me, Carson!"_

_ "No!" he yelled. "I can't believe you!" He went to walk out of the door, but turned once more when his sister called out to him. _

_ "Where are you going?" she yelled. _

_ "Leaving," he stated as if it was obvious. "Away from _you_. It's the only way to keep Mom and Dad safe. As safe as I can keep them."_

_ "Why would they need to be kept safe?" Cody asked her voice weak and strained. Her injury was getting to her. The injury her brother gave her. _

_ "Protection from people like _you_!" he retorted. _

_ Cody froze. People like her? What kind of person was she? She didn't understand. She didn't understand any of what he was saying. Something had gotten him all riled up and it had to be something big. But what was it? It had to have been something from the meeting or after when he was coming home. He had never wanted to leave before, what made him want to leave to protect them now? What protection did that need? Her head was hurting even more. _

_ "Don't bother coming to look for me," Carson added turning around to face outside. "Tell them I didn't come back. That I never came home when they asked where I am."_

_ "But," Cody started to say, but was cut off by her older brother. _

_ "Goodbye, Cody," Carson said. With that, he was gone. And truly gone. When her brother didn't want to be found, there was not finding him._

xXx

Cody stumbled up the stairs despite her vision and the lightheaded feeling she was getting from her bleeding head. Robin was sitting on the couch watching some TV as she slowly made her way in. Having nothing to grab onto to keep herself standing, Cody fell on the floor with a loud thump. She got Robin's attention, to say the least.

"Yeah," Cody moaned out. "That wasn't pleasant."

"Cody? What happened?" Robin asked. He helped the girl get up to her feet and walked her to the bathroom where he sat her on the closed toilet so she couldn't fall herself over. He pressed the ear piece and said, "Kid, we're got a problem."

A second later, Kid was standing next to Robin asking, "What's the- whoa, what happened?" He knelt down next to Cody, took a clean towel and put pressure to the back of Cody's head to help stop the bleeding. "What happened?" he repeated a little more seriously.

"I don't know," Rob said. "She came up from downstairs like that."

"I fell off the treadmill," she told them. Cody took the towel from Kid and pressed it against her head herself, despite wincing at that pain. "Flashbacks kind of throw you off."

"What'd you remember?" Kid asked.

Cody was going to shake her head, but she decided it wouldn't be very wise to do so. "It's nothing," she muttered quietly.

"Doesn't look like nothing," a voice from the doorway said. The three teenagers looked up and over to the door to see Red Arrow standing there. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his bow over his shoulder. The same bored, scolding, unhappy looked plastered on his face.

"Speedy," Robin said. "Uh, Red Arrow. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the next watch," Red said. He walked in and leaned against the sink. "You guys have school tomorrow and Bats and Flash don't want you to be too tired."

The other two boys looked at one another. Unsure of what to do, they just continued to stand there. Where they supposed to go now? What about the injured girl? Were they just supposed to leave her there?

"I'm fine," Cody said, knowing what the two boys were thinking. "You go ahead. I can take care of myself."

"Okay," Kid said a little hesitantly. "See ya, Babe." Cody just rolled her eyes at the boy who disappeared from the room.

"We'll see you area," Robin said. "Make sure she get's taken care of." With that, he left the room.

Cody sat there and stared at the doorway where the two younger heroes had left from. _Great, _Cody thought_. I have a huge headache, a bleeding head and now I have to deal with a guy who doesn't seem to like me very much for the rest of tonight. Just great. _

Cody slowly stood up and took a step forward, but Red stopped her, pushing her back down where she had been sitting. "Where do you think you're going?"

Cody rolled her eyes and pointed to the medicine cabinet he was standing in front of over the sink. "I have something to take care of this in there," she stated.

Red turned to the cabinet and opened it. He stood there for a minute looking at all of the strange content inside. Cody smirked. He had no idea what he was looking for. Most of the stuff in there was stuff she made herself. Things she had learned to make when she was in training. It came in handy too. Like the antidote for the poison. She had things in there that could help heal burns faster, make cuts stop bleeding and things to simply get rid of headaches or sore muscles.

Cody stood up once more, pushed Red Arrow out of the way who huffed and stood on her toes to try and reach the clear class jar on the top shelf with green goo in it. She was a little too short though and jumping with her injury wasn't the smartest idea. She hated to do it, but she had no other choice. Cody looked at Red and silently asked him to get it for her.

He reached up and got it for her and went to had her the jar, but pulled back right as she was going to take it. A smirk playing on his lips. _Uh_, Cody mentally thought annoying. She knew what he wanted to hear and didn't want to say it. Cody went to reach for it again, but he took a step back. She wasn't very fond of his games. _It's going to be a long right_.

"Thank you," she said, finally giving in.

She wasn't usually someone to give into things, but for some reason she didn't want to put up with Red. She found him rather annoying, cocky, and a kill joy to be around with his downright, far too serious attitude for a teenager. He needed to learn how to lighten up. Cody had been though some hard and horrible things in her life that she was just starting to remember, but she wasn't dark and brooding like he was. She was taking a step back and looking at everything like see was seeing things through a new light. She was given a second chance for some reason and she was going to use that to the fullest.

Red smirked once more and handed the girl the jar. Cody sat back down and opened the jar, taking some of the green goo and rubbing a small amount on the bleeding area of the back of her head. The medicine stung and was supposed to be left on for a moment, but then washed off. Considering she had it in her hair, she had to wash her hair completely to get it all out. She was going to take one anyways seeing as she was all sweaty and had blood on her.

"What were you doing running with your injured feet anyways?" Red asked.

"I've had worse," Cody stated simply.

Cody got up, feeling the injury burn but ignored it. She was already starting to feel better. Her headache wasn't as intense as it was before and she wasn't dizzy or light headed. The girl grabbed a towel from the little cabinet she had bought to house things like then and turned to see Red still standing there, leaning against the sink once more. Cody rolled her eyes at the guy. He couldn't take a hint, could he? There was even a set of clothes on the counter that she had placed out for after her work out. Did he not see them?

"Get out," she demanded.

Red looked at her curiously. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Get out _please_," she repeated. She placed the towel on the counter and threw the now blood stained white on in the hamper. Red still hadn't moved. Cody rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I'm going to take a shower and I'd much rather not have you in here, Red."

Red looked at the girl for a moment before pushing himself off of his resting place and walked to the door. She heard him mutter an audible remark as he left that made her blush and slam the door behind him. She turned to the shower and turned it on. The one good thing about her show was she didn't have to wait very long for it to warm up. It was just the right temperature as she stepped in it after stripping down.

Cody stood there as the water poured down on her for a moment. "Nothing I haven't seen before," she huffed, repeating the words the Red had said as he left the bathroom. "_Please_."

xXx

Cody was never one to take very long getting ready. She showered, getting all the blood, sweat and green goo out of her hair and cleaned the rest of herself. She got out soon after, dried and got dressed. As she was brushing her long brown hair though, her gaze feel to the mirror before her.

The girls pale green eyes were surrounded by red from being tired and stressed over the flashback she had seen not too long before. Her white skin seemed all the more pale. She looked kind of ghostly. She wasn't happy with that appearance, but considering what she had just remembered it was understandable.

Cody sighed and walked out of the bathroom. She pulled her hair back so she wouldn't get her shirt completely wet. The girl was walking around as if nothing had happened, but her mind was running a mile a minute. It all revolved around her past and her brother though. All involving things she couldn't remember. So how was she supposed to settle her mind when she couldn't get answers?

Red Arrow was looking around the living room at some pictures that they had managed to get out of the fire. Most of them had burned, but there were still some. She made sure to take good care of them and put them up in her new home, linking her past with her present. She also had a picture of her parents and her brother in her wallet. She had a little piece of them wherever she went then.

The clock on the wall said it was almost seven. She still had to make dinner and do some of her work as CEO. She may have almost been killed a couple nights before, but she still had work she had to take care of. She had responsibilities to the company. She couldn't just stop because of an almost death. She couldn't let it affect her.

"You hungry?" Cody asked Red from the connected kitchen.

Red glanced over at the girl and replied with, "I'm one duty. I'm not supposed to."

Cody laughed. "That sure didn't stop Kid Flash." The girl opened the refrigerator and pulled out a little wrapped package of meat. "Do you like stake?"

Red looked at the girl once more and then back at the picture. "Yeah," he answered. He didn't say anything else.

_Okay_, Cody thought. "How do you like it cooked?" Cody started to get things ready to season the meat and got the indoor stovetop grill ready.

"Rare," he called out, still looking at the pictures.

_I think he talked more during the interrogation_, Cody thought, thinking back to the night the attack happened. _I don't even really like the guy and I'm trying to be nice_, _yet he still doesn't even really talk to me_. _Whatever_.

Cody finished prepping the food and then started to do some of her work. Red had some in at the smell of the cooking food and stood by the back door looking out the window. At least he was doing his job and protecting her. She actually did feel safe knowing he was there. Although, she could take care of herself. And she would _never_ admit that she felt safe with him there. He'd never let her live it down.

Cody made a plate for Red and set it up on the island so he could eat. Cody's was still cooking seeing as she liked her stake well done. He sat down and started to chow down while Cody picked up the home phone and dialed a number on the paperwork she was filling out. It was a long distance call all the way to china to a company there that was associates of her company. They were having some factorial problems.

After having talked on the phone with someone in fluent Chinese –which she had found out she could speak after talking on the phone with Wendy that afternoon – she sat down to eat her stake in piece. Red had already finished his food and put the plate in the dishwasher. He leaned back against the sink as Cody finished her meal. Once she was done, she headed over to the dishwasher to put it in, but Red took it from her and put it in for her.

She was shocked to say the least. Was he starting to warm up to him like how she was with the other younger teenage heroes? Was he finally shoving passed his pride? Cody didn't really care. She liked that new side of the older hero. She could get used to it. "Thanks."

"I wasn't aware you spoke Chinese," Red said as the two walked in to the living room. He leaned up against the wall by the front window and looked out as he spoke to the girl.

"I didn't either until this afternoon," Cody said, sitting on the comfortable black couch. "I can speak French and Spanish. Wendy also said I can speak fluent Japanese, Italian, German, and Russian. She said my parents knew more about my linguist skills, but she doesn't know anymore than that."

"Sounds to me like an Omni-linguist," Red said.

"An Omni-linguist?" Cody asked. "What's that?"

"You really don't know anything do you?" Red asked rhetorically.

_Uh! How rude! So much for nice Red_, Cody thought. "Well then. Please _enlighten_ me."

"Omni-linguists can understand and speak any language," Red informed her. "Wonder Woman possesses it."

Cody looked down at her hand and tried to shrink off the feeling that was in the pit of her stomach. "I wouldn't go as far to say I'm anything like Wonder Woman. I'm _just_ Cody." Cody sat forward and picked the remote for the TV up off the table. She sat back and held it in her hand and turned it off. Robin forgot to turn it off before he left. She placed it on the couch next to her. "Plus, we wouldn't know if I had the power anyways. I can't remember knowing any of the languages. I just know them when I hear them."

Red rolled his eyes at the girl. "Sounds like it to me," he muttered. He moved away and picked up a picture frame that was on the fireplace mantle. "Is this your family?" he asked, walking over to the girl and sitting down beside her.

Cody took the picture from his hands and examined it. Cody knew she was fourteen when the picture was taken. Carson was in it so it was before her brother went missing and obviously two years before her parents were murdered. She touched the cold glass of it for a moment before handing it back to Red who was looking at her intently. He didn't know exactly how the girl would react to his question. He knew it was a little personal.

"Yeah," Cody finally replied. "I don't really remember it being taken though."

"I know those are your parents," Red stated. "But who's that?" He was pointing and referring to her brother.

Taking the picture from the hero's hands, Cody walked up to the mantle and placed the picture back on it. "That's Carson," she informed him. "My brother."

"Where's your brother now?" he asked. "I remember one of the guys who came for the assassination ask you that."

Cody plopped back down on the couch with some rather unnecessary emphasis. She had to think about her reply for a moment. Before she just thought that her brother was dead. He had been taken and went missing. That was what everyone else believed, but now that she knew the truth – since she had the flashback – she didn't know what to say. She had already lied so much to the people out there protecting her, but she didn't see any harm in doing it at the moment. That information wasn't important to them. Only her.

"He's dead," she said, deciding to stick with the story she was telling everyone else. Really, Carson Conwell was dead. He no longer existed. Whatever allies he had chosen to take up was who he was. His sister, his friends, his training were no long of importance to him. He had cut himself off from their parents to protect them, but in doing so, he was no longer a Conwell. So, Carson Conwell really was dead.

Cody got up and started to walk over to the stairs to go to bed. She had school in the morning and she really saw no point in staying up. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard Red Arrow said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Cody looked down to her feet. One was on the ground level while the other was on the first step. Really, whatever caused him to go he said was partially her fault. It was her fault that her brother was gone and not a part of her life anymore. How was she going to be able to live with that? And what was it that made it her fault? She couldn't remember and apparently, she couldn't remember what it was in her memory either. She seemed just as confused as she was not.

"So am I," Cody muttered before heading up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I have one last question...What do you guys think of me doing a short cross over of this story with one of my others? It's a TMNT story, but bother OC's would be in it. Just tell me what you thin kand if you'd read it. I'm not going to do it yet. I know exactly where I'd put it, but I'm not that far into the YJ season yet so...just tell me what you think.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

I know, I know. Bad writer for not getting this updated sooner. I'm sorry. I was having a hard time with part of this one. Anyways, I hope you like it and hold no harsh feelings towards me for how long it's been. Please review and tell me what you think.  
><strong>IMPORTANT QUESTION!: I need to know what you guy think I should call Cody's super hero person...What should her name be? I really need help on this. I can't think of anything. :'( Please help the begging writer...<br>**Thanks go out to my lovely reviews: **_MidnightRoulette_** (I'm so glad you really like this. I'm also sorry that there are spelling things with this. No matter how many times I look it over, there are always things I miss because of my dyslexia.), **_ArcaneHex77_**, **_Beth_ **( The cross over wouldn't affect the stories in anyway at all. It's more of just a branch off thing that I'd do for when I get bored. But like I said, I'm not going it yet. I'm not at the point I want to be at in this story or my other one to do it yet. But I'm glad you'd be willing to give it a try.), and lastly **ivyslade** (I would die to have him protect me in my house too. So don't worry, you're not the only one. Of course you're not. If there wasn't, there wouldn't be this story, now would there?)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<br>Beach

"Really? You couldn't have come to see me once?" Mark asked a little irritated. "I mean, first I'm sent home without an update on if you were okay or not. Then you don't come to see me for a whole week to tell me yourself that you weren't dead? 'Cause the last time I saw you, you we're dying from being poisoned!"

"Shhh," Cody hushed the boy down. "If you keep shouting it everyone will know!" Mark rolled his eyes. The girl had a point though. "I'm sorry. I was being guarded by the sidekicks for the past couple of days. They wouldn't let me out of the house except for school."

"You're so lucky," Mark said. "You got to spend quality time with famous heroes! Why didn't you call me?"

It was Cody's turn to roll her eyes. "They wouldn't have let you in even if I have begged." Cody shrugged. "Plus, they're pretty normal other than the secret identity thing, the abilities and for being alien." Although Cody had already figure out who Miss Martian (Megan), Superboy ( Conner), Kid Flash ( Wally), and Artemis (…Artemis…) were really. She obviously couldn't tell Mark though. It wasn't her right to even know, she obviously could go around telling people that she knew who they were.

"Did they catch the guys?" Mark asked.

"No," Cody replied. "They managed to get away after I was pushed out the window."

"How are you doing though?" Mark asked, handing the girl a bottle of water. "You're not looking too well."

Sleep hadn't been coming very easily to the girl. In fact, she barely slept at all since the heroes left. She kept worrying about if she was going to be attacked or thinking about her brother. Megan had asked her if she was okay at school that morning, seeing as she had dark rings under her eyes and how pale her skin was. Fortunately, her feet, hand and head were better. Her homemade ninja medicines worked wonders. So, that was one thing to mask her tired self. She had a harder time trying not to think about the flashback she had about her brother.

Megan could tell differently though. She knew what had happened to Cody, despite the company paying off the news networks and papers to keep her name away from the public. Which was a great deal of money that mostly came out of Cody's pocket. Megan was Miss Martian. She had been there the night everything went down. She had been on protection detail for the girl. She knew most of what was going on, just not the part about her brother. She told her that if she ever needed someone to talk to that she could call her. That maybe it'd help her sleep by letting it all out.

"Haven't been sleeping well," Cody said, rubbing her eyes before opening the bottle of water. So she wasn't completely lying.

"You look like crap," Mark stated.

"Oh _thanks_," the girl replied sarcastically. "That make me feel a whole lot better."

"Sorry Babe," Mark said.

Cody raised her eyebrow at the boy. "Don't call me that. It's bad enough Kid Flash does."

"Kid Flash has the hots for you?" Mark asked in disbelief. "Geeze, you're the luckiest girl out there. Do you know how many girls would love to be in your position. Well, sort of."

"You sound more like a teenage girl than a guy sometimes," Cody declared. "You like gossip more than a hair dresser too."

"I take offence to that," he said. "I'm a completely straight male."

"I didn't say you weren't," she said. Cody recycled the bottle and stretched a little.

"You've got several guys checking you out as you do that," Mark declared.

Cody stood up straight, her face red from blush. "What?"

"There are some guys over there watching you do that," he said. "If you keep it up, maybe one will come talk to you." Cody's face blushed a darker shade of red. "Then I'd have to kick their butts."

Cody laughed. She had been waiting for that. Mark had taken up the brotherly roll after all. It was like second nature to him now. "Wait," Cody said. "You approve of Kid Flash but not some guys at the beach?"

"Duh," he said. "KF is a good guy who is a _hero_! They're just perverted, hormonal teenage guys."

Cody chuckled. "Okay, I see your point." She turned around and tried to look for the guys who were "_checking her out_." There were quite a lot of people at the beach that nice afternoon. She couldn't find them. "Who?" she asked Mark.

"To your left and by the red and yellow umbrella," Mark said, starting to take care of a customer.

Cody found the red and yellow umbrella and then the group of boys standing there staring at Cody. There were eight of them standing there. Her blush grew as a couple of them smirked at her. Some of them were rather good looking too. She wasn't used to getting attention like that. But something about them was bothering her.

xXx

_Cody stood there looking at everyone around her. For being only fourteen, the girl had a lot of confidence as she waited for someone to make the first move. She knew she was always supposed to take charge of the situation, but seeing as she was greatly outnumbered, she wanted to make sure she understood what she was up against before jumping in and taking the reins. _

_ Her brother always used to say, "A wise ninja never seeks out an enemy they don't fully understand." It seemed her brother had fought her more than the other students or her Master ever did. That was one of the reasons why she was still training. She was putting what he taught her to use, even though he had left saying it was her fault. She was going to make it to as good as he was so she could meet with the Master's bosses to find out what happened to make him run like he did. _

_ She had to know. It was _killing_ her inside. _

_ The eight ninja all dressed in black watched to girl intently. It was rather strange. Usually even in practice they wore their masks, but they had them off for this lesson. It was to teach them to keep their emotions hidden and to not let the enemy see your next move. That was something that Carson had already taught his sister. He wanted her to be able to take care of herself and to be as strong as she could. Well, that was before he found out whatever it was he found out. _

_ Cody mentally shook her head, not willing to actually do it in real life to show that her head wasn't in the lesson. She turned her attention back to the ninja surrounding her. They were the people who she had known all of her life. They were the people she saw every day, not only at school, but in training and on the streets. They were the people who her brother categorized her into . Why? She didn't know, but she was going to find out even if that meant she had to chum up with the people who took her brother from her family._

xXx

_Erik,_ _Noah, Paul, Hector, Tony, Shawn, Jared_, Cody named off in her head, placing a face to each of the guys standing there. Of course Erik was the one who had thrown her out the window. Jared had been the ninja who interrupted Cody questioning Hector. She remembered each of them. She _remembered_ them.

"I remember them," Cody muttered, overwhelmed.

"What'd you say?" Mark asked as he turned his attention back to the girl. The customer he had just been helping waking away. Cody turned slightly so he didn't see her looking at the guys, but not enough so she couldn't see them from the corner of her eyes.

Cody cleared her throat nervously. "Uh, nothing. Forget it," she said. Her voice was a pitch higher than it usually was. _Dang_, Cody thought. _I have to learn how to keep my voice level again_. She was just a little dazed from the flashback though. She was just freaking out slightly that they were all there, no doubt there to kill her once she left.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked. "You seem a little off."

"I'm fine," the girl replied, her voice back to normal._ Still got it_, Cody thought. "But I've got to go. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Sure," Mark said. He seemed to buy whatever it was she was shooting out there. "See ya later."

The girl was about to run, but stopped and turned back to the guy behind the stand. "Do you have your phone on you?" she asked. Mark was about to reach in his pocket to pull out his phone but the girl stopped him. "Don't," she ordered. "You have a pen?" He looked at her strangely and handed his pen. "I'm going to give you a number." The girl wrote a phone number on a napkin she got from the stand. "When I'm out of sight, call it. Tell Megan it's a message from me. Make _sure_ she knows it's from _me_. Got it?"

"Yeah," he looked at the girl unsure. "What's this all about?"

Cody shook her head and didn't answer the names question. "Tell her I'm at the beach and that I need to talk about not sleeping and that she should bring her friends. Okay? Tell her it's important."

"Yeah," Mark said. "Okay. Call Megan. Got it."

Cody turned and walked onto the sand instead of heading her usual way on the sidewalk in opposite direction. She made sure that the ninja dressing in regular clothing could see where she was going. She started jogging so it didn't seem so strange to anyone who could see her. She knew she was being followed. She could faintly here them in the distance going after them.

The girl took in a deep breath. _Here it comes_, the girl though. She stopped once she was at the base of a mountain. When she was far enough away from civilization, she stopped and just stood there, waiting for her attackers to come.

xXx

"This is Megan," the very upbeat girl answered the other line. "How may I help you?"

"Hi Megan, my name's Mark. Uh, our mutual friend Cody just told me to call you," Mark said rather professionally. He knew Cody wasn't acting right and that this had to be important. Plus, he didn't know who he was talking to so he wanted to be polite and make a good impression on someone that was important to Cody.

Mark must have paused a little too long because Megan started talking. "Cody?" she asked a little unsure. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Mark said. "She told me to tell you that she's here at the beach and that she needs to talk about not sleeping? It's very important." He didn't know what that hidden message meant, but it had to be important.

"Are you sure?" the worried girl asked.

"Yeah," Mark said. "There was one last thing she wanted me to tell you. She said bring your friends. Whatever that means."

"Are you sure that's what she said?" Megan asked.

"Positive," Mark said.

"Thank you so much!" Megan said before hanging up.

"You're welcome," he muttered as he put the phone back in his pocket. "Just make sure she's okay."

xXx

Cody stood there silently, but alert. In seconds, she was surrounded by the eight male ninja. However, instead of being dressed in the typical, comfortable beach wear, they were dressed in the completely black, form fitted, masked outfits that she had seen Erik, Jared and Hector wearing when they all tried to kill her. Each of them had swords on their backs as well, a new feature that she hadn't seen them with before.

"I'd say it was nice to see you all again," Cody said plainly with very little emotion. "But it's not."

"So you remember us now?" Hector asked, a little more excitedly than he should have been.

"Sort of," Cody replied.

"Interesting," Paul said.

"Can we just do this already?" Noah whined.

"I hate to agree with him, sort of, but I have things to do, people to see. So can we just get this fight over with?" Cody asked, getting into a defensive stance.

"You think you'll be able to fight us all on your own?" Erik asked.

Cody shrugged. "I've done it before," she said. "I can do it again."

Instead of waiting for one or all of the others to attack her, she leapt forward and jumped over the heads of Hector and Tony. She had noticed they were the only two with more than one sword. She needed protection and they were the easiest way for her to do that. She landed on her feet with the commandeered swords and got into a defensive position.

"Well," Paul said. "It seems she'd been keeping up with her skills."

"She's sure not going to make this easy on us," Tony said. "What a drag."

"I've studied her moves for years," Paul joined in again. "I know all of her attack. All of her strengths and weaknesses. This'll be easier than you think."

"Don't sound so sure of yourself," Cody butted in. Her voice sounding rather dark for how it usually was.

As they all talked, Cody noticed their circled around her again. She was stuck in the middle once more. _Okay_, she thought. _I'm not completely sure what to do right about now, so anytime the little heroes want to show up would be fantastic. That's sort of blocked from my memory still. Uh, why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I have just been a normal teenage girl? _

"You think you can really take us all on again?" Erik spat. "Do you remember what happened last time? Things didn't go so well. And for you, I mean."

xXx

_ The sky was a mixture of black and a very dark gray. Every few seconds a bolt of lightning would illuminate it into a deep purple and then it'd go back to that original color of black and gray. The loud boom of thunder almost shook the ground. Heavy beads of rain rushed to the soaked surface of the Earth as the sixteen year old girl year old girl ran through it as fast as she could soaking her to the bone._

_ "Stop her!" a booming could voice be barely heard screaming through the loud noise of the rain, heavy breathing, slashing footsteps, and clashes of thunder._

_ Just behind her, Cody could just make out several pairs of footsteps chasing after her. She had already known she was being chased, but hearing them just make the unsettling feeling in her stomach deepen. _

_ Whoever was behind her was out to kill her. That feeling wasn't great. It was unsettling, to say the least. But she knew it had been coming. She had suspected they were planning something for a while, but since she foiled their first plan, they moved onto the next. So now she was running. There was nothing for her to look back to. No parents, not brother, no other family. There were no friends, no little rays of happiness to remember. Everything she had once known and loved was gone. She had nothing. She was never going to have anything and was going to be nothing if she didn't keep going!_

_ If she didn't get away this time, there wouldn't be a next. This was it. It was now or never. Cody had to make a standoff. It was her against eight. It was either going to be her or them. She couldn't afford it to be her who fell. Because if she fell, she'd never get back up again. _

xXx

"I'm not going to let that happen again," Cody said darkly.

Shawn, Jared and Paul both jumped at Cody in the air. The young girl rolled underneath them. She jumped back to her feet, pushing herself up with her hand and her legs stretched out behind her, pushing herself backwards and kicking the three who had just tried to attack her off their feet and to the ground. It seemed that little attack plan hadn't worked very well.

Noah and Tony took out their own swords and came at the girl from both sides trying to catch her on her blind side. However, her peripherals were very good. She could see them very clearly. She used the swords she had stolen, one in each hand and blocked their attack with them. She then turned around and elbowed Tony in the face and kicked Noah in the stomach, sending them both onto their back on the sand.

Cody fell flat on her face when someone kicked her from behind. She quickly flipped over to see Erik standing there with a sword pointed at her neck. He forcefully stepped on her stomach. Cody could have sworn she heard a small crack coming from there. She assumed he had cracked or broken some or her ribs. That was sure how it felt like what had happened.

_Why didn't I sense him behind me?_ the girl questioned herself. _Maybe I can't do this_… Erik pressed harder on the girl's stomach, pushing more air out of her. She couldn't breathe. But _I can't give up yet_! _Not yet. Not with knowing that Carson's still out there somewhere!_ It didn't look like she had much of a choice though. _Maybe this is really going to be like last time_.

Without much warning at all, a very large and heavy looking rock flew into Erik, knowing him off the girl. Cody jumped to her feet and kicked the sword away from Erik and into her hands. She pointed it at his throat just as he had done to her and pressed her foot into his gut, causing him to get the air knocked out of him.

The girl's pale green eyes looked rather dark and menacing. They were far from how they usually were. She had every right to be though. They were trying to kill her. How many times had they tried to kill her? One, two, three, four, five. Five was how many she could recall. From her flashback she saw that that was the second time they tried to kill her before her memories were erased. That was the night she had lost her memory, she could tell. And there were the attacks she could remember. That made five. And so far they hadn't succeeded.

And for all she knew, she wasn't going to let them ever succeed.

Cody hit Erik in the side of the head with the butt of the sword she had taken from him, making him rather disoriented. She threw the sword at the sand next to his head, making sure it didn't hit him but so it'd scare the crap out of him. She shakily scurried backwards and took off with the rest of the people she used to be allies with.

"It's about time you got here, Megan."

Cody said, staring at the group of ninja who disappeared. Once they were completely out of sight, Cody turned around and looked at the group of people behind her. Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin, Superboy, Artemis. They all stared at the girl who had figured out who the Martian girl was.

"I think it's about time you finished informing us," Aqualad stated.

"I'll tell you everything I can remember," Cody agreed. "But on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Robin asked.

"A pain filler," she muttered, clutching her ribs. "I think he crack some ribs."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget about hero names. I really, really need some names. <strong>  
><strong>By the way, does anyone else know the hero Static Shock? That's another thing. Please review and tell me what you think, names and if any of you know about Static Shock. You guys are the best, thanks!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so to make up for how long it took to get the last chapter out, I've got this one out the next day! Hope you enjoy. Not a lot of action, unfortunately, but it's still pretty good. At least I think so, but I'm not sure how much that counts since I'm the writer and all. ANYWHO! Please review and tell me what you think.  
>And I think I've come up with a name. You'll probably figure it out in this chapter what it is, but thank you for all of you who sent in names. You guys are the best!<br>Thanks go out to the following for reviewing:  
><strong><em>Youngjusticefan10<em>**- You had me going there for a minute. I thought you were being serious. I'm really happy you like this though. And for your question, I think you'll figure it out. I'm find of leaning towards him more than anything. He's turned up more in this story than the other. And there's been more "moments" with him. I won't say his name though. :)  
><em><strong>Beth<strong> _- I did see the last episode. I make myself get up on Saturdays to watch it, as much as I want to sleep in. But yeah, I see the reasons for his behavior the same as yours. And I would have gone into the show and personally punched him in the face if he did kiss her back. But do you know the whole background story of him? 'Cause if you don't, I suggest you go look it up because I was shocked when I found out his life story. And thank you for the names.  
><strong><em>Ivyslade<em>**- Did you like the show? Because I think I plan on using them in the story. What do you think? And thank you very much for the names. I'm glad you like this and don't worry, I'll make sure that Cody gets in some flirting time soon.  
>Oh dear, these little author notes are starting to me not so little...If anyone has a problem with that, please let me know. Maybe I should just put them at the bottom for something.<br>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<br>Confession

After having Megan and Artemis help Cody wrap her stomach and giving her some pain killers to help reduce the pain, which wasn't working very well, the three girls went into the living room area of a place they were calling Mount Justice and the Cave. She didn't know where it was though. They had blind folded the girl as they took her there. They didn't want to risk anything. Her not knowing was for them. Cody respected that.

When the three girls entered the room they saw that more people had accumulated. Now instead of just having the Young Justice League there, most of their mentors and a couple of the members of the Justice League were there. Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Red Tornado and even Red Arrow. They were all there. And they had gotten there fast. The girls hadn't been gone for that long, after all. This must have been important.

At first they went unnoticed. Cody listened in on the conversation as they walked over, her glass of water in her hand from when she took the pain medication. She really didn't like ease dropping, but apparently it was something she was used to since she was a ninja and all. She was good at it. She didn't really need to hide here though. Seeing as they were talking about it in the open where she could hear as she went in.

"I don't get why we didn't go after them," Kid Flash complained.

"We don't know what they're capable of," Flash replied.

"You can't just rush into things like that," Black Canary added in.

"A wise ninja never seeks out an enemy they don't fully understand," Cody said as she walked over and took a seat in an armchair. She was walking as if nothing was wrong. Even though there was pain and the medicine wasn't working, she still kept the same composure. She was good with pain. "My brother taught me that."

"You're brother?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah, my older brother Carson," she informed them. "He ran away a couple years ago thinking that I knowingly a part of something that wasn't good. So he ran away trying to protect our parents. I haven't seen him since." Most of the people in the room stared at her very surprised. "I told you I'd tell you everything I can remember. If that means I have to tell you some things that are personal, then so be it. But I'm not hiding anything anymore."

"By ninja you mean…?" Aquaman started to ask.

"I mean ninja in the sense of an actual ninja," Cody stated. "My brother and I were trained in martial arts and stealth – ninjutsu. I'm a ninja." That also shocked the room. Cody just looked at all of them. Her gaze fell on Robin and Red Arrow. "Oh come on! You two should have known something was up. You saw what I did to Erik back at the party. And how else would I be so immune to excruciating pain if I wasn't trained to deal with it?"

"Erik?" Red asked. "You mean to tell us you know who they are and never once told us?" Okay, he was mad. He was yelling at this point which wasn't sitting well with Cody.

"I know _now_," Cody said. "Remember, I have amnesia. I'm still remembering things from my past. I _just_ realized this afternoon when I saw them at the beach that I knew who they were. Although, there was one person who wasn't there."

"You know the members of the Elite Eight by name?" Batman asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Erik seems to be the leader as far as I know. There's Noah, Paul, Hector, Tony, Shawn, Sam and Jared. Sam was the one I didn't see there." Wait, Elite Eight? "Elite Eight, huh? That sounds like something Hector would come up with."

"How is it you know them by name?" Artemis asked. "And apparently by personality."

Cody sat there looking at their hands for a moment. "Because I was being trained with them."

"You're a trained assassin?" Red asked. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her."

"Red Arrow, calm down," Batman demanded.

"No!" Red yelled. "How do we know she won't go and rat the Caves location to them? Or their identities?"

"Because she doesn't even know where we are," Megan said.

"And I believe if she wanted to reveal our identities to them she would have already done so," Aqualad defended her. "I believe we can trust her for the time being."

"Do you really think I'd still be one the side of the people who turned my brother against me? The very people who made it so I'd never see him again? Do you think I'd be on the same side as the people who've tried to kill me five times?"

"I trust her," Connor said, speaking up in front of everyone. Nobody really expected him to say anything, so this was saying something. Connor didn't trust a lot of people.

"Just because one person trusts her doesn't mean we should," Red continued to argue.

"I trust her too," Megan said.

"If Megan trusts her, then I trust her," Wally said.

"Same," Artemis added.

"I trust her," Rob said.

Red glared at the younger people around him. "And would I really be telling you all this if I was on their side?" Cody asked. The girl stood up and walked over to Red, her glass of water still in hand. Looking up at him she continued saying, "They took everything away from me. Why in anyone's right mind would I be on their side? Red, you spent time with me on protection detail. You have to see at least a little something about me that gives you a reason to trust me, right?" she sounded a little more helpless there than she intended. She almost sounded as if she was begging for him to think back to find something.

Red looked down and into the pale green eyes of the girl who was younger than him. At first he was glaring, but as he looking into her eyes, she showed him something, some hidden emotion that he couldn't figure out was. His gaze softened slightly. "I still don't trust you completely," he stated, his voice softer then it was before. "But I don't believe you're on their side."

Cody's eyes brightened slightly. "Thanks, Red."

"You said your brother was dead though," he said. "You lied."

Cody turned her back towards the large group of heroes watching her. "Carson Conwell is dead, in a way." The girl wrapped her arms around her small frame and started to examine the largest television in a living room she had ever seen. "My brother ran away because he thought I knew we were being trained to be assassins. I didn't though. He didn't believe me and ran off. When he wants to remain hidden, he stays hidden. So whatever allies he's taken up is who he is now. Carson Conwell no longer exists."

"How is it you remember that and not that you can speak several languages?" Red asked.

"I remembered that the day I fell off the treadmill actually," she admitted. "That's what caused me to fall in the first place."

"That explains some things," Wally said.

"But why did you start training in the first place?" Robin asked.

Cody shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I haven't remembered that yet. I might not ever either. I still don't remember what my favorite color was or what I got for Christmas last year either. It's just one of _those_ things."

"Why are they after you?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"I'm not completely sure one that either, but I have an idea," Cody admitted. "When my brother left he accused me of being one of _them_. He left to protect our parents from people like _me_."

The memory of what happened that night ran over and over again in her memory like it had happened only moments before. She could feel two more people push their presence into her mind. She could tell it was Martian Manhunter and Megan. She knew what their powers there. She didn't care. If they wanted to see what her memory was, then so be it. It wasn't like she was going to hiding anything from them anymore.

"I'm assuming that the "_them_" he was talking about was the Elite Eight. He thought I was training to be an assassin, which I was, but I didn't really know it. He thought I did though. In all actuality, I thought we were training to help people. In some ways, now that I think about it, I thought we were training to me sort of like you guy. Although, I had no idea who you were until Mark told me last week. I probably knew before the accident, but who knows, right?

"But when he left and accused me like that, it got me curious. That was where my brother's quote came in. "A ninja never seeks out an enemy they don't fully understand." I didn't know what he was talking about. Or who for that matter, but I assumed it was my Master and the others who we were training with. So I continued to train with them and secretly gather information. I had to find out what it was that our Master's bosses told him to make him believe I wasn't a good person. What made him run like he did?

"I was going to find out too even if that meant I have to chum up with people who took Carson away from me. I had to have found out too, because the next think I can remember is that I was running away in the middle of a storm being chased by people who were out to kill me. That was the night I almost died. That was the night I lost my memories and I think the night I lost my parents, but I still don't remember that either.

"I'm guessing he thought I knew I was an assassin. I don't really remember how I found out about it, but I know I didn't like it and I wanted out. They didn't like that so that was why they wanted me dead. I was a liability and they couldn't have that."

"So that is how you knew how to create the antidote," Aqualad said.

"We were trained to know what poisons were which. How to make them and their antidotes. We had to know how to conceal out emotion, fight, lie, hide, stalk, listen and sense."

"Sounds semi familiar," Robin muttered with a hint of a smile and laughter in his voice.

Cody found his childish nature very relieving from the tension in the room. It was obvious he was the youngest person in the room and she admired him for having the strength and courage to go out there into the world put his life on the line for the greater good. She admired all of them for what they were doing. She wished she could do that. That was what she thought she had been training to do, after all. But it wasn't like she really could. She didn't have any weapons or a disguise or even a hero name. She wasn't creative enough to come up with one on her own either. What they did really did appeal to her though.

xXx

_ "What would your name be?" A young Cody asked her older brother as they walked a little market place in Japan. They were one another one of their family (business) trips. "I have no idea what I'd pick."_

_ "That's because you don't have a creative bone in your body," Carson joked. He ruffled his fourteen year old sister's hair and continued to walk. _

_ "Hey," she complained. She fixed her hair as she quickly caught up with him. "I resent that remark."_

_ "No," he corrected. "You _resemble_ that remark."_

_ "I do not!" the girl protested once more. _

_ "Yes you do," Carson pressed. _

_ The girl looked as if she were about to deny it again, but then shut her mouth and continued to walk. "Okay, maybe I _do_ resemble that remark, but still. You didn't answer my question. What would your name be?"_

_ "I don't know," the boys said, thinking about it for a moment. "It has to be something you'll know you'll like for the long run because you have to keep the name." He stopped and looked over a little shop to their left. He quickly grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her in, causing her to become rather confused, but once she saw what was in the store, she understood. "I'd most likely pick Naga. Derived from Nagaraja, Dragon King."_

_ "See, I wouldn't have thought of something like that," Cody admitted. She took a couple steps away from her brother and started to look at the many swords hanging up on the walls. The craftsmanship of the swords were magnificent. She slowly took a couple most steps going further into the store to look at more of them. "I wouldn't know what I'd call myself," she muttered, almost in a daze as she examined the swords. "I can't figure out something that'd fit."_

_ Cody saw two swords in particular that caught her attention the most. After looking around the little sword store, the girl went back over two the twin katana blades. They were beautiful. On the black sheaths were engraved with gold carvings of birds. Looking upon them closer, she could see that the tsuba (the little piece between the metal part of the sword and the handle) of the sword was designed with a golden phoenix on it. It was resting in a tree while another one golden phoenix was flying around. Some of the leaves on the trees were also gold, while the background and the rest of the tree were black._

_ However crafted the sword had amazing talent. Cody picked up the swords and felt them in her hands. They were light weight, easy and comfortable to hold in her hands. Swords were an extension of the arm; she had to be comfortable with them, as if they were just a part of her arm. Unsheathing the blades, Cody saw that the blades were completely black, something that was a little strange. Most of the time they were their usual silver metallic coloring. This was as black as the background of the background of the tsuba. _

_ Cody re-sheathed the blades and looked over to her brother who was watching her intently. In his hands he held two black twin katana as well. His, however, were engraved with dragons. No surprise there. Carson had some sort of infatuation with dragons. _

_ "I'm gonna see if the owner will hold these for us," Carson said, taking the swords away from her. Cody could see her brother over by the owner of the shop take the swords. They both bowed to one another before Carson walked back over to his sister and pulled her back out into the street. _

xXx

The glass of water in Cody's hands slipped and shattered on floor. Water covered the floor along with little pieces of glass. It took Cody a moment to realize what had happened. When it finally did hit her, her face became red and her eyes widened in shock, just as shocked as the expressions being depicted from the other beings in the room.

"I'm so sorry," Cody said as she bent down to pick up some of the larger pieces of glass.

"Hello Megan!" Megan exclaimed. She waved her hand over by the kitchen and a broom, mop and a dust pan came flying into the room. "I'll get it. Don't want to cut yourself now, do you?" The rust pan flew in front of Cody and she dumped the pieces of glass that were in her hands onto it.

"Does that happen often?" Flash asked.

"Flashbacks?" Cody asked. She shrugged and continued, "It depends. Little things trigger them. It could be something really big, like when my brother took off or something small, like when he defended me at school from this creep."

"Does the temporary lose of senses happen often?" Green Arrow asked.

Cody shook her head no. "It's only happened twice. Usually I'm fine."

"Do you have any idea who was training you?" Batman asked.

Once again, Cody shook her head no. "I know we called him Master, but that's about it. I can't remember a name. He was older too, but that's all. Sorry." Cody jumped over the glass that was still on the floor and into the chair she had been sitting in across the room. She didn't want to cut her feet. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

"I believe we have enough information for the time being," Red Tornado said.

"If we have any questions and you have any new information you want to tell us, don't be afraid to talk to M'gann or Conner," Black Canary said.

"Meeting augured," Batman said. Most of the older League members got up and left while the teenagers got up to go change or to leave. Cody was left there alone with Batman. "I'd like to talk to you alone."

Cody was a little confused, but she nodded her head and waited for him to continue. It wasn't like anyone else was around to hear them. Although, Conner did have super hearing. But that was beside the point. Nobody else was around.

"I've seen your abilities," he stated. "I know what you can do."

"Where are you going with this?" Cody asked. She was a smart girl, she had an idea, but it was still shocking all the same. Was he really asking her what she thought he was going to ask?

"You're not proud of what you used to be involved in," Batman said. "It's obvious in the way you talk about it. You want to make a difference somehow. I'm offering you the opportunity to join this team. You can do good thing and improve your skills. The choice is yours, but I hope you'll accept. They could really use someone like you one the team."

"You actually believe _I_ could do this?" Cody asked.

"Yes I do," Batman said. "And you believe so too. That's why you thought you were training, after all."

"Point taken," Cody said, standing up and approaching the Bat. "But I don't have a name or weapons or a disguise."

"All that can be obtained," he informed her.

Cody stood there with her arms crossed, thinking about the proposition the hero before her had just given. It was her choice and her choice alone. She could continue to be hunted and try to be a normal person or she could take him up on his offer and become something. She could do what she always thought she had been training for. She could try to prove her brother wrong wherever he was, if he saw her. Although, he wouldn't know it was her, since she'd be masked. But all in all, she could make a difference. She could become one of the people she admired so greatly.

A smile broke out on the girl's face as she looked up into the white masked spots that hid Batman's eyes. "How fast could you get me to Japan and back?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14! You know, I never thought this story would be so popular. So I thank all of you for making this story what it is today! Here come the usual part: Please review. I have one question too. The people who review, do you guys like the little replies I do? I'm just curious.  
>Thanks for reviewing:<br>**_Beth_**: I'll be using some of there missions since she's part of the Team now, but I'll also be having some of my own. And I'm sure Cheshire and Phoenix will be very interesting together.  
><strong><em>Ivyslade<em>**: At the very most I'd be a 3 chapter thing, but it might just be 1 or 2. I wouldn't make it a very long thing. I'd be adding some of the other characters in it, of course.  
><strong><em>BookwormStrawberry<em>**: I'm very happy you guys (From what I read in your reply there are more than one of you, right? If not, please correct me if I'm wrong.) like this. I'm even happier you'll review, as heartless as that may sound. The funniest part? I was eating a cupcake when I read your reply. :)  
><strong><em>Serenity's Ghost<em>**: Thank you so much for all your hell and reviews. I think Red's who I'm leaning towards right now. You wanting Mark was a little shocking to me though. What do you like about them so much? I'm just curious.  
><strong><em>ArcaneHex77<em>**: I'm very glad you, and I quote, "Freaking love thing." That makes me very happy to hear.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<br>Doubt

Japan felt more familiar than Cody thought it would. She didn't remember the last time she had been there. She knew she had been there with her brother looking at the swords on one of their family trips, but she had no idea if she had been there afterwards. But she remembered enough from when she was there before to make her way around on her own.

Batman had taken her to Japan about an hour after she had asked him how fast he could get her there. He told her she had a couple hours to do what she had to and then get back to the Batplane which was hidden out in the countryside so nobody could find it. Cody made sure she knew where it was so she could find her way back there as fast as she could. She had no time to waste.

The first thing she did when she got there was meet up with an old family friend she remembered. She was a tailor and had made a lot of the suits and fancy dresses her family would wear. No matter the amount of time they had given her, she had created what they needed. Cody went to her and asked her to create a costume for her with material that Batman had given her. He told her it was strong body armor material, but still allowed for great mobility and flexibility. It was black, of course. The woman gladly took on the challenge and agreed to keep it a secret.

When Cody was asked what she wanted it to look like, Cody gave her a very simple design. She wanted it to be able to fit to her form, allow her to move around easily so it wouldn't get in the way and it had to look at least a little Japanese. But that wasn't much to go on. Sakuno was a smart woman. She had figured out what the outfit was for. She didn't know how she put it all together, but she did. She promised not to tell and she said she knew exactly how it should look. But she had to know what her name was going to be. So Cody told her.

The one other thing Cody had to do in Japan was another simple thing, but she didn't know if it would still be there. The shop that Cody had seen in her flashback that very same day was what she was looking for. She had a feeling that her and her brother never went back to get those swords. If they had, she would have already had them. She just wish the shop and the swords were still there.

Cody walked down the familiar street just as she had done in her flashback; the only difference was that her brother was not longer there with her. But she wasn't going to let that stop her. She was slightly surprised to find the shop still there. Not that it didn't look like it did good business or anything, it was just that she didn't expect it to…she didn't know. She was just surprised.

The atmosphere of the store was still the same as it had been the last time she had been there. Swords lined the walls just as they had been two years prior. This time, instead of slowly walking around looking at everything, Cody quickly went to the back of the store where the owner of the store was. She recognized the older man from her flashback.

"How may I help you?" the man asked in fluent Japanese.

Cody was still a little shocked she could speak fluent Japanese, but it wore of quickly so she could reply. "My name is Cody Conwell. My brother put two sets of twin Katana on reserve two years ago. I was wondering if you still had them."

"Unfortunately I only have one of the twin sets still here," the man answered.

"What happened to the other set?" Cody asked.

"The young man who reserved them picked the Dragon set up," he said.

_Carson_, she thought. _But why would he come back for them if he was getting out of the game? What's the point?_ Things weren't making sense to her. _What are you up to, Carson?_ "Sir, since he didn't purchase the other set, would you mind if I bought them?" Cody asked.

"It would please me greatly," he said. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Cody said was a gracious smile.

Cody started to pull out her wallet from her jacket pocket when the man started to speak again. "If it interests you any, we received the last piece of the Phoenix set a couple weeks ago. It won't cast you anymore, but it is included."

"What is it?" the girl curiously asked.

"A phoenix engraved tanto," the man informed her.

"I would love for that to be included," Cody said. "Thank you." Before Cody did anything further she asked another question. "Did the guy happen to mention where he was going?

"No," the man apologized. "He said he was returning home to the States, but that was all."

"Thank you very much," Cody said. "That's better than nothing."

After paying for the swords and the added tanto which resembled the swords, but in a smaller scale, Cody left the small store and the kind older man behind and headed back to Sakuno's little store. The woman was a true sowing genius. She had not only finished one costume, but three of the same one. Just in case something happened to the one she was wearing she had backups. Sakuno was the best, Cody would swear by it.

"Have I ever told you about my ancestors?" Sakuno asked in her native Japanese tongue.

Cody was a little confused by her sentence, but shook her head no and said, "No, what brought this up?"

"My great-great-great grandmother was a very powerful woman," Sakuno continued on, not answering her question. Her brought out two feathers and showed them to the sixteen year old girl. "These feathers belonged to her." She stared at the red and gold feathers admiringly. "And now I am passing them on to you."  
>The girl's eyes widened. "Me? But why me? Shouldn't you keep them in your family?"<p>

Sakuno just smiled at her and shook her head. "I have no children, child. And you are like family to me. You have always treated me well. I wish to give them to you. They will sure you well in keeping your identity hidden."

There wasn't really much else Cody could say other than, "Thank you. This means a lot to me. I'll take good care of them."

"You better," Sakuno laughed. "Or I will have to come back from the afterlife to haunt you."

Cody's business was done in Japan. It was nice visiting there again, but Happy Harbor was he home now. She missed it and wanted to go back. Batman was going to be the one to take her back. With her new costumes and weapons in her backpack, Cody made her way out of the small town she was in and back to where the Batplane was hidden.

"Do you have everything you need?" Batman asked as the girl approached.

"Yes sir," Cody said. She tossed her bag onto the floor next to her seat and plopped down into it, buckling for safety.

The beginning of the flight back to America was spent in silence. Now, Cody didn't suspect that there would be much conversation between her and the Batman in the first place, but it was still a little weird. She would at least think he'd make a little bit of effort to start some sort of conversing. It was almost awkward. Although, Batman was known for his heroics and detective abilities, not his socializing ones. Why should she have expected anything other than silence?

About halfway back to the States, Batman shocked the sixteen year old girl by asking her a question. Now, she understood why he asked, but him starting the conversation was still shocking to say the least.

"What was so important that you had to go all the way to Japan to get?" he asked, not once removing his gaze from the sky in front of them and his controls.

"Someone very trustworthy to me and my family lives there," Cody started to explain. "She could make a disguise for me faster than any designer in the States and she can keep making it a secret. I also knew of a place to get my weapons."

"It seems to me that you had something particular in mind," Batman commented.

Cody hesitated for a moment before answering. _No secrets_, she remembered. _No more hiding_. "Yeah," she answered. "My brother and I found a small martial arts weapon store two years ago. He put some things on reserve that we never collected. I just felt those were the ones. Not that it really matters though. Anything can be a weapon in the hands of a true warrior."

"It's because you picked them out with your brother," Batman figured out.

"Yeah," she admitted. "I don't know why, but it feels like by doing this, it not only helps me get over the thought that I was training to be an assassin, but that maybe it'll prove to my brother that I wasn't lying. Not that he'll ever see that it's me. Or that I'll ever see him again." Cody slumped slightly in her chair, a lump forming in her throat. "And I don't know why I just told you all that." Her head fell in her hands. Why did she just spill her heart out to him? She didn't know him.

"You don't know that," Batman said after a moment of silence. "I'm sure if he knew, he'd be proud of you. And if it makes you feel any better, I'll do my best to help you track him down."

"Really?" Cody asked, raising her head and looking over to him. "You'd do that for me? Why?"

Batman had to think of an answer before he replied. "You're a part of the Team now. Which means you're family. We do what we can to protect and help one another."

Cody wasn't completely buying it. "Not that I'm not grateful or anything, I am really. But it sounds to me that you're talking more from home base there, sir."

Batman didn't reply to that. Cody knew she had struck something there. It would have been better to apologize for making such an assumption and to just drop it, but for some reason Cody just kept going. It seemed rather unlike the girl. She wasn't usually such a chatterbox, but maybe it was because she felt like he knew where she was coming from, in a sense. Maybe it was because he was helping her out here. He seemed like a good man. A man who was hiding behind a mask and seemed a little cold and strict, but there was something about him that almost seemed fatherly. A guardian or mentor maybe. Which he really was. He seemed almost like a fatherly figure to her.

Cody couldn't really remember her father at all. She had no memory of her mother or father still and in a way, she pictured her father to be a little like him. For him to be strict and strong, but also be watchful and someone to push her to her limits. To help her evolve. No, she knew her father wasn't a superhero like Batman was and he was just a business man who had no idea what his children were really up to. They told their parents they were at gymnastics when they were training. But Cody could picture her father being a little like Batman, not that she'd admit that to anyone though.

"Most people dream about being superheroes," Cody rambled. "Or so I've been told. I don't remember what I used to dream about. But it seems like most people look up to Heroes such as yourself greatly. They admire you. They dream about being you or being with you. Most people at school freak out about the young heroes and even the older ones.

"They never really think about what causes them to become heroes though. There are people who have bad things happen to them. They're either good people who have bad things happen to them that changes them into becoming the hero or they're people who have always had bad things happen to them who want to make a difference so it doesn't happen to others. Some people don't realize how many bad things happen to people to get them where they are.

"I know there are people who just have a strong sense of justice or they have powers and want to make a difference, but people like that aren't the most common to come across. Sure, people can surprise you, but not many would be willing to risk everything for the sake of other. Especially for people they don't know, or even like."

"Sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this," Batman said.

"Maybe I have," Cody sighed. "But it's not like I haven't thought about it the other way around either."

"And exactly, what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Who knows what I was actually like before I lost my memory," Cody admitted. "Maybe I did know. I mean, maybe I didn't, but how can I really be sure. My brother knew me more than anyone and if he thought I was one of them, then maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't a good person."

"That's contradicting everything you told us yesterday," Batman said.

Cody hadn't realized that they had been gone all night. And for what? Two stupid swords, a stupid tanto and a stupid costume. She had made him take precious time out of his real life to do something so stupid. How selfish could she get? Cody was disappointed in herself. She hadn't felt this bad in a long time.

"If you're going to be thinking like that then there's no place for you on the Team," Batman told her. "We can't have you risking others if you're going to doubt yourself and your principles. Whoever you were before the accident might have been someone completely different from who you are, but if that's so, it doesn't matter. You are who you are now. Move forward or get out of the way.

"If and when your past come back to trouble you, the Team _and_ the League will be there to help you deal with it and to get you through whatever it brings. But if you choice to let this side of you control you, then there's no place for you on this team. You have to chose whether or not you're going to be this person, who doubts and is unsure of who she is now, or the person who wants to prove that no matter who she was in the past, whether that was good or bad, she is who she is now and is doing whatever she can for the greater good."

Cody was unsure of what to say at first. He was right though and she knew that. "Of course," Cody said. "You're right. I can't afford to doubt my actions. Not only myself but others could get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if I caused anyone else harm." Cody turned to look at the masked man next to her. "I'm still interested if you're still willing to have me."

"Of course," Batman said.

It was silent once more. However, it was a little less awkward than before, even with the talk that had just had. But still, the silence wasn't something Cody was completely comfortable with either.

"Does the Team know about me joining yet?" she asked, breaking the silence she found oh so annoying.

"No," he replied. "I planned on telling them when we got back. I already have a mission planned." Cody raised an eyebrow to that. Already? "Since you've had training in situations like this, long hours won't be a problem for you. Will it?"

"No sir," Cody said.

"Stop calling me sir," he ordered.

"Yes si- Batman," Cody corrected.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Batman asked.

Cody waited a few minutes before answering. She had to be sure it was really something she wanted to be called from now on. She had to make sure it was something she wanted the world to know her hero self as. "I believe so," she replied. "What do you think of Phoenix?"

"Phoenix," Batman muttered. "Why Phoenix?"

"According to legends in Japan and China, the Phoenix appears very rarely, and only to mark the beginning of a new era. As the herald of a new age, the Phoenix descends from heaven to earth to do good deeds, and then it returns to its celestial abode to wait a new era. It is a symbol of peace. The Arabian-Western Phoenix legend is when it dies; it dies in flames and in its ashes is born the next Phoenix."

"That sounds correct and very well fitted for you," he said. Something started to beep on one of the control panels. Batman started to press buttons and looked at various components of the controls. Cody didn't know what exactly was going on, but if didn't seem like it was anything good.

"What's going on?" Cody asked, her voice still sounding calm and collected even though her head was freaking out. It seemed she really did have a hold on her emotions still. She didn't have to train herself to hide her emotions again. She still had it.

"Get changed," Batman instructed. "Cave communications are down. I can't contact anyone on the inside."

"I'd suggest power outage, but who am I kidding. The Justice League created the place," Cody muttered. "Intruder then?" Cody unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed the bag next to her chair.

"There's no way to know for curtain until we get there," he replied. "Get changed. I'll contact the members of the League and inform them of what's going on."

"Aye Captain," Cody muttered as she headed into the back cargo area of the ship where the bathroom was located.

Cody entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her out of habit. She took out the two swords and tanto and placed them on the floor so they wouldn't be in the way. First she pulled out the long black legging like material. It was made out of the stuff that Batman had given her, which she then proceeded to give to Sakuno. She had black shoes to match that clung to her feet, not taking up much mass more did they weight much so it wouldn't slow her down, but would also protect her feet from anything sharp. The top part of her outfit was a black sleeveless kimono that didn't go even reach the middle of her thigh. A crimson red sash was around her stomach and waist to keep it all together. Where the sleeves would have started and the lining of the sides and bottom of the kimono were also that crimson red color.

_Come on Sakuno_, Cody complained mentally. _You just had to make this as short as you possibly could, didn't you?_

Cody pulled her hair up into a bun and stuck two crimson red and gold feathers into it securely. She hadn't noticed that they weren't real feathers when Sakuno gave them to her. They looked real and felt as light and soft as feathers, but they were made of metal and had rather sharp points on the ends. They had little plastic things on the ends so she wouldn't poke herself, but they were removable. She slid on the very think, but also very strong fingerless gloves. The last part of the costume was the simple black domino mask that hid the color of her eyes and made them look completely white. What shocked her most was that when she put the two feathers in her hair, her hair changed color. Instead of being its usual brown color, it was fiery red. Now she understood why it'd help her keep her true identity a secret and why her ancestor was so powerful. She had to be a witch or something.

_I have to admit_, Cody thought, looking at herself in the mirror. The kimono did fit her curves nicely and it showed off her legginged legs very well. The outfit was almost more seductive than anything. _Sakuno knows how to make me look good no matter how short I think it is_.

The last thing Cody did before exiting the bathroom was secure one of the swords on her back. She found it much easier to move around with only on and she preferred to use only one in the first place. The other she could use as a back up and as decoration until she needed it. She placed the back up one back into her backpack. She placed the tanto securely around her waist so it was in a handy position, but wouldn't move around. It was partially held in place by the string of the sash.

Upon making it back out into the cockpit, Cody noticed they were just outside of Happy Harbor. They'd be arriving any minute. "Nice hair," Batman commented as Cody took her seat once more, placing her bag back on the floor next to her.

"Thanks," Cody laughed. "Did you get in contact with the rest of the League?" She didn't want to waist anymore time. The Team might have been in trouble. _Her_ team. She couldn't lose them before she even got introduced to them. Plus, they were her friends. She didn't know what she'd do if something horrible happened to them.

"They'll be here any minute," he said. "Hold on, we have to land in the trees for cover."

Cody gripped the arms of her seat to brace herself as he Batplane shook from hitting branches. It didn't take him long to land the small strangely shaped plane though. So the girl quickly unbuckled and watched Batman to give her orders. She pulled out her tanto and held it in her hand to be on guard. Whoever had broken into the place could possibly still be in there. They couldn't afford to be careless.

"Be on gu-" Batman started to say, but stopped when he already saw Cody ready in a defensive, on guard position. "Never mind. Seems to me you're more ready to be a member of the team than I thought."

Cody just shrugged and followed the Bat out of the Batplane. Batman took out one of his Batarangs and held it in his hand just as Cody…or Phoenix rather, was doing. The girl guessed that their states of minds were close. When they had to work, they had to work and keep that state of mind. They couldn't afford other problems getting in the way. It could put people in danger if they didn't.

The Cave seemed eerie. The place didn't seem too different in some places, but in others it did. The kitchen was a wreck. The cabinets had everything thrown out of them. The living room was a wreck. The couches and chairs were tossed upside down. However, the television was intact. They then proceeded to head into the hanger.

Phoenix had to subdue the urge to run to the unconscious teenage heroes on the group, with the exception of Superboy and Kid Flash who were stuck in cooled metal and were unconscious. But she stayed back and slowly and cautiously went in with Batman. They looked around the place to make sure nobody was hiding and _then_ went over to the unconscious teens. They had moved quickly though, just in case they were really hurt and needed help.

Batman instinctively went over to Robin first. As Phoenix went over to Aqualad and Miss Martian, she wondered if he had done that one purpose of if he went over to him first subconsciously. As Phoenix bent down to check up on the unconscious Martian girl, she saw from her peripherals that Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Superman, Green Arrow, Flash, Black Canary and Captain Atom had quickly come in. Phoenix had received several strange looks from the older heroes as they spotted her.

_Please_ _don't tell me Batman didn't tell them he asked me to join_, Cody complained in her head. Feeling rather uncomfortable and out of place, Phoenix backed up and stood a couple steps behind Batman as he tried to wake up Robin. Batman must have noticed her just standing behind him.

With Robin almost laying in the arms of Batman barely conscious, the adult masked man turned looked down at the boy and asked, "What happened here?"

"Red Tornado," he said weakly as he sat up. "And his siblings took us by surprise. We had to make an EMP admitter and connect it to the main generator to shut them down. But it wore off and Red Tornado for some reason turned on us." Batman helped him to his feet. "Where are they?"

"Gone," Batman replied. He slowly let go of the boy, making sure he wouldn't pass out or lose his balance before turning to Phoenix. "Phoenix, can you make it over there and safely disconnect the EMP admitter? It'll no longer be functioning so if it's necessary for you to get over there from the water, it won't electrocute you."

Phoenix, feeling as if it was necessary to keep up her ninja appearance; she bowed and went off straight to work without saying a single word. She had been taught to do whatever task she had been given without commenting or complaining. Why should that have been any different? Being a part of this team meant she had to follow directions. Something she knew how to do very well.

The now red haired girl stood at the water and calculated how far away the generator was from where she was standing. She'd have to swim over, but the part where the EMP admitter was located was much higher out of the water so she had to figure a way to climb up. Finally figuring out what she had to do, Phoenix made sure the feathers in her hair wouldn't budge before diving into the water and swimming all the way over to where the generator was.

When Phoenix finally made it over to the large generator, she grabbed hold of the cavern wall and pulled herself out of the water just enough so she could push off of the wall with enough force to the generator. However, that didn't get her high enough so she had to push off of the generator and to the wall. She did that so on and so forth until she made it to the platform of the area where the EMP admitter was.

_Wow_, Phoenix thought looking at the work they had done. _They took a vircator from an x-ray machine. They reprogrammed the units microwave conversion from x-rays to EMPs with a cascading energy vector directed outward_. _Causing a ripple affect with ten to the twelfth power of wattage. Man, are these guys smart and creative_.

As the girl unhooked the EMP admitter, she heard one by one the others awake into consciousness. Artemis was the last one to wake up and by far she made the loudest noise. She wasn't happy at all. Phoenix held the EMP admitter in her hands as she listened to them talk. The girl looked down at the water and assumed she was going to have to jump to get down and back over to where everyone was.

It seemed that the only people who knew she was there were the adults and Robin. Phoenix quickly dove into the water with the EMP admitter in her arms still. It took her a little longer to get back to the area where everyone was because she had it, but it wasn't that long of a difference. She pulled herself out of the water, dripping wet. She didn't care or show any emotion as she walked back over with the machine.

"Who the heck are you?" Artemis asked.

Cody had to fight the urge to smirk. Was she that unrecognizable with red hair and a mask? Boy did they have a lot of debriefing to do.


	15. Chapter 15

My fingers hurt from typing this one! Considering my dog put a hole in my fingernail doesn't help either. Anywho!  
>Review please great people of the internet...okay, I'm a little loopy considering it's late and I really need to go to bed.<br>Thanks go out to:  
><strong><em>Serenity's Ghost<em>**: He's who I was leaning towards anyways. He really is, isn't he. I can't help but love him too.  
><em><strong>Beth<strong>_: I'm on spring break so I have all day to write. I love it! Sorry, but Roy's not in this one either. But I'm pretty sure he'll be in the next one though. Trust me, I'll fit him in. I'm glad you like the costume and name.  
><em><strong>Jade Riddle 19<strong>_: Here you go. It's nice to hear from you again. Haven't seen you in a while...that came out a little wrong, just glad your back to review...that also came out sounding like all I care about are reviews...sorry, I didn't mean it that way. -_-'  
><em><strong>ArcaneHex77<strong>_: I swear I didn't steel the name! I'm sorry. I actually haven't read any stories that had that name in it. But do you think it fits her well? And I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too!  
><strong><em>Ivyslade<em>**: You sound so excited about this story. It makes my day to read review like yours and the ones above. I thank you for that.  
><strong><em>BookwormStrawberry<em>**: I love lolliepops and cheese cake, thank you. I love lime green too...although I'm wearing blue right now...Oh, and hi sibling of BookwormStrawberry! I'm glad you like my story too!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<br>Conflict

Before they were going to be told who Phoenix was and what she was doing there, Batman made them all sit down to rest and get their energy back, however, Conner found it more comfortable to stand. They had been seated at a table big enough for all of them. While they sat there, Phoenix obviously getting strange looks making her uncomfortable, the Green Lanterns, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, and Captain Atom were making repairs to the Cave. Green Arrow brought over a bowl of pretzels and placed it on the table in front of Kid Flash. Black Canary was standing off to the side right by them.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Kid said with his head in his arms resting on the table.

"Yeah," Robin said. He motioned to the rest of the Team as he continued saying, "What we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings."

"Exactly!" Kid exclaimed. Green Arrow went and picked up the bowl of pretzels that he had just put down and walk away, but Wally stopped him grabbed them from his hand and started to shove them into his big mouth. "Leave the bowl."

_That's just like him_, Cody thought. _He almost ate me out of house and home when he was on protection duty._ Cody, or Phoenix rather, just rolled her eyes and continued to watch the body language of the teenagers around her who had no idea who she was. In a weird way, she was finding it rather amusing.

"You knew?" Conner yelled, getting everyone's attention as he lunged at Aqualad who had been talking to Batman. Conner grabbed hold of Aqualad's shirt and pulled him close violently. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!"

"Conner! What are you doing?" Miss M asked as she flew over to the group.

Phoenix got up from the table along with the others. However, she wasn't as eager because she knew little of the situation that was taking place. This was a matter that involved her, but not completely since none of them actually knew she was a part of it yet. She still wanted to know what was happening though. She was a naturally curious girl.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" Conner replied.

"You knew?" Robin asked.

"And didn't tell _us_?" Kid added on.

"I sought to protect the Team from-" Kaldur started to explain, but was cut off from Artemis. Cody found that rather rude. He was answering their question and they interrupted him with snide remarks. She would have at least listened to him and then said what her opinion was about the matter.

"Protect us from what, knowledge that might have saved our lives?" Artemis said.

"You almost died!" Conner yelled to M'gann to get her on their side.

"Enough," Batman said, getting everyone to freeze and stop the argument.

Phoenix had to admit. Batman, Carson and her old Master had one thing in common. They could command and control people with ease. They were intimidating, strong and held much authority. No matter whom it was they were ordering, they listened. It was a strange sense of déjàvu. That might not have been saying much coming from an amnesiac though.

"With Red Tornado _missing_, the Team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors," Batman continued saying. "Captain Marvel had volunteered to take the first shift."

Captain Marvel walked up and smiled at the bunch. "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." Okay, something was off about him, Phoenix could tell. Adults didn't talk like that. Or at least, none that she had ever met. That she could remember, at least. But there was something else. He just had more of a playful, child like aura would him.

"After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-" Conner started to threaten Kaldur. He was interrupted by Batman though.

Cody knew that Conner was a little violent and an annoyed person, but this was a side of him she had never seen before. Granted, she had only seen him at school with Megan, but still. She had hung out with them a little and had thought she had the gist of them. She must have guessed wrong.

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League," Batman said. "That makes him a League Responsibility. You _will_ leave him to us." That was a clear order not just by how he said it, but by how he glared at Conner and the others. "I have another assignment for this team."

_Is this where I get introduced_? Phoenix asked herself. Batman motion with his arm and an article hologram appeared before all of them. _Whoa. I've got to get me one of those. _After getting over the shock of the tech, she quickly read over the article. _Gorilla Trades Bananas for Bullets? Okay, what kind of stuff does this team deal with? Animal Control? _She mentally shrugged. _Hey, it's better than nothing as a starter mission for me_.

" "Gotham Mayor Attacked By Guerilla Gorilla"?" Kid read off.

_Okay, so maybe this isn't a normal mission for them, _Phoenix thought. _They don't seem too pleased by the simplicity of it all. If I had complained about a task Master or Carson had given me, I would have been in pain. Training punishments weren't fun at all. That's one thing I don't think I'd ever forget, even if I wanted to_.

"Batman, please!" Robin almost begged. "Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase."

"I _never_ joke about the mission," Batman stated simply, but darkly. Robin just backed off. "I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's Encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents," he informed them. "Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out. That includes your new team member, Phoenix. You can get acquainted on the way there."

Megan and Conner led the group out from where they were to what she guessed was where they kept the means of transportation they were going to be taking. Robin and Artemis followed right behind. Phoenix waited a moment as and as she did that, she noticed Kid Flash intentionally budge his "Leader" and say, "Humph, 'Your Team.'"

Cody just stared at him as he walked past and follow the others. She glanced at Aqualad for his reaction. That couldn't have felt well at all. Aqualad seemed like a very nice and smart guy. He had to have had a reason for keeping such information away from them. He was also like her brother in the leadership department. He didn't do anything without rhyme or reason. She trusted his judgment. Not that she didn't trust the others either, it was just that they were letting their emotions cloud their judgments so it wasn't _that_ trust worthy at the moment.

Phoenix followed alongside Aqualad as they made their way to the ship. He seemed rather quiet. Maybe it was natural for him to be or maybe he was thinking and hurt about all that was happening to their team. Cody was rather annoyed and a little frightened. She had just joined the team and now they were fighting. She barely had any time with them and it was going to break up? That just made her want to sigh in annoyance, but she suppressed it and remained silent and emotionless.

Captain Marvel flew over to the ship they were taking and landed at the entrance. "You're coming with?" Robin asked, walking up with Kid.

"Sure!" Marvel said. "We'll have a blast." He left it at that and entered the ship.

"Translation: He blames us for Red Fiasco," Robin commented. "Doesn't trust us."

Phoenix had to stop herself from smirking at his little word change. Hiding her emotions was going to be a little harder than expected. Maybe she had a grasp on that better before she lost her memory because losing her brother like she had, made her almost like a soulless puppet who was just seeking out answers. But now, she was having a harder time doing it.

"It's a big club," Kid added looking at Kaldur knowing very well he had heard everything that had been said.

After entering the ship, Cody was placed into a seat in the cockpit. In the middle on a raise platform sat Megan at the controls while everyone else had their own seat around it at the windows, like the new member. The air in the ship was so tense. The new hero didn't know how long she'd be able to stand it. After the ship had taken off and started its course to India, the team started to question the new girl.

"What's your name again?" Superboy asked.

"Batman called her Phoenix," Kid answered before Cody had the chance to.

"Why weren't we informed of her sooner?" Robin questioned. "How to we know she'd not the moil?"

"Kaldur wouldn't have told us anyways," Artemis said.

"I was just approached yesterday about joining the Team," Cody said, shocking everyone a little at her sudden words. "And for your information, I was with Batman for the past thirty-six hours. If I was the moil, wouldn't you think he'd know?"

"Where you from, beautiful?" Kid asked, getting rather flirtatious all of a sudden.

Cody still wasn't used to guys flirting with her. Sure, Kid had done it many of times to he before, but that still didn't mean she was used to it. Nor did it mean she took pleasure in hearing him say things such as he did. Phoenix blushed and just shook her head no. _Am I really that unrecognizable? Well, I guess everyone's entitled to their own secret identity. But that means I have three. Teenage and intern Cody, CEO Cody and Phoenix. I hope I don't get multi-personality disorder or something. That's something I don't need to add to my list of problems. _

"Not interested, Kid. Sorry," she replied, with a small uncomfortable grin and a nervous laugh. She didn't really even answer his question, but she didn't care. Although, it was weird keeping things from them. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her identity from them a secret for long. Cody was going to make it almost like a game. How long does it take for them to realize?

"What're your powers?" Miss Martian asked.

"I don't really have "_powers_," but I can fight and I'm flexible. I've been trained to do this since I was little."

"Isn't that just like a girl version of Robin?" Artemis asked, not really making an effort to whisper. "Why do we need another when we already have the best?"

"I understand that getting a new member of the Team is hard, especially some you don't know like me, but at least give me a shot here. It's one mission and then if you all agree you don't need me or want me, I'll leave."

"There will be no leaving," Kaldur said. "We are happy to have you join us, Phoenix. We can always use more members on the team with your skills."

"Thanks," Cody replied.

"So," Robin muttered. "How'd Batman find you?"

Cody shrugged. "Connections."

"What connections?" Kid asked.

"Young connections," she added.

"She's not giving us a straight answer," Conner whispered.

"It's like she'd hiding something," Rob added.

"She can still hear you," Phoenix informed them.

"And she has amazing hearing," Artemis said.

"Are you at least human?" Miss Martian asked. "Or are you from another planet?"

"I'm human," Phoenix said. "Just like Kid, Rob and Artemis."

"Okay," Rob muttered. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

Phoenix fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Everything will be revealed in due time_, the girl thought. _They're smart. They'll figure it out_.

Captain Marvel flew over to Phoenix and sat down on the ground, looking up at her intently. "What's your favorite ice cream?" (Her answer was chocolate and vanilla twist.) She couldn't subside a laugh at that. She received a couple shocked looks considering that was one of the only emotional things she had let slide, but other than that nothing really happened. Marvel kept asking her childish questions like that, which kept the two of them amused until they got there.

_He's just like a big kid_, Cody came to the conclusion. With Marvel keeping her entertained, it seemed like the journey there took no time at all. Before they realized it, they were already there.

The bottom of the ship opened up allowing Artemis, Robin and Phoenix to drop down using lines to secure the area. As they checked to make sure everything was safe, the Bio-ship, what Phoenix learned was the name of the Martian organic ship, lowered with the rest of the team inside. They all jumped out of the ship as the group of three walked back over to tell them everything was safe.

"All clear," Robin stated.

"Switch to stealth," Aqualad instructed them.

Phoenix's costume was already black so she didn't need it to change. If they were going to be in snow, that was another thing, but since it was night and they were in a jungle, then she was all set. Conner's shirt was already black so his situation was the same as Phoenix's. Artemis' was naturally dark green. She blended in. Miss Martian changed her uniform though. Kid just glared at Kaldur, not wanting to take his order.

"And we'll review mission parameters," he continued saying.

"Parameters?" Kid said, pressing the lightning bold on his chest to change to stealth mode. "We don't need no stinkin' parameters."

"It's recon. We know what to do," Ron added.

The two young male heroes when to turn and walk off on their own. "Kid, Robin!" Kaldur almost begged.

"The three of us started this Team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us," Robin argued.

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Kid added on.

They both ran off without any further a due. Phoenix couldn't believe her eyes. These were the great sidekicks Mark had told her about? They were letting this little thing break them apart? She would have been upset too if Carson had withheld that information from her, but she knew if he had, he would have had a very good reason too. Kaldur was a smart and strong leader. He had his reason. Cody could see that. How was it she could see that and the people who had been working with him for months couldn't? Was she just that good at judging character?

"Come on," Conner said, breaking the silence as he grabbed M'gann's arm. "I'll keep you safe."

Miss M pulled her arm out of his grasp and stared at him as if they were having an internal argument. Phoenix was confused? She knew Megan was telekinetic, but was she telepathic as well. More and more surprises seemed to pop up as she stuck around. It was quite interesting. _Now if only they would get along_…

"I just want to protect you," Conner stated.

_Yeah, definitely mental conversation_, Phoenix thought.

"Like Aqualad protected us?" Artemis said, joining in on their little argument. She raised her bow and pocked him in the chest with it. "I'm not sure your _protection_ or you _patronizing_ is good for our health." The two girls walked off just as Robin and Kid Flash had done.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Conner asked. "You're supposed to be in charge!"

Kaldur turned to the boy and took a step closer. "I am…"

Superboy stopped him by raising his hand. He then turned and used his strength to jump a great distance away, leaving Aqualad, Captain Marvel and Phoenix by themselves. That was everyone who wasn't angry at the young leader of the young superhero team. Cody didn't know what to say other than, "Man, can that boy Jump or what?" Which she kept to herself. She didn't want to make things any more uncomfortable and weird than they already were.

"Um, did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?" Captain Marvel asked.

Kaldur just sighed, making the girl feel bad for the guy. She comfortingly placed her hand on his elbow to show him that she was there for him. She was on his side. He looked at her a little shocked and still rather down. A small comforting and sympathetic smile formed on her face. He nodded his head at her, telling her silently that he got the message before turning around and leading them off. Captain started walking after him before Phoenix did.

Phoenix was about to go with them too, but stopped as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She quickly turned around to see what it was that caused it, but saw nothing. Whatever caused it was either gone or too well hidden for her to see. Cody shook her head and turned back around, but kept her guard up just in case whatever it was she had sense was still following them.

The group of three finally came to a stop at the sight of where the Mayor had been attacked. Phoenix bent down to examine the prints on the ground. She picked up one of the shell casings on the ground and inspected it. The ground was covered in the tracks of human shoe prints and animal ones. Scattered around were the bullet casings.

"Guess this is where Mayor Hill's Monkey business went down," Captain said, causing the Phoenix snort as she tried to hold back her laugh. He seemed amused by her reaction. Cody didn't know what it was about the guy that made her forget about her guard. "So at least we've confirmed his story, right?"

Phoenix stood up from the ground, dropping the bullet she had in her hand back on the ground and looked around as she half listened to what the two males were talking about. Something was up again. She could sense it. There was someone or _something_ watching them. And her gut feelings weren't usually wrong. Something was out there and it wasn't anything good.

"Aqualad?" Captain asked.

Aqualad took a couple steps forwards. Cody looked at him for a moment thinking he was sensing the same thing she was, but once she saw the distant look in his eyes, she could see he was just lost in thought. She kept her ears open and continued to scan the area around them for whatever it was she was sensing.

Phoenix narrowed her eyes and bent down to the ground, placing her right palm flat on the dirty surface. _I wasn't imagining it_, Cody thought. She had been feeling the ground slightly vibrate since they stopped there to check things out. She quickly stood up and was about to state her findings to the two team members with her, but stopped when the hair on the back of her neck stood up once more. _Something is seriously wrong here_, the new hero thought.

"My apologies, Captain. I am…plagued by doubts," Aqualad answered. "Perhaps I was wrong to withhold."

"You have your reasons for doing it," Phoenix said. "Don't let people tell you that you're wrong for something you believe is right, unless you're some psychotic madman trying to kill everyone or take over the world. Then your reasons might not be the best."

Rustling could then be heard, which they seemed to finally catch onto. Was she the only one who was really focused on the mission? The ground shook even more. Knocking down trees in their path, two large elephants that seemed to have been mutated barged through and into the little clearing they were in. However, Phoenix's attention was shifted when a large growl came from behind her.

Standing behind her in a position ready to attack was a large mutated looking black panther. The girl sighed. _This_ _hero thing isn't going to be easy, is it? _Phoenix asked herself. _Kaldur and Captain have the elephants covered. Guess you've got my undivided attention, Kitty_.

The black cat lunged at the girl with his claws out and mouth open ready to take a bite out of her. Phoenix quickly dodged by rolling to the side. The cat recovered quickly and ran towards the girl who had just caught her balance. Not having much time, Phoenix jumped up into the arm and grabbed hold of one of the branches above her. The girl pulled her legs up and over so she swung herself into a standing position on the branch just as the panther tried to jump for her feet.

_Jungle cat, duh!_ The girl mentally slapped herself on the head for forgetting that. The cat climbed up the trunk of the tree and slowly made its way over to where Phoenix was standing. She kept backing up, but started to run out of room. Knowing she wasn't going to have much branch left, Phoenix jumped off as the cat lunged at her once more and grabbed hold of a vine. She swung herself over to the clearing where she had been before and landed on her feet.

The panther jumped down and started to prowl over to her, teeth baring. Phoenix pulled out her tanto for better defense. _Don't really want to hurt the pretty…_mean_ kitty, but don't really have another choice. _

"Remove the collar!" Aqualad yelled, getting Cody's attention.

_Why didn't I see that before?_ the girl questioned herself. _Oh wait, I was trying not to get eaten. That's right! At least I don't have to hurt the kitty now._

The panther leapt for the girl. Phoenix dropped to the ground, causing the panther to start to flew right over her, but she reached up with her arms to grab the collar around its neck with one hand while the other hand cut it with the tanto. Her legs kicked up, making the panther continue on over her, making enough speed so it'd help in ripping the collar off as well as get the mammal away from her so she was at a safer distance.

Phoenix walked over to Aqualad with the collar in her hand as they watched the elephants and the panther off on their peaceful ways. "So much for a paradise untouched by man," Phoenix muttered, reference to a cartoon movie she thought the whole thing remaindered her of, in a way.

"Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problem was the collars," Captain complimented the down leader.

"But the collars indicate an intelligence behind this attack," Aqualad stated. "The rest of the Team may also be at risk." He reached up and pressed the comm. in his ear. "Team, report status." Even Phoenix could hear the loud high pitched screech of the comm. in his ear. "Ugh, comm. is jammed and Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split up."

"Correction," Phoenix said.

"Actually, Phoenix has a point. You let everyone slip up before communications were set," Captain aided in proving Cody's point.

"They would not listen!" Kaldur protested.

"I guess," Captain murmured. "But back at the cave, Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word."  
>"He has a point," Phoenix said.<p>

"Because Batman is…Batman," Kaldur tried to reason.

"That also…is a point," Phoenix said, seeing what he was trying to say.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me," Captain said. "When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around and it's hard not to take it personally. But I never disobeyed an order, and that's probably what kept me alive."

"Too many points," Cody muttered.

"Batman takes command. He has to…for the good of the league. Thank you for helping me understand," Aqualad said.

"Hey, wisdom of Solomon," he said, pointing to his head. Cody didn't understand, but she left it alone.

Suddenly, Aqualad placed his hand to his head and said, "Yes, Miss Martian. Report."

_That's just…cool and weird at the same time_, Phoenix thought. Her attention on Aqualad was short lived though as the hairs on her heck stood up. She turned around to see a tiger standing off in the distance watching them. It too, like the animals they had just been attacked by, was wearing a collar. Captain Marvel seemed to have noticed their _guest_ as well. The cat turned and walked off.

"Cool! The Tiger. I'll be right back," Captain said. He started to run off and then fly off after the tiger, just as he said.

"Captain wait!" Aqualad yelled. However, he didn't listen. It seemed like he listened just as well as the rest of the team with the exception of Phoenix. "Hey, speed of Mercury." That was also something she didn't get, but shoved it aside and turned back to Kaldur.

"Would you like me to start going after him?" Cody asked. "I won't get too far ahead. Not like the speed of Mercury or anything."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Aqualad said. "If anything happens, Miss Martian will be setting up a telepathic link-up any moment, so we will now."

"Of course," Cody said, as she started to turn around to go after Captain Marvel.

"Phoenix!" Aqualad called out. The girl stopped and turned back to the leader of the group to see what the problem was. "Thank you," he stated. "For not only following my orders, but also believing in my reasons."

"Anytime," Cody smiled before turning around and going after Marvel.

Cody managed to get some distance away before her head started to hurt. A foreign, but familiar voice popped into Cody's head, making her jump and stop in her tracks for a moment. She was right; it _was_ weird to have someone else in her head with her. It was definitely going to take some time to get used to that.

"_Link established,_" Miss Martian thought.

"_Should you really still be giving us orders?_" Artemis asked in their minds. "_And should you really be following them?_"

"_Listen please_," Kaldur said.

"_Oh good_," Kid thought. "_Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that."_

"_Hey Kaldur, K.F. and I were attacked by giant vultures_," Rob thought. "'_Couse since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves."_

_ "If he did, he wouldn't tell you_," Artemis added.

"_Oh give it a rest, will you_?" Phoenix said. This was getting far too annoying. It was bad enough she had to deal with it in person, now she had to deal with it inside her head too? It was far too much for her to handle. "_You're_ _giving me a headache_."

"_Stay out of this Phoenix_," Kid said. "_It doesn't involve you_."

Phoenix same to a stop when she saw three strange looking metal things sticking out of the ground. She got closer and saw that there were drag marks on the ground along with paw prints that Cody swore would match with the ones from the tiger they had been seeing. She had to get Kaldur to see this.  
>"<em>Aqualad<em>," Cody though. "_How far are you from my location? You're going to want to see something._"

"_Superboy, are you online or just pouting_?" Megan asked.

"_Busy_," he stated simply. "_Call back later_."

"_What_ _gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us_," Kid said.

"_He should be chalant. _Way_ chalant. _Extremely_ chalant," _Rob rambled as Kaldur emerged from the brush and walked over to Phoenix who motioned at the drag marks in the center. He bent down and examined them, just as she had done. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was when she way them.

"_How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets_?" Artemis asked.

"_Or if Conner doesn't trust us to take car of ourselves?_" Miss M added.

"_Did he really think you or I could have been the mole?_" Kid asked Robin.

"_We've known each other for years!"_ Robin exclaimed.

"_That doesn't necessarily mean anything_," Phoenix though.

"_What's that supposed to mean_?" Rob asked.

"_Oops, never mind_," Cody thought. "_That was a personal thought. Forgot you guys could hear that_." She meant that she had trusted her friends when they were training and they kept from her that they were training to be assassins when they knew she thought they were training to be heroes. She had known and trusted them her whole life and they turned on her with one order from her Master to kill her.

"_Trust is a two way street_," Artemis said.

"_And_ _you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them_," Miss M said.

"_Not that we'd do that. Never_," Artemis said.

Phoenix had been watching Kaldur's expression very intently as the mental conversations took place. She could see he had finally had enough.

"_Enough_!" he yelled mentally. He grabbed hold of one of the rods and yanked it out of the ground, causing it to spark and break.

"_Dude_!" Phoenix yelled, feeling the sparks burn her arm. She jumped back a couple steps to prevent any more injuries from the angered teenager.

"_Phoenix and I have discovered Captain Marvel has been captured, and we must act as a team to save him_," Kaldur though.

"_Humph_." That was Kid. "_Under your leadership? I don't think_…"

"_This is not up for debate_!" Kaldur declared. "_You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader, I will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here_." Kaldur threw the rod down and started to walk off.

Phoenix quickly ran up to catch up with him. "Nicely said," she complimented.

He slowed down slightly and turned to the girl. "Thank you," he said. He looked down at her slightly red arm from the burn. It wasn't that bad, but a simple injury that'd go away in a couple days, but he still looked pained that he had caused it. "My apologies. I did not mean to injure you in my outbreak of frustration."

Cody smiled at Kaldur warmly. "I understand how you feel," she admitted. "You're frustrated and annoyed. You're trying to do the best thing for the team, but they don't seem to see it your way. They're getting caught up in their emotions and don't see the person who's been leading them for so long. But from the way you just put it, I can see you've gotten a handle on it. You're a very good leader. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

"Thank you, Phoenix. That means a lot to me," he said.

"I'm always here to help," she said. "Now come on. We have to help Captain Marvel."

xXx

The Team knelt in various places outside of the headquarters of whoever was controlling the animals with the collars. Phoenix was paired with Rob and K. F while Miss M was invisibly hidden in a tree. Aqualad and Artemis were together. There were those rod things outside of the building.

"_I'll fly over_," Miss M thought.

"Negatory," Kid said. "_The_ _field is stamped like a dome over the whole compound_."

"_Pylons are insulated_," Rob said, looking at his holographic computer screen from his wrist. "_But one good shock could cause a momentary gap_."

"_I see a target_," Artemis said.

"_Then be ready to hit it_," Kaldur said. "_Be ready, all of you_."

Kaldur was the one who ran off to the field and use his powers to tare open a hole in the field.

"_Now_!" Kid yelled.

Artemis' arrow went flying by. It went through the hole and hit the button on the building, causing the field to shut down. Aqualad motioned for the rest of the Team to join him. Everyone went to go, but Phoenix stopped feeling unnerved. Robin seemed have the same feeling. Otherwise, he just noticed that there was the monkey on the top of the building. Which they both _had_ seen.

The monkey howled and almost instantly, several other monkeys ran off the room and down to where the Team was. Alarms blared as Phoenix jumped in with her tanto in hand. One Monkey took her by surprise by jumping on her back. _This is taking having a monkey on my back a little too literal_, Phoenix thought as she fidgeted to get it off. Her method didn't seem to be working so she decided to just fall onto her back, hitting the monkey in the gut with her elbow.

She seemed to know the air out of it so she quickly turned around and tore the collar off of its neck, just as she had done with the panther. Once the collar was off, the monkey's expression changed completely. It looked frightened. Cody quickly got off the monkey and watched it run away.

Phoenix turned her attention back to the building where a very big ape in a beret was standing. _I feel like I've seen that in a movie before, sort of_. That was going to bug Phoenix. She couldn't remember what movie it was from.

The ape turned around and grabbed onto something that Cody couldn't see. He threw it on the ground. Miss Martian then appeared visible. The Guerilla Gorilla grabbed Megan and aimed his very large gun at her. Phoenix was about to run to help, but stopped when she heard Kid Flash on his way to help.

""Get your paws off her, you darn dirty ape!" he yelled as he ran over.

"That's it!" Phoenix yelled. "_Planet of the Apes_! That's what movie it's from!" She felt satisfied to an extent. Now to just completely the mission successfully…

xXx

Megan sent Guerilla Gorilla through the wall of the building. _Man, I wish I could do that_, Phoenix thought, admiring what the Martian girl had done. The rest of the team, including Phoenix ran in and stood behind M'gann.

"It's the Brain!" Kid exclaimed.

_It's a brain in a robot_, Cody thought dumbfounded. _It's a brain_.

"Uh, I can see it's a brain," Artemis stated.

_It's a brain in a robot_.

"Not a brain, _The_ Brain," Kid repeated.

_How is that even possible?_

"In the flesh, so to speak," it said, rolling over to them.

_How is that even possible? _

"Mallah…" the _Brain_ said.

The monkey pressed a button on the remote and rods arose from the floor. Cody was forced down to the floor with the rest of the Team. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move. She hated feeling like that. She was defenseless. Being defenseless was something she hated and couldn't stand being.

"_Miss Martian, Superboy, now_!" Aqualad ordered.

Miss Martian took the remote out of the monkey's hands and brought it to her face. She telekinetically turned the machine off. The group of teens on the floor got up while Conner broke the wall behind Guerilla Gorilla down. While most of the teens fought the ape, Phoenix went to shut down the machine that Captain Marvel was hooked up to. Aqualad broke the collar he was wearing which allowed him to get up and break the one on the Tiger on the floor next to him. Once that was done, Phoenix joined the others surrounding the monkey and the…Brain.

Gorilla growled loudly. "Try it," Superboy said. "I hate monkeys."

"No, Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo," Brain said. The machine the brain was in started to open. It looked very complex and dangerous. However, Phoenix's gut was telling her that it was all for show. And as stated so many times before. Cody's gut was rarely wrong. "Au revoir, mes amis."

"Get down!" Kid yelled.

The lights went off and left everyone in pitch black. Phoenix stood there with her arms crossed as she waited for the backup generator to kick on. The Brain wasn't stupid. So she could tell because he was a freaking brain in a robot. He'd have some sort of backup generator. It was only a matter of time before it kicked on.

When the purplish lights did come on, Brain and Guerilla Gorilla were gone. "Wait, that big weapon thing was…a light switch?"

_Yup_, Cody thought. _This is going to be a fun team to be on._ _If they get over the reason Kaldur kept it a secret, then yeah. I could get used to it here_.

xXx

Phoenix sat on the ramp going into the Bio-ship as she watched Kaldur take the last collar they had off one of the monkeys. It ran off afterwards.

"That's the last of the collars?" Captain asked the tiger. The tiger roared in reasons. "And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?" It growled again. "Good. I'll be back for a visit. I promise." Captain waved as the tiger ran off. "I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny."

Phoenix couldn't help but giggle at the childish nature of the guy. He really was a big kid. Cody loved kids. Sure they could be a hand full and a challenge, but she loved a challenge and she thought they were just too adorable. Robin and Aqualad gave her a strange look which made her shut up.

_No emotion…so much for that plan. Yet, maybe no emotion is a bad thing. _

xXx

_"I don't know if I can do it," the young girl stated. "I mean, emotions are what make us human, right? It's only natural to feel things. How am I supposed to not show any emotion whatsoever?"_

_ "I thought the same thing when they told me that," Carson said sitting next to the girl on the porch swing outside their house. "That's why I thought very hard about it."_

_ "And what'd you come up with?" Cody asked. _

_ "You know how bad guys are always mean or never had emotions?" he asked. _

_ "Yeah." Cody wasn't sure where he was going with that, but she wanted to know. _

_ "Well," he started again. "If we don't have any emotions, then what's really making us any different than them? Emotion such as compassion, sense of justice, happiness, hope. Those are all things that make us human. They make us the good guys."_

_ "So it's what separated us from them?" Cody asked. _

_ "Yeah," Carson said, kissing the top of his little sister's head. "You're a smart little girl. You know that? So never forget, don't forget your emotions. They matter too. What _you_ feel, Cody, matters."_

xXx

"Look," Robin said from beside Cody, who had stood up from her seat after her flashback. "I need to know, why did you keep the mole intel a secret?"

It seemed everyone was gathering around to find out. Even Phoenix was interested to know. After all, she had told him she believed he was doing the best in doing what he thought right. She wanted to make sure she had told him the right advice. What if it really wasn't a good reason? How horrible would she feel them? However, she had a gut feeling that wasn't the case. Kaldur was a good guy.

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster," he told them.

_Yeah_, Cody mentally complained. _I have no idea who that is_.

"What?" Artemis asked. "You can't trust him!"

_Okay, so bad guy I'm guessing_.

"I do not," Kaldur said. "It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the Team with false information."

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded," Rob said. "But you have to consider it might be true."

"Yes. As leader, I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor," Kaldur said.

"Hate to say it, but…Makes sense," Robin said.

"I am still prepared to step down," Kaldur informed them.

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" Kid asked.

Everyone, even Phoenix raised her hand. "Guess it's unanimous," Captain said. He shook hands with the leader and then turned around and waved. "See you tomorrow!"

"You're not coming back with us?" Aqualad asked.

"Nope, gotta fly!"

Cody shook her head and watched him fly off. "He's a weird guy," she muttered.

"And you're not?" Robin asked playfully.

"I resent that remark," she protested. He raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk on his lips. "Okay fine! I resemble that remark, happy?" He just laughed.

"So what are you going to call him?" Megan asked Conner as they all walked into the ship with the white wolf.

"What's wrong with Wolf?" Conner asked.

"Generic, but acceptable," Kid said.

_Yeah_, Cody thought as she took her seat_. I could get used to them. This, I could get very used to_. She was referring to the feeling in the pit of her stomach, telling her she had done well. _Wherever you are, Carson, I hope someday, you'll see me like this. Doing good. I hope you'll be proud of me. Then I'd be happy. 'Cause my feelings count too, right?_


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEASE READ THIS!** This chapter kind of skips from time periods so the time it took place is listed. If you get confused, don't be afraid to message me and ask. It you don't know how to tell military time, just subract 12. You'll be all good. Please review!  
>Thanks go out to:<br>_**Beth**_: I'm sorry you have to do a project that keeps you up that late, but I'm glad I gave you a reason to take a break. I'm glad you liked how I put her in with the team though. I was a little worried about that.  
><strong><em>Youngjusticefan10<em>**: I'm glad you liked it and think she's a good fit for the team.  
><strong><em>BookwormStrawberry<em>**: I'm glad you find her humorous. She'd sort of comic relief for the team every once in a while when they start to get too serious, but the same goes the other way around. When she gets a little too sad or lost in thought about her past, they take her mind off of it and make things funny and interesting. Mmm, choco-cheese cake. You keep making me hungry for food I don't have!  
><strong><em>Ivyslade<em>**: I'm glad you're proud of her. I think she needs to hear that from someone seeing as she doesn't have anyone anymore.  
><strong><em>Serenity's Ghost<em>**: It was a little hard to figure out what I wanted her to do and go. I put the resent/resemble bit in there to lighten the mood and because she did it with her brother once. I know, I'm not a huge fan of Hypocrites either, but I hope you don't think Cody is one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<br>Broken

It had been four days after Cody had gone on her first mission with the team as Phoenix. Every day after school at four o' clock, Cody would up sunglasses on her face to hide her eyes, slide the two metal feathers in her hair to take up the identity of Phoenix to go and train with the others at Mount Justice. In that time, Phoenix had become closer to the members in her team and she had grown stronger as a ninja.

It was that Tuesday night when it all happened. It started off just like any other. Cody went to school, hung out with Megan and Conner who still had no idea that Cody was Phoenix. She went home and did her homework and any work she had to do for work. After that, she'd go running. Even though she trained with the Team, she still went running. She found it relaxing. Plus, it gave her time to go see Mark. He'd kill her if she didn't at least make an effort to go see him. After that, Cody would change and head to Mt. Justice.

Training there was different from her training. She actually got to spare with people and learn from their skills to better hers. It was fun. Afterwards they'd just hang out like regular teenage friends would. They joke around, watch movies, play video games and sometimes go out to eat. It was fun. Cody couldn't have been happier.

Normally, Cody would leave before dinner time like Artemis, Robin and Kid Flash. She'd go home, make herself something to eat and do whatever else she had to do for work. She'd go to bed and wake up to do that same thing the next day. And for the most part she didn't mind. She loved it.

But that night was different.

"Phoenix!" M'gann yelled flying up to the girl who was about to leave for the night.

"Hey M'gann. What's up?" the girl asked slightly confused.

"Everyone's staying for dinner tonight," M'gann informed her. "We wanted to know if you'd like to stay too."

Cody thought about it for a moment. She didn't have any work left to do at home and it was better than sitting alone in living room with whatever she made herself to eat for the night. She shrugged. "Sure, that sounds great. Thanks." It was then that Phoenix noticed what she was wearing. "You mind if I go home and shower first though?" Training left her looking like a mess.

"Dinner won't be ready for about half an hour," Meg said. "Does that give you enough time?"

Phoenix smiled at the girl. "Yeah, that's perfect."

"Okay, see you later!" Megan yelled as she flew back to the kitchen finish making dinner.

Cody waved until the Martian was out of sight before turning to her bike. She put her helmet on and starting it up. "Red Tornado, hanger door!" she yelled. The hanger door before her opened to a ramp which allowed her to excite. "Thank you!" she added as she left. It didn't hurt to be polite.

Once Cody got home, she parked at bike at the end of the driveway next to her truck hooked up to the trailer with her motocross things. She pulled her helmet off and pulled the feathers out of her hair and put them into her back pockets. The feathers were the only part of her costume that she kept with her at all times, along with the sunglasses. The rest of it was kept in a cabinet in one of the bathrooms in the Cave.

With the feathers in her pockets and the helmet under her left arm, Cody unlocked the door and pushed the door open with her right hand. She didn't want to be late, so she quickly went inside so she could go get ready.

xXx

"Can we eat now?" Wally asked, staring longingly at the food on the table before him. "I mean, we've waited an hour and she's still not here. It'll get cold if we don't eat it now!"

Megan was pacing next to the table. Wally, Conner, Robin, Artemis and Aqualad were all seated at the table feeling their stomachs rumble. It was true though. Thirty minutes after Phoenix had left and said she'd be back, dinner was placed on the table. Everyone sat down, but M'gann wouldn't let anyone eat until she was there. Time passed. No Phoenix. At first she shrugged it off saying she was just running a little late, but an hour? That wasn't like Phoenix.

"This isn't like her," M'gann muttered.

"I hate to agree with her, but she has a point," Rob said. "We haven't known Phoenix long, but she hasn't been late once for training or anything else."

"Something smells fishy," Wally said. He looked at Kaldur and added, "Sorry."

"Do you fear something happened to her?" Kaldur asked.

"She probably just lost track of time," Artemis said.

"You know how girls are in the bathroom. They take their sweet time," Conner said.

"Hey!" both of the girls protested.

"Attention Team!" Batman's voice said over the speaker of the Cave. "Mission briefing in five."

The Team exchanged looks for a brief moment before they ran off to get main hall where the holographic computer was. That was where they usually always had their mission briefings. Batman's face was up on the large holographic screen looking down at the.

"We have a problem," Batman said.

"Obviously if we have a mission," Artemis said.

"Cody Conwell is mission," he told them, ignoring Artemis' comment. "A fire broke out at her house just over an hour ago. The place burnt to the ground. Witnesses say they saw her enter her residence at 18:15 (6:15 p.m.) tonight. However, as far as the fire department can tell, no remains of anyone were found."

"So she either got out somehow," Robin started to say. "Or she'd been kidnapped."

"That's what we're going to find out, along with find her and bring her safely back to the Cave, understood?" Batman asked. The teens replied, telling him they understood. "I've called Red Arrow to see if he could assist. He's checking the school. Robin and Kid Flash, you're to take the motorcycles and search around the city. Aqualad and Conner are to question her friend Mark to see if he knows anything. Artemis and Miss Martian are to check the scene of the crime once more to see if there is any evidence the police missed.

"This is an undercover mission. Be discrete in civilian form. We don't want to alert whoever did this that we know she'd gone. Is that understood?"

"We have one problem," Wally stated.

"Phoenix is missing," M'gann said.

"I'm aware of that," Batman said. "Right now, Cody Conwell is your priority. You are dismissed." The picture on the screen went dead.

"He is keeping something from us," Robin stated to the group.

"Yeah," Wally said. "Something feels off about this."  
>"Our main concern right now is finding Cody," Kaldur said. "We will figure out what it is he is hiding after we get her back safely."<p>

xXx

_**Cody's House, 18:20 **_

_How could I have been so careless?_ Cody asked herself. The girl squirmed in the wooden chair, trying to get her hands untied from behind her back. Her feet were also tied. They were bound to the chair, one on each of the front legs of the wood. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get them untied though. They were just too tight.

"It's no use," Erik said, sitting on the island counter in the kitchen. He was eating one of the apples she had in the little basket on the counter. "You should try to remember. I tie the tightest from our group."

Cody would have said some snide remark, but she couldn't talk. She had a piece of cloth tied around her head, pulling back in her mouth preventing her from speaking. She had to settle with just glaring. He liked not having her be able to talk. It made his grin. Cody would have given anything at that moment to punch that grin off of his face. She hated seeing his so amused and pleased.

"I didn't think it'd be that easy," he continued said. "I mean, this time we barely even got a fight out of you. Where's the fun in that?"

Cody was ashamed of herself. When she had gotten home, she hadn't noticed the scratch marks on the lock of her front door. If she had, she would have obviously known someone had broken in. She was jumped the moment she stepped foot inside. Erik had surprised her. She was in pretty bad shape, seeing as she didn't have any time to react to his surprise attack. She had a lot of bruises on her back, arms, legs stomach and chest. She guessed she must have looked like a mess.

"Erik," Paul said. "It's set. We have to go. We've only have six minutes until the place blows." There was some sort of bomb that Paul had made sitting in the oven. The little timer slicked away. She could see the time going down.

"What?" Erik yelled. "Come on, I wasn't done playing!"

"Leave her alone," Paul said. "Master said he wanted it to look like an accident. If you kill her, they'll be able to tell and Master won't be pleased with us." Erik's face fell more seriously. "You don't want punishment, do you?"

Erik sighed and got up off the counter. "How much time is left?"

"Five minutes," Paul answered. "We need to leave."

"Fine," Erik sighed. "I'd say see ya later, but I won't!" He found his little joke rather amusing. Once again, Cody wanted to smack his smile off his face. She obviously didn't find any of that funny.

The two ninja left the girl sitting there tied to the chair. She sighed. If she couldn't untie the binds how was she going to get herself free in…she looked at the timer…three minutes? She wasn't near anything sharp enough to cut and there was no way she'd be able to reach anything. She had to find something to cut them…but what?

_The feathers!_ Cody mentally yelled. The girl shifted in her chair enough so she could get one of the two feathers out of her pocket. She used her hands to saw away at the rope as fast as she could, but as she did that, she watched the timer. Two minutes…

Her hands were finally free! Cody put the feather back into her pocket and untied her feet. It was a lot easier to untie them with her hands free rather than trying to pull her legs free. But still…one minute…

Cody quickly got up and ran once her legs were free. However, there wasn't any time left. She had ten seconds. Before she knew it, a large boom had come from the kitchen and the whole place was up in flames. Cody had run out of time.

xXx

_**20:45**_

"This is just…" Artemis started to say as she looked over the pile of ash and debris that had once been Cody Conwell's house. She couldn't find the word to describe it. How could someone do that? However, they didn't know for sure that it was intentional. It could have been a gas leak like the fire department suspected. But knowing Cody's background, it was unlikely.

"Did you find anything?" M'gann asked from across the "_house_" where the kitchen had once been. Her voice was very soft and sad. Cody was one of her close friends. They talked every day at school. She was a good person. How could someone do that to her?

"There's nothing here," Artemis stated.

"There has to be some sigh that she'd alive," M'gann rambled. "Some sigh that she wasn't in the…"

"Megan, get a hold of yourself!" Artemis ordered. "We're supposed to be working."

"Right," M'gann said, wiping away tears that had slipped out of her eyes. She pressed the button on her com in her ear. "M'gann to Team. There's nothing at the scene. Does anyone have any leads?"

"We haven't found anything!" Rob replied. "There' no sign of her on the East side of town."

"No sign on the West either, but we'll keep looking!" Wally said.

"What about Mark?" Rob asked.

"He doesn't know anything," Conner replied.

"He is shaken though," Kaldur stated. "He did not take the news well."

"Has anyone heard from Spee- uh, Red Arrow from the school yet?" Wally asked.

"He is on his way there now," Kaldur answered. "I will search down at the beach while Conner looks in the woods with Wolf."

"We'll radio in if anything comes up," Artemis said.

xXx

_**18: 58**_

Black ash covered the girl as she pushed herself off of the dirt floor of the corridor. How she had managed to get downstairs and into the secret corridor down there was beyond her knowledge, but she was glad she had. However, when she had gotten down there, the bomb had gone off before she could secure the door so part of the flames had singed her clothes and some parts of her skin. The force of the explosion had forced the door shut, hitting the girl in the back sending her to the ground.

The burns weren't that bad though. If she used some of the medicine she made they'd go away like the ones that she had gotten from Aqualad on her first mission. The cuts and bruises she had gotten from Erik's beating would also go away with another cream she had concocted. She had to obtain them first before she could get better though.

Cody followed the corridor until she came to the opening of the other end. That corridor was one of the main reasons the girl had gotten the house. She knew now that it was a very good investment. Even before she knew people were out to kill her, maybe deep down she knew and that was why she had gotten the house with it. It came from one of her "_feelings_."

"You just won't die, will you?" Noah said, sitting in one of the trees outside of the exit.

_This really is _not_ my night_, Cody inwardly groaned.

xXx

**Present Time: 21:01**

Cody didn't know where to go. She could barely walk. She had no idea how she was able to get away from an ambush of Noah, Hector and Jared. Sure, she was stronger and faster than them, but seeing as she had gotten beaten by Erik not long before that next attack, she wasn't up to par. She didn't know if they were still following her though. She had taken another beating from the three, but had managed to hide herself inside a small drainage pipe.

Once she thought they were gone, she forced her body to bolt it. The closest place to hide was the school. She had gotten there and used the feathers to pick the locks to get into the gym locker room. Inside her locker was a bag of clothes and medicine just in case she ever needed it. How right she was.

The first thing she did was throw the clothes she had one away. There was no way she'd be able to save them. They were charred and bloody. The second thing was she showed. Usually, the water would have felt very good on her sore skin, but as the ash was caked on, when it started to run, it got in the cuts. It stung and it stung bad.

After washing off all the dirt and making herself look normal again, she dried herself off and started to get changed. Getting dressed was a harder task than she thought it would have ever been possible. She managed to get into her undergarments and her jeans, but she had to sit down on the bench in the middle of the isle of lockers she was in. It hurt too much to raise her arms to put her shirt on. Even before that, she had to somehow run the ointment on. It was going to be a challenge.

Cody just couldn't stop remembering the flames back at her house.

xXx

_"Go!" Cody yelled. _

_ Flames were engulfing wherever it was they were. Cody could see familiar things in the area. It was their house. The house she had grown up in with her parents and her older brother. But most of the things that were inside were burning. She could tell she was in the basement where they had an entertainment room set up. The family usually had movie and game night down there, she remembered._

_ Cody's father, Carter and her mother, Casey, were both down there as well. They were standing in the corner where the stairs were, trying to get a large wooden beam out of the way so they could all make it out. However, they weren't the only ones who were down there. Cody could clearly see as she was fighting them, the eight people that had come multiple times to kill her. _

_ "Cody!" her mother screamed as her baby girl was kicked across the room into a burning table. _

_ Cody didn't wait long to get back up. She pushed herself up, grabbed one of the legs of the tables and swung it at whichever person in the black, smoke filled room she was fighting. It was hard to tell who exactly it was since it was dark, smoky and her eyes were watering. It didn't really matter who it was though. They were all out to get her. She'd have to fight all of them to get her parents out safely. _

_ "We got it!" dad yelled. He turned his attention to his daughter fighting for their lives. "Cody, come on! We have to get out of here before it collapses!"_

_ "Go!" Cody yelled again. _

_ Cody jumped to the bottom of the stairs with the table leg and swung at the person who had tried to lunge at her. She made her parents go up first in hopes that they could get out even if she couldn't. If anything happened to them because of her, she didn't know what she would do with herself. First she caused them grief because she lied to them about Carson running away. She had told them he hadn't come home that night. That was all. She knew he wasn't kidnapped or anything like people thought he was. No, he ran away because he thought his sister was a monster and it was the only way to keep their parents safe. _

_ After her parents went up the stairs she ran up them, slamming the charred door in their faces as the other ninja tried to follow. Cody knew it wouldn't hold them, but it would slow them down, if not for a couple seconds. Even minute they had more been precious than the last. They had to get out. And they had to get out right away!_

_ "Cody!" Carter yelled, knocking the girl away from a beam that was falling, causing him to get crushed underneath it instead of his daughter. The beam had broken his back and neck, causing him instant death. _

_ "Dad?" the girl asked, standing above her father's body. She knelt down and touched his face in hopes that what she was seeing wasn't real. "Come one, Dad. We have to go!" She pushed the beam off of him with great difficulty. "Get up! Dad, come on." All along she knew he was dead, but she just couldn't believe it. Her dad was gone. And it was because of her. _

_ First Carson, then her dad…What kind of monster was she?_

_ "Baby come one!" her mother said, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her towards the door. "We have to go. Your father wouldn't want you to stay. You have to live for him!"_

_ "Dad!" Cody yelled, pulling against her mother's grasp. _

_ "You should really listen to your mother," Erik's laughing voice boomed over the noise around them. "Mother always knows best, doesn't she?"_

_ Cody froze for a moment. Quickly getting out of shock, she pulled her mother behind her so she was standing between them. She had already lost her brother and her father; she couldn't stand to lose her mother too. "Erik! You want me, not her! Let her go."_

_ "But where'd the fun be in that?" he asked. Suddenly, Casey was grabbed from behind Cody. Her piercing scream could be heard through the place, despite all of the noise from the fire and everything collapsing around them. Cody turned her head to barely make out Noah holding her mother, one hand pinning her hands behind her back while the other held a tanto to her neck. "One false move and she gets it!" Erik yelled. _

_ Cody looked back and forth at the two for a moment before dropping the wood in her hands and raising them in the air. "I give up," Cody said dejectedly. "Let her go. You can have me, just please, don't hurt her."_

_ "Cody," Mom said. Cody looked at the woman who she was a spitting image of. "No matter what happens, know that your father and I love you."_

No_, Cody thought. "Let her go, Noah!"_

_ "Nah," he said boredly. "No witnesses."_

_ "No!" Cody yelled, but she didn't have enough time to react any further._

_ He was going to slit her mother's throat in front of her, but the floor beneath them started to creak. Noah, fearing for his safety, jumped across the room to where Erik was standing. The floor beneath Casey gave way. Cody managed to grab hold of her mother's hand, but she was slipping from their sweaty palms. _

_ "Aw," Erik muttered. "Look at the little hero trying to save her mommy."He swung his sword at the girl leaning on the ground over the hole. She managed to roll over, causing her mother to twist and swing back and forth. _

_ "Cody!" her mother yelled. Cody looked down briefly to see what she wanted. "Let go, dear. Save yourself."_

_ "No," Cody protested. "I can't."_

_ "I love you." That was the last thing her mother told her before she let go of her daughter's hand and fell into the fiery pit where she died. _

_ Tears ran down Cody's face as she quickly got to her feet before Erik could strike again. "You'll pay for this," she muttered as she jumped to the door to make her escape. She could see all eight of the ninja over across the room at the back door now. "You'll all be sorry for what you did here. And you all know I keep well on my promises."_

xXx

That was a lot for the girl to take in at one time. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sat there, hunched over in pain. She had just seen her parents die before her eyes…again. She had seen the moment the rest of her family, the parents she loved so well, taken from her. She had seen her father save her life, dying in the process. She had seen her mother sacrificing herself so she could get away.

_It was all my fault_, she thought. _They died because of me_.

A noise got Cody out of her frozen state of mind. She quickly grabbed the feathers from the bench next to her and stood up, still standing shirtless. At least she was wearing her bra… Roy appeared in the opening of the row of lockers with his bow and arrow pointed in at her. When he saw her, his eyes widened and he lowered his bow.

"Roy?" Cody asked. She had to admit, she _had_ seen the resemblance in their appearances, personalities and voices before. She just put them together then though. She then realized she wasn't wearing a shirt. Her face reddened and her eyes widened. "What are you doing in the girls' locker room, Red?" she yelled. The sudden movement of her stomach using air to yell at him so loudly cause pain through her. She doubled over and clutched her stomach in pain.

Red rolled his eyes and quickly walked over to the girl. He helped her up to sit on the bench. "I'm here looking for you," he informed her as if it was obvious. "Everyone's out looking for you."

"I didn't think I was that important," she replied, a little shocked they were looking for her. Did they know she was Phoenix? Was that why it was so important? She looked at him for a moment with their close proximity. A red blush formed on her face again. "Don't look, you pervert!"

Roy rolled his eyes and didn't listen to the girl. "It's nothing I-"

"_Haven't seen before_," Cody finished rolling her eyes. "Yeah, you've said that before. It doesn't make me feel any more comfortable though."

He sighed. "You need help," he stated. He picked up one of the creams on the bench she had placed there for the cuts and bruises. "Just think of it like you're in a bathing suit top and let me help."

Cody sighed. He did have a point. She did need help. "Okay," she sighed again. "But I'm still uncomfortable."

Roy started to rub the ointment on her cuts. She had labeled both of the containers. He knew that the one in his hands had to go on her cuts. She winced as he put them on, but sucked it up and let him continue. He then put that away when he was done and picked up the other one, the one that would help with the pain of the burns and to help heal them.

That wasn't as unbearable as the stinging of the other cream. It was actually quite soothing. She had to subside a sigh and a moan here and there as he put it on. She didn't want to give him any ideas or any form of satisfaction while he was touching her like that. She had to admit though. It really did feel good. She was sort of enjoying it. And he was rather good with his hands…Cody was _never_ going to tell him that.

"Trouble's just attracted to you," Roy said as he put the containers back into her bags and then the bag into her open locker.

"Yeah," Cody admitted. "When can a girl get a break?" She reached over to pick up her shirt to put on. She winced as she tried to lift it over her head.

"Here," Roy said, taking the shirt from the girl. He lifted it above her head and helped her slide it one.

"I feel like a child," she admitted. "So helpless. I can take care of myself. This is just…"

"It's okay to admit you need help," Roy told her.

"I know," she said. She looked down on to the ground as she spoke, too embarrassed to look at Roy. "It's just…I've been taking care of myself for a long time. Even before my parents…" Visions of what she saw in the flashback came back to her. Tears rolled down her cheek once more.

"You had a flashback, didn't you?" Roy said. He looked around unsure of what to do for a moment before raising his hand to the girl's face and wiping away the tears from her face. She didn't expect him to do something so sweet. She appreciated it though.

"Yeah," she admitted. A lump in her throat causing her voice to crack. "I saw them die."

Roy once again was unsure of what to do or say. Hesitantly, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer for a hug. "That's hard," he said. "I'm sorry you had to remember that."

Cody pulled away from him and stared at the floor. She grabbed the feathers from the bench next to her back into her hair which was partially down, dripping wet hair. She just didn't want to have to put them back in her pocket. She didn't care if he or the rest of the Team found out who she was. The game was over in her mind. There was just too much other stuff, more important things to think and worry about than a simple game.

Red pressed a button on the comm. in his ear and said, "Red Arrow report," he said. Cody, with her good hearing could just make out what was being said on the other line.

"Status," Kaldur said.

"I've got her," he said. "She'd alive. Injured and a little broken, but alive."

"Bring her back to the Cave," Kaldur instructed. "We'll meet you there."

"Copy that," Roy said. He turned back to Cody and helped her up. Cody tried to take a couple steps to follow him, but her legs gave out from under her. "Whoa there," he said, catching the girl. "Come on." He bent down and picked the girl up, holding her back and behind her knees as he carried her out of the building.

"You don't ha-." Cody started to protest.

"Shut up," he told her. "You know you're not strong enough to walk yet, so just accept the help."

Cody practically pouted about it all the way out to the motorcycle. He placed her on the back and got on to drive. He held on tightly as they drove to the Cave. She wouldn't admit it, but she kind of liked having him carry her. Her legs were in a lot of pain and he was taking stress off of them. She wouldn't admit that though.

xXx

Roy had to carry Cody bridal style into the Cave seeing as her legs still wouldn't support her weight completely. To make herself a little more comfortable, she wrapped the arm closest to him around his back and neck while the other held onto the feathers. Since she had taken off the little plastic pieces, the metal was poking her in the head. She held them in her hands.

Their arrival was announced by the machine. However, Cody wasn't listening to what their codes were. She was more focused on how red her face was being carried by the pervert who had _seen_ her without a shirt on. Who had _touched_ her without a shirt on.

"So you're the new member of the Team I've heard about," Roy muttered. "What's your name…Pidget…Piglet…No…Pidgin?"

"Ha ha, very funny," she sarcastically replied. "It's Phoenix, smart guy."

"Where have you been, Phoenix?" Artemis yelled as she and the rest of the team ran out to greet read and who they thought was with Cody.

"Sorry, guy. Didn't mean to worry you," Cody said, smiling weakly at her Team.

"Wait," Wally said. "Phoenix is Cody?"

"Yeah," Cody said. "Sorry I didn't tell you."  
>"Isn't it obvious?" Roy asked.<p>

Cody slapped him playfully on the back of the head. "You didn't realize it until you saw me with red hair, didn't you?"

He didn't deny it. He did, however, change the subject. "Where do I pump this load off?"

"Hey!" she complained. "That's rude. I was almost killed twice tonight! You should treat me nicer!" Usually she wouldn't have said that to anyone except for maybe Mark, who would know she was joking. But Roy just got on her nerves.

"There's a room ready next to M'gann's," Batman said. "She'll be staying in there."

"What about the debriefing?" Robin asked.

"That can wait until morning," Batman said. "Cody needs her rest."

Megan led the way with Roy and Cody right behind. She opened a door and moved to the side so Roy could get through with the girl. He placed her rather gently, which shocked her, on the soft bed and went to move back out of the room. However, shocking the boy, Cody reached out and grabbed his sleeve making him look back at her with a raised eyebrow.

She took in a deep breath to gain a little courage. "Thanks," she said. "You didn't have to come help but you did. So thank, Roy."

It seemed as if he was thinking of what to say first. "You're part of the Team," he said. "I told Kaldur I'd be there for him if he needed something."

"Still," she said. "You didn't have to do half of the things tonight that you did, even though I protested. So thanks."

His expression softened as he looked down at her. He placed his hand on top of the girl's brunette hair and stroked it for a moment, before ruffling it up. "You're welcome," he said as he walked to the door. "_Kid_."

Cody was shocked for a minute by his actions. The first part was something that was a little more comforting and touching. It was something a family member or someone closer…like a boyfriend would have done. The second action kind of contradicted all that. Then she realized what he called her as he left the room. "I'm not a kid!"


	17. Chapter 17

This might be the last really quick update for a while. I have to work tomorrow and then spring break ends so I have school work to do, but I'll try my best to get something out. Otherwise, I'll get one out on the weekend. Please review. Well, this one is just mainly talking about how she feels so I'm sorry if it's a little boring.  
>Thanks go out to:<br>_**Shades-Soul**_: I'm glad you like the good side of him. I think that he felt a little uncomfortable...but liked it. He didn't know what to do so he went and made a small joke out of it, calling her a kid. Does that make sense or sound right to you.  
><em><strong>Pyro-pisces12:<strong>_ Well, Cody just joined the team so there'll be more time with them after, I assure you. I just have to get some info and stuff out. They'll be more time with Kaldur, Rob, Artemis and Wally. I promise. Just let me get what I need to out first, okay?  
><em><strong>Serenity's Ghost<strong>_: Don't worry about it. The only reason why I've been able to get so many out is because I was one spring break. But I'm glad you liked it.  
><em><strong>Ivyslade<strong>_: Don't worry. I'll do more for Kaldur later. I have a specific scene in mind for them.  
><em><strong>AliveDaPixie94<strong>_: I'm glad you like this. I hope you like this chapter too.  
><em><strong>Angelchild001<strong>_: Okay, don't worry. I think I'm going for him too. But there'll still be stuff for Kaldur.  
><em><strong>Beth<strong>_: Oh, hearing that makes me really happy! I'm so worried I'm not portraying his personality justice. Don't you worry about being in love with him, honey, because I am. I just wish they were all real. Even though that would me the world would constantly be in need of saving. What would be better than having real superheroes?  
><em><strong>BookwormStrawberry<strong>_: Okay, we'll call it my diet. I'm glad you liked my scene though. I was a little worried about him not acting like himself. Was he written well, do you think?  
><strong><em>Jade Riddle 19<em>**: Don't you worry about it. I was just worried you didn't like the story anymore.  
><strong><em>ArcaneHex77<em>**: I kind of have to. I don't think Roy would be the type of person to instantly fall in love with someone, do you? It's always those little moments like that, that make everyone happy. They just have to keep getting more and more intense.  
><strong><em>MidnightRoulette<em>**: Yes, that did make sense. I get where you're coming from. And I'm very happy you liked their moment. Did you think I portrayed him well?

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<br>Feelings

The next morning was extremely hard for the girl to get up. Seeing as she was having nightmares all night on the attack that had taken place and of the night her parents died. She had woken up sweating and gasping for breath several times in the night. Cody was just glad she didn't wake up screaming like she had done many times in her house. She didn't want to disturb M'gann or Conner. This was their home, after all. Not her's.

When she did wake up though, she forced herself out of bed and to the bathroom where she kept her costume. In the bag with her costume was another set of clothes and the medicine. She grabbed that, put the medicine on and changed. The medicine from the day before…the medicine Roy had put on her… she couldn't help but shivering at that thought… Had helped a lot.

The reason for her shiver? She wasn't completely sure. She didn't know if it was because she was just in her bra, he had _seen_ her like that, or because he had _touched_ her while she was like that. Or was it because she actually thought it felt good? What was bothering her most about that was the fact that she thought he was good with his hands. He was a pervert!

_Nothing I haven't seen before_, Cody thought annoyed. _Twice he's said that to me. _Twice_! What the heck does he mean by that? I get that he's a teenage guy. An attractive one at that, but still! Is he saying that he's a man whose or that I'm _nothing_? That what I have isn't- Why am I bothering myself with this?_

Cody looked at herself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. _I look like a mess_, she thought. She had combed out her hair, yes, but her skin was pale, her bruises dark and there were dark circles under her eyes. It was obvious she was in pain by how she was standing and slightly shaking. It wasn't as bad as the night before though.

Not wanting to look at her sad image in the mirror anymore, Cody walked out and went to the living room. The place seemed a little eerie without anyone around. She looked at the clock in the living room to see what time it was. Six in the morning…Why the heck did she make herself get up at six in the freaking morning?

_If I didn't make myself get up now, I probably wouldn't have gotten up_, Cody told herself. Cody sat down the on couch and stretched her muscles. She sat there a moment thinking of something to do. She wasn't usually one to watch television, it didn't catch her attention. She didn't want to read because her head hurt. Nothing just seemed to appeal to her. Cody was left just sitting there thinking. What kept coming to her mind? Her parents.

Sure, she had known her parents had died in a fire. Sure, she had known she had been there. They told her. But what she didn't expect was for it to be that intense. Cody had the feeling she'd remember it sooner or later, and she tried to prepare herself for that. But no matter how much prepping she did, nothing could have gotten her ready for that. Not for the fire, the heat, the fight, the screams, or the death.

She had seen the moment where her parents gave their lives to protect her's. It was her fault. If she hadn't been training then her brother wouldn't have run away in the first place. She wouldn't have dug deeper to find out why he left. If she hadn't of dug, they wouldn't have gone out to kill her. And if nobody was out to kill her, then her parents would still be alive and she wouldn't be where she was now.

Cody did like that she had met the people she did. Mark was a great guy. He was not only a good friend, but he was taking up the big brother roll that Cody lost and missed so much. Then there was Megan. Cody couldn't remember having many friends back when she was in Hollowood, but Megan was the closest thing to a best girl friend that she had. Conner was a little reserved, but he was a good guy. She could see that. Plus, he was Megan's boyfriend. If he made her happy, then she was happy.

She hadn't known Wally for long, but she thought very well of him. Sure, he was a major flirt, but he was also like a brother to her. They teased one another. But she knew he'd be there to comfort her if she needed it, _without_ the flirting part of it.

Artemis was also a good friend of her's now. She was a little more aggressive than Cody, but she was also protective, passionate, opinionated and a good friend. Cody could tell she was kidding something, but everyone was entitled to their own secret identity. Being around her was making Cody a little more daring. She helped her speak her mind.

Robin was like a little brother to her. He too was playful, but also serious when he needed to be. His abilities were the closest to her's. They could relate in that way. They had to work very hard to keep in shape, to evolve their abilities to stay at the top of their game. Otherwise, who knew what would happen?

Kaldur was another person she thought she could get close too. She didn't see him as a brother in any ways though like the other guys. Kaldur was a very sweet guy. At times, he almost seemed a little shy, but others he was very well spoke, demanding and a very good leader. He was very clear headed and soft spoken, something that the rest of the team wasn't. Cody didn't meet a lot of guys like him, so it was nice to have him around. The formal way he spoke made her feel respected. She was flattered by that.

Cody's head was pounding even more as she continued to think of all the things she had now because of all the things she had lost in the past. Now, she had more friends, but had no family. Then she had family, but very little friends. Which was better, which was worse? She just couldn't wrap her head around it.

Feeling fed up with her running mind, Cody looked up at the clock to see it was almost seven. She had been lost in her thought for an hour but it only seemed like a few minutes. _Uh_, Cody thought. _I need to do something. I can't just sit here and dwell on the past_.

Cody wondered around the Cave for a couple minutes (she saw that they had brought her truck, bike and trailer into the hanger) before walking into the kitchen, Cody opened the refrigerator and took out eggs to make breakfast for M'gann and Conner. It was the least she could do for them letting her stay there. _That reminds me_, Cody though_. I need to start looking for a new house….I could stay in the apartment in New York…but I like it here too much. If I did that, I'd have to move and change schools_.

As Cody stood there making the food, her mind started to wonder again. However, this time it was just on the things she had to do. _I need to call Wendy and get my work. I wonder how the factory problem in Dakota City is. Maybe M'gann or Conner can get my work for me at school, or I could stop in and get it myself. Need to find a place to live_.

"Cody?" Megan asked as she flew into the kitchen fully dressed and ready to go. "You didn't have to do that. You should be resting."

"I'm okay," Cody said with a smile directed at her friend. "Thanks for the concern though. I needed to do something to get my mind off of stuff."  
>"If you need to talk, I'm here," Megan said. "I can tell you're angry and sad and confused. Maybe if you talk about it, it'll help."<p>

"I know," Cody said, plating the eggs. She slid it across the counter to M'gann and went to get silverware. "Oh, I'm sorry I kind of ruined dinner last night. I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "We'll just have another dinner some other time. We're just glad you're okay."

The two girls turned their attention to a yawning Conner as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat. Cody plated another eggs for Conner and slid it over to him. He just mumbled a thank you and started to eat. Cody hopped up onto the counter and tried to relax.

"What do you plan on doing today?" M'gann asked.

"Uh," Cody started. "I've got to talk to Batman for the debriefing, first of all. Then I think I have to check in with the police station. Find a place to live, get school work, Conwell Enterprise work, and whatever else turns up."

"You're moving out?" Megan asked a little sad. "You know, we have a lot of rooms here. You could stay here. There's no rent or anything and that way you don't have to be on your own or worry about getting attacked again."

"I didn't know I was allowed to move in," Cody stated simply. "But that sounds great."

"Yay!" M'gann cheer, flying over the island and engulfing Cody in a huge.

Cody had found out the hard way during one of their training sessions that Martians had superhuman straight. Normally, she would have been fine having a hug like Megan was giving her, but when she was all bruised and sore, wasn't helping her. "Uh, Meg. You're squishing the bruised girl."

"Sorry!" she said, quickly pulling back.

Cody laughed. "You're fine," she said. "But you guys should finish eating up. School starts soon."

"Right," Conner groaned. Cody and Megan both laughed at the tired boy.

"You want me to drive?" Cody asked. "I've got to get work anyways and tell them I'll be out for a couple days."

"That'd be great!" Megan exclaimed. "Thank you."

xXx

"Miss Conwell?" the woman behind the desk asked as Cody walked into the office of the school. By the looks of it, she was shocked and horrified by Cody's physical state. "What…What can I help you with?"

"I'm going to be out for the rest of the week," she stated, getting straight to the point. "I was wondering if I could have my work."

"I'll call it in now," she said. She picked up the phone and talked to several different people while Cody leaned up against the counter for support. She was starting to get more and more tired. Cody needed to rest. Once she was done talking, she hung up and turned back to the sixteen year old girl. "It's all set. You just have to pick it up in your homeroom."

"Thank you," Cody said. She turned away, walked out of the office and headed down to Mr. Carr's classroom.

When Cody made it to her classroom, she knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. She didn't want to just walk in during the middle of class. That would have been rude. Cody didn't like to be rude or mean or hurtful….Why was she in the hero business again if she was kicking people's butts? Oh, that's right; she didn't want innocent people to get hurt.

The door opened and Mr. Carr was standing there. Once his eyes landed on the girl, they widened. "Cody? Uh, come on in. I've got your work."

Cody followed him into the classroom. She kept her eyes on the desk, not want to see all of the other students staring at her. It was bad enough that the adults were looking at her the way they were. She didn't like people staring at her in the first place. This was just really annoying to her. But she didn't have to deal with it much longer. Once she got her work, she'd go back to the Cave.

"Holy crap, Cody. What the hell have you gotten into?" Harry asked, laughing from the back of the room. "I didn't know you had any fight in you!"

"Shut up, Harry!" Conner yelled, getting angry with the boy.

"It's okay, Conner. Leave him be," Cody said, shocking most of the people in their class. Cody would answer questions every once in a while, but other than that, she didn't walk much. She talked to Megan, Conner, Wendy and Karen, but that was about it. Nobody else every really heard her talk.

"Settle down, class. Get back to your work," Mr. Carr said. "Here, Cody. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you," Cody said.

Cody left the school and drove back to the cave, but took multiple detours to make sure nobody was following her. She didn't want to Elite Eight to find out where she was. That would have just been rather careless. Plus, she was going to be moving in if Batman said it was okay. But until then, it wasn't her home and she didn't dare risk causing M'gann and Conner to because homeless.

When she got back, Cody went into the living room and plopped down. She was planning on doing some of her work she had gotten from school, but she was too tired. Maybe a little nap couldn't hurt. So Cody closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come. However, sleep wasn't what came.

"Cody?" a woman's voice asked, causing the girl to open her eyes to see who it was.

Black Canary stood above the girl, looking down. It was a little weird seeing her in civilian clothing instead of her one-piece leotard, gray stockings, boots, fingerless gloves, black choker or her blue jacket. Her face looked the same, obviously. Seeing as she didn't wear a mask in the first place. It was just a little weird.

"Black Canary," Cody stated simply. "Not that it's not nice to see you so don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here now? It's the middle of the day."

Canary sat down next to the girl, causing her to sit up with her legs crossed on top of the cushion she was on. "Red Arrow told us what happened and what you talked about when he found you," she stated.

Cody looked down at her hands uncomfortably for a moment. However, her head shot up and she hastily asked, "Wait, what exactly did he tell you?"

"He found you in the school and that you had a flashback," Canary informed her. "That you had a flashback of your parent's death."

Cody sighed. _Okay_, she thought. _If he told them back the shirtless part, I swear I'd have to beat him. That's not something I want the Team or the rest of the League finding out. What would they say? What would they think?_

"Why?" the woman asked. "Was there something else he left out?"

Cody's eyes widened as her face grew red. "No, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"It just seemed like there was from your reaction," she replied. Cody's face was still beat red, but she shrugged and listened as Canary continued on with the conversation. "Batman asked me to get your report. He figured since we're both girl's that it'd be easier for you to talk about it with me."

"About which event?" she asked. "The flashback or the fire?"

"Both," Canary said. "Although, if you're not ready to talk about what happened in the past, I understand. It was something tragic and it can't be easy to remember something like that."

Cody shrugged and looked down at her hands as she thought of how to put what she was going to say. "I was careless," she started. "It's as simple as that. I didn't pay attention. They broke into my house, took me by surprise and set a bomb to make it look like an accident. A gas leak, I'm guessing. I managed to get untied and into the hidden corridor in the basement to escape. I didn't anticipate them knowing about that though, so when I made it out, they were waiting. I managed to get away and went to the school, the closest place I could get help. That was where Roy found me."

"You act as if it was nothing," Canary stated.

"Really, this is what? The sixth time they've tried to kill me? I've used to it by now. It doesn't bother me," she muttered.

"You're rambling," Canary pointed out. "Cody, you need to talk about this. It's not healthy to keep everything inside. How does it really make you feel that the people you thought were your friends for most of your life are trying to kill you?"

"Terrible," Cody stated as if it were obvious. "But it would make _anyone_ feel that way. It's not like I'm hiding the fact that how I feel about it. I knew for about two years that something was wrong."

"But you lost your memory," she said. "You forgot about all that. So it was like living it all over again."

"In a way it was, but it also wasn't." Cody didn't know if that made any sense so she elaborated a little more on it. "I never even knew I had friends before I had the flashback about Erik, okay? I didn't know there were other people training with my brother and myself. So when I found out, it wasn't like I was losing my friends again. But it still hurts to know that the friends that I _did_ have would do something like this. Yes, it hurts, but life moves on and I'll get over it."

"Are you sure you see it that way?" Canary asked. "It seems to me that you're telling yourself that's the way you should see it, not how you really do."

Cody had to think of a way to put how she was feeling. "It's more of how _I_ have to see it. It's the only way I know how I can deal with it. It is how I feel though."

"If you're sure," she muttered unsure. "What about the flashback?"

Cody stared down at her hands. However, she wasn't really looking at them. The events that had flashed through her mind were replaying again, just like that had down all night in her dreams. She wished they'd stop. She had enough. They hurt. In a way Canary was right. It really did hurt that the people she called her friends before were able to cause their friend so much pain. They didn't just hurt her; they hurt her brother and her parents. They took their lives away from them. How could they deal with that?

"I can see you don't want to talk about it right now," Canary said, standing up and started to walk away. "Just know I'm here for when you want to talk."

Before Canary was out of earshot, Cody sighed and muttered loud enough for her to heard, "It's my fault."

"What?" Canary asked. They both knew that Black Canary had heard her crystal clear. She started to walk back over to Cody. She gently sat back down and looked at the girl, waiting for her to continue.

"It's my fault," she repeated, staring down at the floor instead of her hands.

"What exactly is your fault?" Canary asked softly.

"They're dead because of me," she repeated, shifting her gaze to the large flat screen that was turned off. Before Canary could tell her otherwise Cody continued. "I know what you're going to say, 'It's not your fault. You shouldn't say that.' But it is."

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" she asked.

Cody took in a deep breath before letting it come out as a sigh. "I think the Elite Eight set the house on fire, just as they did with mine to make it look like an accident. They attacked while we were in the basement. We managed to get to the main floor, but I almost got crushed by a falling beam. My dad pushed me out of the way but got caught instead.

"Then they got a hold of my mom. Noah was going to slit her throat because they could afford to have any witnesses, but the floor gave out. He jumped to safety, but let my mom fall. I managed to grab hold of her hand, but she let go of my hand on purpose despite my protests. So she fell and died."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Canary said.

"So am I," Cody muttered.

"But it really isn't your fault," she continued saying. "Your parents risked their lives to make sure you were okay. Most parents would do that. It's not your fault."

"It was my fault we were in that situation in the first place," Cody explained. "It I hadn't been training with my brother and the others in the first place, they wouldn't have been able to tell my brother those lies. If they hadn't told him the lies, then he wouldn't have run off. I would have never dug for information if that happened, which would me I'd have never found what I did and they wouldn't have come after me, getting my parents killed."

"You couldn't have known something like that would happen. But it did," Canary said. "You can't let it hold you back though. You can't change the past."

"I know," Cody said. "And I'm not going to let it happen again. I'm going to work harder to protect the ones close to me."

"That's the way to see it," Canary said with a small smile.

"I will make them pay though," she added. "I know, revenge won't get me anywhere, but they can't just get away with what they did. I'll get them and make them spend the rest of their days in prison."

Canary didn't really know how to reply to that. She was just glad she wasn't out to murder them though. "It still much of been hard though. Seeing your parents like that."

"It was," Cody said. "But it's weird. I saw them die and it affected me. It hurt. They were my parents and they died right before my eyes."

"What's so weird about that?" she asked.

"I still feel like I never had them," she replied. "I don't remember what they were like or what it was like having them there. So in a sense I haven't lost anything. I did back them obviously, but now, since I don't remember what it was like, it's like I'm not missing anything. This is…_normal_ for me."

"I understand that," Canary said. "But if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here."

"I know," Cody said. "Thanks."

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"A little tired," she replied. "But in need of a spar. You up for some training?"

"Are you sure?" Canary asked.

"Completely," Cody said. "I need something to get my mind off things."


	18. Chapter 18

For all you Cody/Kaldur fans out there, this is for you. That doesn't mean that Cody/Roy fans shouldn't read this though. I hope both sides like it though so please review and tell me what you think.  
>Thanks go out to:<br>Shades-Soul: I understand. I'm glad you love all of the chapters though. That makes my day.  
>BookwormStrawberry: Oh I so did too. She's a lucky (yet it seems also very unlucky) girl. Loved the 'whelmed' comment. So perfect. And I'm so sorry. That's terrible. I can say that I've had a lot of losses in my short sixteen years as well, so I can relate. Hope you like this and makes you feel better...although it's a Kaldur chapter.<br>Beth: I totally agree with you on both things. Black Canary and Green Arrow are perfect for each other. I love Artemis' spunk and Roy is just too damn (excuse my french) sexy.  
>Redhawk15: I'm very happy you love this...I'm sorry, I don't know what spitfire is. Could you tell me? I'm relieved to here what you think about Cody too. I'm always afraid people won't like her.<br>AliceDaPixie94: Revenge is a bitter sweet thing. But that'll have to wait until she can get a hold on her enemies.  
>Jade Riddle 19: That's a relief. And I can't wait to get my ideas out to share with you too. I hope you like what I have to come as much as what I've already brought.<br>Ivyslade: I'm always afraid my heart-to-hearts won't make any sense as they come out of my head and onto the computer. I'm glad to hear they do though. I can picture him like that too, although he'd most likely deny it if someone asked him if he cared.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<br>Worries

The next day was when Cody moved in. Not that she had anything else to move in. She'd lost everything in the fire. She did have to go buy new clothes though. So, Megan and Artemis went with her to pick out things. Cody also treated them with a bunch of stuff. It was the least she could do for their help and support. Plus, it wasn't like she didn't have the money or anything. She _liked_ to get her friends things. It made them smile.

After that, things slowed down. Cody stayed out of school the whole week to recover and to settle all of her affairs. She also informed Mark and Wendy that she was moving. She received her work from Wendy. She did spend more time with Mark though. He was beyond worried about her. He told her she was going to give him gray hair at an early age. She just laughed at that. She did ask him for a crash course of super-villains though. She didn't like not knowing who the others were talking about or who they were fighting.

As that time went by, Cody grew stronger and stronger. Her injuries healed and she never felt better. Training was tiring, but she enjoyed it. It was more fun and she learned more in that training than the training she did on her own. Plus, she got to spend more time with her new friends and teammates.

Cody didn't talk about what happened when she was attacked. She didn't want to. However, she did talk to Megan about some things. She talked to her in private about her and Conner and found out the gossip about them. It was simple girl talk that they enjoyed. It was like they were close sisters. Cody kind of confessed what happened with Roy too. She was completely embarrassed about it. Megan was shocked that it had happened. Cody just had to get it off of her chest though. Megan was sworn to secrecy.

So it was that Saturday that Cody stood off to the side in the main hall as she watched Kaldur and Robin sparing. She was supposed to go against the winner. The match was very intense. Robin and Kaldur were really good. She was surprised she'd been able to keep up with them in their other practices. She didn't think she was that good.

In the end, the match ended without a winner. Which kind of upset Cody. How was she supposed to know who she was supposed to go against? She didn't dwell on it though. She could always just go up as ask them who wanted to spar against her. Once the simulator turned off, Cody walked out and stood next to the two male members of the team. She turned her attention to what theirs were turned to. It was M'gann and Conner walking out into the main hall with Wolf.

"You know, they're a couple, right?" Robin asked them.

"I believe I knew before they did," Kaldur said.

"I've already gotten all the details from M'gann herself," Cody said.

"Girl gossip?" Robin asked.

"Pretty much," Cody replied.

Once more, they turned their attention to two other people walking in. Wally and Artemis walked in together. Not _together_ like M'gann and Conner, but beside each other. However, Cody thought they'd be really cute together. Now if only they'd stop fighting…

"Do we tell them?" Robin asked.

"It's not our place," Kaldur replied.

"When do you think they'll realize they like each other?" Cody asked.

"They probably won't until without some help from an outside force," Robin said with a smile of his face.

"Like fate?" Cody asked. "Or do you mean like meddling friends?"

"Meddling friends," Kaldur said with a smile.

Cody giggled at Kaldur's response. She didn't really expect him to say that. Sure, they all knew that's what Rob meant, but she expected that comment from Rob, not Kaldur. She stifled her laughter as the two people they were then talking about walked up.

"So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why' _he_ still here?" Wally asked, pointing to where Zatara and Captain Marvel were standing. "And why's he eating my snacks?"

"I kind of like having him around," Cody admitted. She got a couple puzzled looks, which made her shrugged. "What? He's like a big kid. I love kids!"

"Kids are too loud," Artemis said. "Like this one." She nudged her head to Kid Flash next to her.

"Hey," he stated. "I have to beg to differ."

The group turned and looked over at the entrance of one of the Zeta-Beam transporters which Cody learned were called Zeta-Tubes. The machine read off the designation. "Recognize Batman. 0-2."

As he walked through he ordered, "Computer, National News."

The holographic computer brought up a broadcast of GBS News. Cat Grant was the reporter from Metropolis. "The initial attack was short-lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve." The large plant was in the middle of the street. Its large vines wrapped around buildings. It crushed one. Superman was shown flying in to save to people on top of a building before it was crushed. "And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight." One of the Green Lanterns and Hawk Girl joined in.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked.

Batman paused the feed and turned to the young heroes. "No, the League will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here. According to you Intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster Formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Kobra Venom," Wally finished.

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army," Robin finished.

"And upgrade Wolf," Conner stated.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at the Penitentiary," Megan said.

"Batman, is it possible that plant thingy's on Kobra Venom, too?" Artemis asked.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis," Batman informed them. He waved his hand in the air and a holographic keyboard came up. As he typed he said, "Divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of Kobra Venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences," Kaldur said. "Unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide."

"Exactly," Batman said.

Robin did the same thing as Batman had done with his hand, bringing up a holographic keyboard.

"It is now clear that out enemies have formed some kind of secret society of Super Villains. The attack in Metropolis is only the beginning," Batman said.

"You got that right," Robin muttered. "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei, New York -"

Little viral feeds popped up onto the screen. One was of New York City with the Conwell Enterprise Building getting a car thrown into it. Cody could be heard in the background groaning as she saw that. "Come on! We just got the windows fixed from the last time!" All of the screens went dead and to a picture that most people called "snow."

"_Dude_," Wally complained.

"It's not me," Rob defended. "Someone's cutting in the satellite signal. _All_ satellite signals."

A picture of the Joker came up on the screen. He knocked on the camera leans, making it seem like he was knocking on the holo-screen. "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regular scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement…" He shifted the screen to six other people. "From the _Injustice _League."

Cody was very happy she had Mark give her a lesson on villains just as she had done with heroes. See could see Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite who was a monkey, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan and the Joker who had moved the camera.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities," Count Vertigo said. "If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer your governments wait…"

Joker moved the camera back to him as he said, "The more we get to have our _jollies_." The feed went dead after that.

Batman received a message from someone on his ear comm. "Roger that, Aquaman. The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that."

Robin brought the video back up and rewound it. "Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan. _Seven_ heavy hitters. Probably behind everyone and everything we've faced."

"There's your secret society," Wally muttered.

"Not so secret anymore," Artemis added.

_Something doesn't seem right_, Cody thought. _If they're a secret society, why would they come out into the open just for money? Wouldn't they hold out for something bigger? And why would they make a video and send it to everyone? Was it to pressure the people into getting their government to pay the money?_ Cody couldn't get her mind around it_. Something just seems wrong to me._

"Perhaps after India that realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer," Kaldur said, stating his thoughts.

"Yeah, that was their mistake," Wally said. "Right now I saw we go kick some plant creature butt."

"The Justice League will handle the plants," Batman told them. "I have a different job for this Team."  
>"<em>Oh, man<em>." Artemis punched Wally in the arm. "Uh!"  
>"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system," Batman continued telling them. "Your mission is to destroy it."<p>

"You realize what you're really asking them to do," Zatara said to Batman.

"They're ready," Batman replied.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Wally asked. Artemis punched him again. "Ow! Would you cut that-?"

"Hello Wally!" Artemis said, taking a page out of M'gann's catch phrases. "If the Big Guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll…" Artemis pointed to the screen with the villains on it. "Oh!"

"Well, Batman, I trust you're correct," Zatara said.

"I trust you can locate the enemy," Batman said.

"Indeed. Wotan's informants suggest sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled," Zatara said. "Robin, if you will provide a holo-map, I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity."

Robin brought up a globe in the middle between the adults and the teenagers. He started to mutter a spell which Cody didn't understand nor really heard. Her eyes were too focused on the globe. She really needed to get one of those holographic computers for her work office. It would make word so much easier.

"There," Zatara said. "That's where you will find the Injustice League's central control system."

"Coordinates locked in," Robin said. "The Louisiana Bayou."

"We are on our way," Kaldur said.

The teenagers and Captain Marvel when to run off to change into their uniforms and to go to the Bio-ship, although Marvel was already in his. However, Batman called out. "Captain Marvel, Phoenix!" The two stopped and looked at one another before turning their attention to the man dressed as a bat. His first statement was directed towards the Captain. "For this plan to succeed, the entire Justice League must be seen fighting the plant creatures. You, Zatara and I are needed elsewhere."

"Okay," Captain Marcel sighed.

"Phoenix," he said, getting the girl's attention once more. "Are you feeling up for this? We can't afford anyone who isn't one-hundred percent with us. We can't risk the safety of the Team, citizens or yourself."

Cody nodded her head as she said, "I'm fine. I want to do this. I'm part of the Team."

"As long as you're absolutely sure," Batman continued.

"Positive sir," she said. Batman opened his mouth to say something, but Cody added on. "Yeah, sorry. You said not to call you that. My bad."

"Go meet up with the Team," he ordered.

"Got it!" Cody yelled as she ran off.

xXx

The ride in the Bio-ship was a much lighter one than it had been the last time Cody had ridden in it. This time, nobody was fighting, with the exception of Wally and Artemis who were almost always fighting about something stupid, but that was beside the point. Nobody was fighting or clawing at one another's throats, which made everything a much more pleasant experience for the newest member of their little teenage team of superheroes.

As the Team approached Bayou Bartholomew, Cody couldn't help but grow quiet like the rest of the Team as they mentally prepared themselves for their mission. However, Wally did break the silence as he ate a banana.

"What's in the duffle?" Kid Flash asked, pointing his banana to the bag next to Kaldur's chair.

"Plan 'B,'" Aqualad replied.

Miss Martian groaned and placed one of her hands to her forehead. Phoenix looked over concerned for her friend. She didn't want anything to happen to her. She didn't want any of her friends to feel bad. She liked to see them happy, healthy and smiling. Seeing Miss Martian like that discomforted her.

"You all right?" Conner asked worriedly at his girlfriend.

"Dizzy," Miss M replied, taking her hand away from her forehead and looking back at Conner.

"Martians get air sick?" Robin asked.

"She does look a bit greener than usual," Kid added.

"Not me, her," Megan said.

"I feel fine," Artemis said.

"Phoenix, are you feeling well?" Aqualad asked.

"This is the best I've felt all week," the red haired girl answered.

"Not them, the Bio-ship," Meg informed them. "She's trying to shield us, but-"

The ship started to swerve out of control as the ship tried to continue to shield them, as Miss Martian had said, but also keep control of its flight pattern. Phoenix had to grab the sides of her seat to prevent herself from rocking too much. However, the organic seat belt around her was holding her in place very well. A little too well, actually. Cody was going to have bruises…more of which she didn't need…where the belt when across her. How much of her special creams was she going to be using? At that rate, she was going to have to find ingredients to make more.

Suddenly, the ship lunged forward as if something had hit the bottom. The ship crash landed into the swampy waters below, tumbling and turning. Phoenix groaned and squeezed her eyes shut from the throbbing main. When they had crashed, the girl had slammed her head against the organic panel in front of her. Yeah, that hurt, Cody thought. Why does it seem that I'm the only one getting hurt? She did hear everyone else groaning though.

Without warning at all, like the attack that had just happened, large plant vines reached up out of the water and took hold of the Bio-ship, dragging it under the water. The ship was fighting it though. Cody was a little amused and confused. Ships were supposed to do that…yet again; it's a _Martian_ ship…

Someone could be heard jumping on top of the roof. It was ripped open to reveal Black Atom. "Uh!" Miss M yelled. "He's hurting her."

Conner jumped up out of his seat and punched Black Atom, causing him to fly off of the ship. However, that didn't stop the plant from dragging them further under the water. Since there was a hole in the top of the ship and they were being dragged under the water, swamp water poured into it.

"No, no way I'm nearly drowning three missions in a row!" Artemis complained. Artemis put a little thing in her mouth. Phoenix guessed it was a mini oxygen converter. It allowed them to breath underwater. However, she didn't have one. She felt rather left out. She handed one to Kid, shocking him.

"Wow. Uh, thanks," Kid replied.

"M'gann, we need to get out!" Conner yelled at the girl clutching her head. "Open a hatch!"

"Hello, M'gann. Of course," she muttered. Pain was definably heard coming from her voice.

Miss Martian dove into the water with the others. Cody suspected she was opening a hatch. Phoenix could actually see it too. There was just one major problem. She was stuck. Since the Bio-ship was under attack and distracted by the plant, it wasn't paying much attention to what was going on inside of it. Megan was able to open a hatch, but only that. So nobody was paying much attention to the girl in the back who was struggling to hold her breath while get out of the death grip of the Bio-ship seat belt…

"_Out_! _Everyone out_!" Kaldur ordered through their minds. He waited for everyone to swim out before he started to head for the exit himself. He stopped himself though when he realized he counted short. One was missing.

More and more air escaped the sixteen year old girl's lungs as the belt grew tighter and tighter. Phoenix knew they had a mental link on so instead of trying to scream out for help, which she instinctively wanted to do as she freaked out, she yelled, "_Kaldur_!" He instantly turned to her and swam over as fast as he could. "_I'm stuck_!"

The ship lurched quickly, causing Phoenix to lose what oxygen she had in her lungs. Water filled her mouth and she looked at Kaldur for help. She really didn't want to drown. If she had to go, she'd rather go in battle or of old age. No from water!

"_Forgive me_," he thought to her. Quickly, he grabbed her head and brought it to her's, making contact with her mouth. Her eyes widened. Kaldur was…kissing…her. He was _kissing_ her! ...Why was he kissing her? Then Phoenix got it. She had air. Since he could breathe underwater with his gills, he could give her oxygen.

Surprisingly, Cody got caught up in the moment and forgot where they were and what was happening. Her eyes closed. Her tension dropped. All she could think about (without sending messages to the other members of the Team) was that one his webbed hand was on the back of her next, keeping her pressed against his soft lips. She snapped out of it though when the belt snapped, causing her to open her eyes, and look down to see that he had managed to break the belt with his other had. With her now oxygenated lungs, he grabbed her hand and shot them out of the ship with his amazing swimming skills.

The others got out of the water first, gasping for breath. They walked out and onto the grass, but looked behind them wondering where their newest recruit and leader were. A couple seconds later, the two popped their heads through to the surface. Kaldur seemed fine, but Phoenix was coughing up a lung. She tried to settle her lungs by taking in deep breathes which eventually worked as she walked up with the others, Kaldur holding onto the weak girl so she wouldn't fall in the swampy, mucky water.

They watched the Bio-ship be pulled under by the plant through the trees. "She'd in shock," Miss M stated. "She'll need time to recover."

A massive wave of noxiousness washed over not only Phoenix, but the whole team, making them clench their head and scream out in pain. Cody fell to the grounds feeling worse than she had the day she had been attacked the week. However, it wasn't worse than when she woke up in the hospital after being almost killed by the Elite Eight. Although, it was about as bad as the Coravioranide poisoning. So Phoenix remained conscious while a lot of the others fell down unconscious.

"Vertigo," Kid groaned, pushing himself up on his arms to look at the white haired man in the long cloak making them all feel sick.

"Counter Vertigo to you, _peasant_," Vertigo said.

_Okay, that's just rude_! Cody mentally yelled. She regretted it though, thinking such loud thoughts made the pain worse. _Bad idea_.

Superboy attacked Black Atom who had come up to the group, causing Vertigo to stop his trick. Phoenix pushed herself up off the ground and pulled her tanto out. It seemed she used the tanto more often in situations like that. If she was in a much bigger fight with more people, she'd take out her sword.

Aqualad pulled out the eel water-bearers and used the bayou to get water to throw at Vertigo. The man went flying back. Aqualad turned to the rest of the group and thought, "_Robin, Miss Martian, Phoenix, disappear! We will keep them busy. You three fulfill the mission objective."_

Phoenix jumped back into the background, hiding herself in the forest. She could just make out Robin a little ways in front of her and she guessed that Miss M was close behind her, flying invisibly. That was seriously one way to make yourself disappear. They quickly met up together a good distance away where they wouldn't be found.

"_I blocked contact with Aqualad and the others_," Miss M told them telepathically. "Should we-?"

"_Sorry, that's not the gig_," Rob cut in, looking at his holo-map on his wrist. "_This is. The Injustice League Central Control System_."

Phoenix could just make out the building through the trees, in front of them. It was a very large domed building with a very large, green and weird looking plant sticking out the top of it. "_Yeah, that's obviously not suspicious looking or anything_," Phoenix thought really without thinking.

"_Never said the bad guys were subtle_," Rob thought. "_But it looks like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants worldwide"_

The hair on the back of Phoenix's neck stood up, causing her to pull out the tanto once more and spin around. However, since the girl was standing behind Rob and Miss M, her actions went unnoticed. There was a woman with red hair and a very form green outfit standing there. Cody recognized her as Poison Ivy.

Before the girl had a chance to think anything towards the others, Ivy said, "Well, hello."

Once more, the girl's senses triggered her actions. Before vines like the ones that had taken hold of her two partners, Phoenix jumped to the side, only to be knocked to the ground by a person wearing a black ninja outfit. A sword was pressed up against her neck, making sure that if she moved, it'd cut her throat, making her bleed out and die. She choice to stay still, even though she wanted very badly to kick the guy who was sitting on her stomach off her.

"_Come on_!" Cody complained, glaring up at the guy above her. Strangely, her complaint reminded her of Wally, for some strange reason. She shoved the thought away though. "You couldn't give me at least a full week before trying to kill me again? Seriously, Erik, a girl needs time to rest. Even _you_ need a break every once in a while."

"Shut up, _Girly_!" he yelled, pressing the sword a little harder against her neck. "As much as I want to kill you right now, I can't."

Cody raised an eyebrow at him in a completely confused manor. "What are you talking about?" She desperately wanted to get up, but saw no way of doing so. She had to help her friends that were going to be shot by Ultra-Humanite. She was able to just make out Miss M using her telekinesis to direct his shot downward, freeing them both from the plants hold.

"Because there's been a change in orders," Noah said, walking up to them with handcuffs.

Behind him Cody could see the rest of the group. The strange thing was, there was an extra member. For the life of her, which she hoped it didn't depend on, couldn't remember that last guy. Maybe she didn't know him. She didn't recognize anything about him. He was much taller than the rest of the group and much stronger. He had two swords on his back, like the rest of them, but they weren't all black like theirs. He also seemed rather bored with the situation. As if he didn't care. His attention was turned to the fight with Megan and Rob, but every once in a while he'd look over at Erik and the girl.

There was one thing she knew about him though. She didn't like him one bit. If he worked for or with them, she would _never_ like him. He was her enemy from the very beginning.

As they pulled Cody up from the ground and cuffed her hands together in front of her, a very unwise thing to do in her perspective, she looked over at the group motioning with her head to the new guy and asked, "New guy? Since when do you let new members join?"

"What? You want to join us again after quitting?" Erik asked. "If you had stuck with us from the beginning then you could have avoided a lot of trouble, Girly." Phoenix just rolled her eyes at him. "Sorry, Girly, but we're not excepting pity cases at the moment."

"Who said anything about me joining again?" she asked. "I just wanted to know the name of the guy I'm going to have thrown in jail, is all."

Phoenix quickly moved, getting out of the hold of the two people on either side of her. She hit Noah on the side of the head with her cuffed, fisted hands, knocking him to the ground. Erik pulled out his sword and went to slice her with hit, but she backed up enough away from him so when he swung down, it cut the cuffs right on the chair, freeing her bound hands. A small playful smirk formed on her lips.

"_Phoenix_!" the girl heard Robin yell in their minds. "_Where are you_?"

"_I've kind of run into some old _friends," she thought back. "_I'll be fine. Proceed with the mission_!"

"_Copy that_," he replied. He seemed hesitant to leave for a moment before adding, "_Be careful_." He then left with Miss Martian.

Cody was very touched and flattered that he worried about her safety, but really, she _could_ take care of herself. Sure things sometimes got out of hand…okay, they got out of hand a lot, but she was strong and her training was making her an even better fighter. She could do it. She had to. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to get the justice for what happened to her by throwing them all in jail.

The new guy stepped forward as if taking on the challenge. He looked back at the others who were about to join him, but motioned for them to stop with one swift movement of his hand. Weirdly enough, they listened. They backed off and went to go watch other young heroes fight the adult villains not too far from where they were. Cody watched them leave from the side of her eyes, making sure they wouldn't surprise her with a sneak attack. But they didn't so her full attention was place on the new guy who seemed like giant compared to her. It seemed he'd fit in more with the adult villains than the teenage assassins.

"Wow," Phoenix said, trying to say something throw him off. "You didn't even have to say anything to get them to stop. You're either really good at what you do, are a great fighter or hold a lot of status in the League of Shadows for them to follow your order like that."

He didn't reply. He just lunged at the girl. Phoenix swiftly dodged by taking a step to the left, but the mystery guy anticipated her move. He swung around and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying through the brush and in front of the Injustice League Central control system where she noticed the rest of the Team had fallen and were fighting some of the members of the Injustice League. . Phoenix landed on her back forcefully. On the bounce, she flipped back onto her feet just in time to catch another kick from the new guy.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

Again, no answer except for the attack that came after just as before. He went to punch her with his right fist, but she ducked. He then went to punch her with his left hand, but she dodged again, jumping over his arm. Performing three back handsprings, Phoenix got a little bit away. It was a safer distance than being right next to the quick moving, strong new guy. It was weird though. It was like he knew all of her moves. She had to keep dodging to keep herself in one piece, but it was like he knew what he was thinking.

As the guy got closer, Phoenix went to kick him, but like stated before, it was like he knew exactly what the girl was going to do. He grabbed a hold of her foot and threw her like a rag doll into a bush. Before she had the chance to get up and defend herself, he grabbed her by the front of her kimono top and slammed her into one of the many trees surrounding the building in the middle of the bayou.

Phoenix glared at the holding her and went to kick him where it would really hurt, but he pressed his knees into her legs causing pain to shoot through them. How was it he knew exactly where the pressure point was? Sure she knew, but none of the others did. It was something their Master only saw fit to teach her. She had advanced in her training quickly so he thought it'd be a treat for her to learn.

"Let _go_!" she growled. He just pressed her against the tree harder. Phoenix glared harder, if it was even possible. Time to go to plan "B" seeing as plan "A" was sticking with Robin and Miss M. That hadn't worked out to well. "I guess they can't call you guy the Elite Eight anymore, seeing as there's nine of you."

_So _it_ can speak_…"Don't you categorize me with _them_," he said with a deep voice filled with annoyance.

"And why shouldn't I?" she retorted. Her plan worked perfectly. He was losing his alert mind. He was getting distracted. Phoenix head butted him causing him to let go and stumble back from the pain. Sure, Phoenix's head was pounding now too, but it wasn't like she hadn't prepared for the pain. In reality, nobody won with a head butt, but it was one of the only ways she could see getting out of it. "Don't let anything get to you. It'll distract you and give your opponent an opening for attack!" Seeing her opening, Phoenix kicked the guy on the side of the head. Then, she grabbed his arm and threw him far away, just as he had done with her.

Before Phoenix had the chance to do anything more, she was hit by a bolt of magic energy that resembled lightning bolts, knocking her to the ground in the swamp water. She slid a little further, closer to where Aqualad and Miss Martian were. She raised her arms to direct the attack there instead of her chest. The girl clenched her teeth to prevent herself from making a noise of pain. She didn't want to seem like she was weak to the others. Considering she kept getting hurt, she couldn't afford to look weak.

Each and every member of the Team was being hit with the magic attack from Wotan. Even Wolf was being forced down. Cody was close enough to Aqualad and Miss Martian to hear what he said to her. It was something about a plan "B." Phoenix had no idea what that plan was. Maybe she wasn't high enough on the chain of command to know, but they were a Team right? Why wouldn't they have told her?

A bag dropped out of the sky. Phoenix assumed it the invisible Bio-ship. When exactly it had recovered was a mystery to her, but she was glad they had it back. How else were they supposed to get home when the mission ended? _If_ they finished the mission in one piece and survived to get home. She wasn't going to think about that though.

Aqualad caught the duffle bag and opened it. He pulled out a golden helmet that she had seen in the storage room that they called the "_Trophy Room_." Why exactly he brought _that_ was beyond her knowledge. What use was it?

Wotan stopped what he was doing and stared down at the boy with the helmet. "The Helmet of Fate," he muttered.

Phoenix looked at Aqualad confused as Kid Flash got up and yelled, "No, Aqualad, don't!" He was attacked by Black Atom though.

_What's so bad about the helmet?_ Phoenix asked herself. Kaldur put the helmet on and a bright flash of golden light momentarily blinded the girl. Once it was gone and she could see again, Phoenix saw that Aqualad had completely chanced outfits. He was now in a blue and gold outfit that didn't seem quite him. There was even a cape. Aqualad was so _not_ a cape guy. He was more of a wet suit one. _Now that's what I call a quick change_.

"Oh, _dude_," Kid groaned, holding his arm.

Aqualad flew up into the air to fight Wotan. "Since when can he _fly_?" Phoenix asked very confused.

"He can't," Robin told her. "But Dr. Fate can."

_Who the heck is Dr. Fate?_ Cody asked herself once more.

"Wotan, you are mine," the new Aqualad said.

"Phoenix, look out!" Kid yelled.

Phoenix quickly turned around in time to see the mystery guy about to hit the pressure point on her neck to know her out. However, thanks to Kid Flash, she had enough time to step back and grab his hand, pressing into the point into his wrist. Phoenix knew that it hurt, but he didn't even seem to flinch any. He was either very good with pain, or didn't show any emotion on his face ever. She couldn't do that. Not after what she realized on her first mission and the flashback she had with her brother.

Before either one of the two ninja had a chance to do anything their attentions were pulled to the Justice League member's coming in. Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Aquaman were all standing on a platform that one of the Green Lanterns had created. Superman and Captain Marvel were flying in with them.

"Drago!" Erik yelled. "Fall back!"

"We'll continue this another time," the mystery guy said forcing his wrist out of the girl's hand and backing off.

Phoenix didn't bother going after them. Her attention was pulled to everything else that was happening around them. The League members had dropped down and surrounded the Injustice League members. Phoenix quickly ran over and joined them, standing in-between Miss M and the new Aqualad.

"It's over," Batman said.

The villains raised their hands giving up. Vertigo said, "There will be another day."

Everyone's attention was instantly turned to the Joke as she started to laugh and say, "Another day? Another day! _There will be another day? _Not for any of us!" He raised his hands and moved his fingers with the sensors of them to bring up the plants that released a greenish gas.

"Joker venom spores! Don't breathe!" Batman ordered as he ran over to Joker and punched him in the face.

"Fear not!" Dr. Fate yelled as he flew above the cloud of spores. He sucked all of the spores into his golden symbol. "Fate has intervened!"

Phoenix couldn't help but stare at Aqualad as some of the heroes took the villains away. The danger was now over, why wasn't he taking it off and turning back to normal. Where was their leader? Their friend? Where was Kaldur?  
>"How could you let him put on the helmet?" Kid Flash yelled angrily at Miss Martian. "Nabu will <em>never<em> release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever."

Phoenix's eyes widened and a little bit of water formed in her eyes. She looked back and forth from Kid to Fate in shock. No, Kaldur couldn't be gone. He wouldn't do something like that, would he? There was one thing she was absolutely sure of though. She didn't think she'd be able to stand losing someone else in her life. Not like how she left her brother go or how her parents died because of her. She couldn't take anymore loss.

"No," she almost whined. Everyone's attention turned to the new girl as she approached the teenager in the golden helmet. "Please," she begged. "Give Kaldur back to us." Her voice sounded weak, not how her usual strong voice sounded. Everyone else around her could tell something was up. She got up very close to him and whispered so only he could hear, "Please don't take him away from me. I can't take anymore loss."

Dr. Fate looked at her through Kaldur's pale green eyes. Cody didn't know what he was thinking but she hoped he was considering all of their feelings. _Her_ feelings. Kaldur was a good man. He saved her life. He saved other's lives. He was their leader and their friend. How could they stand losing him?  
>Dr, Fate reached up and pulled the helmet off of Kaldur's head, taking the uniform with them. Cody's eyes widened as she stared at Kaldur before her, her eyes watering ever so slightly more. She smiled softly up at him as Kid walked up next to her. She had just noticed his arm was in a sling make shift sling.<p>

"Nabu let you go?" Kid asked astonished.

"He almost did not," Kaldur said. "But your friend Kent was most helpful. Cody also helped sway the decision." He smiled at the girl before looking at Kid and adding, "He says hello."

"We're done here," Batman said, catching their attention. "The Super villain secret society had been neutralized. As for your performance," everyone waited anxiously for his answer, "it was satisfactory." They were all pleased with his answer and proud of themselves for doing a good job. "I suggest heading back to the Cave right away."

xXx

Cody took one last look at the building that was half destroyed from the events that took place. She reached up and pulled two metal feathers out of her hand and pulled her brown hair out of its bun, letting it fall down her back. She placed the feathers into the sash around her stomach and turned to go into the Bio-ship where the Team was getting ready to leave. However, when she turned around, she was shocked to see one person not inside.

"Kaldur," Cody said.

"Cody," he mimicked her, not intentionally copying her though. "I wished to speak to you alone."

Cody blushed for some reason. She tried to hide it though but letting her hair fall slightly in her face. She didn't know why she was acting like that. Maybe it was because she thought she was in trouble. Maybe it was because he had kissed her to give her oxygen and that had been her first kiss…that she knew of. Maybe it was because she had begged for his freedom declaring that she couldn't take having anyone else disappear from her life. Maybe it was all of the above.

"I wanted to thank you," he said, causing the girl to pear up from her hair at him. "If you had not of tried to help, I may not have been freed from the Helmet of Fate."

"You're my friend, Kaldur. I'd do anything for my friends," she stated. "Plus, I'm prepaying the favor. You did save my life today too." She took a couple more steps closer to Kaldur and the ship. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," he said with a small smile. Cody went to walk past him and into the ship, but stopped when he continued talking. "Cody?" She turned back to him to see what else he wanted. "You need not fear," he said. "We won't leave you. You're a part of our Team. Our family."

Cody blushed. She hadn't known he could hear what she had said. But she was kind of glad he had. It was nice to hear that she was a part of something. Not only the Team, but a family. She had been on her own all that time. She didn't really remember what a family was like. This was the closest thing she had and she didn't want to lose it. She was glad they thought of her as a part of it.

Without really knowing what she was doing, Cody wrapped her arms around him neck and hugged him. He seemed very shocked at her actions, but he snapped out of it and pulled her a little closer by wrapping his arms around her back. She buried her face into his neck, not wanting him to see the tears that were in her eyes. They were happy tear, but she still didn't want to seem weak at all.

"Thanks," she muttered, feeling her warm breath bounce off his neck and back to her face. "That means a lot to me. And I'm glad we've got you back. I'm happy you're safe."

The two pulled back and looked into each other's pale green eyes, light pink blushes forming on their cheeks at the close proximity of their faces. They had small smiles on their faces though for they both liked what the other had said to the person standing in front of them.

"Come," he said turning to the door of the ship. "Let us go home."

"That sounds pretty perfect to me," Cody muttered in response.


	19. Chapter 19

...Did anyone see the new episode today? I literally flipped out at the end...I don't know what to say except...I can't wait to do that episode and to see next weeks ep. ANYWHO! Here's the next chapter. This one you may find a little boring, but it sets a lot of stuff up for future things I want to do. Hope you like and please review.  
><strong>Ivyslade<strong>: Awww, thank you. I try my best. I'm glad you liked it. What exactly is an anti-hero?  
><strong>BookwormStrawberry<strong>: Hmmm, let me think about it. I don't know if I'd be able to let you have the other boy. I love them too much...But would you feed him, hug him and love him (And call him squishy... I don't know if you'll get that reference, but if you do, I'll give you a cookie.) If you do, I might let you. To be honest, I have no idea who yet, but I'm leaning towards Red more.  
><strong>Evax40<strong>: I'm very glad you love it, but please don't let yourself get in trouble for reading it in class. I'd feel bad.  
><strong>Redhawk15<strong>: Okay, now I remember. And yeah, I really do like them together. I'm sticking with whatever happens in the show though so who knows how long that'll be?...How exactly does Cody sound real?  
><strong>AliceDaPixie94<strong>: I hope you like what I have here as much as the last.  
><strong>Beth<strong>: I know, I'm still a little torn though, but i leaning a little more towards Red and I have more planned for them. And to be completely honest, I don't know where it comes from either.  
><strong>Youngjusticefan10<strong>: I'm glad you really liked it. Aqualad and her are very much alike. They think and act alike for the most part. Cody kind of calms Roy down and makes him more human though. I still don't know though...  
><strong>ArcaneHex77<strong>: I'm glad you like both either way. Hope you like this chapter too!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<br>Captured

Things went back to their usual ways after they got back from the mission in Louisiana. Cody had to do some homework and CEO work on that Sunday. After doings all that work which took several painful hours, the sixteen year old girl went into the main hall to do some training with the members of the Team that were there. It seemed that the Cave was the place to go to hang out or when they had nothing better to do.

Wally and Robin often came to the Cave whenever they were bored to find something for themselves to do. Most of the time, they'd end up training, eating, playing video games or annoying the girl. Well, mostly Wally annoyed Artemis and flirted with Cody and Megan, Megan more than Cody. Cody couldn't believe he hadn't realized she wasn't into him or that she was in a relationship with Conner.

Artemis sometimes would go and hang out with her two friends. Megan, Artemis and Cody had gotten very close, to the point where they wanted to go wonder around Happy Harbor together and get away from the guys and the stresses of homework, training, boys and their everyday lives.

That was why Cody offered to take them out to lunch and a day at the only spa in Happy Harbor. It was her treat. She was paying for everything. They went to _Alimentation Meilleures Villes, _Mark's parents' place. Cody was a little disappointed to not see Mark's cousin Jon working, but it wasn't that important. She just thought he was a nice guy and wanted to say hello.

After having a very nice lunch, the girls walked to the expensive spa place down the street. The place really was expensive, but it was nothing for Cody's bank account just kept getting bigger and bigger since she didn't spend a lot of money on things. She also didn't have to pay rent for utilities anymore so that was also more money saved. She just had to figure out what to spend it on now…Her friends seemed like the best thing along with charity.

Megan's favorite part of the spa was having her nails done while Cody's and Artemis' favorite part was the full body massage. Not only did if feel really nice, it helped them relax and get the soreness and tension out of their muscles from training. It also helped that the people giving them massages were really hot guys. Cody was thankful they couldn't see how red her face was as she laid there face down. It did make it all the more better though.

When they left the spa, Cody promised she'd have to have another girls outing where they did that again. They still had time before they had to get back to the Cave, so they stopped at the little ice-cream stand just down the street from the spa. They sat outside on the little bench across from the beach as they ate, talked and laughed.

Artemis groaned suddenly, causing the two girls to look at her strangely. "Uh, we have school tomorrow."

Cody frowned. "You just had to go and remind me, didn't you? I finally got all my work that I missed made up though."

"I don't know why you guys complain about it so much about school," Megan said. "I love it!"

"That's because this is your first year of it," Artemis said.

"We've been in school since pre-school," Cody added. "Sure, I may not completely remember my other school years, but I'm still sick of it."

"I don't think I'd every get sick of it," Megan said. "There's just so much to do, to learn."

Cody and Artemis shook their heads and looked at one another. "Something's wrong with that girl," Artemis muttered as Megan went to throw their garbage away.

"Well, this _is_ Earth," Cody said. "Everything's still new to her. I guess I'd be excited too if I was in her position."

"But it's _school_!" Artemis complained.

Cody just laughed at the persistent girl who hated school so much. When Megan came back the three girls got into Cody's truck and headed to the mall. That was where they were going to kill the rest of their time. Plus, Cody still needed to get some things. She needed some fancier clothes for work which included things from suits to gowns. The last part she was going to hate the most. Maybe being with the girls would help.

The mall seemed to be packed with adults, teens and kids. Everyone looked to be having a nice, fun and relaxing Sunday to end their weekend. Cody and Artemis just wished it didn't have to end. But if it did, they didn't mind spending it with their friends.

First the girls did some regular shopping. They got some shirt and jeans. However, Megan didn't get anything since her clothing was organic and she could shift it into whatever it was she wanted it to be. The next place they got some dressier cloths for Cody's CEO job. The last place they went was a dress store. Everyone tried on things there. Even Artemis tried on one dress that Megan begged her to put on. And it actually looked very nice on her. Cody bought it without her knowing, just in case they needed it for something later on. Everything they had bought that day was paid with Cody's cards. It was her treat.

The girl's walked back into the store after dropping off the bags into the truck. Megan had forgotten she needed to pick up something for a school project and so they had to get it there. They had to pass through the crowded food court to get to the store Megan wanted to go to. Weaving in and out of people was rather difficult when three people wanted to stay close to one another.

Suddenly, screams could be heard coming from across the room. People started to run away as fast as they could. The girls looked at one another strangely. Something was going on and it was nothing good. The three teenage girls ran the opposite way the rest of the people were to see what exactly was going on.

Not surprising Cody one bit, there stood members of the Elite Eight. All eight members weren't present, but there were the rowdiest ones there. Erik, Noah, Hector, Sam and Jared were turning stands over and throwing various things around. They were intentionally trying to make a scene. It didn't make much sense to Cody seeing as they were ninja and they were supposed to _blend into the shadows_. She knew if their Master knew what they were doing, he wouldn't have been pleased.

"I'm so _not_ paying for that," Cody muttered.

"_Should we contact the Team?_" M'gann asked telepathically.

"_We can take them_," Artemis said.

Cody didn't take her eyes off of the five ninja dressed in black as she said, "_Call them_."

"_What_?" Artemis asked. "_We can take them_!"

"_The three of us could take them, but capture them? No, they're going to jail and we need the others for that_," Cody explained.

Artemis and Megan stared at the girl for a moment. Her expression was cold and emotionless, just as her voice had sounded in their heads. She wasn't playing around with this. She wanted them in prison and she wanted them in there badly. She didn't care if Artemis was angry for her not allowing them to take them on their own. She didn't care what anyone else had to say on the matter. She just wanted the people who killed her family thrown in jail to rot for the rest of their days.

"_Call them_," Artemis said. "_Tell them to get here fast_."

xXx

Cody fell backwards, taking a table and a couple chairs with her. She didn't stop to think about the pain she was in; she just grabbed one of the knocked over chairs and got up. Swinging the chair as she got up, she managed to hit Erik causing him to get sent across the floor. She didn't have much time to watch him fall as Noah jumped down behind her and kicked her, causing _her_ to go sliding across the floor.

When she slid to a stop, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. _Oh crap_, she groaned. There, standing behind one of the pillars was a little girl, no older than five or six. She was grasping onto the pillars scared to death. Tears were falling down her rosy red cheeks. _She must've gotten separated from her mother or father_, Cody thought. Cody quickly looked back at Noah to see that he had seen her looking at the little girl. A malicious grin formed on his face as he took out two kunai knives.

_Double crap_! Without putting much thought into what she was doing, Cody pushed herself up off the ground and ran to the little girl. Pulling the girl into her arms, she held her so she wasn't in the line of fire. However, in doing so, she put herself in the line of fire, getting the two kunai knives thrown into her back.

The little girl screamed as Cody groaned. _Don't pull them out. Don't pull them out_, Cody told herself over and over again. _You're no good to anyone if you bleed out_. Looking over her shoulder to see Noah slowly walked across the room towards them. _Screw it_, Cody thought. Reaching to her back she pulled out the sharp pieces of metal and threw them back at him, making him jump back. _That gave her some distance. It's not worth is if the girl gets hurt._

"Come here, sweetheart," Cody said, picking up the girl. "Hold on tight, okay? I'm gonna get you out of here."  
>With the little girl in her arms, Cody sprinted to the doors to the exit. She had to skid to a stop though when she came to them. There standing in front of the doors with his arms crossed was the new guy, Drago. He looked at her curiously thought his black mask that covered not only his whole face, but his head as well.<p>

Cody sighed. "Let the girl go," she demanded. "She'd got nothing to do with this. Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt her." Drago turned his head at her. He looked at the door behind him and then back to the ninja girl. A moment later, he stepped to the side and motioned with his head to let the girl go passed. Cody set the girl down and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Sweetheart, can you promise me something?" The little girl shook her head yes. "Good. Don't tell anyone you saw us, okay? We don't want people to know who we are." She shook her head yes again. "Good girl. Now go!"

Surprisingly, Drago opened the door for the little girl who ran passed without looking back. Once she was out the door, he let go and turned back around to the brown haired, green eyes girl. "You're good with kids," he complimented.

"Thank you, I think," she muttered a little confused. The two stood there for a moment in silence. The members of the Elite Eight that were there were preoccupied by Artemis and Megan. Nobody was there to interrupt them. Cody had a chance to rest. And considering she was losing blood from the two wounds on her back, she could us all the time to rest as she could get. "One thing's been bothering me about our first encounter," she stated.

"Oh and what would that be?" he asked, slightly amused.

"You said you didn't want to be classified with them," Cody replied. "If you didn't want to be classified with them, why join them in the first place?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," he said, sounding a little distant. "Life is a weird thing. People do stupid thing and in doing those stupid things, sometimes have to make up for them with other stupid things. But this is one of the only ways I can make up for those."

Cody nodded her head, telling him she got what he was saying. "You're paying the consequence for your actions, that's what you mean, right?"

Cody could see the guy smile slightly through the mask. Drago chuckled as he said, "You're a smart little girl, Cody. You know that?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, Cody felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't tell what it was, but it was really weird. She didn't know if she was comfortable with it or not. To shake the feeling off, she continued to glare as she declared, "I'm not a little girl."

"I can see that," Drago said.

"But what would could cause you to solve everything by becoming an assassin?" she asked. "That's not a solution to anything in my books."

"Believe it or not, I've actually never killed anyone before," he informed her.

Things were getting more interesting. "Is that so? The guys have to tease you about that a lot then."

"They don't say much to me about anything," he stated.

"Really now? Because I know these guy. They wouldn't let something like that go. They'd give you a hard time on just about anything," Cody said.

"You've got that right," he laughed. "They just know not to mess with me because I can kick their butts." His laughter died down and from what Cody could see, his expression became more serious. "How'd you become a little sidekick anyways?"

Now Cody knew why they weren't fond of being called sidekicks. "We're not sidekicks," she protested. "And it's better than being what I was trained to do. It goes against all my morals. Everything that my…parents and my brother taught me would go out the window in following them. Plus, I have something to prove to someone. It's my main goal," she told him.

"What would that be?" Drago asked.

"Isn't that a little personal?" she retorted.

"Hey, I told you something personal, now it's your turn."

Cody sighed. Fine, have it your way. "It's a way that I can try to prove to my brother, wherever he might be, that I wasn't lying. That whatever was told to him wasn't the truth. I was and still am the little sister he loved," she said.

It was silent for a moment once more as Cody stared down at the ground. The situation she was in was beyond strange. Who knew that she'd be…bonding…with the new that had been hired to capture her? She certainly didn't. She had to admit though, Drago….or whatever his real name was, wasn't all _that_ _bad_. There was something about him, something she couldn't distinguish that was comforting and protective about him. He didn't seem like the others.

"You miss him, don't you?" Drago asked, surprising the girl that he broke the silence first. "Carson, you miss him."

"Of course I miss him," she said. "He's my brother. He was my closest friend. And knowing that he thought and left because he was told I was one of _them_, it hurts. I have to prove to him, in some way that I wasn't. Even if I never do see him again. I just want him to see that I was the person he wanted me to be."

"He'd be proud of you," Drago said, again shocking the girl. "Any big brother would be. I know I would."

For some reason, that meant something to Cody. "Thanks," she said. She looked up at the older male in front of her. "You know, you don't have to be one of them. You're different. Whatever the reason is behind you working for them, we can help you. It's even in your name. I don't know if you knew this or not, but Drago means dragon. Dragons are associated with wisdom, longevity and benevolence."

"You remember that?" he asked more to himself.

"Excuse me?" Cody asked confused.

"Nothing," he said redirecting the subject away from what he said. "I know what it means. That's why I picked the name."

_Wait a minute_, Cody thought. _Dragons_… "Wait…"

"Grab her!" Erik yelled cutting her off, causing Cody's attention to turn to the five members of the Elite Eight running up behind her.

_Uh_, Cody groaned. _I have having a relaxing time without them here_. "Can't a girl have a day off without someone trying to kill her?" Cody asked as she dodged a punch from Erik. "I mean _really_, I was just trying to buy things to make up for everything that _you_ destroyed in the first place."

"Stop complaining, Girly. Just shut up and come with us," he insisted.

_Where're Megan and Artemis?_ She asked herself as she kept dodging the attacks from the five members around her. As she did that, she sent out, "_Guys? Are you okay?_" She didn't get a reply. _Crap_!

Noah went to kick her in the head, but she ducked down and swept his feet out from under him. Standing back up straight, she saw Sam going to kick her in the chest. She kicked her leg up as well and they both contacted with the other, diverting both of their attacks. Hector went to hit her with his sai, but she caught his wrist with one hand and pushed him back forcefully with a punch to his chest with her other hand. As she was doing that though, Jared got behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

Since the food court was on the main floor and there were several floors beneath them, they had balcony like things where you could look all the way down. That wasn't a very good thing for Cody though. Jared forced the young girl over the railing. Cody tried to grab onto the metal posts between the floor and the part where people held onto, but her hands slipped.

What shocked her though was someone grabbing her hand before was too far down though. She looked up to see Dragon holding onto those very posts while one hand was grasping hers. He looked up at the five teenagers and yelled, "Are you stupid? They want her alive, remember? Throwing her over the ledge of three basement floors isn't something that'd make the Master happy, now is it?"

"I'd think not," Cody muttered. She got a small chuckle out of Drago, but he cleared his throat so the others couldn't catch him doing so.

"Whatever," Erik muttered. "Just bring her up since you've captured her and we'll head out." Erik, Noah, Sam, Hector and Jared walked away from the ledge thinking they had gotten what they needed.

Drago pulled Cody up so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Her hands wouldn't have been able to grasp the post so he pulled himself up and onto the floor before letting the girl down to her feet. Once Cody was standing there with Drago next to her, they looked up to see Artemis changed in her costume with her bow and arrow, Miss Martian flying in the air, Robin standing there with some of his batarangs, Aqualad with water-bearers, Superboy and Kid Flash.

"You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?" Kaldur asked. It was kind of weird hearing him read them their Miranda Rights, but Cody was glad to hear them. They were under arrest. She was getting her justice.

Seeing as the others were preoccupied with the other ninja, Cody looked at Drago. He hadn't done anything to her. Sure, she took a beating from him on their last mission, but he hadn't really done anything illegal and, well, if her suspicions were right, she couldn't have him going to jail. Not if she wanted to find out for sure who he was. Sure, she could find out with him in jail, but if he didn't deserve to be there, she didn't want him there.

She motioned with her eyes for him to make his escape by jumping to another floor over the ledge. He seemed unsure, looking at the others and then back to her. "_Go_," she mouthed.

He took a step forward and leaned down to her ear. "Thank you," he whispered. He quickly jumped over the ledge. Cody looked over as he grabbed onto the ledge of one of the other floors and made off to escape.

"You okay?" Miss M asked, flying over to Cody.

"Yeah," Cody said, turning back to her friends. "But I called out to you and didn't get an answer. Did something happen to the connection?"

"Artemis kind of got caught up with Cheshire who showed up and when I went to call the others, I had to momentarily cut the link up," Megan told her. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Cody said. "No harm done."

"No harm done? You've got two holes in your back," Kid pointed out.

Cody shrugged. "That wasn't their fault. There was a little girl and Noah went after her. I was just protecting her."

"We should get you back to the Cave and patched up," Robin said.

"That sounds like plan," Cody said. She took one last look over her shoulder in the direction of where Drago make his escape. She sighed. One thing was stuck in her head and she didn't know if she'd be able to get it out.

_Dragons_…


	20. Chapter 20

Hey, this one's out really fast. I'm proud of myself. Now I have to go do homework. Yuck! XP Anyways, hope you enjoy and review!  
><strong>Beth<strong>: I'm glad you thought so. And poor Roy. You're right, everything starts going good for him and then THAT has to happen. I have so many ideas for that, but I can't use any of them until I see the next episode to see what plays out. It's driving me mad! But hope you like this.  
><strong>Ivyslade<strong>: Wouldn't that be like an Anti-Villain then? Oh, I was sure some people would figure it out. Please, do tell me who you think it is... :D I'm pretty sure you've got it right though. It's fairly obvious if you think about it.  
><strong>Youngjusticefan10<strong>: Are you telling me...YOU'VE SEEN THE LAST EPISODE OF THE SEASON ALREADY? If you are...HOW? I'm freaking out here! I'm also glad they're going to start right into season two the week after they end season one. I would die if they put it on hiatus again.  
><strong>Redhawk15<strong>: Okay, I get it. Thank you, I'm glad you think that way. And it is a very unrealistic thing for a 16, going on 17 year old girl to be a CEO of a company. But I'm glad you understand. I freaked when I found out Roy was...I can't say it...*sniff sniff* ANYWHO! I'm glad you like my replies. I was afraid they were a waist of time and nobody liked them. :( But I like to connect with my reader and get to know them, in a sense. It's so much more fun! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<br>Prison

Cody walked into the main hall changed into her Phoenix outfit without the mask and feathers. The mask and feathers were tucked slightly into her sash as she desperately tried to put her hair up into the usual styled bun she wore when she was in her costume. However, she was having a rather hard time doing so without looking into a mirror and walking. She grumbled softly as she walked over to Black Canary who was walking over to Megan sparing against Aqualad and Robin sparing against Artemis.

"Good work everyone," Canary complimented. "In fact, it's been a very productive week."

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer," Artemis joked.

Wally was sitting in a chair watching them train while sipping on pineapple juice. He was having Captain Marvel wait on him hand and foot, which Cody constantly scolded him for. Marvel seemed happy doing it, but she wasn't comfortable with Wally, who knew better, taking advantage of the child like adult superhero.

"Hey! Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here!" he yelled.

Cody grumbled against, getting the attention of the people around her. "Could someone help me with this?" she asked dejectedly.

Black Canary took up her hair and started to put it up for her while saying, "I've really enjoyed being your, uh, Den Mother this week."

"_Recognized: Zatara, one, one_." Zatara was announced and seconds later, he appeared at the Zeta-tubes. He brought up the holo-programmer for it and started to enter something in. "_Access granted. Zatanna, Zatara. A-zero-3_. _Authorization: Zatara, one, one_." The group walked over closer and a teenage girl, maybe a little older than Robin walked through.

The girl was pretty. She was wearing a school uniform that Cody had seen some kids wearing in New York City one day when she was working. She had black hair and was slender. She had pretty blue eyes.

"Zatanna, this is the Team," Zatara introduced. "Team, my daughter, Zatanna."

M'gann flew over and started to introduce herself. "Hi! I'm-"

"Robin, ahem!" he said, interrupting Megan. "I mean, _I'm_ Robin, heh."

"Aw how cute," Cody muttered to Artemis and Aqualad who were standing next to her. "I sense puppy love." She giggled. Kaldur just smiled down at her. She blushed remembering what happened in the Bio-ship their last assignment and looked away, biting her lip with a small smirk.

"She's M'gann, and that's Wally, Artemis, Cody, Kaldur, and Conner," he continued saying.

"Welcome to the Cave," Kaldur said.

"Uh, thanks," Zatanna said.

"So, uh, are you joining the Team?" Robin asked. It was just too cute how he was stammering. It was very obvious he was interested in the pretty, young, slightly shorter girl than he was in front of him.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Zatara said. "This is strictly a visit. But I am sorry we missed the training. It's something for which Zatanna could benefit."

Cody's attention was pulled away from the adults to M'gann who started a mental link with the Team. "_Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?"_

"_No just Zatara_," Conner thought. "_I mean, why is Marvel still hanging around?_"

"_Because we like having him around_," Wally said.

"_You like having him around 'cause he waits on you hand and foot, Cody's the only one who really enjoys his company_," Artemis though.

"_Hey! I love kids_!" Cody sent out.

"_And your point is_?" Wally asked, ignoring Cody's comment.

"_What did I tell you about that, Wally?_" Cody said.

"_I forget_?" he said, pretending to play dumb. Cody fought the urge to smack him on the back of the head.

"_It_ _almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our_ _supervisor_," Kaldur though.

"_Yeah, at least he trusted us_," Rob said.

"_If you ignored the fact we shouldn't have trusted him_!" Conner yelled. "_He was the traitor. That machine nearly got all of us killed!_"

"_Dude! Please no shouting. You'll give me a headache_," Cody said. "_I'm still not used to this_. _But technically, I wasn't there when all that went down. I just found you with Batman_."

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" Zatanna asked. "Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."  
>Cody couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She covered her mouth to stop but then uncovered it to say, "She's got a point."<p>

"All right, fine," Conner said. "We were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack, and the League hadn't told us _anything_."

"The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave," Canary said. "Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority."  
>"But you found none of the above," Rob said.<p>

"Not _yet_, but Tornado is Justice League. The Team is not to pursue this."

"Why don't you all take Zatanna on a, uh, a tour on the Cave?" Zatara said, while looking for his daughter. They found her over by Wolf cuddling with him.

"Ah. You're giving a tour?" Marvel asked, walking in with a plate of nachos. "Cool!"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd take Wolf outside," Conner said. "He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few."

"Sure, sure. I can do that. Come on, Wolf," Marvel said. He turned around, still holding the plate of nachos and ran out of the cave.

"What –my nachos!" Wally grunted. Cody just hit his good arm and turned to go talk to Zatanna.

"I actually can't stay," Cody stated, sliding the mask on her face as she approached the girl.

"How come?" Megan asked.

"She's been given a mission from Batman," Canary stated.

"I wasn't informed of this," Kaldur stated. "Did you know anything of this matter?" he asked Robin who shook his head no.

"It's a, uh, personal and more private thing," Canary added.

Cody slid in one of the feathers making just streaks of red in her hair. Zatanna noticed that. "Oh cool! A Mutatio charm. I have a beret that's charmed with that. It gives me dark brunette highlights. Where'd you get them? They're hard to come by."

"A close friend in Japan," Cody informed her. "She said her ancestor was a powerful witch or something like that."

"Cool," she said.

"We wish you safe venture on your mission," Kaldur said, walking up next to Cody. A small kind, but also hesitant smile on his lips.

"Thanks Kaldur," she smile, blushing once more, memory still fresh in her mind. "I'll see you guys later."

As Cody got on her Team motorcycle and entered in the coordinated into the Zeta-tube, she couldn't help but hope she'd stop blushing around Kaldur. Really, it wasn't a real kiss. He was just saving her live, giving her oxygen. It didn't mean anything…

xXx

Sighing, Phoenix sat down in a fifth chair in a fifth interrogation room in about an hour and a half. Phoenix was getting tired. She knew she wasn't going to get any results so why did she even ask Batman to pull some strings with Warden Strange at Belle Reve to let her interrogate the five members of the Elite Eight that were put in there? They weren't going to talk, she wasn't going to get any answers, what was she thinking?

Phoenix had already interrogated Noah, Hector, Jared and Sam. Noah had been very angry and had shouted and tried to attack Phoenix for putting them in there. He was zapped and taken out of there instantly. Jared seemed rather calm and rather politely told her he wasn't going to tell her anything so they sat in silence for a little while. Sam had talked in riddles the whole time. Cody was rather good with riddles, but he wasn't making any sense. Prison was making him mad…or even madder.

Hector was a different story all together. Hector really wasn't all that bad of a guy. He liked to join around and make a little trouble, he always had. Playing pranks on people was something that wasn't uncommon to catch him doing, Cody remembered. But other than that, he wasn't a bad guy. The same when for Jared, although, Jared didn't do anything that wouldn't benefit him some way. Hector was scared out of him mind. He was jumpy and shaking when Phoenix entered the room. He also broke down crying when she started to ask him questions.

"I, I can't tell you," he said through sobs when she had asked. "I-i-if th-they knew I said anything, they-they'd kill me."

That had given her something to go on, but other than that, she had nothing. She felt really had for Hector actually. She wasn't angry at him or held anything against him. If they were forcing him to do things against his will by threatening his life, then she understood. And she planned on helping him out in whatever way she could. But she had to ask him one question before she could do that.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" she asked.

"Me?" he asked in disbelief. "_Cody_," he whispered so only she could hear. "I'm a vegetarian! I couldn't hurt a fly! Of course I've never killed anyone. Neither has Tony. Tony doesn't even do anything. He just cowers away when Master comes to us with a mission."

That was all she got out of him. Batman was going to find her findings very interesting, she could tell. She was finding the information she did get very interesting. However, she wasn't sure what to think of it yet. She had wanted all of them to be thrown in jail to rot for the rest of their days for what they did, but with what Hector told her, she was starting to rethink all of it. Hector didn't _deserve_ to be there if he had to do it to save his life. He hadn't meant for _her_ parents to die. Sure, he did try to shoot her with poisoned darts, but at least his way wasn't as cruel as any of the others ways. He didn't want her to suffer. He was just trying to keep himself alive.

And Tony, poor little scared Tony. Tony had been the youngest of the males. He was the _weakest_ of the males. He was a peaceful boy. He was smart, one to read instead of watch sports. He was artistic, not athletic. How he even started training was beyond Cody's knowledge. Tony was actually her closest friend other than her brother that she could remember. He didn't deserve to be in prison either. He wasn't in there, but she really didn't want him to be either.

So there she sat, waiting to interrogate the last of the five that was there in Belle Reve Penitentiary. Erik was the last to be questioned. That was the one she really was dreading to do. Erik seemed to hate her most out of the eight. She wouldn't have been surprised if she was the person he hated most in the whole world. It seemed a little extreme, but there was very good reason to be.

A guard walked in with a handcuffed Erik, when he saw the red haired girl sitting there, a smirk played on his lips. He was placed in front of her and then they were alone. They sat there for a minute in silence just staring at one another. Phoenix was glaring while Erik was looking at her with a smirk. It was weird. And very, very uncomfortable.

"Girly, you look uncomfortable," Erik said. "Relax. It's not like I can do anything to you with _them_ watching." He nodded his head to the camera looking down at them.

"That didn't stop Noah from trying to rip my head off," Phoenix stated. "I never even got to ask him anything."

"Obviously," he said. "You did get us thrown in here, after all."

"I didn't get you thrown in here," she corrected. "You did. You're the one who kills people. Who tried to kill me."

"We wouldn't have had gone after you if you hadn't of ran away," Erik protested.

"I'm not going to argue with you," she said. "I'm not in the mood. I'm going to ask you some questions, if you don't answered, I won't push. I'll just leave."

"Understood," Erik said.

_That's weird_, Cody thought. _This isn't him. Something's up_.

"What is Master's name?" she asked.

"Don't know, don't care," he replied. "None of us know what his real name is. You didn't, Carson didn't. Most likely never will."  
>"Why were the orders changed? Why was I to be brought in?" she asked.<p>

"He wants _you_," he said. "Master thinks you'll be quite useful. How he plans on making you do the things we do is beyond me, but who knows? The things he's capable of…"

"Has Tony or Hector every done a hit?" Cody asked.

"_Them_?" He broke out into laughter. "You actually think they could do anything like that? Hector was sent after you first to test the works, see what you could remember to do. If he landed a hit would have been a bonus, but nobody expected him to. The only jobs Tony's been on were the attack at your Hollowood house and the one where we attacked you at the beach. Even then, he didn't have the guts to do anything."

"Tony's a good guy," Cody said. "I'll get him out of this. He isn't charged with anything."

"That's just like you," Erik huffed. "You're such a goody-two-shoes."

"At least I'm not an assassin!"

"You know what? I'm tired of looking at you. I'm not going to give you anything else, get out and let the guards take me back," he spat.

"As you wish," Phoenix said, standing up from her seat. She walked over to the door and opened it. As she stepped out, she heard Erik say one thing that caused her to stop and turn back to look at him quickly.

"Carson says hello," he said.

"You know where Carson is?" she asked frantically.

"Of course," he said. "I did tell you we had been looking for him. What kind of trackers would we be if we couldn't find him?"

"He was gone for two years," Cody said. "Not once did any of you go looking for him. What made you want to find him once I quite?"

"Master always thought he'd come back for you. He never believed he'd actually fall for his lies," Erik said. "But I've said _too much_ already." He was toying with her. His tone said it all.

"_Where_ is he?" she asked.

"You don't know?" he asked. "Really, Girly. I thought you'd have been the first to know. You were the best of us, besides him."

"Stop _playing games_ with me, Erik!" she yelled out, her voice sounding as a cry. "Please, just _tell_ me, if you know where he is, where then? _Where_?"

"_Nah_," he said. "It's more fun watching you squirm. Hearing you sound so helpless, like a little lost child, it's what gets me threw being trapped in here unable to cause you pain myself. But don't you worry one bit, Girly. We'll be out of here soon enough. And I can then continue to make your life a living hell."

Cody took in a deep breath to calm herself down. "You're not going to tell me so what is the point in me sticking around?" She stepped back into the hall and shut the door. The guard that was standing watch outside the door nodded to her and went in to bring Erik back to his sell. She stood against the wall as he was brought out and pulled down the hallway.

Before he was out of sight, he turned his head and smirked at her once more. "See you soon, _Girly_!"

Cody turned her back to him and closed her eyes. Her temper wanted to come out. She wasn't going to let it though. Sure, he was a malevolent, sadistic boy who she wanted to hurt very much for what he was not only her, but to anyone else he had hurt as well. She wasn't going to though. Her restraint was something that separated her from _him_. She wasn't going to let that barrier down, no matter how much she may want to for a moment.

Phoenix hadn't known how long she was standing there lost in thought, but she almost jumped when a voice spoke next to her. She looked over to see Warden Hugo Strange standing there. The bold man with round black glasses stood next to her with his hands together in front of his stomach. He seemed rather comfortable for being in a penitentiary all the time.

"I hope you found all you were looking for," he said.

_I_ _don't like him_, Phoenix thought. "Not as useful as we had hope, I'm afraid," Phoenix said, making her voice strict and professional, not letting how affected Erik's word show. "But any little thing is a good thing. Thank you, Warden. You were," she paused to think of a word that wouldn't give her suspicions away, "_most helpful_."

"Anything to make the world a better place, my dear. But I'm afraid you'll have to leave now. We others who would like to come in for a reason similar to yours," he said.

"As you wish, Warden," Phoenix said.

Making her way out of the building and to her bike, the girl stopped and examined the motor vehicle briefly before departing. There was a small tracking device placed on it. She didn't take it off when she found it right away though. She was going to ditch it onto someone else's car half way to the Zeta-tube transport. That way they wouldn't catch on right away.

_Yeah right, Better place my butt_, Cody thought.

xXx

Cody pulled to a stop inside the hanger. From the sounds of it, it was raining pretty hard outside. She was glad it wasn't raining where she had been. She would've been socked otherwise. Not that she really would've minded. She loved the rain. The sound of it was just so calming to her. She liked that she could hear it inside the mountain. She'd sleep easier that night.

After quickly changing out of her costume and into a pair of short shorts she sometimes wore to bed and a tank top, Cody walked out and went into the main hall to upload her recorded interrogations to the holo-computer and then go to bed. She had school in the morning after all. It was a Monday. She was just glad she had done her homework the minute she got back that afternoon.

It seemed that the rest of the Team was nowhere to be found. Neither was Zatanna. Zatara and Black Canary had been talking in the main hall as she entered. She smirked when she heard what Zatara was yelling on about.

"She's grounded for life!" the man yelled. " "They're good kids, Giovanni." "Don't worry, Giovanni." She'd never joining this Team!"  
>"Sir, she is a teenager, typically teenagers break the rules," Cody said. "Plus, she's a <em>super-powered<em> teenager. The rules she rebels again are bound to be a little more extreme than the _normal_ teenagers."

"No excuses!" Zatara said.

Their attention was pulled away to dripping water and wet footsteps. Captain Marvel and Wolf walked in completely wet, leaving a train of water behind them. "Um, are they coming out to play or what?" he asked.

"Aw, you poor thing," Cody said, turning away from the uploading recorder. "Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate when I'm done here."  
>"Really? Hot chocolate?" Marvel asked excitedly. "Yes!" Without waiting for Cody, he flew off into the kitchen to wait. She just giggled and looked at the two adults still in the room. "He's such a kid." The screen showed the recording was uploaded completely. She'd send it to Batman tomorrow. "I love it!" With that said she turned around and walked off to the kitchen to make the man-child his coco.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

I was really looking forward to writing this chapter and then I kind of made myself depressed doing so. But I'm okay and I hope you like it. Hope it doesn't make you too depressed. Please review.  
><strong>BookwormStrawberry:<strong> Don't worry about it. I kind of got it out fast. I hope you had a good time at Prom. I've never been to one, but that's because I'm a sophmore. Hope you like it.  
><strong>Ivyslade<strong>: I'm not telling you if you're right or not, evil me. But trust your instink...Cody would say. I know, I love Marvel too! He's great. I kind of planned it that way, with Tony, Hector and the hatred of Erik. I have the most fun writing for him because he's so annoying and rude.  
><strong>Evax40<strong>: I love Marvel too. He'd too fun! Well, I wish I had your teachers. They sound cool.  
><strong>Beth<strong>: So did I. He's one of my favorite characters! I'm glad you think Erik makes things interesting though. Hope you like this.  
><strong>Youngjusticefan10<strong>: I'm tempted to go and watch it, but I most likely won't. UH! I can't wait till next Saturday! I really like her. She'd cool, but she has an interest in Kaldur, which kind of worries me and I have no idea how I'm going to be writing that in. You'll see what I mean when you read this one.  
><strong>BellaLuz64<strong>: What do you mean? She just keeps remembering the underwater "kiss," that's all. I didn't really think I needed to, but I might in the next with other flashback of this and other chapters. I hope you like this though and thanks for reviewing! That was very nice of you! :)  
>Okay guys, I'm off to bed 'cause I have school in the morning and have to get up at six a.m. Night!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<br>Emotional

Phoenix stood with the rest of the Team as they watched the video feed in space. One by one, they watched as member after member of the Justice League got disintegrated by the invading unknown alien race. Watching that just made the girl remember how her parents died. It wasn't sitting well with her, not one bit. But she wasn't going to let the others see that. She had to be professional. Just like they were.

Another screen popped up with Zatara on it. "Tornado, did you -?"

"Yes, Zatara, we saw," Red Tornado, who Phoenix had only just met a week before when the Team brought him back from Yellowstone National Park, said. "Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative," Zatara said. "See you in the field." The transition was disconnected.

Tornado turned to the Team and said, "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

"We stand ready," Aqualad said.

xXx

As the Team watched various news feeds on the attack showing the League members fighting, Phoenix had to turn her back as the others watched. Flashback after flashback was showing in her head. As the members kept dying, she kept seeing the faces of her parents in her head. Her father's lifeless one after pushing her out of the way of the beam. Her mother's tear and ash covered face as she let go of her daughter's hand, falling down into the fiery basement below. It was all starting to build up inside of her and she didn't know if she could contain her tears anymore. Remembering them like that was too much for her to handle.

"Red Tornado to Cave," Phoenix heard. She turned around and looked at the rest of the Team as they heard what the android had to say. "I dear I am all that remains of the League."

"Our Team!" Rob yelled as Tornado got zapped by the same ray as the rest of the League.

"We are Earth's heroes now," Aqualad said.

"So what are we waiting for, a theme song?" Superboy asked. "A strategy. Earth's weapons are ineffective and it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed."

"Checking satellite imagery," Robin said, bringing it up on his holo-screen on his wrist. He brought up a holo-globe. There were giant red blotched in various locations. "Here's were the aliens are now."

"This one get lost?" Superboy asked.

"That's Superman's Fortress of Solitude," Robin informed him.

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?" SB asked shocked.

"Its power source must have attacked the alien's attention, at least enough to send a scout ship to investigate," Robin said.

"Must be _some Fortress_," SB muttered.

"Conner," Miss M said.

"No, it's okay," he replied. "I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know. Uh, you know, now."

"We will target this lone ship," Aqualad said.

"Yeah, break it down, build more, hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo. Ow!" Kid Flash yelled after Artemis hid him in the arm.

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house," she told him.

"Eh, heh heh, not that all aliens are automatically ugly," Kid added.

"We must depart as soon as possible," Aqualad said. "We need winter stealth mode."

Phoenix had to completely change her outfit because of that. She had met and gotten Sakuno to make an all white version and thermal version of her usual uniform. She was suited completely for the winter. She could blend in with the snow. She liked the look of the black and red version better, but as long as she didn't get seen or frozen to death, she was happy.

xXx

Phoenix waited with Kid Flash and Robin as Miss M flew up to the lone ship in invisible form. She pulled off one of the wing type things of the ship, causing it to crash to the ice on the ground.

"_Communications disabled_," Miss M said. "Propulsion disabled."

Artemis then moved out from behind the mound of ice and snow she was taking cover at and shot on of her foam arrows. It landed on the hatch and foamed up, trapping whoever was inside. It shot its lasers at her, but she ducked back down behind the ice and snow mounds. "And ETs are sealed inside," she said.

It was Aqualad's turn. He broke through the ice from under neither and used his hydrokinesis to freeze it partially into the ice. He landed on the wing of the ship. The laser cannon on top turned and was about to shoot him, but Wolf jumped in and moved it by biting it. SB then jumped over and held onto it so it couldn't move.

Kid ran in with Robin on his back and Phoenix in his arms bridal style. It was the fastest way to make get them all there. She insisted several times to let her go on her know. It was to no avail. Rob jumped off and landed on top of the ship. Kid ran up to it and dropped Phoenix off on the other intact wing of the ship.

"Identifying weapon's structural stress points and links to the ship," Robin said, looking at his holo-screen. "Here, here, and here," he said pointing to where he was talking about.

Miss M raised her hand and used her telekinesis to cut where Robin said as SB held the laser top. With Miss M's help, Conner pulled the laser trying to dislocated it from the rest of the ship. As they were going that though, two little pieces of machinery came out from the neck of the laser and make noises like it was going to shoot. Before anyone had the chance to move, the laser shot and Wolf pushed Superboy out of the way.

"_Wolf_," Miss M said.

"_There was no indication of feedback_," Robin said. "_I'm_ _sorry_."

"_Can't do anything for him now_," SB said.

_How can he say though?_ Phoenix asked herself, not allowing the others to hear. _Wolf wasn't just a pet; he was his friend, partner, and a part of the family and Team._

Superboy took his place back up where the laser was and continued pulling. "_Let's go_."

Miss M brought the Bio-ship over and Conner jumped over to it with the laser. Miss M placed her hands on the ship and took the camouflage done to attach the laser. "_Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's biomatrix. We'll need to de-camouflage for a few minutes_."

Phoenix jumped over to the ship with Aqualad, Kid and Robin as two other ships flew passed. "_May not have a few minutes_," Rob said.

The ships turned around and started to fly right at them. "_Miss Martian, open fire_!" Aqualad ordered.

"_Can't. Weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon_," Miss M replied. "_And that's not fully integrated yet, either_!"

"_Got you covered_!" Artemis yelled. "_Get inside. I'm almost there_!" She was still off in the distance shooting arrows at the ships. She turned around and ran as made one of the ships blow up while the other one had a wing taken out, making it crash to the ground. However, it slip on the ice and wasn't completely disabled. It slid to a stop and moved its laser over to the direction Artemis was in and shot.

"No!" Phoenix yelled out loud. "Look out!"

"_Artemis, behind you!_" Miss M yelled. Artemis turned around to shoot an arrow, but the shot had already been taken. It hit her directly and she was gone. "Artemis!"

"No, no, no, no," Cody muttered shaking her head in disbelief. _No, she can't be gone. Artemis can't be dead. There's no way. No, no, no, no!_ Cody placed her hands over her mouth to try to stop a cry from coming out. _No, she's one of my best friends. She can't be gone. She doesn't deserve this. She's a good person. She's got a family. She has friends. So many people that care about her. She can't be gone. No! I can't lose her too!_

"Artemis!" Kid yelled.

"Get inside, all of you," Aqualad ordered. He ran forward and used his powers once more to take control of the water beneath the ice. He shot the ship into the air with the water, and then while it was up there, froze the water into spears and shot them into it, causing it to explode.

"They're dead!" Kid yelled. "Every single alien, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Get in the ship," Aqualad ordered. "We must go."

Robin had to get Kid by the arm to bring him into the ship. Conner put his arm around M'gann to comfort her as he led her in. Cody was frozen in her place. Her hand over her mouth preventing her from sobbing out loud. Tears were about to overflow in her eyes. She wasn't going to be able to hold it in any long. The whole League was gone, Artemis was gone. Seeing her parents die over and over again I her mind. All of it was too much.

"Cody," Kaldur said, causing the girl to look up from the white ground. Not wanting him to see her so weak, she turned her head to the side. However, there was no way he could fall for that. He walked up to the girl and placed his hands on her arms, making her look up at him. "Cody," he said once more, making her lose it.

Cody broke down. She leaned into him, her head resting on his chest as tears fell down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her. One hand was still over her mouth to mask the sobs while the other clutched onto the red part of Kaldur's wet suit. "I can't," she said. "Kaldur, she'd gone. Artemis, she's…I can't lose anyone else."

"Cody," he said, using one of his hands to bring her face up to look at him while the other was on the small of her back. "She would not want us to give up. We have to keep fighting." She could see that he was devastated as well, but he was doing a much better job than she was keeping control of himself. "We have to help the world. We may more the loss of our friend later."

Whipping her tears away with the hand he used to move her eyes, he smiled down at her and said, "Come, we must go." She nodded her head and allowed him to guide her into the ship, his hand still on the small of her back.

xXx

The atmosphere inside the ship had never felt so depressing and unfriendly, even with the India mission. Cody sat in her chair looking out the windows hiding her emotions. After letting them out with Kaldur she was able to hold back the tears and put a mask up. That didn't mean didn't want to still break down, crawl into her bed and cry like there was no tomorrow, which there might not have been. Not if the aliens kept coming.

Megan was sobbing at the controls as she flew the ship. Wally was angrily grunting and pounding his fists against the Bio-ship control board in from t of him while yelling. Cody knew he was falling for Artemis, most of them did, but none of them thought that he'd react like that. They weren't even dating. They never even got to find out if they realized their feelings on their own or if it was the meddling friend theory that Robin, Cody and Kaldur talked about.

"There will be time to mourn later," Kaldur said, just as he had done with Cody before. "Now we have a job to do – defend the Earth and make sure Artemis' sacrifice was not in vain."

"Back to the Cave?" Megan asked.

"The Hall of Justice," Kaldur corrected. "The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope."

Cody heard Kaldur's words loud and clear, but she still had a hard time believing them. _Hope_, she thought. _That's easier said than done. That's the hardest thing to have at a time like this._ Cody sighed and looked back out the window._ It's going to be a long flight to DC._

xXx

As they flew in they saw that the city was still fully under attack. They let SB out above one of the ships and he start to take that one down while they remained invisible and shot several other ships with the cannon they had _commandeered_ from the ship at the Fortress of Solitude. They flew down and exited by the soldier standing there.

Apparently, some of the soldiers thought the Conner was Superman, understandable since he had the "S" on his shirt and some of the powers. That didn't mean it annoyed him any less to me mistaken as him. "I'm not Superman," Super_boy_ corrected.

"I don't know who you are, son, and right now, I don't care. You wear the "S" and you got the job done," the man in charge said.

"I'm not Superman," Conner pressed.

"Tell that to the enemy," the guy also pressed. "General Wade Eiling, U.S. Air Force," he introduced to Kaldur.

"Aqualad, Justice League," Kaldur introduced. "We'll help you salvage as many of the aliens' cannons as possible, then we start taking back what is ours."

"I like the way you think, kid," General Eiling said. "Come on, men! Let's get to work!"

"He does realize we're _girl_, right?" Phoenix asked Miss M. She just received a shrug as they went off to help work.

xXx

Seeing the Hall of Justice for the first time wasn't exactly how Cody would have imagined it to be. No, not at all. The place was a wreck. The glass windowed ceiling was cracked and broken. The statues of the League members had been broken, most of them without heads. It was a dark and gloomy place just like everything else in the world at the moment, it seemed. No, Cody didn't want her first trip there to be like that at all.

"There really gone," Robin said solemnly looking at the statues.

Cody didn't know how she was feeling really. There were just too many emotions. She didn't have a mentor or partner like the rest of them…well, Conner didn't either, but that was a different story all together. She _had_ grown attached to all of the people she did meet though. So, she did feel like she lost something. It seemed to her that she was losing everything important in her life again.

Phoenix watched Megan fly up to her uncle's broken statue and fall to her knees sobbing. Seeing her like that was horrible and made Cody want to do the same even more. To prevent herself from doing so, she grabbed a hold of Kaldur's wrist since he was the closest one to her. He was also the only member of the Team to have seen her in such a vulnerable state. He just seemed like the right person to grab onto.

Instantly, Miss M flew back and lifted up the statue, confusing Phoenix completely. However, once she saw Martian Manhunter under the debris she understood. "Uncle J'onn!" she yelled.

Running out of Cody's grasp, Kaldur placed himself in-between the Martian girl and her uncle. "_M'gann, check his mind. Make sure he is whom he appears to be_!" he ordered.

"_It's him. He's real and he's alive_!" she exclaimed.

"But we saw you get disintegrated," Conner said. "You _and_ Superman. And everyone!"

"Yes, I remember," Manhunter said, getting up with the help of his niece. "But I cannot remember how I survived or how I arrived here."

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you," Miss M thought.

"Scrambling your brains along the way," Robin added.

"My mind is clouded," Manhunter said. "I feel certain I had something important to tell you."

"I don't know," Phoenix said. "That idea seems a little farfetched to me."

Wally hit his head like M'gann usually did to herself and thought, "_Hello, Wally_, _come on_." He led them outside and told Robin what to check for. "_I_ _knew it! Look, it's giving off Zeta-beams. The same stuff that powers our Zeta-tubes! This thing doesn't disintegrate, it teleports. Artemis is alive!"_

Phoenix was standing next to Robin as he looked at his holo-screen. He looked at her in the eyes and she shook her head knowing what he meant and what the screen was saying. Wally was wrong. He was just trying to find a reason that Artemis, Flash and everyone else wasn't dead. Cody had to give him props though. She couldn't have thought of that and at least he was trying.

"_Maybe, but_-" Robin started to say, but was cut off.

"_No maybes_!" Kid interrupted. "_They're all alive_!"

"That must have been what you wanted to tell us," Meg said.

_No_, Cody thought. _That's not it. That can't be it_.

Her attention was diverted to several ships flying at them. She jumped down off the armored car that she had been standing on with Robin and Kid Flash as shots flew past their heads. Three soldiers were taking cover with them.

"_We're on our way_," Kaldur informed them.

"_Negative_," Robin said. "_We can't win this_. _Miss Martian, camo the Bio-ship_." However, the order was too late. It was short, making it disappear. "_We're falling back_!"

Phoenix ran in with Robin, the soldiers and Kid Flash right in front of her. "We're trapped," General Eiling said.

"Maybe not," Kaldur said, as the doors opened to enter further inside of the Hall.

They all ran into what was a large, open library. Normally Phoenix would have loved that, just as she loved the library in the Cave, but they were in no position to stop and enjoy a drama, biography or mystery book. They had to focus on surviving. The soldiers took up positions and pointed their guns at the entrance.

"We can all Zeta to the Cave!" Kaldur said as they ran in. "If you can grant us computer clearance to access the tubes."

"I can only authorize one at a time," J'onn responded.

"Send the soldiers first," Aqualad said.

"Belay that!" General Eiling protested. "You six are assets we cannot afford to lose." Kaldur took a second before nodding his head, accepting what the General was saying.

Phoenix turned her attention away from Martian Manhunter as he started to override the system. She was paying more attention to the entrance where they had just come in from, waiting for the invading aliens to get there. She had to be alert. If she wasn't, there wouldn't be a ninja girl on the Team anymore. Miss Martian was the first to go through. Robin was next. As Kid Flash was being scanned, an explosion shook the place. The aliens had arrived.

Cody went to help Conner get one of the soldiers hurt from the explosion as Kaldur pushed Kid into the Zeta-tube against his will. She helped the soldier to his feet as Conner pushed the large piece of stone off of him. He then took the soldier from her seeing as he was stronger than her and they ran over to the Tube was.

"He goes next," Conner insisted.

"Fine, then you and Phoenix," Kaldur pressed.

As Conner disappeared into the Tube, Cody turned to Aqualad and said, "I'll help you with Manhunter." He looked as if he was going to protest, but nodded. They went and helped him walk over.

"We need you more than me!" he yelled at Manhunter. "Go!" he yelled, pushing him in. He turned to the girl next to him and yelled, "Phoenix, go!"

"You go!" she yelled back.

"No you must," Kaldur pressed, grabbing her arm as to force her in. She placed her foot down firmly and grabbed his arms to stop.

"They need their leader more than another hand," she protested.

He placed his hand on her left cheek and looked at her straight into the eyes. "Please," he begged. "Go for me, my friend." That had caught her off guard, allowing for him to take advantage. He gave her a small smile, leaned in, and kissed her forehead. That was the last thing Cody expected him to do. Her face became red and everything around them didn't matter. All she could focus on was the boy holding onto her.

"Kaldur," Cody managed to get out.

"Go!" he yelled shoving her.

The last thing she saw was Kaldur turning around as a beam was being shot at him. "KALDUR!" she screamed as she appeared landing on her back in the Cave. Tears fell down her cheeks. At the moment, she didn't care who saw either. Kaldur was gone and she couldn't save him just like she couldn't with Artemis, her father and her mother. They were all gone.

Cody stayed on the ground sobbing hysterically. Kid Flash and Robin had to go pick her up off the floor. Kid held her tightly as she managed to sob out, "Kaldur's gone. He- he," she couldn't get the rest out. She just sobbed. Once she got control of her emotions a couple minutes later, they talked about creating a plan.

"If we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims-" Robin started to say.

"We do," Kid cut in.

_I don't_, Cody thought to herself.

Robin continued on as if he wasn't interrupted, "Then the only reasonable detention facility is here." He brought up a picture of a strange looking ship. "Their mothership, atop what used to be Smallville. Ring any bells?" he asked the last part for Manhunter.

"No, I'm sorry," he said.

"Superboy, you'll create a distraction," Robin started to plan out.

"No!" Megan protested. "He's offering you as a sacrifice. Aqualad would never do that!"

Cody gulped, trying not to break down again. Thinking about him and Artemis hurt too much.

"You're right," Robin said. "Aqualad would sacrifice himself," Cody let out an audible cry, stopping it with her hand, "a mistake that just cost us our leader. Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a treat, motivating the aliens to deploy."

"Worst case, he's teleported inside and we set him free along with Artemis," Wally said. "And Aqualad and everyone."

_Nobody's going to be in there_, Cody thought. _They're gone, I can just feel it. Kaldur wouldn't have been so sentimental if it wasn't something like death_. Cody sighed. _Kaldur_…

xXx

Standing next to Robin looking at the Mothership of the aliens, she couldn't help but feel like that was it. It was either now or never. And she felt there was no way of making it out of there alive. _I'll never go on a date, meet my husband, get married, have kids, grow old, find my brother, get Tony and Hector free, or get a boyfriend. I'll never see Mark again, or have another day out with the girl. This is it. This is the final stand_.

"Stay close to J'onn," Robin told Miss M. "He's still…" He made an iffy sign with his hand. "First Team, deploy!"

Miss M and Martian Manhunter flew up and went into the ship invisibly. "_Read. In position_," Megan told them telepathically.

Phoenix saw Robin nod to Conner telling him to go. As they watched him go, Cody turned to the thirteen year old crime fighter and said, "They're not in there, are they." It wasn't a question.

Robin looked back to make sure Wally wasn't there to hear them talking. "No," Rob said.

"We're not making it out of there, are we." Once again, it wasn't a question.

"No," he repeated. He was a little shocked at her though. "You figured that all out?"

"I was looking at the holo-screen with you earlier," she informed him. "I'm not dumb and my gut's telling me all this. My gut's not usually wrong."

"And you're still going through with it?" Rob asked.

Cody forced a small smile on her face. "No sacrifice, no victory. Giving my life to try to save the world is as noble as it gets, I'd say. Plus, It's not like I have a family to go back to, you know?"

"Yeah," he said. "Neither do I."

Phoenix held out her hand as if asking for Robin's. He placed his in her's and they both held on tight. "For the Earth," Phoenix muttered, trying to build up all of her courage.

"For the Earth," he repeated. "_Careful. Don't disconnect the power source_," Rob instructed.

"Come on," Kid said, running up to the other two with him. Robin got on his back and he picked up Cody bridal style. He ran forward and got them closer and waited for Conner to give them the go.

"_Now of never_," they heard Conner think.

Kid ran as fast as he could and jumped onto the landing pad. He dropped Phoenix and Rob fell off of his back. They all rolled, but quickly got up and continued to run in. They took cover behind some machines as backup flew passed them to go fight Superboy. Robin peeked around the corner before saying, "_Way's clear. Go_!"

The three teenagers ran out, but quickly ran behind the cover at another part of a machine as an alien flew passed. They didn't notice another one sneak up behind them until it was taken out by a flying blunt object. It was obviously Miss M and Manhunter. Robin motioned for the Martians to follow them further into the ship.

Phoenix had to look back at Megan as thought, "_No, he's gone_." She fell to her knees and Kid went to help her up.

"_It's all right,"_ Kid said. "_We'll find him with Artemis. I know it_."

"_No_," J'onn said. "_My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose_."

Kid lost his temper slightly and grabbed a hold of J'onn's cape. "_No, you're wrong_. _The Zeta-radiation proves she'd alive. She-_!"

"_Stop it, KF_!" Robin said, pulling him off the adult Martian. Robin grabbed hold of Kid's suit just like Kid had done to Martian Manhunter. "_I've been scanning for League and Team signals since we got inside. They're not here! Artemis is gone. But our mission still holds purpose – to destroy this Mothership._"

"_It's what Kaldur, Conner and Artemis would want us to_ _do_," Cody added to help sway them to continue on. "_It's what we_ have _to do_."

Robin turned and started to continue on as Megan got up off of the ground. Phoenix turned and followed the younger teenage boy as she knew the others would follow behind her as well. It wasn't like there was much else to do. It was either continue fighting or give up and die. They managed to find their way to the center of the ship where the main power source was.

"_This is the power core_," Rob said. "_Blow this and the whole Mothership blows_."

Miss M and Manhunter flew up and over while Kid, Rob and Phoenix ran and jumped towards it. They landed on a closer platform, but the gravitational pull was too great, they were getting pulled closer. Rob was the first to slip and fall, Kid jumped to grab his arm and then Phoenix leapt to grab Kid's leg. They kept sliding closer though. Robin pulled out his grappling gun and shot it. It connected to a ledge and they just hung there. Kid and Robin holding hands while Phoenix desperately held onto Kid's shoe.

Phoenix looked up and saw an alien creature looking down at them. _Oh crap_. Miss M and Manhunter flew in and took it out before it could do anything. _Thank God_, Cody sighed. Miss Martian gently picked up the hook and lowered them down onto the power core using her telekinesis.

Robin took off the explosive containers around his chest. He started to set them up as Kid said, "_You knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here_."

"_I did_," Cody said, taking some of the blame off of Robin.

"_Four minutes_," Robin said, not replying Kid's statement. "_Let's go_."

As they ran over to the door, they shut on them. _Come on_, Phoenix groaned. _Nothing is going right for us_!

"_Perfect_," Kid said.

Footsteps could be heard from hind them. Turning around they could see several aliens there. _Yup, nothing goes right for us. This really is the last stand_. Jumping for cover behind machines on the sides, the avoided getting it with the lasers.

"_Sixteen seconds and counting_," Rob informed them. "_Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go_."

"_No, we won't leave you_," Miss M said.

"_That's_ _an order. We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors_," Rob lied.

Phoenix looked down at Robin's screen as it started counting down from ten. "For Earth?" she offered, just as she had said to Robin before.

Kid nodded his head and they all exchanged last glances at one another. That was going to be their last good-byes. However, if that was the way they had to go, it was better than nothing. It was noble, honorable. They were heroes.

Phoenix pulled out her sword and ran out from their cover. It was all or nothing.

Charging at one of the aliens she jumped up and stabbed her sword into the cannon area disabling it. She landed on her feet and saw Kid get hit by one of the lasers and disintegrate. "_Kid_!" She then turned her head the other way and saw Rob jump up with his batarangs, ready to throw them at the creature, but also got hit with the laser. "_Robin_!"

She ended up turning her attention back to the alien in front of her a little too late. Since the laser wasn't working, it picked up its razor sharp leg and plunged it into her stomach. It pulled it out, causing Cody to fall to her knees, holding the wound on her stomach. Blood gushed out between her fingers. Looking up one more second at the main core, she heard a loud explosion. The last thing she saw were the flamed coming towards her. The last thing she felt was her burning of her whole body and the hole in her stomach.

"For Earth," she said, before the flames got to her.

xXx

Shakily opening her eyes, Cody found herself in her regular clothes, utterly confused lying on a bench like bed in the main hall of the Cave. She rolled to her side and managed to push herself up with her arms into a sitting position. Her whole body was sore, but it was nothing compared to the pain she had felt before when she was in the alien ship.

_Wait_, Cody thought. She looked at everyone around her. _Conner, Wolf, M'gann, Robin, Wally, Kaldur. You're all alive_. She looked at her hands quickly and saw that her skin was fine. She wasn't burnt to a crisp. _Why aren't I dead? What's going on? Why aren't we dead or in the ship?_ She was so confused.

"You're all alive!" M'gann exclaimed.

"Why aren't we _dead_?" Cody asked weakly and confused.

"What happened in there?" Batman asked Martian Manhunter.

"The exercise," he said weakly. "It all went wrong."

"Exercise?" Robin asked.

"Try to remember," Batman said. "What you experienced was a _training_ exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the seven of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for _failure_ exercise. No matter what the Team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware _nothing_ was _real_, including the death of the entire Justice League."

"That was why you hardly grieved, even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes," Manhunter jumped in. "But all that changed when Artemis died. Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot t was only an exercise and her subconscious took control, making all of you forget, too."

"I…I'm so sorry," M'gann apologized.

"This isn't her fault," Conner defended his girlfriend. "Why didn't you stop the exercise?"

"We tried," Manhunter said. "But M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to rest control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly, to remember why I was there. The death of Aqualad and Superboy helped. But only when the Mothership exploded and Robin, Kid Flash, and Phoenix were silenced did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose – to shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologies. I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous, so damaging."

_It_ _wasn't….real. But that doesn't mean I let my friends die. I couldn't protect them. I_ _promised I wouldn't let anything happen to them. I wouldn't let what happened to my parents happen to anyone else I cared about. And I did. Artemis died. Kaldur gave his life up to save mind. We sacrificed Conner. Robin, Wally and I committed suicide in a way. _

_ I couldn't protect them…I wasn't strong enough. They died because I wasn't strong enough. My parents…my friends…everyone I care about gets hurt because I can't handle it. I'm not strong enough. I'm…not good enough for them. I shouldn't be here. They deserve better. _

_ Maybe I should just go. I can't cause anymore pain. I can't lose anyone else. I…I just can't. _

Cody hit her head in her hands as she tried to fight off the tears that screamed to get out. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up into two pale green eyes looking down at her. He dark skinned, light haired male wrapped his arms around her small, shaking body and pulled her close, comforting her. However, Cody could tell it was also comforting for him to have her there. Kaldur was glad she was safe. That she didn't have to fear about losing anyone again.

Megan was held in Captain Marvel's arms crying. Artemis, Wally, Robin and Conner all stared at the Martian girl. Cody didn't. She just sat there in Kaldur's embrace, feeling the worst she had felt in a long, long time.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, sorry this one took longer to come out. I had a death in the family and on top of being sick and having to make up school work, I didn't have much time. Anyways, did you all see the first episode for the second season...I'm kind of peeved. I mean, loved it, but 5 year time skip? I didn't expect that! Now all of the plans I had for season two are out the door and i have to try to jam it all into this season. I have no idea what I'm going to do really. Although, I do have one idea. I don't know how you guys would like it though, so if a couple of you are willing to give me advice, ideas or are willing to hear out what I have planned then please tell me. I'm kind of desperate! And does anyone else know what the heck is going on with Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis and Red Arrow because they weren't in the first episode.  
>Thanks for reviewings for out to:<br>_**Ivyslade**_: I know, I was thinking the same thing when I saw it. My mouth literally dropped. I guess I can't make every one perfectly fit her in, so I'm sorry. Better luck next time, right?  
><strong><em>Storygirl99210<em>**: Hi, it's nice to meet you. You haven't reviewed before, have you? Well, I thank you. I'm glad you like my story, feel simpathy for COdy and I hope you like what I have to come.  
><strong><em>Youngjusticefan10<em>**: I'm glad you at least liked the chapter. Well, I don't have too make her go with him...(Evil writer, I know) But I am still playing around with both boys, you'll see in this chapter. On the Rocket now, I guess a little health competition is goo. Please, don't apologize for long reviews. I LOVE them. So really, I should be thanking you...so thanks!  
><em><strong>Redhawk15<strong>_: Oops, if your face okay? I'm glad you like my take on Kaldur. Hope you like the update, although it's more of a Roy/Cody chapter.  
><strong><em>The Little Imp 3<em>**: I'm really happy you reviewed for my story then. It means a lot hearing that. I agree with you on the Kaldur thing though. Kaldur doesn't get enough love in Fanfiction.  
><strong><em>FallenAngelFox<em>**: I'm very happy you like my story and Cody. You are right about Drago, you'll see at the end of the chapter. I hope you like what i have to come.  
><strong><em>Beth<em>**: I'm glad you liked the chapter, at least. I'm glad your sticking to your oppinion on Roy and Cody. You do have a big point there. I have no idea how I'm going to do it with the five year time skip though. Everything you said is very true and I love that you said it. PLease don't be sorry for the long review. I LOVE long review. I live for them...which once you think of it, it's kinf of a sad thing to live for...Anywho, I hope you like this chapter.  
><strong><em>BookwormStrawberry<em>**: Awww, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm so sorry! And thank you, I respect you too! (Espesially since you always give me food...)  
><strong><em>Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn<em> **(Sakura): I'm really sorry for not updating my Mori story...I'm kind of stuck...But I'm glad you like this one. I hope you like what I have to come.  
>...so much writing above...Sorry about that...Please continue on reading. :)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<br>Freedom

Nothing seemed right anymore. Ever since the failed training simulation the whole team seemed completely scared and out of it. They didn't talk much, they didn't do much. All the seemed to do was sit around lost in thought. Everyone except for Cody, who constantly busied herself to get her mind off of what everyone else _couldn't stop_ thinking about.

Most of what she was doing was Conwell work. When she would finished that work up, she'd go and work on her motocross bike. Almost every day that week she had been out on the tracks to practice. And for the most part, she did get the simulation memories off of her mind. But when she stopped, they would all fall back into her head and play over and over again.

"Where are you going?" Martian Manhunter asked as Cody walked out to her truck in the hold. He was standing at the holo-computer with Captain Marvel and Red Tornado.

"I have a race today," she informed them. She opened the passenger side door and threw her backpack and her helmet onto the seat.

"Aren't you supposed to meet with Black Canary today?" Captain Marvel asked.

"I've been signed up for this race for a month," Cody said. "I'll talk to her some other time."

"Be careful," Manhunter said.

"Will do!" Cody called, hopping into the driver's seat.

Cody drove out of the cave and started to head to the track. However, concentrating on the road wasn't enough of a distraction to keep her mind off of everything that had been going on. That was one of the things she hated most about her head. Her mind was constantly moving and thinking. Even if it was something she didn't want to think about.

Seeing her friends in the state they were was unbearable for her. Was that how she was when she found out about her family and brother? Was that how she was when she woke up at the hospital? It was so depressing. She wondered if she looked and acted like that around them, how did that make them feel? Did it bring them down?

But she couldn't help but act the same way they were acting now. Seeing all of her friends die in front of her was horrific. Sure, it wasn't real, but she hadn't known that at the time. It reminded her of how her parents died. Her parents both gave up their lives to save hers, just as Kaldur had down. He knew that it was either going to be him or her and he chose her life over his. How could he do something like that? The team needed their leader instead of another hand. Yes, the action was incredibly brave, sweet, and noble, but it was so incredibly _stupid_ as well!

She knew he was doing what he thought was right, but it still hurt knowing that he would've actually been killed if the situation had been real. He would've been dead. She wouldn't have him anymore. He'd be out of her life forever, just like how Artemis wouldn't been. Just like how she would've lost her whole family again. The family that had taken her in. The only family she had left.

Cody parked the truck in her usual spot at the track. She was parked where most of the other racers were. That was where they unloaded their trailers and worked on their bikes before the race to make sure everything was all set. Closing her pale green eyes tightly, a couple tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She leaned forward and rested her head on the steering wheel as her hands gripped it tightly.

xXx

_Kaldur turned to the girl next to him and yelled, "Phoenix, go!"_

_ "You go!" she yelled back._

_ "No you must," Kaldur pressed, grabbing her arm as to force her in. She placed her foot down firmly and grabbed his arms to stop. _

_ "They need their leader more than another hand," she protested. _

_ He placed his hand on her left cheek and looked at her straight into the eyes. "Please," he begged. "Go for me, my friend." That had caught her off guard, allowing for him to take advantage. He gave her a small smile, leaned in, and kissed her forehead. That was the last thing Cody expected him to do. Her face became red and everything around them didn't matter. All she could focus on was the boy holding onto her. _

_ "Kaldur," Cody managed to get out. _

_ "Go!" he yelled shoving her. _

_o0o_

_ "Cody!" Carter yelled, knocking the girl away from a beam that was falling, causing him to get crushed underneath it instead of his daughter. The beam had broken his back and neck, causing him instant death. _

_ "Dad?" the girl asked, standing above her father's body. She knelt down and touched his face in hopes that what she was seeing wasn't real. "Come one, Dad. We have to go!" She pushed the beam off of him with great difficulty. "Get up! Dad, come on." All along she knew he was dead, but she just couldn't believe it. Her dad was gone. And it was because of her. _

_ First Carson, then her dad…What kind of monster was she?_

_ "Baby come one!" her mother said, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her towards the door. "We have to go. Your father wouldn't want you to stay. You have to live for him!"_

_ "Dad!" Cody yelled, pulling against her mother's grasp. _

_o0o_

_ Suddenly, Casey was grabbed from behind Cody. Her piercing scream could be heard through the place, despite all of the noise from the fire and everything collapsing around them. Cody turned her head to barely make out Noah holding her mother, one hand pinning her hands behind her back while the other held a tanto to her neck. "One false move and she gets it!" Erik yelled. _

_ Cody looked back and forth at the two for a moment before dropping the wood in her hands and raising them in the air. "I give up," Cody said dejectedly. "Let her go. You can have me, just please, don't hurt her."_

_ "Cody," Mom said. Cody looked at the woman who she was a spitting image of. "No matter what happens, know that your father and I love you."_

No_, Cody thought. "Let her go, Noah!"_

_ "Nah," he said boredly. "No witnesses."_

_ "No!" Cody yelled, but she didn't have enough time to react any further._

_ He was going to slit her mother's throat in front of her, but the floor beneath them started to creak. Noah, fearing for his safety, jumped across the room to where Erik was standing. The floor beneath Casey gave way. Cody managed to grab hold of her mother's hand, but she was slipping from their sweaty palms. _

_ "Aw," Erik muttered. "Look at the little hero trying to save her mommy."He swung his sword at the girl leaning on the ground over the hole. She managed to roll over, causing her mother to twist and swing back and forth. _

_ "Cody!" her mother yelled. Cody looked down briefly to see what she wanted. "Let go, dear. Save yourself."_

_ "No," Cody protested. "I can't."_

_ "I love you." That was the last thing her mother told her before she let go of her daughter's hand and fell into the fiery pit where she died. _

xXx

Everyone Cody cared about got hurt. Her parents died because of her. Her brother left because of her. Kaldur risked his life because he wanted to save her. How could she let that happen? How could she put the people closest to her through things like that? She was a horrible person.

"I can't do this," she sobbed.

"Can't do what?" a male voice asked from the passenger's side window, which was down.

Cody jumped and looked over at the boy leaning in. "_Roy_!" she groaned. Quickly wiping the tears away from her face and a small sniffle, she looked back at him and tried look annoyed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to see the race," he said. He opened the door and sat down, shutting the door behind him.

"Who said you could get in my truck?" she asked.

"I did," he replied. "So, what is it you can't do?"

Cody rolled her eyes. "It's none of your business."

"I'm not getting out until you tell me," Roy pressed.

"Well then," Cody said, taking the keys out of the ignition. "You're going to be sitting in here alone." She opened the door and walked to the trailer to start getting things ready for her race. The trailer back hit the ground and she went in to get her bike out. When she rolled it out, she saw Roy leaning against the door with his arms crossed. "Would you go away?"

Going back in to put on her safety gear, she heard Roy say, "You know I'm not going to stop bothering you until you tell me." Cody sighed and put her chest protector over her head and strapped it on. "You may as well just tell me."

Sighing once more as she walked out of the trailer with all her gear on, she looked up at him trying to figure out what to say. He was bound to known what happened to the team. Every one of the Justice League members knew, so Roy was bound to have heard from somebody. But she wasn't going to admit to _Roy_ that she was scared and hurt. No, that was a sign of weakness and Roy wasn't one for that. She didn't want anyone to think that she was weak.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," she said, coming up with a plan. "All of these people are so much more skilled than I am. There's no way I can win."

"Really?" he asked. Cody could tell he knew that wasn't what she had originally been thinking about when she said that, but he wasn't going to push it. That was one of the good things about Roy. "You'll be fine."

"How do you know?" she asked. "You've never seen me race before."

"True," he admitted. "But I have seen you ride a motorcycle. How different can it be from this?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Very," she corrected him. "This has a dirt track, jumps, and steep turns. It _very different_ than driving regularly."

He shrugged. "You'll be fine," he repeated.

"No, I won't," she lied. She knew she would be fine. She'd done it so many times before. This was nothing, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. She was going to win that race no matter what she said to him.

"You want to bet?" Roy asked.

"Bet what exactly?"

Roy seemed to think about it for a moment as Cody looked at her bike to make sure it was all set and working properly for the race. "If you win, you buy me dinner. If you lose, I buy you dinner."

_This is so stupid_, Cody thought. _What have I gotten myself into?_ "Okay," she laughed. "I don't know why I'm going through with this, but okay. You've got yourself a deal."

"You can't just not try either," Roy said. "You have to do your best out there. This is to show you what you can do. I say you can be the best. You don't."

_He thinks I can be the best? _She thought. Cody couldn't help but blush at that. She was placed her helmet on hoping that it would hid it, but she guessed he saw it before she did so. "Okay," she agreed. She got on her bike, but didn't start it up right away. She stuck out her hand and said, "Deal."

Roy took her hand and shook. "Deal," he said with a smirk.

xXx

"I told you so," Roy said, leaning against the side of the trailer as Cody finished packing up. "You owe me dinner."

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed. "Just tell me when and where." She went to shut the back, but Roy did it before she could. "Thanks," she said. It seemed the thanks was for something more than helping her shut the hatch.

"How about tonight?" he asked. "I hear there's a good place in Happy Harbor. It's French, I think. Uh, what's it called again?"

Cody smirked, "_Alimentation Meilleures Villes_."

"You've been there?" Roy asked.

"Yes," she said. "It's a nice choice. They've got great food."

"Okay," Roy said. "Well, I'll see you there in about an hour?"

"Sounds great," Cody said.

xXx

Cody left the bathroom that afternoon after cleaning up. Sure, it was a bet that made her have to take Roy to dinner, but that didn't mean she was going to just not care about how she looked. She didn't want to be all sweaty and muddy when she went out in public. That would have been just gross.

Since Mark's family's place was a little fancy, she had to dress up a little bit. She put on a yellow and white flower printed sun dress and put on white sandals. It was nothing too fancy, but it did look nice and it was good enough for the restaurant. She pulled her brown hair back slightly so it was partially up and part down. She did looked nice, if she did say so herself. Not that she wanted to sound full of herself though. She just thought she looked descent.

"Now where are you going?" Marvel asked as the girl walked back out into the main hall. "And so pretty."

Cody's face reddened at the compliment. "I lost a bet," she admitted.

Batman had joined the group and hearing this, looked over and examined the girl. "Shouldn't you go talk to Black Canary?"

Cody had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. That was exactly what Captain Marvel had said the first time she had left. "I'm okay," she lied. "I can always talk to her some other time. Right now, I have to pay up for the bet I lost."

"Who exactly did you bet with and what did you bet?" Batman asked. Cody could tell me wanted to make sure it wasn't anything illegal.

"_Roy_," she sighed. "I have to buy him _dinner_."

"You're going on a date with Roy?" Batman asked in disbelief.

Cody's eyes widened and her face grew red. "No! It's _not_ a date."

"Have fun and be safe," Batman said. Cody could almost hear the smirk in his voice. His head was turned the other way, but she could just tell it was there.

"This is _not_ a _date_!" she exclaimed before turning on her heal and walking to her truck.

xXx

Walking with her hand bag over her shoulder, Cody walked down the street towards the restaurant from where she parked. It seemed the town was busy that Sunday night. It was interesting to see people walking around. They all looked like they were having a good time. She wished she could just forget everything that was troubling her and join in the happy atmosphere, but there was just too much coming back to her.

"Cody," a voice said.

Cody stopped and turned towards the familiar voice. Hiding in the alley between a flower store and a bakery was Drago. The girl was shocked to say the least. "What're you doing here?" she asked, quickly walking over to him and concealing themselves in the shadows.

"We have a problem," he said.

"_We_?" Cody asked. "Since when has there ever been a '_we'_?"

He disregarded her comment. "It's about Tony."

That caught her attention. "Tony? What about Tony? Is he okay?"

"You have to come with me," Drago said. "We have to go."  
>Cody looked over to the restaurant. She could just make out Roy walking into the little French place. "Can you give me five minutes?" she asked.<p>

"Be quick," Drago replied.

Cody didn't reply. She just quickly made her way down the rest of the street and went into the restaurant. She saw Roy sitting down at a small table near the back looking at a menu. She quickly made her way over to him. About half way over there, he saw her walking over. He stood up and acted as if he was going to pull out her chair.

Roy looked really nice, to say the least. He was wearing a deep red dress shirt, a black tie and black dress pants. His hair was neatly styled slightly spiked up. His eyes weren't hiding behind his usual sunglasses either. His beautiful blue eyes were watching her intently as she walked up to him.

"You look…very nice," Roy said. It was a little weird hearing him give her a compliment like that. It just wasn't something she'd think would come out of his mouth directed towards her.

Cody's face reddened and she bit her lip trying not to show her embarrassment. "You look great too, and now I'm really regretting that I have to do this. I'm sorry, Roy, but something's come up and I need to reschedule."

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Shifting her eyes around the room was what she was doing in order to come up with something some excuse other than telling him it involved criminals. "It's kind of personal," she admitted truthfully. "But I really am sorry. Really, just call me and tell me when you want to do this. It's just, now isn't a good time."

"You're not skipping out on this," he joked. "I will get my payment."

"I promise," she said with a small smile.

"Go," he said. "Do what you've got to do."

"Thank you," she said gratefully. She moved closer to him and gave him a light kiss on his soft cheek. _Oh my god_, Cody though. _I can't believe I just did that. Well, this is a little awkward_.

Cody turned to walk to the door, but was pulled back by Roy grabbing her wrist. She looked at him curiously as he put a small piece of paper in her hand. "Give me a call if you want to talk about whatever it was you're really meant earlier when you said that, okay? It's not good to keep it all in like this, got it?"

"Roy," Cody started to say, but was cut off.

He let go of her wrist as he said with a slight laugh, "Don't you have something _personal_ to go do?"

"Yeah," she muttered. "Thanks, Roy."

"Go," he told her.

That was exactly what she did. She turned around and hurried out of the restaurant feeling guilty. _He took that very well_, she thought_. I expected more complaining and arguing than understanding. And what was that deep mini-speech all about? Is it that obvious things are bugging me?_

"Exactly five minutes," Drago said. "Perfect timing."

"Shut up," she said. "Now what exactly is going on?"

"Master's trying to get Tony taken out," he said, leading her further back into the alley.

"What?" Cody almost shouted. "Is he okay? Does he know? Where is he now?"

"Cody?" another male voice said as they went further into the back of the ally. The boy standing there had short dirty blonde hair and wore thick black framed glasses over his light brown eyes. He was short, almost as short as Cody was. For a boy, that was rather small.

"Tony!" Cody did yell. She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh my gosh. It's so good to see you. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did that?" Cody thought of the teenage boy who was actually older than her as a little brother. Why little brother, she felt more like she had to protect him like one. Just like how Carson had done for her.

"I'm okay," he admitted softly.

"Tony's not the only one they're going after either," Drago admitted.

Cody turned around and looked at the older guy before her and her old friend. "They're going after Hector, aren't they?"

"How did you know?" Tony asked.

"They're afraid he'll talk, am I right? I interrogated the guys at Belle Reve. Hector told me some things, but not anything I could really go on. They're afraid he _will_ give out important information, don't they?" Cody asked. "They're taking him out before he becomes more of a problem."

"Exactly," Drago said.

"Okay," Tony said. "So what are we going to do? I don't want to die and I know Hector doesn't."

"I'm thinking," Drago said.

Hector and Tony didn't deserve any of that. Well, maybe Hector deserved a little jail time, but more juvi than anything. Just for the destruction of property and what not. Other than that, she didn't think he needed any of what was coming for him. Tony sure didn't deserve any of that, that was for sure. She had to help them out and get them someplace safe where they could live a normal life. She had to think of a plan and fast.

"I've got an idea," Cody said with her hand on her chin.

"Are you going to inform us of this said plan?" Drago asked when she didn't continue on.

Cody sighed as she said, "We're breaking Hector out of jail." Looking up at both of their shocked faces, they saw how completely serious she was being. "Tonight. If this is going to work, we're going to need to work together, be shadows and keep this between the three of us. Nobody else can know. Especially since I'm one of the heroes."

"Are you sure about this?" Drago asked.

"I never thought I'd see the day Cody would want to break the law," Tony said, still very much in shock. "Wow."

"I'm sure," Cody said. "We're breaking Hector out of jail tonight. By tomorrow the three of you will be living in some other country with new identities completely safe."

"Wait," Drago said. "Three of us?"

"Yeah," Cody said. "Don't you want to be free too, Carson?"

"Of course, but-" he stopped and his eyes widened once he realized what she called him. "You knew?"

"You said it yourself," Cody said. "I'm a smart girl."

"You forgot the '_little'_ part," he corrected with a small laugh.

"No, I purposely left that part out," the girl said. "Meet me at the site where my house used to be exactly an hour with an all black suit that'll hide my identity like yours, got it?"  
>"Yeah," the two guys said.<p>

Cody turned and ran out of the alley to her truck just down the street_. I _can't_ believe I'm doing this_, she thought. _I give up may date to go break _into_ a jail, what's my problem?_ Her eyes widened slightly and she paused as she started to put the key in the ignition. "It's _not_ a _date_," she told herself. "Of course not."


	23. Chapter 23

First off, I'd like to say I'm sorry for how long it's been. I know, I know no excuses. However, my last week of school was last week and now all I have are two tests this week and three next week. I do have to work in-between those but I do hope to get more out. Also, my leave of absence had also been because I had no idea what I was going to do for the second season. (I have been keeping track). But I have come up with my story though. Also, I'm making a spin off thing for the second season. I'll tell you more about that when I put out the second seas, which I have started writing, by the way.  
>Anyways, I have a couple other things to say (Sorry). 1) You guys know about the image tihngs for the stories right? Well, if anyone wants to make me something and send it to me, tell me and I'll give you my e-mail. If more than one people do it, I'll have a contest of sorts to see which I like best. But you don't have too. 2) Does anyone other than me thing that Harm from the episode Secret was hot? I hope I'm not the only one. 3) My little conversations with the people who review are going to be at the bottle. 4) Do you guys like JaimeBlue Beetle and Bart Allen/ Impulse? 5) This is the last one, I promise. I need to know which powers would like better. Ghost (Sort of like Danny Phantom kind of power or matter obsorbtion (Keven 11 from Ben 10). I really need to know guys. Thanks! Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<br>Goodbye

"How was your date?" Captain Marvel asked as Cody entered the Cave.

"It wasn't a date!" Cody yelled as she passed through the living room.

"You were on a date?" Wally asked. "With who?" Of course Wally would be the one to press the subject, seeing as he was a complete flirt. But it was kind of cute seeing the protective side of him. It sort of reminded her of Mark and Carson.

"I _wasn't_ on a _date_!" she yelled, not once turning around. She quickly ran to her room and changed into a pair of pants and a comfortable shirt, it didn't really matter what she was wearing, seeing as she was going to be changing when she met up with Tony and Drago. She replaced her sandals with black shoes and pulled her hair back. Once she was done changing, she ran back out into the living room, leaned against the counter looking into the kitchen and asked the Martian girl, "Can I borrow the Bio-ship?"

She seemed shocked at the request. "Why?"  
>"Uh, well, it's kind of personal," she replied. "But it's important. A matter of life and death. <em>Please<em> M'gann. I really need it." Her voice was pleading and very desperate.

"Sure, do you know how to control it though?" she asked.

"Yeah, you and Artemis showed me how. Thank you so much!" She ran into the kitchen and gave M'gann a really big hug, which shocked not only her but everyone else who was watching the girl in a hurry.

"Who'd you go on a date with?" Robin asked as the girl pulled away from M'gann.

"I _didn't_ go on a date," she corrected him.

"Well then, who didn't you go on a date with?" he asked again.

"There're a lot of people I haven't gone on a date with," she said with a smirk. "Like you, Kaldur, Wally and Conner."

"That's not what I meant!" he yelled as the girl ran out of the room.

"Now where are you going?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Someplace!" she yelled as she entered in the Bio-ship.

xXx

"You're always right on time," Carson pointed out as Cody stood on the open hatch in the invisible Bio-ship.

"Just get in," she said quite and quickly.

Tony and Carson bother jumped in and Cody shut the hatch. She took up the drivers sat as the other two ninja took a two of the others. Cody took off and got the ship going before she managed to get it set on auto-pilot to go to Belle Reve. She got up out of the seat and walked up to Carson.

"Did you bring the clothes?" she asked.

"Yeah," Carson said. He tossed her the black bag in at his feet.

Cody took the bag and went into the back to change. She changed into the black leggings, the black long sleeved turtle neck top, black gloves and held the black mask in her hands as she walked back out and took the seat at the wheel. She let the mask lay in her lap as she took the living ship off of the auto-pilot.

"So," Carson said. "How'd life been sis?"

"It's complicated and hard, but nobody ever said it'd be easy, right?" she said.

"It seems our lives are more complicated than most though," Carson said.

"What about you?" Cody asked. "What've you been doing for the past two years?"

It was quiet for a moment before Carson said, "I went to Minnesota and worked in a martial arts dojo."

"I figured you wouldn't be able to stay away from the arts very long," Cody laughed.

"It was nice," he admitted. "I liked being on the teaching side of it all. There was this one little girl. She's ten or eleven, I can't remember. She was great, just like the two of us were. She comes from a rotten family though."

"Really?" Cody asked.

"Yeah and she reminds me a lot of you," he went on. "She's incredibly smart for her age. She's also fast and pretty strong. She gets that from her father. He's a navy guy."

"So do they have to move around a lot?" she asked.

"Yeah. They just found out they have to move to France in a couple weeks. She sounded pretty excited except for the fact that she's going away from her training."

"She sounds dedicated," Cody laughed.

"It's amazing how dedicated she is," Carson explained. "She needs to be. Her brother isn't the greatest guy. I don't see how a brother can act that way towards his little sister." He shook his head in degust. "I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I shouldn't have believed what Master told me. You're my sister and I know you better than anyone. I should've known they were lying."

"I understand," Cody said. "I'm just glad we got it all sorted out. Especially since once we get Hector out and to the new country, we won't ever be able to see or talk to each other again."

"What?" Tony yelled. "Why?"

"Because, they're most likely going to be looking for you and I'll be the first one they suspect. They'll be watching me and tracing my calls. If we kept in contact, I'd lead them right to you."

"And then we'd be dead," Carson added.

"But…" Tony said. "That's not fair. That _sucks_."

"I know," Cody said_. I finally get reunited with my brother and then I can never see him again_. "It suck big time."

xXx

"What's the plan exactly?" Carson asked, putting his mask on.

Cody slipped her mask on and made sure her hair was inside of it so nobody could see it. "Tony, you're going to stay here. You're not the best at stealth or fighting, or-"

"I'm perfectly happy with that," Tony said, running back into the cockpit of the ship.

"And us?" Carson asked.

"I'm going to sneak into the Warden's office to turn off and release Hector's inhibitor collar while you go and find him," Cody instructed. "We all meet back in here. Make sure nobody finds or spots you."

"It's kind of weird," Carson said, turning to his sister before they both jumped out of the invisible ship. "I used to be the one coming up with the strategies, now it's you."

Cody shrugged. "I learned from the best," she said.

"Thanks," Carson said. Cody could see a small smile playing on his lips through the mask.

Cody turned to look at him directly and said with a smirk, "I didn't mean you. I meant Batman and Aqualad."

"_Very funny_," he said humorlessly.

The door of the Bio-ship remained open and it was going to stay open so they could at least find where the ship was when they got back out. If not, they wouldn't be able to see any part of the ship to get back in. And they needed to get out of there as fast as they could once they broke Hector out. Then they'd head somewhere like Spain.

"Lead the way sis," Carson said.

Cody just nodded her head once before taking off. Carson was right behind her, following her lead. Cody knew that Carson would go much faster than she could and would be at the prison before she could even get half way, but this was her mission to lead, so he was going to let her do what she had to do and lead the ways she wanted to lead. Cody stopped when she came to closed off pipe.

"Help me open this," she said.

It took a lot of effort from both of them to open the pipe. But once it was open, the large cover swung open to reveal an opening big enough for both of them to climb into. Cody went in first with Carson right behind her. Both ninja had to be careful not to make too much noise as they crawled through it as fast as they could.

"Stop," Cody declared when they were inside. In front of her was a grate that blocked their path. "Move back a little," she ordered. Carson complied. Cody managed to turn around so that her feet were facing the grate, allowing her to kick with as much force as she could to knock it off of its hinges. Which she did with a lot of noise. She cursed herself mentally.

"Nice kick," Carson complimented in a whisper.

"Thanks," she replied back. She went out feet first, grabbing the later on the side of the tall upright chamber like tunnel. She went up while Carson took the later down.

"Is this an exhaust furnace?" Carson asked.

"Yeah," Cody replied.

"Do you know when it's supposed to go off?" Carson asked.

"In about thirty seconds," Cody replied.

"Then why the hell are we in here?" he yelled.

"_Because_," she spat back. "We have to get to that tunnel. See?" she pointed below her brother. Right below him was in fact another tunnel. "I know what I'm doing so move before we get cremated alive."

Carson let go of the latter momentarily and then grabbed back onto it when he was right above the tunnel. It was faster than climbing down each rung. Once he was inside of the tunnel and out of the way, Cody was about to let go and do the same thing, but the whole thing shook, causing her grip to loosen and for her to spit. Carson had looked out of the tunnel to see if she was out and had done so just in time. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the tunnel right before the blast of exhaust shot up the tunnel, causing them to shoot down the new tunnel.

The new tunnel went down into the basement of the prison. So as they were sliding down it, Cody couldn't help but laugh at the excitement of it all. It was like being on a waterslide at the theme park. Carson landed on his feet at the bottom and caught his little sister who was still laughing so the impact wouldn't be as great.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, amused by the girl.

"That was fun," she laughed. Carson lightly smacked her on the top of the head, causing her to clear her throat and say, "Sorry, right, back to business." She was still smirking though.

They had to crawl once more, but this time not as long. They came out directly into the basement of the building. "Remember," Cody said, getting her brother's attention. "Stick to the shadows."

"Right," Carson said. "Goal time?"

"Fifteen minutes, nothing more," Cody said. She was about to turn to go the opposite way, but stopped when she heard Carson call out to her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Cody chuckled. "Wasn't planning on it," she said mainly to herself before running off once more.

xXx

Three minutes had passed since Cody and Carson had split up. The sixteen year old girl had snuck into the ceiling panels and had managed to make her way to Garden Strange's office. She moved the one above the warden's desk. Originally, since it was later at night and seeing as most people went home at four or five o' clock, she assumed that Strange would've left. But no, that had been wrong.

_It should've figured_, Cody thought. _Nothing ever goes as planned for me. Plus, there is that saying, 'Assuming makes an ass out of you and me both.'_

So there she waited. Strange sat there at his desk doing some paper work while Cody hid above him, watching intently. _Come on, _Cody thought_. Move, go, do _something_ other than be in here! I've got_, she looked down at her watch, _ten minutes left_.

Just as she was thinking that it was better to start coming up with a plan to get him out of there or to just forcefully break into the room, which she really didn't want to do, a knock came from the door, getting both Cody's and Strange's attention. The person didn't wait for a reply from Strange, they just walked in. Cody was just hoping that it wasn't a guard bringing in Carson or saying the Hector had escaped.

_Man_, Cody thought_. I didn't think this plan through very well. Well, it was on such short notice. _

"Warden," an all too familiar voice said, catching Cody's completely attention.

"Erik," Strange replied. "How nice it is to see you."

_Erik?_ Cody asked herself. Sure, she knew he was there. She had interrogated him there herself not to long before. But still. She was shocked. _What the hell is he doing out of his sell? Where's the guards? Who in their right mind would be glad to see Erik?_ Something was wrong there and she didn't like it.

"Everything is set," Erik said. "We can begin."

_What's set? _

"I don't know what you're talking about, Erik," Strange denied. However, his tone said otherwise. He knew what was going on and wasn't admitting it, but why? He couldn't have known that Cody was there. No, he couldn't. Could he?

"Erik," Strange said. "I've done my research like a good warden should. You're father was a criminal, just like you. Now, he's been in prison multiple times for several offenses of different degrees. In order to get your father's attention and approval, you turned to a life of crime. However, he didn't respond the way you wanted him to, did he?" Cody could see that he was getting to Erik. She thought only she and her brother could get that out of him. "The lack of a father figure in your life made you turn to your boss, Master."

"I don't appreciate whatever it is you're doing," Erik stated.

"It's called psychoanalysis," Strange informed him.

_Where's he going with all of this_?

"It was created by Sigmund Freud," he started to explain. "It emphasizes the influence of the unconscious mind, which is composed of three elements; the id, the ego, and the superego."

"What does that have to do what the plan?" Erik asked.

"The point is, you can't always help the things you do or feel," Strange said. For some reason a smirk was playing on his lips.

_What_ is _he up to?_

"Most people would see you as a monster because you have no ego ideal or a conscience," he caused and leaded forward with his fingers entwined.

_The superego acts to perfect and civilize our behavior. It works to suppress all unacceptable urges of the id and the struggle to make the ego act upon idealistic standards rather than upon realistic principles. It's supposed to be present in the conscious, preconscious and unconscious_, Cody thought. _Not that he has one_.

"Now, I know that you have these, but you ignore them," Strange continued. "I also know that you feel no remorse over the people that you've killed and that, say for example, you enjoyed killing that little, hmm, - what should I call her? – you're little crush's family because you don't like having that feeling. That weak, warm feeling that you can't control. You hate that she has that power over you."

_Erik had a…has a….That's just…I…_

Erik stiffened. He was alert, on edge. Cody knew that action all too well. Strange was getting to him and the way she saw it, he was right. The way she reminded it was that Erik didn't get worked up over _every_ small thing. Most of the things she said would get to him, but that was because it was her. And now it made more sense as to why. He hated that fact that she made him feel weak. Carson could get to him too, but that was because he didn't like that he was better than him and held more authority. Cody's situation was a completely different one though.

"You ever bring her up I swear," he started to threaten, but didn't get to finish.

"You'll what?" Strange asked. "I hold all of the cards here, Erik. Not you, your friends, Capo nor you little Master. It's me. You should make that very clear to him. You're little plan is nothing without me. It'd do you best to remember that."

_He did all that, said all of those things that got to Erik emotionally, just to make to make it known that he was still in charge?_ Cody thought. _I knew this guy was weird and something was up, but he's just plain insane. How'd become head of this place?_

"Leave Girly out of this," Erik said, sounding rather defeated. Cody was shocked. Never had she seen him like that. He was giving up. Cody, never thinking that she would feel that way, felt sort of sorry for him in that moment. He was being manipulated and jabbed at emotionally and that was never pleasant. Sure, he kind of deserved it for doing it to other people so much without a second thought, but still. She knew how it felt.

Strange remained silent for a moment, just watching the prisoner before him before standing up. "I will escort you back to your sell."

A couple moments late, what Cody had been waiting to happen for almost ten minutes, happened. Strange was out of his office and she was free to go right in and do what she needed to. Cody knew that after the mission that Conner and M'gann had been on, as the Terror Twins, they had switched the security system a little. The inhibitor collars were run by one machine in the office, just like before, but instead each one had to be, say, turned off on their own. They couldn't just shut all of them off anymore. Well, the Warden could, but that was for safely and security measures. Not that it meant much seeing as Strange was a wackjob just like everyone else in Belle Reve.

After hacking into the system, shutting off Hector's collar and then releasing it, she jumped back up into the space in the ceiling, put the panel back and started to crawl out. She went back to the same area where her and her brother had snuck into. She was glad that nobody had gotten sight of her. She was a good ninja and all, but this place was supposed to be one of the most secure places to hold criminals. Why hadn't she been spotted on cameras or by guards?

She wasn't dwelling on it though. She knew that Carson had to have gotten Hector out and so she had to get out too. There wasn't much time left anyways. She really just needed to get out of there.

Getting out was easier than she thought. She went back to the location of the ship to see her brother standing outside with his arms crossed, leaning against the invisible ship. He looked casual, but she knew he was as alert as ever. When he saw his sister, she almost swore she saw him relax a little. They didn't waste any time in a reunion though. They both jumped into the ship and started off.

"Cody!" Hector said in excitement. He hugged her as she took her seat. "You saved my life."

"Please let go," she said laughing. "I can't fly if you're cutting off my air supply."

"Right," he said. "Sorry." He took a seat.

"So, where are we going?" Tony asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Cody asked.

"Spain," Carson said.  
>"France," Tony said. "I can speak French."<p>

"England!" Hector put out there. "They're accents are so hot!"

"Do any of you agree on any of those?" Cody asked.

"England sounds good to me," Tony said. "What about you, Carson?"

"I'm fine with that," he said.

"I've got several bank accounts around the world under different names. There's one in England that'll give you guys enough money to live off of. Even enough to pay tuition for several years of college."

"You'd do that?" Hector asked. "For us?"

"And you have those accounts set up for what exactly?" Carson asked.

"When I became a hero I set them up. You can't be too careful, you know?" she said. "And of course I'd help you guys. You're like family and Carson _is_ family."

"And what about identities?" Hector asked.

"I made some calls on the way to the prison," she informed them. "We've got to make a quick stop in New York to pick up all the paperwork, but then we'll be in England before you know it."

xXx

Strangely, it wasn't that hard to get Carson, Hector and Tony a place in England. Cody had been trying to find a place there before anyways, so the place she was looking into buying was just going to have to do for them. It was big enough, that was for sure. The house was in Rainham, England. It was about a thirty minute train ride outside of London. It was nice.

Hector and Tony were on the second floor arguing about who would get what room. Really, all of them were large and about the same size. They really were like brothers. Cody and Carson were outside saying their last goodbyes. Cody had already said her farewells to the two bickering buffoons upstairs. It had taken everything out of her to not cry. Now she knew that she was going to break down as she talked to her brother.

"For the most part," Cody said, sitting on the front steps of the house, just outside the door. "I'm okay." She looked at her older brother next to her. He looked confused. He was waiting for her to continue. "I'm glad I got to see you again. And I'm happy we cleared all of this up."

"I'd be happier if we didn't have to be in this situation though," Carson said, putting his arm around his sister's shoulder, pulling her close to him. "Go figure. Just when we make up and are on terms like before, we can never actually go back to how it was before. Life sure is a bitch."

"You can say that again," Cody said.

"But you're right," Carson said. "I am glad that we're on better terms."

"You know," Cody said, breaking the momentary silence that had taken hold between them. "I've felt very lost for the past couple of months. I wasn't sure who I was. I started my whole life over again in a new place. I didn't have any friends nor family."

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," Cody said. "But I'm not alone anymore. I've got friends and they're my family. Mark, he's a lot like you in so many ways. Protective, flirty with hot girls, kind, sweet. He worries about me."

"I'm leaving you in good hands then," Carson said with a small happy, yet sad smile.

"Robin's like the little brother we never had. He's an amazing fighter. He's also very playful. You should here his laugh. It's contagious, I'm telling you. But he's so smart, and good hearted. He doesn't trust people as much as the majority of us though. Yet I know who he is. It wasn't that hard. I know Who batman is too.

"Batman, he'd do anything to protect us," she said. "To protect me. He's the one who asked me to join the team, you know. And I don't regret it. I think it's the best things I've done in a long time.

"Then there's Kid Flash." She couldn't help but laugh at trying to think of something to say. "He's a great guy. He's overly flirty with any hot girl, including me, but I know he's not really interested in me. He's more of a brother figure like Rob and Mark.

"Miss M is a great girl. I know she'd keeping something from me, but she's the sister I've always wanted. Plus, her cooking is to die for. She's so nice and she sort of has this motherly feeling about her that reminds me of mom.

"Artemis is so spunky, so full of spirit and so strong willed. I also consider her to be a sister. She's got the most to hide. I wish she'd open up and just tell us or me. I trust her with my life. I just wish she'd do the same."  
>"What about the leader?" Carson asked. "That Aqualad kid."<p>

Cody couldn't help but smile. "I don't know," she admitted with a small, content sigh. "Kaldur is so sweet. He's such a great leader. He's been there for me. Saved my life several times. Even gave his life. That's a long story, don't ask."

Carson looked at her strangely for a minute. "You like him," he stated out of the blue.

"What?" Cody asked. "I…no…you don't…how could…..I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

They both laughed at the end of her rambling. Cody and Carson, despite Cody just starting to remember things, knew each other too well. Carson just knew that she liked him. By the way she was talking about him almost anyone would be able to tell. They liked it that way though. It kind of kept them in check. So, they didn't mind it so much.

"Does he treat you well?" Carson asked.

"Why do you ask?" Cody retorted.

"Does he treat you well?" he repeated.

"Yeah," she said. "He comforts me. He makes me smile. He's nothing but polite and he worries sometimes." _His_ _lips were so soft and gentle_, she thought. _Both when he said his goodbye during the simulation and when he gave me the air_. "I know it was just a friendly thing, not wanting me to grieve over him and telling me to live for him, but still. I don't know why it hits me so hard. I can't get him out of my head."

"You've got it bad," he said with a small laugh. "But if he treats you well, I'm good with him."

It was Cody's turn to laugh. "I'm so glad you approve," she replied semi-sarcastically.

It was silent once again. Carson was the one to break it. "I sense there's a _but_ coming."

Cody gulped and mentally cursed. Those were the instances where she hated them knowing everything little thing about one another. "Sort of," she stated. "It's Red Arrow. He's annoying, cocky and a kill joy to be around with his downright, far too serious attitude for a for just being eighteen. He needs to learn to lighten up."

"Another but," Carson said.

She rolled her eyes. "But when he's around I feel safe. He's not used to people being openly…warm; I guess you could say, to him. But he can be sweet sometimes. I was actually out to dinner with him when you stopped me. I lost a bet and to pay up I had to buy him dinner. He may tease, but it's nothing more than what you and I would do really. Sometimes he can be such a ….but he's not a bad guy."

"So you're into two guys at the same time?" he asked. "I never thought that'd happen to you."

"Gee thanks. That makes me feel a whole lot better," she said.

"Sorry," he said. "I don't know how to help you though. I haven't been in a relationship since I left. I've been too busy looking over my shoulder ever second to commit to anything other than my job."

"I'm sorry you had to live like that," Cody said.

"It's not your fault," Carson said. "But it will be my fault if I don't make you leave soon. I don't want you to get in trouble with your heroes now."

"Okay," she said. She stood up and turned to face her brother. Without much warning, she almost tacked her brother to the ground from the intensity of her hug. "Take care of yourself," she said. "Don't let the boys get into any trouble, you hear me? I don't want to have to bail you out of anything again, okay?"

"Understood, ma'am," he said, with a small, sad smirk.

Cody reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a little disposable phone and handed it to Carson. "The number of an unlisted disposable phone in already programmed into this. It's mine. They can't tace it." He looked at her unsure. "I promise you, they won't find you. Just call if anything happens, okay? If you need my help, please, I'm here."

"Sometimes I think you're older than you actually are, you know that?" he asked. He pulled her into another hug. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Cody replied.

They both pulled apart from one another and took one last look at the person in front of them. Cody had tears falling out of her eyes. She sniffled and turned away, wiping them away. "Don't forget me," she said as she walked to the invisible ship in the large back yard.

"Never!" he called back. "Oh, and if you plan on getting married or anything eventful like that happens, call me. I want to be there no matter what the risk."

"Whatever!" she called back. However, she would if that was what he wanted. She'd do anything, well, almost anything for her brother.

Cody went into the ship and took off. She was sobbing a lot, but that didn't matter. Her brother was safe. He was alive and he'd be able to live free. He'd be okay. Hector and Tony would be okay. And she'd be okay. That was one thing she was sure of now. She had her life, her friends, her family to get back to. She'd be okay. And she knew that and so did her brother. They were okay. They'd be happy and would move on. And the first step to moving on was saying goodbye.

"Goodbye, Carson."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Serenity's Ghost<strong>_: I'm glad you though Roy's moment was cute. Hope you liked this chapter too.  
><em><strong>Youngjusticefan10<strong>_: Yeah, I really didn't want him to be dead and I'm glad none of the rest are either. What do you think of KF and Arty? And sorry for how long it's been. I had to make sure I passed Geometry...I did! Hey, don't ever think your ideas are stupid okay? They're not! And I do like it.  
><em><strong>AliceDaPixie94<strong>_: Hey, I hope you had fun at prom! How was it. I haven't been able to go to one yet, but next year I can. I'll be a Junior! And I'm really glad you liked it.  
><strong><em>liontaming<em>**: I'm sorry I haven't updated! you may throw rotten fruit at me if you like.  
><strong><em>The Lttle Imp<em>**:Thank you for the compliment on my writing. And thank you for your input on season two. It's been blowing my mind on how to do it and now I finally can do it. At least I think. I just don't want it to suck though.  
><strong><em>storygirl99210:<em> **Sorry, now I feel like of embarrassed. But I'm glad you like it and I hope to see your oppinions keep coming.  
><strong><em>Evax40<em>**: I'm glad you loved it. I get what you mean about the teachers though. However, I;m just glad the a$$ hole that was my geometry teach is retiring and I never have to have him again. I hate that guy. He was a horrible teacher. You have any teachers you just hate? (People debated on how to kill him, that was how much they hated him)  
><strong><em>Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn<em>**: Man that name is a mouthful. You never know what'll happen if they find out...That may or may not come latter...you never know...mwahahaha! I'm also very sorry for how long I've made you wait for this. I'll try, try my hardest to get the next one out as soon as I can.  
><strong><em>ivyslade<em>**: What do you think of the 2nd season now? I've gotten used to it more. I do think they ended it a little too soon too. They could've put in so much more into it. P.S. I love the 'GET AWESOMER SOONER' part. That made my day.  
><em><strong>Beth<strong>_: I'm glad you liked the Roy/Cody moment...Have you been watching?...Roy...the baby...I knew that they had one in the comics and with the time skip I assumes...but nothing prepared me for it...*sniff, sniff* I know, I was wonder the say thing about the Jason Todd ordeal. That is a good idea too...hmm  
><strong><em>BookwormStrawberry<em>**: Aww thank you. At least someone likes it. MMM COOKIES! I hope you like this and I'm sorry for the wait!

I await your reviews my faithful and loyal readers!

Love,  
>Northie<p>

P.S. Please wish me luck on my finals and regents tests. I'm nervous!


	24. Chapter 24

**I feel like this one is a little short, but I hope all of you Kaldur/Cody people like it! I still have a couple things to asked, but I don't think it'll take much of an effort to tell me what you think. 1) I still need to know which powers you guys like better; the ghost powers (sort of like Danny Phantom's) or the (Kevin 11's) absorbing power. And 2) Do you guys like Impulse/Bart Allen and Blue Beetle/Jaime?**  
><em><strong>Storygirl99210<strong>_: I'm glad you liked it.  
><strong><em>Serenity's Ghost<em>**: Thank you.  
><strong><em>Youngjusticefan10<em>**: I know, I was freaking out. I'm glad that he didn't actually though. I will let you in on a little bit, I'm following everything that does happen in S2, and yes, Rocket in coming in in this story.  
><strong><em>StillDoll13<em>**: Oh! That's a good idea...I can't believe I didn't think of that.  
><strong><em>Ivyslade<em>**: So am I. I have so much that I can do with that and it'll make the next story so awsome...Have any ideas for the next story. I'm thinking something along the lines of Astray...I know you probably don't get it yet cause we're not close enough. But any ideas?  
><strong><em>HeirxxOfxxMerlin<em>**: Aww, thank you. I'm glad I inspired you. Yeah, I'm the same way for S2.  
><strong><em>Evax40<em>**: You're lucky you don't have any of those teachers. I'm just glad I won't have to see him anymore at ALL! And that it's summer vacation!  
><strong><em>Beth<em>**: I'm full of surprises I guess. No, I'm continuing on. I've just been horribly slow updating...Sorry! On Roy, so am I. I was horrified when I saw him.  
><strong><em>LJB<em>**: You ask and I delivered. Hope you liked it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<br>Pushing Past

By the time Cody got back to the Cave from England everyone was asleep. She was happy about that. That way she wouldn't have to explain herself to anyone. Or at least, it gave her time to think of an excuse about where she had been. The first thing she did when she got back though was erase the tracking records from the computer that had the information about her going to Belle Reve and England. She couldn't afford the League knowing about what she had done. She couldn't afford to get kicked off of the team for what she did. She wouldn't have been able to take it. It was one of the only things that was keeping her sane. Being with people like her, people who were different and used those abilities for the greater good made her feel normal, which she was far from.

It was almost time for everyone to wake up when she finished. So, she headed to the bathroom and started to get ready for the school day. She was beyond tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep the rest of the day away, considering how down she felt. She was okay, and she accepted the fact that she wouldn't get to have the relationship with her brother that she wanted, but that still didn't make her feel any less horrible and sad about it. That and she still hadn't talked about what had happened during the failed training simulation.

She wasn't going to let her friends know that it was bothering her though. Cody didn't want to bother them with the things that bothered her. It wasn't anything they needed to worry about. It was her problem.

In a way she was digressing back to how she was before she was a part of the team. Back when she kept who she was from them. When her abilities were unknown to everyone except her. That wasn't a good time for her. She didn't rely on anyone and she was completely alone. She knew that, but yet she still was keeping her true feelings from them. She knew that they were dealing with their own issues from the very same simulation that was bothering her. She didn't want to put anymore strain on them than they already had. They didn't need that.

Once Cody was done getting ready, she grabbed her school stuff from her room and brought it out to the kitchen where she poured herself a bowl of cereal. M'gann and Conner entered the kitchen shortly after. Not much was said back what had happened during the training exercise. Really, nothing was really said at all. They gave each other quiet 'good mornings' and 'hey's,' but really, that was it. Cody drove them to school and they proceeded from there.

It was an odd day. Their friends Wendy, Karen, Mal, and Melvin could tell something was wrong, but they didn't ask. But they were concerned and tried to make jokes to get them to laugh. It wasn't working though. No matter what they tried to do, nothing worked. They were like student zombies. Even Harry Jones, the boy who Cody had to sit next to that deliberately went out of his way to make Cody annoyed saw something wrong and didn't bother her, which was a first.

The school day couldn't have ended sooner for them. Once against, Cody drove them back to the cave. After that, the three of them split up. However, Conner and Megan didn't go too far from each other. Cody on the other hand went into the kitchen while M'gann and Conner were by Sphere. She didn't want her depressing demeanor to rub off anymore on them, making them worse than they already were.

Cody could tell they were in a much better state than she was in though. Maybe she should've stayed at the Cave to talk to Black Canary instead of going to that race. If she had done that though, she wouldn't have been able to get Henry out of prison because Carson wouldn't have found her. So, she was glad she had skipped out on it. Couldn't she just call her and ask her if it was okay to talk?

_I don't want to be a bother_, Cody thought. So there she sat in the kitchen on one of the stools at the counter. Her head was resting on her hands, tired from the lack of sleep. She didn't want to go take a nap though, it would mess up her sleeping patterns and there would be no way for her to get to sleep that night if she did. Sometimes she hated how much energy sleep gave her.

Cody sighed. How could one little training simulation and a reunion make her feel like that? She was a ninja; she wasn't _supposed_ to feel anything. Yet, she remembered that her brother had said, "_Emotion such as compassion, sense of justice, happiness, hope. Those are all things that make us human. They make us the good guys._" She was torn. Cody had to either block out all of her emotions, preventing herself from getting hurt or except and embrace it, risking getting hurt for being happy.

"Cody?" a voice said from behind her.

She jumped slightly. "Geez, Kaldur, I'm supposed to be the ninja, not you!"

"My apologies," he said, a small smile on his lips and the sounds of amusement in his voice. "I was not aware that you did not know of my presence. You usually do."

"Yeah," she said which came out with the sound of a sigh. "I've been a little off."

"We all have," Kaldur admitted. "However, you seem uncharacteristically off, so to speak. Even when things are unusual you still seem to have a grasp of it. Is something bothering you?"

Cody gulped. She was remembering the events that had taken place during the training simulation. A small blush was playing on her pale skinned face. "Thank you for the concern, Kaldur, but you don't need to worry about me."

Kaldur's sweet expression from before had disappeared. He walked over to Cody and took a seat next to her. "It is my duty as your leader to make sure we are all in shape, physically, mentally and emotionally in case we are need," he explained.

_Of course_, Cody though sadly. _He's just my leader_.

"And it is my duty as a friend to make sure you are okay and get better," he continued. "As your friend, Cody, I will ask you once more. 'Is something bothering you?'"

Cody looked up at the boy next to her. "Thanks," she sighed out. "Everything that's happened…it…I…well…"

"Take your time," he assured her. "I am here and we have time." Seeing the look on the girl's face made him want to step out of his box a little. He moved over closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him even more. "I am here for you."

_No_, Cody scolded herself. _Don't do it. Don't slip. Don't let it show. You can't afford to show weakness. They can't have weak people on the team, Kaldur said it himself. I'd be a liability_. She slowly pulled away from him hold, not really wanting to step away from the warmness she was getting from it. "I'm okay," she said, not even sounding convincing to herself. "Really Kaldur," she tried to put on a fake smile and she got up and started to walk away. She couldn't make it far though.

Kaldur had also gotten up and had stopped her by pulling a hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn to look at him. She just stood there with her arms wrapped around herself. Kaldur could feel her shaking slightly under his hand which made him turn her to face him. Her eyes were shut, not looking at him. A couple stray tears were running down her abnormally pale face, even for usual. He used his other hand to wipe the tears away.

Cody's eyes shot open when she felt his warm webbed hand on her cheek. Unknowingly, she leaned into the touch. Kaldur moved closer to the broken girl and said, "I am here for you, my friend. I will always be here for you."

Cody almost knocked Kaldur over from the force of her hug. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his chest. One of Kaldur's arms was holding the girl close and tightly to him. His other hand was gently stroking her hair. His head resting peacefully and comfortingly on top of her's as she cried.

"I-I shouldn't be this weak," she confessed. "I'm supposed to be _strong_. This _shouldn't_ affect me."

"You are only human, Cody," Kaldur said. "I would be frightened if it did not affect you in an emotional way. It affected me, if that makes you feel better."

"You seemed fine now," Cody said, using one hand to wipe the water away from her face.

"I have come to terms with what troubled me," he admitted. "I talked about it with someone, Black Canary, she was there." He pulled back a little and looked at the girl in her pale green eyes, her looking into his as if it were a mirror reflection of her's. "Just as I am here for you. We want you to be better. _I_ want you to feel better." He pulled her close again. They were in the same position they were right before he pulled again. "I do not want you to feel as if you cannot come to us. I do not wish for you to deal with everything on your own. We are all here for you. I will always be here for anything you need. Whether it is something as simple as someone to congregate with or to talk to, a hug or a friend." He pulled her in a little tighter. "My arms are always open for _you_, Cody Conwell. They will _always_ be open for you, no matter what."

Cody pulled back a little and looked up at Kaldur once more. "Thank you," she said. "I know I can be stubborn sometimes and I have that mask on, but that doesn't mean I don't need someone there for me. Thank you, Kaldur, for realizing that and being that person for me."

"You are an important part of the team as Phoenix," Kaldur said. "But you an even more important person in our lives, _my_ life as Cody."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "That makes me feel a lot better," she admitted. She stood up on her toes, feeling a little courageous, and places a gentle, meaningful kiss on his cheek, however, it was dangerously close to touching his lips. As she pulled back a bright red blush played on her cheeks, but she didn't look away from his slightly shocked face. "I hope you know that my door is always open for you too, Kaldur."

"I do," he replied, a smile playing on his lips now. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead once more, just like he had done during the simulation before he gave his life for her's. It was much more pleasant this time for both of them though. At least neither of them was in any danger this time.

Suddenly, a gust of air whooshed past them. The sound of the refrigerator door opening made them turn their heads to see what it was. Wally pulled out a bottle of milk and put it to his lips, drinking it straight as he turned around. He was shocked when he saw the two standing there. He pulled the milk away from his mouth, swallowed and smirked while playfully saying, "Am I interrupting something?"

Cody and Kaldur looked at each other, blushed and quickly let go. Cody wrapped her arms around her small frame while Kaldur rubbed the back of his neck. "No, uh, we were just, uh, it's not, well, it's like," Cody stammered.

"Oh, I know what it is," Wally said.

The girl glared slightly. "Oh really? Well, All-knowing-Wally, you've got a milk mustache."

"What?" he asked. He rubbed his sleeve against his upper lip and looked at it. "Aw man!"

"Wally!" M'gann scolded, flying in while the rest of the group walked in. "We used that for cooking!"

"Sorry Babe," he said, putting it back into the refrigerator.

_Not to self; buy more milk_, Cody though, taking a seat at the counter. She watched M'gann start to take things out for dinner while the rest of the team took seats or leaned against the island. "What's for dinner, Meg?" Cody asked.

"I was thinking we'd have that dinner that was cancelled when your house was, uh, well," Megan didn't want to bring up bad memories for the girl.

"It's okay," Cody said with a smile. "And again, I'm sorry that was ruined because of me."

"Don't worry about it," Rob said. "We'll just enjoy it now."

They all fell into a comfortable atmosphere as they talked about random subjects. They talked about what school was like that day. How they hated homework (with the exception of M'gann), how the girls wanted another spa day, and how good the food smelt. However, when M'gann brought up the next subject, Cody wasn't comfortable with it at all.

"Where'd you go in the Bio-ship yesterday, Cody?" she asked.

"Oh," Cody said. "I had some urgent business for work in France and I couldn't get the company jet because it wasn't working properly."

"Okay," M'gann said. She didn't seem convince and neither did the other's, but they didn't press the subject any further. They could tell she really didn't want to talk about it. They trusted her, however, if they knew what she had really done, maybe they wouldn't have.

"Cody," Kaldur said, getting not only the girl who was taking a sip of her water's attention, but everyone else's. "Who was it you went on a date with?"

Cody almost spit her water all over Artemis when she heard _Kaldur_ asked that. That was something she expected to here from Robin, Wally or Artemis, not _Kaldur_. A red faced Cody hit her face in her hands and muffed an exclaim, "It wasn't a date!"

"Who'd you go on with non-date with, then?" Artemis asked.

"We didn't even really get to _go out_," Cody said. "I got the call from work and I had to go before we could even sit down for dinner."

"It sounds like a date to me," Rob said.

"No! I lost a bet and had to take him out as payment. Now I have to do it again seeing as I had to bail," she explained.

"So it _was_ a _he_," M'gann said.

"Like I said before, it sounds like a date to me," Rob said again.

"No! I swear it _wasn't_ a date, even asked him," Cody said.

"Who are we to ask?" Kaldur asked.

Cody looked up to Kaldur who was sitting next to her. She could see he was as amused as the rest of the group with the conversation, but she could also see something else in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. She was curious to know what it was, but she wasn't going to ask. It wasn't really any of her business…Just like it wasn't really any of their businesses who she lost a bet with and had to go out with…in a non-date fashion. But they were her friends and it wasn't like she was telling them that she had broken Hector out of prison or anything….No, she was hoping she never had to tell them that little bit of information.

"Well, it was…" She had said it so softly that even Kaldur next to her couldn't hear.

"Who?" Wally asked.

"She said Roy," Conner said for her. He was even a little shocked at who it was. Of course, Conner could hear it. He had supper hearing. Cody had forgotten about that.

"Roy?" Artemis asked in disgust. "What were you doing out with him? He didn't try to kiss you, did he?"

"He better not have," Wally said.

"No! I told you," Cody said, "I lost a bet we made and had to take him out to dinner. Now I have to repay him because I had to bail."

"Well, that was the last person I thought it would be," Wally said.

"Okay, I get it. It's shocking it was Red, now can we please move on?" Cody asked.

It was silent for a moment before Robin came up with something. M'gann started to hand out plates with food. "Did you guys hear about the breakout at Belle Reve?"

Cody, once again, almost spit out her water. She started to choke and cough. Kaldur gently rubbed her back to help her out. She thanked him before turning to Robin and asking for more details on this. She had to make herself seem like she didn't know anything about it. She was doing pretty well with the choking part though. She had done that though because she was shocked _that_ was what he came up with to talk about though.

"Yeah, apparently the members of the Elite Eight that had been captured escaped," Robin said. "About an hour after Hector was broken out by two people in black, the rest of them escaped."

"How?" Cody asked. _That had to be what Erik had been talking about,_ she thought. _They were breaking out _that_ night. And I made it look like Carson and I did it. Oh man, this is bad_. "Do you have any leads?"

"No," Rob said. "The two people who broke Hector out just broke him out. Not the others. We have no idea who the two people are, why they just wanted him or how the others got out."

She placed her head in her hands while her elbows rested against the counter. Now she didn't really have to act all concerned about this. She _was_ concerned. Just not for the whole thing like the others thought. She took in a sharp break, sat up and let it out slowly. "You know what?" she said. "I don't care. I'll deal with it when we come across them. Right now, I'm going to enjoy with lovely meal M'gann made for us."

Cody felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to look over to Kaldur. "That is a fine way to deal with it," he said. "Shall we eat?"

"I'm starved!" Wally exclaimed, dinning into his very, very large plate of food.

"You're always hungry, Wally," Artemis said. "It's nothing new."

"Don't make me come over there and eat your food too!" he threatened with a mouth full of food.

It was rather relaxing after that point. It was just friends joking around and hanging out. They all were slowly moving on from the trauma that had happened. They were all going back to normal…or as normal as they all could possibly get.


	25. Chapter 25

**Yay! Another chapter! Only a couple things to say. Thanks for answering my questions guys and just to let you know, the powers I was asking about are NOT for Cody. Okay? They're for... _Cody's _sidekick (sort of), okay? And Impulse and Blue Beetle will be her love interests because I love both of them. I just hope you guys reads that one too. Cody will have her own story for season 2 as well, but her sidekick will also have her own story. I just hope you guys read that one too.  
><em><br>Sakura: _I hope I didn't wait to long. Was this amount of time okay? I will start right away on the next chapter. I hope you like it and I'm glad you like both of the boys. And I think I've decided on the powers. thanks for the input. (P.S. Cody won't really be in the arrival episode for when Impulse comes, but her sidekick will) :)  
><em>NinjaChipmunk<em>: I'm glad you thought the moment was cute and that you liked it.  
><em>Beth<em>: I did make a decision on the power and it's for the Cody's friend for season 2. (I just hope people will read that story too, considering it's not really a main Cody thing, but Cody is in it and it does have a lot of parts where Cody is in it.) And thanks, I'm glad everyone likes what I've done so far. And hey, the next chapter is a Roy/Cody on so there's something to look forward to.  
><em>StillDoll13<em>: I'm glad you think I got Kaldur right. I've been worried about doing just that. And I don't know, I have thought about that, but I'm still debating on it because it doesn't really have any relevence to the meeting with the Light so...I don't know.  
><em>Youngjusticefan10<em>: You'll just have to wait and see for the next story for season to on that part, but I am also glad that she isn't. And sorry about how long it was until the the last one came out. I hope this one was okay time wise.  
><em>Ivyslade<em>: I've changed the the title for the second season to be _Singed_. Actually, you're not too far off on the season 2 thing, but not exactly. I am going to go rather quickly into season two though. There might be a couple of chapters after the last episode of season 1, but not many.  
><em>NightWindAlchemist<em>: I'm glad you like it.  
><strong>**_ Storygirl99210_: I'm glad you liked the romance part of it.  
><em>Evax40<em>: I wish I could get a break from work. I work sometimes at a place where there is a lot of drama from grown adults. Sometimes I feel like I can be more mature than they were. :P At least I get paid, right?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<br>Weaknesses

Cody looked at herself in her bedroom mirror, examining her Halloween costume. She had picked out a Native American costume because she loved the Native American cultures. She wanted her costume to look as real as she could get it while still making it look…well, attractive. She was kind of embarrassed to admit that.

Slipping her two metal feathers into the headband of her costume, she took one last look in the mirror before heading out completely satisfied. She walked out into the main hall where Wally, M'gann and Conner were. Wally was dressed as a werewolf, Conner was a mummy, but kind of failing at it, and M'gann was a zombie bride. There was also Captain Marvel. He was also poorly dressed as a zombie.

"Great minds think alike," he said.

"I love it," Cody complimented as she joined the group. "Great job."

"Captain, you look terrific," M'gann said. "Are you going to a Halloween celebration too?"

Cody looked slightly confused for a moment, along with the Captain. _She did invite him, right? I mean, why else would he be dressed up?_

"Well, I'm going with-," he started to say. "I mean, you did invite the _whole_ team, right?"

"Yeah, we'll all be at the dance," Megan said. "So don't worry about us. Go. Have a good time at your party."

"But," Cody heard him whine softly.

"It's okay," she told him. She was going to continue on, but her cell phone in her pocket started to ring. "I'll be right back." As she walked away, she heard Artemis and Zatanna being announced through the Zeta tubing. She looked at t

he caller ID as she went into the living room for some privacy. "What's up, Wendy?"

"We've got a problem," she stated bluntly.

Cody was a little hesitant to ask what the problem was, but seeing as she was the actual CEO, she had to know. "What's the problem, Wendy?" she sighed out asking.

"There's a fundraiser for a large donor for the C.Q.W. Foundation tonight and you have to go with me," she said.

Cody stopped and started to walk back to her bedroom. "And you didn't think it important to tell me this before I made plans for tonight?" Cody was pissed to say the least as she put her phone on speak and started to change into a light green, strapless, knee length evening dress. She pulled the head band off of her head and brushed it quickly before determining that it looked fine.

"I don't really want to go to it either, but there isn't much choice," Wendy said.

Now, both of the girls were in bad moods. Cody sighed. "Where is it?" she asked annoyed.

"It's at_ Alimentation Meilleures Villes_ in about an hour," Wendy said.

"Okay, I'll be there," Cody said before hanging up.

She wasn't really fond of those work events. They were for fund raisers most of the time, which she knew that the money was being put to good use, but she still didn't really feel comfortable at them. Like Dick Grayson had said at her party, they were usually stuck with a bunch of adults the whole time. That wasn't always fun. She'd much rather be going to the Halloween dance at her school.

_Maybe Jon will be there_, Cody thought, thinking about Mark's cousin who worked at the family restaurant. _At_ _least then I'd have someone to talk to_.

After grabbing a couple simple pieces of jewelry to put on she walked out to tell her friends that she wasn't able to go to the dance as originally planned. However, the only people still there when she got out there were Wally, M'gann and Conner. Artemis and Zatanna were gone along with Captain. They were all supposed to go together, right? Then where did they go?

"Where'd everyone go?" Cody asked.

"Artemis and Zatanna changed their minds and went out patrolling New York City," Megan said. "Captain said he was going trick or treating."

"You know he wanted to go with us, right?" Cody said. Seeing the confused look on all three of their faces, she continued, "He thought he was invited too, seeing as you invited the whole team. He thought you meant him too."

"Aw, now I feel kind of bad," Meg said.

"Why would he want to go with us anyways?" Conner asked. "He's a grown adult."

"He's a man-child, Conner. That's why," Cody said. He didn't seem to get it, but she didn't go any further into the subject.

"Why the sudden change, Cody?" Wally asked, leaning his arm on Cody's shoulder as he spoke. "This isn't as Halloweeny as the Native American."

"I got a call from Wendy," she said. "I've got a work event to go to. I can't go to the dance."

"I'll bring you back a Halloween cookie, okay?" Megan said.

"Thanks," Cody said. She looked down at her watched and said, "You guys should get going. You'll be late if you don't leave now."

"Oh, okay," Megan said. "Thanks Cody. We'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Have fun and don't eat too much candy!"

She laughed as they bickered as they left. She wished she could be bickering along with them, but no, she had to _work_. It wasn't really _necessary_ for her to go. But if she wanted to completely take over the company when she got older, then she would have to be able to know the ins and outs of the events like the one she was going to.

Sighing, Cody went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and finished getting ready. Seeing as she had an hour to wait, she took her sweet time. The Cave was rather boring when nobody else was there. Sure, she could read a book or watch a TV show that she wanted to without arguing with someone else, but where was the fun in that? It was lonely, just like how her home was before it burnt down.

The girl walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was slightly shocked to see Robin in there with Kaldur. "Hey guys," she greeted, walking in. "What are you up to for this all hallows eve?"

"We're just hanging out," Robin said. However, Cody could tell he was keeping something out of that. It wasn't a completely lie, she determined. It just wasn't the whole truth. She wasn't going to push it though. It wasn't any of her business really. "What about you? What are you doing all dressed up?"

"Fundraiser," she announced, dreading the sound of the word come out of her mouth.

"Come on, Cody. You should be turbed," Rob said.

"I hate fundraisers," she complained. "Why can't I just give them the money and be gone. I hate dressing up and having to be all prim and proper. I'd much rather be here hanging out with a large bowl of popcorn or at the dance."

"If it makes any difference," Kaldur said, "You look lovely tonight."

A red blush played on her cheeks. "Thanks, Kaldur. That's very sweet of you," she said. She put the glass on the counter and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek just as she had done the night before.

"If I told you that you looked good too, would I get the same payment?" Robin asked.

"Maybe," Cody laughed.

"You look beautiful tonight, Cody," he said with a smirk.

Cody laughed and walked over to Robin as well, kissing him on the cheek, but not as close to his lips as she had done to Kaldur. "Thank you, Robin. That's very sweet of you as well." She leaned down closer to his ear and whispered so only he could hear. "You're lucky, Mr. Grayson, that you don't have to go to this either."

His expression changed into shock, but a smile on his lips. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"I'm not dumb, Rob," she said, going back to his crime fighting identity. "Have a nice night, you two. I've got to get going."

"Have fun," Rob said jokingly.

"Shut up!" she yelled as she exited the kitchen.

Cody took her keys out of her bag and headed out to her truck. Riding her bike in a dress wouldn't be the best thing to do. However, it had been a while since she had ridden it. She made a mental note to go out for a ride sometimes soon. She needed it to unwind and relax. Heroes needed that. Dealing with the problems of the world was hard for anyone. For a teenager it just seemed all the more stressful.

"Cody?" she heard someone ask behind her.

The girl turned around and looked up at the boy in front of her. "Hey," she said with a welcoming smile. "How are you, Roy?"

"Great," he replied. "You look like you're about to go out and party at a fundraiser."

A groan could be heard coming from the girl. "Please, _don't_ remind me," she begged. She turned to her truck and opened the door and tossed her bag to the passenger's side seat. "I hate these things."

"Same," he said. "A bunch of adults talking about boring business. It's not how I would want to be spending my night." He shook his head, thinking about said parties. "Although, yours was actually rather cool. Considering there was a ninja assassination attempt and all."

"Oh shut up," she said, a smirk playing on her lips. "You know you would've enjoyed it if you gave it a _chance_. You were just all dark and brooding all night."

"I was going to ask you to dance, you know," he said, taking a step closer to her.

Her face reddened. "Oh really?" she asked nervously, but also curiously. "And why didn't you?"

"I was working," he said. "Trying to protect the _wrong_ person remember?"

"I'm not going to argue with you on this," she said. "What's done is done. We can't change it now."  
>"Yeah," he said. "But I'm glad you're okay."<p>

Her face blushed once more and she cursed herself for it. "Thanks, Red." She looked down at her watch and said, "I should really get going. But maybe I'll see you later."

"Yeah," he said. "Have fun!" he teased.

"Uh, now you sound like Rob," she whined. She didn't leave any room for a comment though as she got into the truck and pulled away, heading to Mark's family's restaurant. It wasn't a long drive. She did have to part a few blocks away from there seeing as there were so many fancy sports cars from the various rich people who were attending the party parted closer.

Getting in wasn't hard. There wasn't a check list or anything at the front door, which she was pleased about. She still didn't want people at her company knowing that she was the daughter of their late bosses. She also didn't want them know she was running the whole business. She was doing a fine job doing it all, but she didn't think they'd take it well. Having a sixteen year old as the boss wouldn't be something she'd want to here, why would they be any different?

The party was very interesting, actually. At least the venue was. Instead of it being inside, it was on the large flat roof. There was a large clear area that was supposed to be a dance floor and a small orchestra band playing off to the side. Little twinkling lights hung all over the place. On the other side of the roof were various tables for them to sit at when dinner came out. However, they had waiters and waitresses walking around with little samples of things. She noticed that not only was Jon one of them, but Mark as well.

Cody was introduced to a lot more people than at the party she had organized. It was understandable though. At that party she was more focused on looking out for people who were there to kill her and Wendy. Then she was focused on getting the antidote. Mark was also there and she spent most of her time with him. She was also more concerned that people were enjoying themselves.

When Cody finally got to sit down she noticed that she was the only person on her side of the room and the only person actually sitting down. Everyone else was standing in the open dance area talking. "They know they're supposed to dance, right?" Cody asked herself as she took a sip of her water glass.

"And you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, right?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

"You went crazy years before I met you so I wouldn't be talking," Cody said with a smirk. She stood up from her chair and turned to her older best friend. She hugged him and said, "I've missed you, Mark."

"I agree," Mark said. "You haven't come to see me in a while. What's up with that?"

"Sorry," she said. "I've been busy and I've just been working out in the gym lately. But I'm getting into my old routine, so don't you worry. I'll be by soon. But what about you? What have you been doing and what are you doing here?"

"I always work these events here," Mark said. "Just because I like my other job better doesn't me than I don't need the money nor do I ignore my parents when they make me do these things." The girl laughed at his weakness which earned her a slap on the shoulder. "But I saw you looking at Jon a little while ago, what's up with that?"

"Nothing, I just caught sight of him, that's all," she told him. "I'm not interested in him like that. How many times do I have to tell you?"  
>"I'm not so sure," Mark played. "Prove it."<p>

"I already like someone," she said. She left out the part about actually liking two people, but he didn't really need to know about that at the moment. They were in public and she didn't want anyone overhearing. "But I can't tell you who right now because you're _supposed_ to be over _there_ working!"

"Okay, okay," he said. "I can take a hint." He put his hands up as if to surrender. "But don't think I won't ask about it next time I see you, got it?"

"Understood," she said laughing. "Now go and make some money."

Cody watched him walk away with a tray of food. He joined the crowd of people and asked them very politely if they would like some. She could see several other servers doing the same with various foods and drinks, most of which were alcohol. She sat there on her own, just relaxing and enjoying the soft sound of music and the cool night air flow her hair. She was content with how everything was going. She was making good impressions on people who may be important for when she actually took over the company publically. She just had to remember their names now…

The chair Cody was sitting in suddenly shifted sideways so that the back of it was next to her right arm. Large pain went through her left shoulder and arm as her arm was forcefully pulled behind her back. She could feel someone breathing down her neck as they spoke. The smell of their breath was surprisingly fresh. It smelt like pepper mint. She wouldn't have minded the smell if it was someone else and they weren't about to rip her arm out of its socket.

"Try to move and I'll dislocate your shoulder. Scream or make any signal to anyone else and I'll do it. Understood _Girly_?" he asked. His voice was playful. She hated that. He shouldn't have sounded so happy. He should've been in prison. He should be unhappy and suffering for all of the people he hurt and killed. She would never be happy with him being happy.

xXx

_ "See you tomorrow, Cody!" Tony yelled as he exited the dojo late one night three years ago. _

_ "Take care, Tony!" Cody yelled back. "Have a safe trip home!"_

_ It had been her week to clean the dojo after practices that week and she was in the middle of doing so. Each week one person was assigned to doing that job. The week before had been Carson's turn. She usually stuck after to help him, just like he did for her, but he had a five page essay to right that night and she insisted that she was fine doing it on her own. So she was there on her own which half of the place completely dark. She was putting various weapons and training tools away into the storage room when suddenly her left arm was forcefully pulled backward. _

_ The person who had done so didn't waste any time in dislocating it. The sound of it was horrifying to the young girl's ears, but the pain was even worse. She cried out in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks. The person didn't let go of her arm though. They forced her against the wall across from the shelving and twisted it, creating even more and worse pain for the girl, making her cry out even more. _

_ "You should've listened to you brother, Girly," he said. She instantly knew it was Erik. She'd never forget his voice. "You should've watched your back better. That's what you get for catching me on an off day and beating me. _

_ Cody would've said a witty comeback, but all that came out of her mouth when it opened was a sob. She shut her mouth and bit her lip in order to keep from giving him the satisfaction of seeing her in any more pain than she had already let be witnessed. However, she was biting her lip so hard that she pierced it with her teeth making it bleed. _

_ He had gotten what he wanted from that and left her a moment later. She fell to the ground clutching her arm and sucking on her bleeding lip, sobbing softly as she listened to him leave while laughing darkly. It was that laugh she hated oh so much. She swore to herself that she would never let him see her like that again or put her in that much pain again. _

xXx

"What are you doing here, Erik?" she asked her voice filled with venom and slightly pain which she was trying to hide. Her left shoulder was her weakest point and he knew that. It was his fault that it was too. She had made sure to let it heal properly and then she strengthened it as much as she could just so that it wasn't as weak as before, but he still knew how to work it like it was a twig.

"Aw, can't I come see my favorite girl?" he asked. She couldn't see his pale face, but she could hear it in his voice that he was smirking and she didn't like it.

"No," she stated bluntly, but keeping her voice low so people couldn't hear. "You can't. You should still be in Belle Reve with the rest of you little "_friends_." That's what I think."

Erik didn't like the sound of that so he pulled her arm a little making the girl bit her lip She didn't make a sound though. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction like before. He didn't deserve it.

"That's not very nice, Girly," Erik said with annoyance very much heard in his voice. "What happened to that sweet little girl I knew?"

"You mean the one you fell in love with?" she retorted unwisely. She could almost feel him freeze. She liked that reaction, but she knew that it most likely would cause her more pain later on.

"Wh-" he started to say, but stopped. He was speechless.

Seeing as he wasn't going to be able to think of anything else to say, Cody went on. "Yeah, I know all about how you hate how I have that control over you. The only feelings that you like are thrill and adrenaline. You hate how I make you feel weak, vulnerable and exposed. All of the things that we're taught to _not_ feel is what you hate because I make you feel those, isn't that right?"

He pulled her arm righter making her try to shift so it wouldn't hurt as bad. She almost let a cry slip. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wasn't giving him the satisfaction. "I can rip your arm out of the socked, tare the muscles and tendons. I wouldn't be making stupid accusations like that, Girly."

"If I'm wrong, then why are you the only one here, Erik?" she asked. "This is the tallest building in the area. I can see that nobody is watching us. The others aren't here. They're not _blending_ in with the guests. They're not _hidden_ under the tables. You had to be waiting under my table for quite some times before making a move." She tried glancing behind her to look at him, but she couldn't move without hurting herself. "You're not here to kidnap me like Master wants. I'm assuming he's keeping you guys low key for a while because of the breakout, but you snuck out and defied him. So I'm left with one thing; you're here to see _me_."

"How'd you come up with all of that?" he asked. "Hm? You couldn't have figured all of that on your own."

"I have my sources," she said. "There's another thing I don't get though. Why are you here to see me? If you hate those feelings so much then why come and see me. I'm bound to bring that warm feeling to the pit of your stomach that you hate. So why intentionally put yourself into that kind of situation?"

Her arm was pull. This time she accidentally let out a small whine. She could almost feel him smirk behind her. She knew it wasn't _possible_ to actually _feel_ him smirk without contact, but she just _knew_ he was doing it and it wasn't leaving any _pleasant_ feelings in her stomach. She almost felt like she was going to be sick by how much she was uncomfortable with him being there, but the pain in her arm and shoulder was even worse, distracting her.

It was all pure insanity; a derangement of the mind. She knew his moves. She knew now just how he felt, how he worked, how all the little cogs inside his head worked and why he did a lot of the things that he did. And that in and of itself frightened Cody beyond belief. Because in that instant of pain; mentally and emotionally, she realized that she figured him out. Which overall mean that she understood insanity.

She supposed that in order to do what she and her closest friends and partners did required some sort of insanity, but it was different than what caused and pushed the people they went to capture to do what they did. But in order to capture them, they had to understand the insanity inside of their minds. What was there to stop them from eventually becoming just like them? That question nagged at her subconscious.

She didn't have much time to ponder that thought though. Someone was approaching and she could feel Erik behind her stiffed. He was alert and on guard, just like she usually was. How horrifying it was to realize just how much they actually acted the same.

"Hey Cody," a care free teenage voice greeted as he walked over to her and the uninvited guest. "How are you?"

"Uh, hi Jon," she greeted. She put on a fake and pained smile to try to cover up what was really going on. "How are you?"

Jon's innocent smile continued to play on his lips and for some reason, that look stayed in her mind. Jon was a great guy. He was polite, sweet and what most girls would think to be the perfect guy for them. His parents were surly proud of the boy and that made him a candidate for what some would call the perfect son. Why she was thinking of that in that moment when she should've been concentrating on Erik's hold on her arm, she did not know.

"I'm great," he replied, "thanks for asking. I haven't seen you in a while. What's been going on with you?" He wasn't asking because he sensed something was wrong because he didn't really. She may have seemed a little off, but really he had only met her once, maybe trice.

"_Get rid of him_," Erik hissed in her ear. His warm breath on her neck made her shiver. "Or else I'll stab a Coravioranide dart into his neck. Do you really want his death on your hands?"

"Uh, Jon, do you mind giving us a couple minutes," she stammered, trying to sound as normal as humanly possible. However, she knew she sounded off and she cursed herself for not being better in the deserving department. If she had cared, Master would've been very disappointed in her. Alas though, she did not.

"No problem," he said. His voice sounded hesitant as he started to feel unnerved. Something was off and he now scented it. "We'll talk later, right?"

"Sure," she said, not knowing really if there would be a later.

Jon walked off and she watched him go. Erik could be heard sighing behind her, his hold not faltering. "Jealous?" she spat unwisely.

A tug of the arm. Sharp pain. Consequences. A slip of the lip and a cry. All of which took place in two seconds.

She heard a low chuckle come from him in response to the actions that just taken place. "There are only a select few things that I live for in this world," he said. "Chaos, suffering and making your life a living hell."

"Is that what you get off on?" she said. "Because the way I see it, you're doing this to me because you don't want to feel that warm happy feeling whenever you're around me. The only temporary fix there is, by your actions, is violence. You make me feel pain in more ways than one because it gives you a temporary fix on letting the feelings you despise go away. It doesn't last though, does it? Then you're in regret and pain for what you did to the one person that you actually have feelings for. The circle just goes on and on from there, doesn't it? You do it all agai-"

She didn't get to finished because the popping sound of her shoulder seemed to echo in her ear. She was surprised nobody else heard it, but everyone else was too focused on business than the two teenagers sitting down, besides Mark and Jon. Seeing as Jon had been rather concerned by Cody's behavior and went straight to the person he knew, knew her best (besides her brother, of course, but he didn't know him and really nobody knew she had found him).

Cody had managed to suppress her cry of agonizing pain by biting down on her lip, making it bleed just like the first time he had done it to her, three long years before. She couldn't hold back the tears either. They stained her cheeks, thanking the Lord she hadn't worn any makeup otherwise everyone would've known she had been crying. She was also thankful that she had kept her hair down. She allowed her brown locks to fall over her face as her tried to hide her pained expression.

"I hate to admit it," he said. "But I don't lie, you already know that. But you're right. I love seeing you in pain because it lets me off the hook. It's an amazing feeling. Like nothing I've ever felt before. I suppose that's why they said it's what we get off one. But it doesn't last forever. I still love you in the end, Girly. And that's the worst thing of all. But I'd rather have that feeling of regret after because it's worth it so much more to have that feeling that comes before it."

She didn't reply. Erik had let go of her arm. She clutched it, holding it still as she desperately hoped that that would stop the pain. But it didn't and she knew it wouldn't. She had been through all of that before and she knew that the only thing that would make it better was by getting it popped back into place.

She hear Erik stand up, but before taking his leave, he leaned down to her ear from behind, bit her ear which made her jump and shudder at the same time and whispered, "Until next time, Girly." And with that said, he took his leave, jumping off the ledge of the building going completely unnoticed.

A complete dislocation of the shoulder had been her diagnosis, despite not being a doctor in any way. It had been dislocated backwards. A less common on. Usually it was forward that happened. In her case, however, both times had been backwards. In order to keep herself from breaking down as she had done three years ago, she listed symptoms to look for despite knowing very well that it was what she thought she was.

She looked down at her shoulder as she thought about the injury. Swelling. _Yup_. Numbness. _Definitely_. Weakness. _Inability to move my arm, yup. That's there_. Bruising. _That's starting to already form_. And pain. _In-_fucking_-finity_.

Cody finally made herself get up, clutching her bag under her good arm as she cradled the dislocated one with the good one. _I need to get this put back into place_, she thought, tears still streaming down her face. She started walking towards the crowd. She had to tell Wendy she was leaving. Sometimes she hated that Wendy was the public CEO. In that instant, she would've rather been able to just leave, but she couldn't. She had to keep up the charade. _How the heck am I supposed to drive?_

Walking through the crowd of people was horrible. Every several steps someone would bump into her dislocated should causing her even more pain or someone could bump into her from another direct making her stumble and hit her shoulder. Either way she was still in pain and it wasn't something she was particularly _fond of_. She hated weakness and she hated that Erik had to make her feel that way in order to get rid of his weakness.

"Wendy," she said shakily when she finally made it to the woman. "I've got to go." She wasn't looking up. She was fixating her gave to the floor; landing on Wendy's black kitten heals. Cody had to admit it; Wendy had great taste in shoes despite the fact that it was incredibly difficult to walk in them.

"What?" Wendy asked. "You're not bailing, Cody. You're working, remember?"

_She's a bitch when she drinks_, the teen thought bitterly from the pain. _And I'm also one when in pain, apparently_. Cody looked up, her eyes red, pain drawn all over her face and an almost mean look. "I'm going home," she stated once more.

"Uh, okay. Drive safely," the woman said, slightly afraid.

Cody didn't say anything else. She just turned around and walked away. She wasn't getting much attention from people around her. They were too absorbed in their conversations to really notice if the kitchen downstairs was on fire. She was grateful that Jon and Mark had been to consumed in their work to notice that she was taking her leave. She'd rather not have to explain herself in public what happened. Also, since Jon didn't know about her activities, she didn't really want him to get involved. He would be safe that way.

Somehow, Cody had managed to drive her rather large truck back to the Cave. In doing so though, she had put her arm in even more pain. The reason why she didn't go to the hospital in Happy Harbor was because she was rather uncomfortable in hospitals, in the first place and she had a whole medical center in the Cave that she could go to. It was more convenient. She wouldn't have to come up with a lie to tell the doctors anyways.

It was rather difficult and painful to shift herself sideways and open the door of the truck to get out. She couldn't help but let out a groan in pain. Once she shut the door, she had to stop and take a break by leaning up against the side of the truck. Usually she was very good with pain. The only times she could really think of that were when she had a hard time where when she was poisoned, the attack at her house, and with her arm the first time. She didn't cry when she broke her leg when she was ten. She didn't cry when she broke her ribs when she was eight.

"Cody?" she heard Robin asked. She glanced up at him and put on a fake smile, trying to get his worried expression to go away. "Are you okay?"

"Uh," she muttered, trying to find the words to say. "Well, I could most definitely say I've been better."

"What happened?" Red asked as he came out next to Rob with Kaldur, Batman, and Red Tornado.

"It was just Erik," she informed them. She slowly moved herself off of the truck and over to the four others in the room. "He dislocated my shoulder."

"We need to get an x-ray from the medical wing," Batman said. "Come on."

Everything after that was rather painful. Getting the x-rays weren't all that bad, but when Batman and the others tried to pop her shoulder back in, she couldn't hold in a cry of pain. Her face paled even more than it usually was and even more tears fell out of her blood shot eyes. Batman had been the one who had actually pushed her arm back in. Red Tornado just held her still. After actually getting it back in place Batman had made her put it in a sling. She was to wear it for the rest of the week or until it was better. She'd be getting it checked out every day. Seeing as she healed faster than most and using the medicines she made, she'd be able to get out of it in about two or three days.

"What the heck happened?" Roy asked aggressively when Batman and Red Tornado left the living room where the four teenagers were sitting after they put her arm back into place. Roy was standing, leaning against the wall of the cave. His arms were crossed and he had his usual scowl on his handsome face which was much better looking when he actually smiled.

"Yeah, Cody," Rob said. "I have to admit, I thought they'd be underground longer. I'm actually kind of shocked." Robin was sitting down in a chair to Cody's left. His feet were up on the coffee table with his arms resting behind his head.

"So did I," Cody said. "And it was only Erik who crashed the party."

"He was unaccompanied?" Kaldur asked. Kaldur was sitting to her right; his body turned slightly more towards her so he could look at her better during their conversation.

"Yeah," she replied. "He hid himself until I was alone. He took me by surprise and get to my weakest point."

"He knows what your weakest point is?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," she said. "It's his fault my shoulders my weakest spot too. He's the one that dislocated it the first time. He knew he'd be able to disable me if he could get a hold of my arm."

"Do you suspect he will try something like this again?" Kaldur asked.

"Only if I'm stupid like today and press my luck," Cody said. She got a couple odd stares as she said that. They waited for her to go on. She sighed, not really wanting to, but she did anyways. "I kind of angered him by letting him know I understood how his head worked."

"You understand how he thinks?" Robin asked. "Really?"

"I've known him all my life and I now know how he thinks. I know his weakness and he knows mine. It's rather simple," she said. "But is that really any different than going against any other villain we encounter. We have to try and anticipate their next more. It's like the BAU of the FBI. They analyze the unsub's activity and thinking process in order to catch them."

"But what did you actually say to him that got him to dislocate your arm?" Red asked.

"I kind of told him that I knew about his feelings on the girl he likes and how he hated to feel that way. That's why he takes it all out on me because it's a temporary fix that gets him to stop feeling it, but then he regrets it later and it hits him hard. It's a never ending cycle," she said.

"Who is this girl?" Kaldur asked. "We need to know to contact her if she is in any danger."

"It's already taken care of, Kaldur," Cody said. She really didn't want them to know it was _her_ that he liked. _Yeah, letting my whole team know that a psychopath was in love with me is something I really want them to know_, she thought sarcastically. "Don't worry about it."

"What's his weakness?" Rob asked. "It'll help if we have to go up against him if we know what it is."

"His temper," she replied. "That and the girl he likes, but I haven't figured out how to safely use that yet." Cody went to sit back to relax more, but in doing so she leaned on her sore arm and winced.

"Maybe you should head to bed," Rob said. "You're going to need to rest."

"Yeah," she admitted. "You're right."

"I'll walk you to your room," Roy said. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to the girl who was still seated. She had been a little too shocked to actually stand up when she heard him say that. When he did get to her, he stuck his hand out and helped her up.

"Thanks," she muttered as they started off to her room. Once they were out of ear shot of everyone else and almost to her room she asked, "Not that I really care nor mind, but why are you walking me to my room?"

"The bet," he stated. "You free on the fifth?" he asked.

"Yeah," she confirmed with a smile. "I think so. What did you have in mind?"

"There's this place not a lot of people know about in Star City," Roy said. "They have this chocolate cheese cake that I think you'd really like."

"Mmm," she hummed, her eyes closed in delight, her mouth water. "That sounds great. Where should we meet?"

"Just take the Zeta-tube and I'll pick you up there. I'll drive," he said.

"Sounds great," she repeated. "I guess I'll see you then."

"It's a date," he said, smiling. He ruffled her hair like he usually did to get her riled up. "See you later, kid."

Cody, just stood there as he walked off. Once he was out of sight she snapped out of it and used her good hand to fix her hair. _It's a date?_ _He couldn't mean that, could he? I mean come on! He just called me a kid. He wouldn't go out with someone he thought was just a kid right? Hey wait, _she thought. "I'm _not_ a _kid_!" she screamed, making sure he heard her wherever he was in the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. The next chapter is a RoyCody thing along with the mission. Have a nice day!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm so sorry how long it's been, but I hope you like it! I don't have a lot of time to really talk right now, but I'll thank everyone who review and please do so again! And thanks for reading. **  
><strong>I really thank you for reviewing. It makes this all worth it. I really wish I could do my notes to all of you, but I can't right now, but I want you to know that I love all of your comments and just thanks so much! Please, I want to hear from you again. Thanks guys! You're the best!<strong>  
><strong>The Anonymous reviewer, Sakura, Siren of the Werewolves, StillDoll13, Beth, Jade Riddle 19, another Anonymous reviewer, AliceDaPixie94, Guest, Flipside7, and Localopez.<br>****Thanks guys and once again, sorry I couldn't write a note to each of you. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<br>Date

The arm that had been in the sling was still slightly sore, but Cody didn't have to have it in it for long. With the combination of her natural fast healing body and the creams she'd put on it twice a day, it was healed in about two days. She was back to practicing with the rest of the team before anyone knew it. She couldn't have been happier about it either. Sitting around doing besides homework and paperwork wasn't any fun at all. Training was much more fun!

"What to wear, what to wear," Cody muttered to herself as she looked through her closet.

She was getting ready for her _date_ with Roy. She still wasn't quite sure if it really was a _date_ or not, but she was just going to call it that in her head for a while. By how the _date_ went, she'd then decide if it truly was what he said it was or not. But still, she was kind of embarrassed about it being a _date_. After all, it would be her first actual date, if it was actually a _date_.

"Nothing too fancy, but not too casual," she continued to mutter. "And I'm not wearing the same thing as before. That'd just be…I don't know, cheep?"

"You're talking to yourself," Artemis said, leaning against Cody's doorway. Megan was standing beside her with a large smile on her face.

"Really? I didn't notice," Cody with a smirk. "I can't help it though. I can't figure out what to wear."

"It's weird hearing that come from you," Artemis said, walking into her room and plopping down on Cody's bed.

"You can say that again," Cody mumbled, rubbing her temples.

"We can help you pick something out!" M'gann said. She flew over to Cody at her closet and started to pull a couple of things out. "What's the occasion?"

"You know that bet I made with Roy?" she asked, walking over and sitting on her bed next to Artemis. She was going to let M'gann have her fun. She liked doing it since she didn't usually do it because her clothes were organic. "Well, tonight's the makeup dinner."

"Why would you care what he thinks?" Artemis said. "He doesn't like any of us."

Cody shrugged. "He's good to me, most of the time."

"'_Most of the time'_ being the opportune phrase," Artemis said.

"What about this?" M'gann asked, holding up a purple long sleeved blouse and a black skirt.

"No," Artemis said, shaking her head.

M'gann put it back and continued to search. "Do you like him?" M'gann asked.

"What?" Cody asked, kind of surprised by her question.

"No, she likes Kaldur," Artemis said. "It's obvious."

_It is? _Cody asked herself. _Really? Am I that easy to read?_

"But her and Roy would be _perfect_," Meg continued.

"But they're complete opposites," Artemis said. "Her and Kaldur have so much in common."

_Like you should be talking_, Cody thought. _You and Wally would make a _perfect_ couple_.

"But she brings out the good side of Roy," Meg argued. "Haven't you noticed that he's a little nicer and calmer when Cody's around?"

"Yeah, but her and Kaldur fit like a puzzle. It's like they complete one another," Artemis argued back.

"You do know I'm sitting _right here_, right?" Cody asked. "I get a say in this, don't I?"

"No," Artemis said, a smirk playing on her lips. Cody just laughed and swatted her on the arm playfully. "But really, what is your preference? Do you like Kaldur or _Roy_?" She almost seemed to spit Roy's name out.

"Uh," Cody mumbled. "Well, it's kind of complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?" Megan asked, her facial expression rather confused.

"You like both of them, don't you?" Artemis assumed. Her voice wasn't accusing though. It was more understanding than she had ever heard before.

"Yeah," Cody sighed, falling backwards on her bed. "I'm just so confused."

"You have feelings for two boys?" Megan gasped. She flew over and sat on the bed with her legs crossed. Her eyes opened wide. "How can that be?"

"It's actually not really that uncommon," Artemis said. "It's happened to me before."

"Really?" Cody asked, rolling over to her side. Her head was propped up on her hands, while her weight was supported by her elbows on the mattress. "What'd you do about it?"

"Well," Artemis thought, "I kind of just fell out of it after a while. One of the guys liked one of my friends and they started dating, so he was off limits. The other guy I'm still kind of into, but I'm not going to get into that. We're talking about you, not me."

"I don't know if that helps any," Cody sighed, her head falling face first into her blanket. "Because I can find things about both guys that I really like."

"Okay, we'll start with Kaldur," Artemis said. "What is it you like about him?"  
>"Well, Kaldur's just so sweet. He's so kind and he's willing to be there for me whenever I need him. He's such a good leader and he's truly a hero, as cheesy as that sounds. He's such a gentleman and he treats me with respect and like an actual woman. But he also treats me like a comrade during training and missions which makes me feel like his equal and that I'm on the same playing field as everyone else.<p>

"And he's willing to give his life up for mine, which he already did during the training exercise. And when I thought he was dead, it hurt so much. Not that yours didn't Artemis, it was just, I don't know. It just hit me so hard and knowing that he could've lived instead of me was just…I." The girls cut her off, seeing as she was rambling.

"It's okay, Cody. You don't have to really explain it," Artemis said.

"Now, what about Roy?" M'gann asked. "What do you like about him?"

"He's not as bad as he seems at first. He may seem reserved and too serious, but I think he's like that because he has a goal that he wants to achieve. That and I don't think people are openly warm and friendly with him. So when he tries to do or say something nice, it comes out a little weird or he doesn't know how to react, but when he does it's great.

"I feel safe with him no matter what. He's helped save my life too and helped with my injuries even though I protested." _Like with the massage_, she remembered. "He's done things that he didn't have to, but did them anyways and didn't expect anything in return for them." She stopped to think of something else to say. When she did, she just blurted it out without really thinking. "Plus, he knows how to use his hands and he's downright sexy."

She got a couple shocked looks at that. Artemis was the first one to snap out of it. A smirk grew on her face as she asked in a playful tone, "And you know he's good with his hands how?"

Cody's face reddened greatly as she took in what Artemis was implying. "I-It's not what you think!" she declared. "I swear, it's nothing like that!"

"Mhm," Artemis sounded.

"I don't get it," M'gann stated, pulling out another outfit.

"Don't worry about it!" Cody said uncomfortably. "It's _nothing_."

"Okay," she replied hesitantly, which caused Artemis to laugh even harder than she already was. "What do you think about this one?" In her hands was a dark blue dress with light purple flowers on the bottom of it.

Cody nodded her head. "I like it. What do you think, Artemis?"

"If he doesn't like it then something's wrong with him," she stated.

After Cody changed, M'gann insisted on trying to do Cody's hair. She was hesitant at first. But she eventually let her do it. Now since M'gann could do whatever she wanted with her hair because it was organic and all that, she didn't really know what to do. That was why she wanted to do it so badly. However, since she didn't know how to do it, it turned out rather horrible.

So in the end, Artemis was the one who fixed it. Cody ended up just leaving it down. However, whatever M'gann did do to it, it ended up having rather nice waves to it. So it wasn't a complete waste after all. That made her feel better and got her to stop apologizing about it. Cody didn't blame her or anything. If she was in her position, she most likely would've wanted to try to do it too.

"You look great," M'gann almost squealed.

"Thanks," Cody blushed. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"I'll shoot him myself if he doesn't," Artemis said.

Cody couldn't help but laugh when an image of Artemis in a long flowing Greek dress with her bow and arrow shooting Roy. "That gives a whole new meaning to Cupid's arrow."

"Shut up!" Artemis punched the girl in the arm, but she couldn't hide the grin on her lips.

"I don't get it," Meg said as they exited the room.

xXx

"Wow," was the first thing she heard come out of Roy's mouth when she got to him after arriving for their…whatever it was they were doing.

Cody seemed to blush the same shade as Roy's spiked hair. "Thank you," she accepted. "Artemis and M'gann helped me pick it out." That was when she took the moment to look _him_ up and down. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a deep navy blue button down shirt that she thought would bring out his eyes, but she couldn't see them from behind his sunglasses. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his muscles slightly. "You look nice too."

"Thanks. Well, shall we?" he asked. He opened the passenger side door of the red flashy sports car that he was standing in front of for her. She slide in and he closed it after he made sure she was out of the way so she wouldn't get hit by it.

"Nice car," she complimented.

"Thanks," he replied, slightly awkwardly.

The ride to the restaurant was rather short, but when they pulled up, she was surprised when Roy was by her door before she could open it herself. "You know I can open a door for myself, right?" she said with a smirk.

"You're supposed to say thanks, kid," he retorted as that walked up to the man at the front of the restaurant who was seating people. "Reservations for Harper." The man looked in the little book on the podium and then smiled.

"Would you like to be outside or inside tonight?" the man asked.

"Inside please," Roy said.

"Right this way," the man said, leading them into the restaurant. He placed them in the center of the room. "Is this all right?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Cody replied this time. Roy pulled out her chair for her; she smiled up at him in a silent response. He then took his seat across from her at the small table.

"Would you two like a moment to look over the menu?"

"Yes please," Cody said, smiling up at the middle aged man.

"I will be right back to take your orders; in the mean time may I get you something to drink?"

"Water," Roy answered. "Cody?"

"Lemonade please," she said.

"I'll be right out with those." With that he left.

It was silent for a moment as they looked at the menus in silence. Roy was the first to put his down and broke the silence. "Do you know what you want?"

"I can't chose," the girl stated.

"Between what?" he asked.

"Chocolate cheese cake and the original," she answered.

"Get both," he said.

"I can't eat that much."

"Well, I'm getting chocolate anyways, why don't you get original and then you can have some of mine and I can have some of yours."

"Really?" she asked, peaking over the top of her menu like a little child, her wide green eyes looking at him in shock.

"Why not?"

Before she could say anything else the man came back with their drinks. When she asked what they were going to order they did just what Roy suggested…Well, the second on at least. He left with the menus to get their order, leaving them in an awkward silence once more. Cody looked around the room. It was rather a force of habit now, to check to see if there was anything suspicious.

All she saw were adults around her. There were several couples on dates, a couple married couples and some older couples. There was another teenage couple, about the same age as Cody sitting in the front and another could with a little baby. She also saw in by the far was that a business party was there. It seemed they were having a farewell party for someone who was retiring or something like that.

Cody looked back at Roy who was resting comfortable across from her. His eyes were scanning the room just like she had been doing. One of his hands was in his lap while the other was fiddling with his fort on the table. He seemed kind of bored which made her feel a little bad thinking that she was bad company, but over all, she was impressed by how much effort he had put into it all.

He glanced over at her through his sunglasses that were hiding his blue eyes. "What?" he asked, noticing her gaze.

"I'm just shocked, is all," she admitted.

"Why would you be shocked?"

"Well," she had to think about that for a moment. "You don't seem the type to go out of his way for a girl."

"Oh really?"

For a moment she thought she had offended him. Cody kind of felt guilty, but then she changed her mind seeing how he said some rather offending things to her before. "You know what?" she stated. "Never mind."

"Don't change the subject," Roy said. "What kind of type did you take me for?"

"No, not never mind to _that_," she corrected. "I was changing my assumption. I _can_ see you going all out for a girl. Trying to impress her and what not. You just seem the player type."

"Oh really?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips as he sat forward, leaning on the table and taking off his sunglasses to look at her without them. He placed a hand on his heart and sarcastically said, "I'm _hurt_, kid."

"Oh, come off it!" she laughed. "I _can't_ be the only one who's thought that. I mean, look at you!" She gestured to his outfit and his looks in generally with her hand. "Your looks, clothes, haircut, sunglasses, the expensive restaurant, the _car_. It all says rich playboy."

Cody was forced to sit back when the waiter came back with their food, which looked very tasty. It was silent between the two of them as they took a couple bits of their food. Cody moved her chair, plate and drink a little closer so she couldn't have to reach across the table for when she wanted to have some of his and vise versa.

After she reached over and took a little bit of his he looked at her and asked, "How is it?"

"Mmm," was all she was able to get out as her eyes closed in delight.

"Am I really that bad?" he asked.

"What?" Cody asked, looking up from his plate after taking a little more. She realized what he was talking about only a moment later. "Oh, no of course not. Look I said it seemed like that. I never said you _were_, really."

"So then what do you think of me?" he asked. "Because I'm completely confused on that."

Cody took a sip of her lemonade before looking up into his eyes and saying. "You're cautious, which is understandable when it comes to our line of work, but you have to know, Roy, that not everyone is like that. You have to let some people in. I mean, if you want to keep your personal life and your work life separate then I completely understand, but you don't really need to be so reserved. We're not all going to stab you in the back.

"Trust me, I know. And I've been stabbed in the back more than most," she said, looking down at her plate and fiddling with her fork like he had been doing earlier. She was referring to almost everyone she grew up with, the once "Elite Eight" people, that was and Master, of course. "I've found friends and a family in our team. I used to be completely alone and I didn't even know who I was or who I was supposed to be after the attack. But now I have a place and it's with good people, Roy.

"I just want you to have that, you know? You seem like you don't know how to let people in. Like you don't know what it feels like for people to care about you. And we do, Roy, really we all do. It's just sort of hard to do that when you're being your dark and brooding self all the time. And I know you're not always like that, I've seen that other side of you. You can be sweet when you want to be.

"You're smart. You can be funny and kind and a girl's knight in shining armor when you want to be. Not to mention you have the money and your good looks. You're practically what every girl dreams about, really. Roy, you just have to let that show more. And I'm not saying you always have to be that way because the banter is a lot of the fun, nor do you have to show that side to any of your enemies because that would put a massive red," she couldn't help but laugh at the pun she unintentionally made which made him roll his eyes, but smile none the less, "target on your back, but it's not healthy to be alone and have everyone thinking you're a jerk."

"You really think that?" Roy asked.

"Why would I lie?" she asked, a warm smile playing on her lips, but then turned into a playful one. "It's not like you're the one paying for this cheesecake. I am."

"Thanks, kid," he replied with a slightly laugh, but his face completely serious.

"Okay, what's with this constant "_kid_" crap anyways?" Cody asked. "Is that all I am to you? A kid? Because I have to say, I'm a lot more mature than most teenagers and have been through hell and back. And really I'm not that much younger than you. My birthday's coming up soon so a year and a half at most."

"You're reaction is cute," he blurted out, looking at his food like she had. "That's why I call you that. It's not because I think any less of you. To be honest, and I don't know why I'm telling you this," he shook his head, still not looking at her, but continued nonetheless, "but for some reason I hold you to the same position as Rob, Kid and Aqualad. Okay?"

"Really?" she asked. It was her turn to be shocked this time.

Roy shrugged. "Yeah." He finally looked her up at her eyes. "Why would I lie? You're already paying for the cheese cake."

"Okay," Cody laughed. "You have a point." The waiter came with the bill and Cody paid quickly so she could set it aside and continue on with their conversation and their sweets.

"So, why is it you trust me and not the others on the team?" Cody asked. "I mean, you've made it completely and utterly obvious how you feel about them and to be honest,_ I_ don't like it. You're my friends."

"I can't tell you," Roy stated going back into his little comfortable shell of darkness and broodiness.

Cody just stared at him for a moment before nodding her head. "Okay," she said. "It's not my place to know. I'll accept that, but why do you put me at the same level as the guys? What have I done to gain such trust?"

It seemed he didn't know how to answer that at first. And what he did next shocked her. He grabbed her hand closest to him tightly, but not to the point where he would hurt her. Quite the contrary, actually. Seeing as his thumb was rubbing the back of her hand soothingly, comfortingly. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Actually, there was nothing there at all.

Cody jumped in her seat. One second she was sitting there holding Roy Harper's hand waiting for his reply and the next he was gone. As if he _poofed_ into a puff of smoke except there was no smoke nor was there a _poof_. He was just gone! However seeing as he wasn't there anymore, she could see the area that he was blocking behind him and the young married couple was gone too. Everyone was gone.

Well, almost everyone.

It seemed the young teenage daughter of one of the families and the teenage couple were looking around just like she was while the young baby wailed out. _Well, at least I'm not crazy_, Cody thought. She quickly stood up and followed the young couple to the front window where they looked out to the patio on the street where the seating area was. _Nobody_ was there. A car on the street crashed into a street lamb. They could clearly see nobody was in the car.

"What the heck is going on?" the teen boy of the couple asked.

"I don't know," Cody said. She turned her attention to the crying baby in the highchair and motioned for the three others to follow. She picked up the baby and gently bounced him to try to calm him down. "What are your names?"

"I'm Matt," the teen boy introduced. "This is my girlfriend, Amanda."

"I'm April," the other teen girl asked.

"Hold old are you?" she continued to ask as she walked over to her table. She picked up her little back and slung it over her shoulders, not missing as step as she continued to comfort the now settling down baby who she realized was a little girl by the name of Mina by the lettering on her little pink pj's.

"I just turned sixteen last month," Matt said.

"It's my birthday today," Amanda said. "I'm sixteen."

"I'm thirteen," April said.

"Okay," she said. "My names Cody." She pulled out her cell phone out of her bag and then turned back to the teens. "You're going to have to trust me and follow my instructions, okay? Trust me; I know what I'm doing. Do I make myself clear?" She was giving them time to respond, but she could tell by the looks on their faces that they were listening and that they were scared. "Okay Amanda, I need you to take Mina for a minute and go sit outside at one of the tables where I can see you." She handed the baby over and then turned to Matt and April. "You two, go to the houses across the street and see if there are any children there alone, got it?"

"What about you?" Matt asked.

"I'll join you after I make a phone call," she replied. "If you find kids, bring them out to where Amanda is and go back to look for anymore. If you find anybody old enough, tell them to do the same."

They nodded their heads and went to do their jobs. Cody looked down at her cell phone and put in Roy's number. She didn't think it'd work, but she had to give it a shot. If there was any chance of contacting him then….well she didn't really know, but she felt she had to try. It didn't work though. She couldn't dwell on it though. She had to try to contact the team.

She shoved her phone back in her bag and pressed the comm. button on that she always kept in her ear to contact the cave or the other members of the team. "Come in, Cave. This is Phoenix." She didn't get an answer. She was starting to get worried about the silence. "I repeat, this is Phoenix. Come in Cave!" Still silence. "Aqualad! Robin, Miss M! Come on guys! Kid? Artemis, Superboy? Does anybody read me?"

"_Phoenix, I read you_," Robin said.

"Oh thank God," she sighed. "Robin, you see this, right?"

"_Yeah_," he replied. "_Zatanna and I are looking at the systems. Every adult is gone. We can't contact anybody from the League or anyone else. Not even Red Arrow."_

"I know, I saw Red disappear right in front of my eyes," Cody said. "What about the others?"

_"The others are gathering the kids in Happy Harbor to the high school gymnasium for safety and Aqualad's trying to contact Atlantis. Where are you?_"

"I'm in Star City," she replied. "I'm gathering the kids as well." She could see that there was starting to get a lot of kids outside. Of all ages they sat there looking scared and some even crying. More and more just seemed to be coming too. "Do you think you guys can handle things on your own? I mean, there are a lot of people over here. The Harbor's smaller than Star City. There aren't a lot of people to look after these people."

"_I'll contact Aqualad and ask, but I'd assume he'd say stay there if you're needed. But be ready, we may need you in case of an emergency_," Rob replied.

"Understood," Cody said. "Keep in contact and updated on everything, _understood_?" She was still in her "take-charge" mode.

"_Yeah_," Robin said, sounded a little taken aback. "_I got you, Phoenix_."

She sighed, "Good, thanks Rob. IS there any way you could get me linked to the rest of the comm. systems of the team?"

"_I'll get it set up as soon as I can_," he replied. "_Just be careful, got it?_"

"Copy that," she replied. "Phoenix out."

Now, it was a wonder to Cody how she managed to keep her uniform stuffed into that bag of her's, but she was glad she had it. She went to the restroom and changed into it and stuffed her back into the sash part of it in the back so it wouldn't fall out, but also out of sight. The only things she was missing her were weapons and at the moment, she was hoping she wouldn't need them. She was just collecting kids after all.

Cody snuck out the back and into the alley, then around to the front. People caught sight of her and started to stare and silence themselves. The whole street was almost completely mobbed with children and she had to admit to herself that it was a sad sight, but also a good one to see that they were okay and unharmed for the time being.

Phoenix jumped up onto the awning of the restraint to make sure she had a view of everyone and that they could all see her as well. She took in a deep break and then let out a very, very loud whistle that got most of the people's attention. There were still some people who were muttering and chatting, but when she yelled out they all stopped. "HEY!"

Seeing as she had their attention, Phoenix continues, not completely sure what to say. "Everyone listen up! My name is Phoenix and I'm friends with the Justice League and their protégé's. I'm here to tell you that we _are_ going to figure this out and we _will_ get your families back. But if we're going to do that, I have to make sure that you all are going to be safe. So you need to listen to me and do as I say. I promise you that it's for your own good and your best interest.

"I know you're scared. I am too, but we have to be strong. We have to work together and watch out for one another. Older kids, look out for the younger ones. Set an example. Take care of them. Teen girls, I want you to stay here and look after all the younger children. Any male fifteen and over I need you make sure that you can find every child you can in this area. Go into the houses, apartments, stores. Bring them back here and continue to look.

"Listen, my friends and I can only do this if you listen to use and we need your help. SO please, just cooperate with me to your fullest. Do I make myself clear?!"

There were all kinds of yelling after that, but it was the good kind because they were all telling her that they did and that they would do as she said. In that moment she knew that Star City would be okay. Now she just had to worry about every other city in the world…

xXx

It was almost three in the morning when the adults finally reappeared. Phoenix and the teenagers had helped get the kids back to their parents and then she made sure the teens got to their families safely. It was almost five in the morning when she watched the last child get paired with their parents. She couldn't help but let out a huge sigh of relief seeing them go home. However the relief only lasted a moment before she heard a voice behind her that startles her.

"Star City's in you debt," Green Arrow said. Phoenix turned around to see him on walking up to her with Red Arrow beside him.

"I was only doing my job," she stated, blushing slightly.

"I think the major is going to want to give her an award, don't you think?" GA asked his once partner.

"That sounds like him," Red replied sounding like his usual annoyed self.

"You did well, Phoenix," GA said.

"Thank you, sir," she replied.

"We should get back to the Cave," GA said. "I know Batman will want us all there." Green Arrow turned and started to walk down the street. Phoenix was about to go down after him, but Red stopped her.

She was pulled to an abrupt stop. She was shocked when two arms rapped themselves around her skinny frame and pulled her in close and tight. She didn't even have time to respond before he said, "I'm glad you're okay, Cody." He then let go and turned around after Green Arrow.

Phoenix couldn't move for a moment as she watched the two archers walk off to the zeta-platform. All she could do was shake her head and slowly go after them. _That was one heck of a night_, she thought, still shaking her head. She stopped once more though, this time one her own. A small groan escaped her lips when she realize, _I never figured out if this was a date or not!_

xXx

Two days after the mission, the Team helped Zatanna move into the cave. Seeing as her father was now Doctor Fate and her mother had long since passed, she had nowhere else to go. She seemed to like that she was goin to be staying with friends and in such a cool place, but Cody knew that she would give it all up to be with her father again. Cody didn't blame her. She wished she could be with her family again too.

"My room is right across the hall," Cody explained, setting down a box in Zatanna's new room.

"And my room's right next door, if you need anything," M'gann added.

"Thanks," she replied. "I, uh, could use a little alone time, okay?" she said.

"Of course," Artemis said.

They all left the room to give the girl privacy. Cody went to her room to finish packing for her trip to Dakota City. She was going there to finally figure out who was stealing from their factor with Wendy and she was going to be staying there for a little while. She couldn't help but feel it was the worst time to have to leave though, seeing as her friend may need her.

So when she was done packing and putting her suitcases in the hallway just outside her room, she went back in to write a little note for Zatanna. She knew that she wanted to be alone, that was why she was writing the note for her.

_Zatanna,  
><em>_ I know right now that last thing you want to hear is another, "I know how you feel" speeches, but I can honestly say I do. Much more than you may realize. And even then, you may not want to hear this, but please, but hear (or rather read in this case) me out, okay?  
><em>_ You're angry, not just at Doctor Fate, the world, but also yourself. You think this is your fault, but you were only doing what you thought was best and your father would know that. No matter what, he loves you and he would do this a thousand more times just so you could be free.  
><em>_ You're scared and sad, tire, angry and don't want sympathy from anyone. I went through all that. Heck, I still am. You probably don't know, but my parents are dead and it's my fault. They're gone. So please, just know that you aren't alone and what you're feeling is natural, but if you need someone to talk to, please give me a call. I'll always be here to talk to and I'll always listen because I just wish I had someone like that when it all happened to me and I didn't.  
><em>_ So please, just know that we're all here for you. I'm here for you. You're not as alone as you may think, Zatanna. _

_From a friend with warmest regards,  
><em>_Cody._

Cody put her cell number on the bottom of it and spilled it under her locked bedroom door. As Cody picked up her things from the hallways, she couldn't help but remember what it was like for her when it all happened. How she felt, how angry she was. How sad, lost and alone she was. She really had wished she had someone there who knew what she was going through to talk to. And she was going to be there for Zatanna if she wanted her too.


	27. Chapter 27

Okay, I know. I've been really bad...But to be honest, I blame school, work and pure laziness. I just hate it when you get an idea for a story and your so excited to write it, but then you're just not in the mood to write...So I made myself finish...And have guys been keeping up with this season? Dear lord, help me. This is hurting my brain. I swear, if this stuff doesn't get settled soon, then it's going to take me even longer to write season two. Not that I don't already know what I'm going to do to end this season. It jsut ames it hard to wirte head...Which I have been doing...Anywho. Thanks for being patient guy. Review please!  
>Evax40 - That's true.<br>Sticker55 - I hope this was worth the wait...please tell me if it wasn't...  
>NinjaChipmunk - Well, here is me keeping on writing.<br>Youngjusticefan10 - Sorry it took soooo long. But, I'm working on the next one now and I really want to try to get it out sometime this week.  
>Booklover1498 - Roy you say? Okay, I'll take the into consideration. Thank you for letting me know what you think. It's always welcome. And you have? I've only every encountered a couple...Hmm, have any good suggestions?<br>Sakura - I hope the chapter wasn't confusing though. And I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.  
>Storygirl99210 - Thank you. Hope you like this chapter too!<br>AliceDaPixie94 - Sorry it took so long, but I'm glad you liked the last chapter. This one's a bit of my own work, but I hope you like it just as much as when I add Cody in.  
>StillDoll13 - Oh please, you don't have to call me North-san. I'm not huge on formalities (kind of like Cody). I know, I just left you hanging, didn't I? Haha, that's my evil side showing.<br>Sigyn - Okay, okay. Please, no need to yell...Or is that just enthusiam? haha, but thank you for reviewing. It's always welcome, your input.  
>Gina-B-ookworm - Thank you, I'm so glad! And I will keep writing, trust me. I could never give up on this. I may take some breaks...as you can see, but I'd never just not finish this. I love it too much not to. It's like my baby, in some way, wouldn't you think?<p>

Anyways, thank you all for reviewing and I hope you do so again!

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<br>Misinterpreted…Again

The CEO of Conwell Enterprises had driven all the way down the coast to Dakota City in South Carolina to finally get to the bottom of what was going on at their electronics factory there. Both CEO's, including real and public, were starting to get rather annoyed by how long it was taking the police department to figure out who was stealing their products. They were losing a lot of money and it was starting to make an impact upon the company.

Wendy was telling the manager of the factory that Cody was there to "observe" and "learn" how to deal with things like this for when she was older, however that wasn't the truth. Seeing as Cody really was the CEO, she was there calling all the shots, telling Wendy what to tell them. And even then, on the sidelines she was going to be searching as Phoenix around the city to figure out where everything was going.

Cody left the police station with Wendy after being informed off all the information that they had, which to be honest wasn't a lot at all. The girls split up after that. Apparently Wendy had an "_old friend_" who lived in Dakota City and seeing as she was "_in town_," they had planned to go to dinner together when she got there. Cody made sure to tease her profusely for how red her face got when she mentioned this "old friend."

The teen was going to head back to her hotel room anyways. Seeing as she was in a black pencil skirt, red blouse and a black jacket, including black heels that were starting to bother her feet. Not just because of how uncomfortable they were either. Since it was winter outside and it was starting to get colder, the shoes weren't sensible in the least.

So, not having much else to do, Cody started to head back to her hotel room to change into something more comfortable. Once she did, she grabbed her bag that had her files inside of it and headed out to get something to eat. She was starving. She hadn't eaten anything all day and she had to go over the files again. Plus, she had to finish filling out the paperwork for the temporary transfer into Dakota Union High School.

It was just a simple fast food place called _Burger Fool_, but it was close by and it was someplace warm to do her work in. She just didn't want to be in the hotel room or outside in the cold anymore than she had to. It was just reminding her more of not being at home in her nice comfortable room at the Cave.

_Okay_, Cody thought as she looked over the files. She took a sip of her soda and flipped through the pages. _The suspect list is huge! How is it they haven't been able to cut it down any? _There had to have been a dozen or so names on the list. She knew they had suspects, but this was ridiculous? Weren't they doing their jobs at all?

Cody took a deep breath to cool herself down. They were, she knew that. She couldn't help but be annoyed though. This had been going on for a long time. Why wasn't anything getting done? Maybe she was just used to how fast the team worked and maybe even the Justice League, but this was just too slow for her liking. _This is going to take longer than I thought_. Cody sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The teenage CEO took another swig of her soda. However, she did so to fast and got the carbonation in her nose. She started to cough from the burning sensation in her nose, also making her eyes water. She set the cup down and continued to cough. It wasn't every day that it happened to her and so she wasn't used to it.

"Are you okay?" asked a male voice from behind her.

Once she stopped she turned around to see a table of teenagers eating. "Yeah, thanks," Cody replied. There were two boys sitting at the table. One was African American while the other was pale white, even paler than Cody. There were also three girls sitting at the table. There were two African American girls while the other was Caucasian.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said. "It was just the soda. I'm okay." Cody turned back around and started to work. She had to finish filling out her school paperwork and that needed to get done before her CEO work. As much as she'd rather do the research on the robberies, she _had_ to get the school stuff done and handed in. While doing so though, Cody couldn't help but hear the people behind her keep talking.

"Carbonation up the nose," one guy cringed. "I hate that, man."

"Does anybody know why it does that?" one of the girls asked.

"Nope," one of the girls replied.

"No," one of the guys said.

"I think it's because a little liquid goes up the nose. That liquid has a little carbon acid in it. The tissue in your sinuses is very sensitive, so the acid makes it feel like it's burning," Cody said, turning around as she told them her theory.

"That sounds logical to me," one of the girls said. "My name's Daisy, by the way." She stuck her hand out to offer it to Cody.

"Cody," the teen introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Virgil, and this is Richie," the African American boy said, introducing himself and then his friend.

"I'm Raquel," the other African American girl introduced.

"My name's Freda," the last girl said.

"Like I said, it's nice to meet you," Cody repeated. She was about to turn back around when they continued to talk to her. It seemed as if she was never going to get her work done. However, she was kind of open to any distraction that came her way just so she didn't have to do it.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Virgil said.

"Yeah, I just got here to Dakota," Cody said.

"Cool," Freda said. "Where are you going to school? We go to Dakota Union."

"Actually, I'm filling out the paperwork now. I'm temporarily transferring tomorrow," Cody said. "Maybe I'll see you around there."

"Temporarily transferring in?" Richie asked. "I didn't even know there was such a thing."

"Yeah, I'm just here for work. I'm not staying very long," Cody replied.

"For work?" Daisy asked. "Where do you work?"

"I work for Conwell Enterprises," Cody answered. "I'm kind of the assistant to Wendy Wright."

"So you must be here about the break-ins," Raquel said.

"Yeah," a shocked Cody said. "Uh, how do you know about that?"

"Everyone knows," Virgil hastily said.

"Yeah," Freda added. "It was all over the news."

"Well, so much for keeping it on the down low," Cody sighed.

"It's kind of hard when even Static, Gear, Icon and Rocket can't figure out who's doing it," Daisy said.

"I'm sorry, who?" Cody asked, completely confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Richie said. "You don't know who Dakota's heroes are?"

"Should I?" Cody asked. Cody remembered some of what Mark had taught her about Superheroes, but she didn't remember anything about anyone named Icon, Rocket, Static nor Gear.

"Well yeah," Raquel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They're like some of the best heroes ever."

"Would you like to enlighten me, then?" Cody asked.

"Sure," Freda said.

"Why don't you join us?" Daisy asked.

"Sure," Cody said. It seemed she had already made some friends. It was easier than she had though. However, she didn't know how comfortable she was with it being because of heroes. Would she ever be able to meet people without having to talk about heroes? Was she ever going to be able to have a normal life?

Not that she didn't love her hero life. She did, but there was that longing to be normal, and it seemed that she never really had that. Growing up, she knew she lived with her family in Hollowood, but she didn't think that was normal thinking back on it. Not that she remembered it, but she did remember some things.

She remembered their house was huge. They had privileges that most people didn't get. She had training, which normal kids didn't have. She traveled the world with her brother and parents. Her brother ran away hating her. She saw her parents get murdered because of her. She got amnesia, moved away on her own. Became the secret CEO of her parents billion dollar company. Was hunted by the people she used to train with, became a hero and helped break people out of prison with her brother. Now she was trying to figure out who was breaking into her company and stealing their products.

Her best friends were a green Martian girl, an archer with a lot of attitude, a clone, a speedster, and the ward of Bruce Wayne. She had very strong feelings for another archer who was brash, fiery and short temper and a sweet, polite leading Atlantian. An assassin out to kill her was also in love with her and was hell bound of doing anything in his power to hurt her mentally and physically.

Nothing about her life was normal and a part of her thought that it never would be.

It didn't take long for the teenagers to tell Cody who the heroes were. Static was a mutant who could control static electricity. Gear was a very smart guy who used that to create devices to become a hero. Rocket was a girl who had some sort of belt that allowed her to control kinetic energy. The three of them were all teenagers. It was kind of surprising to Cody. _Why aren't they on the team?_ Icon was an adult and Rocket's partner. He was an alien, apparently.

"Hmm." Cody sat there for a moment, thinking all of the new information over. "Maybe I should get in contact with these _heroes_," she said. "Maybe then we'll be able to put a stop to this. I mean seriously, the list of suspects is about a dozen people and the cops haven't been able to narrow it down."

"Do you know who the suspects are?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, I was given a suspect list," Cody replied.

"Who's on it?" Gear asked.

Cody raised an eyebrow. _Why_ _do they want to know?_ "Why?" she asked.

"Just curious," he said, glancing over at Virgil. "Right V?"

"Yeah," Virgin replied. "Just curious."

"You know, we've just heard so much about the break-ins that we wanted to see who it was they were looking into, you know?" Raquel added.

"It's okay," Cody said. However, she wasn't buying it completely. Something about it just seemed off. It was that gut feeling again. That and their body language. "I'm just not supposed to disclose that information, you know? I don't want to get fired."

"Understandable," Daisy said. She looked down at the table and noticed the time on her wrist watch. "I should be getting home. I have homework to do."

"Yeah, we should probably be heading out too," Virgil said to Richie.

Everyone started to file out of the booth behind Cody and bid her goodbye, hoping to see her the next day at school. Cody was left there alone. She thought the whole encounter was a little weird, but really she enjoyed it. For the most part, she did feel a little more normal. She had made new friends. She really did hope she saw them at school the next day.

After finishing her paperwork and looking over the names of the people once more, Cody packed up her things, threw away her trash and left Burger Fool to go back to the hotel room to change into her Phoenix outfit. The first thing she was going to do was look at the factory warehouse to see if there was anything the police missed. She had to figure out how they got in and how they got out.

After she changed and managed to put her hair up in her signature bun – that took her a good ten minutes to figure out how to do – she slide the sliding door open and went out onto the balcony. She slide it shut, but made sure she'd be able to reopen it from the outside and climbed up to the roof. She quickly moved through the shadows on the rooftops to the warehouse where she and Wendy visited earlier that day before they had gone to see the police.

The factory was creepier at night than it was in the daytime. It was large. The factory provided hundreds of jobs for the people in the area and Conwell Enterprises was doing it in a way that was as clean for the environment as possible. The manufacturing part of the factory was very large. And the factory was even larger. Usually, the goods that was stored there was only there for a short time. It was there for a week at most.

_How_ _did the thieves know exactly where to get what they stole?_ Phoenix asked herself as she snuck around the roof of the factory. The system changed all the time. Phoenix hopped up onto the ledge and lowered herself down to the window below her to looking, still holding onto the ledge above her. _I'll worry about that once I'm inside though. First things first: figure out how they got in._

Phoenix used her legs to push the window on the side of the factory open and then flipped in. She landed on a couple of crates stacked high up, ready to be shipped the next day. She looked around and spotted the security cameras that she had made mental notes of earlier that day. She had them secretly shut off, putting in plank ships into the system when she went in. The guard on duty would be in the camera room. She knew exactly where the cameras were pointing – she had been the one to readjust them that afternoon so she wouldn't be caught searching the place.

The place was rather ghostly in the middle of the night when nobody was there and the lights were off. Phoenix couldn't see the best in the dark, but she had stuffed a little flashlight in the sash of her costume. She pulled it out and started to search around the loading docks. As far as she could see, there was no sign of a break-in. Of course, the last one had been a few weeks before. That meant that there was due to be another one soon. They seemed to hit the place at least twice a month.

However, there was one interesting thing that Phoenix saw. The security system installed next to each of the loading docks was brand new. The newest model that had been released that year, actually. That they had been planning on getting. That was the catch. They were _planning_ on it. Phoenix hadn't given the okay to do it yet. She didn't think it was tested enough yet.

_When had they installed it? Why did they do it without her permission? Wendy didn't give the okay, did she? When was it installed? Was it before or after the break-ins?_ There were so many questions going through Phoenix's head. She didn't know the answer to any of them yet though. Those questions lead her to think of the manager, Porter Nandin, though. And in his case, it wasn't a good thing either.

Phoenix turned and left the loading docks and jumped up on top of the shipping crates. She was using those to get around and head up to the manager's office, in the little suspended section overlooking both the warehouse and the factory area so that whoever was in it could keep an eye on everything that was going on there. It didn't take her long to get up there.

The office wasn't that big, but it was for just one person. The desk was in the middle of the room pointing towards the door. Two chairs sat across from the boss's chair while a very large, almost king like chair sat on the other side. On the wall behind that chair was a wall long book case, filled completely with all kinds of books; published and ledgers.

However, what she was looking for wasn't there on those shelves. She knew that much for sure seeing she had looked through it before when she was there. While Wendy was talking to Porter, Cody had been looking at everything on there, pretending not to be paying attention to what the adults were say. Porter seemed rather annoyed by her activities, but she really didn't care.

What she was looking for had to be somewhere on the desk. Whether it was in the desk drawers or in the computer resting on the top, she didn't know. But it had to be there somewhere. It _had_ to be!

First Phoenix searched the desk for anything that could give her a clue. The first drawer had nothing. The second and third didn't either. However, the forth was another story. There wasn't much in it except a little date book that belonged to Porter. She scanned through to see if he had any meetings with anyone, but if he did it wasn't written in there. However, there were little notes in the back that had past dates and times, about around the times of each of the robberies. Most of them were a couple of days after each one. However, the first one she could find was about a week before the very first break-in.

Porter was up to something and Phoenix didn't like the smell of it. The last thing she found in there was the recite from the security system and the code for it. It seemed that it had been bought before the first robbery and installed right after it was bought. That was how they were getting in.

_Porter's helping the people the company's products_, Phoenix thought as she left the office, before doing so though she had written down all of the appointments that Porter had made and the code for the system. _He's been question and denied anything to do with it. He's also got an alibi. So he's not the one physically doing the work. That means whoever's doing it is still out there. _

_So whoever's doing this is getting in and out the same way_, she continued. _And in order to get Porter into the criminal world, they had to have been very persuasive and convincing…or frightening. Porter's a tough guy. He either had to have been threatened into doing it or offered a lot of money. And looking at what's been stolen, it's most likely the second one. He's dirty; have to remember to fire him once I catch this guy._

"You're new," Phoenix heard a voice say from above her.

Phoenix quickly spun around and looked up to two figures flying there. Well, sort of. The African American boy was standing on a round flat piece of what looked like metal with static electricity on it…_Static_ – he had been the one to speak. While the other boy had jet powered boots…_Gear_. She could tell who they were from the descriptions from her new friends at Burger Fool.

"And don't belong," Gear said.

"Who are you?" Static asked.

_That voice_, she started to think. _It's so…so familiar_. "My name's Phoenix," she said, not moving from her spot. "I was wondering when I'd run into you. This wasn't how I expected to do so, though. It's kind of looks bad on my part, doesn't it?"

"You can say that again," Gear laughed.

"Phoenix," Static said, flying down in front of her. She stepped onto the crates next to the one she was on and picked up the disk, however it changed shape and he put it in his pocket. "I've never heard of you before."

"I'm not surprised," she replied. "I'm not from around here."

"Not from around here?" Gear asked, landing on the other side of Phoenix. They were trying to surround her. However, she had been trained for things like that. She was just hoping she wouldn't have to use her training. "Then where are you from?"

"Ah, now that would be telling," Phoenix said, shaking her finger at the two boys.

"Yeah, that's kind of why we asked," Static said. "The point of asking questions is to get answers. And right now, you seem to know more about us than we do about you."

"That's true," she admitted. "But I bet we could change that."

"How?" Gear asked.

"Talking?" Phoenix said as if it were obvious. "Isn't that how you get answers?"

Gear kind of giggles, which sounded weird seeing as he was a guy and giggles generally came from girls. "She's got a point, dude."

"Why don't we go up to the roof and talk?" Phoenix suggested. "I can explain things up there."

"How do we know you won't try anything?" Static asked.

Phoenix shrugged. "You don't," she replied. "But you're going to have to trust me. I'm not the bad guy here, I swear."

There was a moment of silence before anything was done. "Fine," Static said. "But you're riding with me."

"…Okay," Phoenix said hesitantly. Static stepped closer to her and placed the disk back on the ground. It seemed when he put electricity into it, it would expand into the round platform he flew on. That didn't make her feel a whole lot better about it though. "Are you sure this thing's safe?" she asked, grabbing onto his arm tightly as he started to lift them off the ground.

Static just laughed. "What? Scared of heights?"

"N-no," she replied. "I just don't make it a habit to be so far off the ground without a safe way to land, is all."

"Don't worry, I've got you," he said.

It only took them a minute to go through the window that Phoenix had gone through. Gear was already waiting for them when they landed. And once they were close enough to the roof, Phoenix just jumped off. That hadn't been the best idea though, seeing as they didn't completely trust her. They had gotten into fighting stances and were also ready for a chase if she bolted. She didn't though and just looked at them oddly.

"I'm good on my word," she said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Now, why don't you explain to us why you broke in there," Gear said. "Why shouldn't we suspect that you're the one who's been breaking into the warehouse and steeling the products."

"Because Wendy Wright asked me to help get this matter settled," Phoenix said. In reality, Wendy did know about Cody being Phoenix. They had come up with the story that Wendy asked her to help when she saved her from a mugger not too long ago, just as a cover for it. Which of course never really happened, but it was just a cover story anyways. "They're losing money and the cops can't seem to get the suspect list down. I'm just here to help."

"So you were looking for clues," Static said.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Gear asked. "She could be making this whole thing up."

"Like I said, I'm a good guy," she repeated. "I work with Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian. I'm friends with the Justice League. To be honest, I don't know what else to tell you to prove to you that I'm on your side."

"Did you find anything interesting while you were in there?" Static asked. She could tell he still didn't trust her, but he wanted to see what she had found or what she was going to lie about. Either way, he'd get closer to finding out either the truth about Phoenix or whoever was steeling the products.

"Porter Nandin is dirty. He changed the security locks by the loading docks. And I know for certain neither Wendy Wright nor her assistant know about that." That wasn't the complete truth die to Cody being Phoenix, but that didn't really matter. "He also bought and installed it right before the first break-in. I found the recite in his desk with some dates that he met up with an unknown subject right after each of the robberies."

"So he changes the security system, gives them the codes and they can come right in and take whatever they want. But why?" Gear asked.

"I suspect a pay off. He gets a share on whatever they get," Phoenix said. "The alternative would be that someone's threatening him, but I suspect the other."

"So, whoever's doing it is still out there," Static said. "If what you say is the truth."

"Hey, you can go look in his desk for the evidence yourself if you want," Phoenix said.

"You could've planted it there," Gear added.

_Oh dear Lord_, Phoenix thought. _This is getting annoying. Although, if I was in their position I'd most likely be thinking the same way_. "Would you like me to give you Wendy and her assistant's cell phone numbers so you can ask them if they asked me to be here?" she asked. "Although, I don't suggest you call them tonight, considering how late it is. They had a long day of traveling and need their rest, especially since Cody's starting school tomorrow."

"You know Cody?" Static asked.

"Yeah," she replied, eyebrow raised. How did they know Cody? She never remembered meeting them. "The question is, how do _you_ know Cody?"

The two boys looked at each other for a moment, silently asking the other what to do. They had no idea what to say. That just made her wonder. Who in Dakota City knew who she was? Cody had only met the policemen, Porter and the kids at Burger Fool. _Wait_, Phoenix thought. _That's why Static's voice sounded so familiar! Virgil is Static and Richie is Gear. Why hasn't anyone else figured that out yet? I mean really, they look just like them!_

"Uh, we, well," Static started to stutter.

Phoenix just smirked and shook her head. "Never mind," she said. "You don't have to answer that."

"It would help," Gear said.

"All right," Phoenix replied. She took one of the post-it notes she wrote the dates and times on and looked on her person for a pen…When she found none, she looked back to the two males with her and asked, "Uh, do either of you have a pen?"

"No need to fear!" Gear said, pointing a finger in the air. "I'll remember it. I'm kind of a genius."

"Okay, no need to sound lofty," Phoenix said.

"Dude, did she just call me arrogant?" Gear asked Static.

"You kind of sounded that way," Static said, agreeing with the girl.

"I didn't mean to offend, honestly," Phoenix laughed. The female went on to tell them the numbers, having Gear repeat them several times after doing so just to make sure he knew them. "Okay, just to make sure we're clear on this; tomorrow night, we'll meet back up here. Say at about eight?"

"How are we going to be sure that you'll actually come and not slip away?" Gear pressed.

"Really you don't," she said, not helping her case. "But when you call those numbers, then you will know that I'm telling the truth. Until then, however, you just have to trust me."

"I don't like it," Gear said.

"What does your gut tell you?" Phoenix pressed.

Static and Gear exchanged looks once more before Static moved towards the girl, slightly making her nervous. She didn't know what he was going to do to her. She didn't move though. She had to show them that she trusted them. However, what Static did next shocked her. He stuck out his hand and smiled at her.

"I trust you," he said.

Phoenix smiled back and took his hand, getting a slight shock, but nothing more than a little static electricity. She knew it wasn't on purpose, but if it was, it was most likely a little prank. "Thank you," she said. "Now, if you two will excuse me. I'm going home."

Phoenix turned around and hopped up onto the ledge of the building. She turned to the two, saluted and back flipped off of the side of the building. Sure, it was a little showy, but she wanted to impress. She was right next to the fire escape so when she was low enough, she grabbed a hold of it to stop from hitting the ground. She then lowered herself safely down. The girl used the shadows to get back to the hotel and went back in through the balance ledge.

Once inside, Phoenix took of her mask and closed the curtains. She was greeted warmly by the nice, warm temperature of the room. It was cold outside. And the nice warm air made her even more tired than she had been before. Cody yawned as she changed into something to sleep in.

As she got into her nice bed, she couldn't help but mutter, "This'll be interesting. I just know it." With that, the girl fell asleep. She was going to need it too. She had a big day before her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, it took me forever to figure out how I was going to make this work with the storyline of Invasion because...WHO SAW THAT COMING! I mean, I sure didn't see them putting in Static like that...But anyways, I've finally been able to figure it out, though it's not really going to be explained in this chapter...**  
><strong>I would also like to say sorry for how long it's been. But I'm here and working on the next chapter as you read this...Most likely...<strong>  
><strong>Thanks go out to:<strong>

**booklover1498 - This chapter will give you something to say I think...I don't think you'll really like it though. Sorry...Please don't throw things at me. **  
><strong>storygirl99210 - Thanks, I'm glad someone else loves them too!<strong>  
><strong>Ivyslade - I'm glad you liked it and how I had Cody show off. :)<strong>  
><strong>Stilldoll13 - You can call me that if you like, really. I don't mind. And I'm very happy you liked it.<strong>  
><strong>ShadowlightStarlight - I'm glad that's the way you see it. Thank you!<strong>  
><strong>ForgeandGred4Ever - I shall keep that in mind, thank you for your input<strong>! :)

**Don't forget to review! :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<br>Clarity

_Right, now I remember_, Cody thought as she stood outside of Dakota Union High School. _I hated this feeling the _first_ time around_. Her backpack was hanging over her shoulders, her hands gripping the straps tightly, making her knuckles turn white. Most of the students were already inside. She was thankful for that. At least that little part was different from her last first day when she enrolled in Happy Harbor High School. This time she didn't have those rude stares and she didn't have to roll her eyes at them…Although, she was still wearing the same sunglasses that she had that very same day.

Cody took in a deep breath and took a step forward. The office in this school was much larger than the one in Happy Harbor. Although, she understood why it had to be, due to the school being much larger in a bigger place. That didn't mean she liked it any better though. School was school, how much could she like it?

As Cody entered into the office, she pulled off her sunglasses and shook her head. _Come on_, she told herself. _You can fight people twice your size with inhuman abilities, but you're scared to start at a new school? Man, my priorities are messed up._ She got her head together though as she approached the receptionist.

"Hello," Cody said. "My name's Cody. Cody Conwell. I'm the temporary transfer starting today." She thought she sounded more confident than when she did it a HHHS. However, she didn't feel any more confident than before.

The woman reluctantly looked up from her computer screen to the girl with a dull look in her eyes. She seemed rather annoyed that Cody was there talking to her. Cody could see that she had been playing solitaire from the reflection in her glasses. Okay, Cody thought. She can't take a minute to help me from her game?

"Conwell?" she asked, taking a little box from before her and pulled out a little slip of paper. She shoved it across the desk and looked back to her game. "There's you schedule. Get to class."

"Uh, yes ma'am," Cody replied. She started to turn around as she muttered a, "Thank you." However, she didn't feel very grateful. _This is going to be some day…_

Like she thought before, the school was much larger than she had thought. Cody was surprised she hadn't gotten lost on her way to find her first period class. It seemed she had science. Cody found her classroom and knocked on the door, only entering when she heard her teacher tell her to.

Once she did so, she heard him say, "Ah, you must be Cody. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man walked over to her and stuck out it hand for her to shake. She was about to, but stopped when she saw a little shiny piece of metal around one of his finger. On the palm of his hand she could see a little shocking device. One of those pranking things.

"It's nice to meet you too," she replied, "But I'm not falling for that."

The class laughed at that….Mr. Morgan smirked and let out a boisterous laugh. "Ah, you're a smart one, I can see. Too bad you're only here for a little while. We could use sharper students like you around here."

"Uh, thank you," Cody muttered. "I think."

"Okay, you may take a seat in the back. I'm sorry, but all of the partners are already taken," Mr. Morgan said.

"That's all right," Cody said, smiling. _Although, I will miss Carlos doing some of the work. He's a great science partner. _Cody moved to the back and took the last desk to herself. She took out her notebook and started to take notes. She couldn't see any of the teenagers she had met the day before in her class. That slightly unsettled her, but it was only her first class. Maybe she would have some with them later one that day?

However, once that class was over, Cody went to Spanish. Once again, she knew nobody in her class. It was a little disheartening. However, the class after that was a little better. She had Freda in her art class. Both bonded over their inabilities to draw. After that was American History and she had that class with Virgil, Richie, Daisy and Freda. They greeted her warmly. After that was math with Raquel.

Cody's afternoon classes were much more pleasant that her morning ones. Lunch, English and PE was with all five of the teenagers she had met at Burger Fool. It was a major relief. Finally, Cody felt more at home there. Although, she knew she would only be there for a short time. It kind of saddened her. But she knew that they would remain friends. She just had to make sure of it.

At the end of the day when the girls were getting changed, Daisy asked Cody if she wanted to go with them to the CD place in town they usually went to. Virgil and Richie were going to meet up with them after at Burger Fool. It would be nice to have a little "normal" girl time. Not that she didn't enjoy girl time with M'gann and Artemis, but this was with just normal teenagers who knew nothing of Phoenix. It was different.

So, after school Cody left with the girls and walked around town, just hanging out. It was cool. There was no training or worrying about Batman going to them with a mission. Since the last time she saw Erik, she knew they were underground and wouldn't be bothering her for a while. It was strange to just be Cody and not both Cody _and_ Phoenix.

As the girls entered the store, Freda asked, "So, where you from, Cody?"

"I was born in Central New York, but I live in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island," Cody replied.

"How'd you get a job being the assistant of the CEO of such a big company?" Daisy asked.

""It's a long story," Cody said, smirking. "But in short, I've just got connections."

"That's cool," Raquel said. "Does it pay well?"

"Raquel!" Freda gasped. "That's rude."

"What, we're not getting any younger and I need to start thinking about occupations," she justified.

Cody just laughed. "It's okay. And they pay would be a lot more if I worked full time," she lied. She got a lot of money due to owning the company and being the real CEO. But she couldn't let that be known. "But, say if you were the CEO of a company like this, then the pay is rather amazing. I've also dealt with the pay of the other employees. They get paid rather well, I have to say. It's much better than working at, let's say, uh Lex Corp."

"Lex Luthor is definitely someone I never want to work for," Raquel said.

"You've got that right," Cody added.

"Why not? He's a very successful business man," Daisy said.

"He's dirty," Raquel said. "There is no way I'd ever work for him."

"She's got that right," Cody said. "And I'm not just saying that because we're rivaling companies. Really, the guy's no good. Ask any superhero."

"But how do you know that?" Freda asked. "I mean, if he's such a bad guy, why haven't we heard anything about him?"

"Because Luthor's smart," Cody said. "Not just anyone knows about the things he's done and is willing to do for power and money. It's rather sickening. And the reason how I know is because of my line of work. Let's just say I'd never invite him to any of the corporal events, not even the charity ones."

"You get to organize things like that?" Freda asked.

"Yeah," Cody said. "Although, the last one I did kind of got crashed by assassins trying to kill the CEO."

"And you didn't get fired?" Daisy asked.

"Nah," Cody replied. "It wasn't my fault." _Yes it was_.

"I'm glad you didn't though," Raquel said. "Otherwise we wouldn't have met."

"Thanks," Cody said. Just then, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out and looked up at the girls, asking if it was okay to take it. They nodded. "Well, this is odd," Cody muttered.

"Why?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know the ID," Cody said. _It has to be them…_ She picked up the phone and said, "This is Cody."

"Uh, hello," the voice on the other end said. _Sounds like Richie to me…_ "My name's Gear. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Uh, sure," Cody said. "Be my guest."

"Really?" he asked, sounding rather shocked.

"Yeah, sure," she added. "I was told I might get a call and I'll assume you know who I'm talking about."

"Of course," Gear said. "So, you did ask Phoenix to help look into the break-ins at your company."

"Yes I did," Cody said.

"So, can we trust her?" he asked.

"I trust her with my life," Cody said, trying to hide the laughter in her voice. It was weird talking as if she weren't Phoenix _about_ Phoenix. "Anything else?" Cody picked up a CD and scanned over the list of songs on the back.

"Does Phoenix know the suspect list?" Gear asked.

"Yes, she does," Cody replied. "And I gave her permission to tell you who's on it when you see her. Does that answer your next question?"

"Uh, yeah actually, it does," Gear said. "That's all I wanted to ask, so thanks, I guess."

"Anytime," Cody replied. "Oh, and one more thing." Cody put the CD case down and shifted the phone. "Help her catch these guys please, that's all I ask."

"Of course," he replied. "That's our job."

"Thank you," she said. "Tell her I say hello when you see her for me."

"Uh, will do," Gear said before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Raquel asked.

"Gear," Cody said, putting the phone back in her pocket. "Weird huh?"

"Wait," Freda said. "You just spoke to Gear? _The_ Gear?"

"Uh," Cody hesitated. "Yes?"

"And you didn't get us an interview for the school paper?" she added.

"Yeah," she said, "I've got it set up for next Tuesday at seven in the evening. Gear is going to take you out to a romantic dinner, answering all of your questions, then you're going to take a nice romantic stroll through the park. How does that sound?"

"Oh my gosh, really?" she asked excitedly.

"No," Cody replied. "I didn't know you were _in_ the school paper. So no. I'm sorry." Freda just stuck her tongue out at her playfully. Cody knew she wasn't mad for she had a smirk on her face.

"What I want to know is how he got your number," Daisy said as they all started to excite the store.

"It's a mystery to me," Cody said, playing dumb. "So, who's hungry?" She was deliberately trying to change the subject.

"I'm starved," Raquel said.

The four girls talked as they headed towards Burger Fool. However, as they walked, Cody noticed that Freda and Daisy became rather tense when they passed by a group of boys on the sidewalk. Cody knew they looked shady, but they hadn't said anything to them as they walked by. It had to have had something to do with something that happened before she knew them.

"Hey Freda," one of the boys yelled after they passed them by. Cody turned to see a boy with red hair walking towards them. His red shirt was tucked into his boxers, making him look even more ridiculous. She couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't wearing a jacket in this cold weather.

"Leave us alone, Francis," Daisy said, backing away with Freda, a scared expression written on her face.

"It's Hot-Streak," he corrected. "Hot-Streak" shifted his gaze to Cody and smirked. It was making the girl rather uncomfortable. "And who's your new friend? The least you could do after rejecting me is introduce me to someone better."

"That's none of your business," Cody spat.

"Cody," Freda warned. "Don't."

Sure, the guy looked strong, but it wasn't anything that Cody couldn't handle. She had taken down people much larger than he was before. This over-confident teenage guy wouldn't be a challenge for her. Or so she thought from just looking at him.

"Feisty," he said. "I like that in a girl." He took a step forward and tried to grab her wrist.

"No chance," Cody said, taking a step back.

"Come on," he said, reaching for her once more. This time, he managed to grab a hold of her wrist. Cody almost hissed in agony feeling her wrist burn. His hand felt like it was in fire! Cody did the first thing that came to mind; punched him in the face, getting him to let go of her. He held his nose and Cody could see blood on his hand. She had broken his nose.

"Dude, totally _not_ aster," Cody groaned. _Great, I sound like Dick_.

"I have no idea what you just said, but you're going to pay for that," Hot-Streak said. He took his hand away from his nose and without much warning at all was lit on fire.

Cody jumped back. She just couldn't stop looking at his hand_. Now I know why he's called Hot-Streak_, she thought. "Pyrokinetic, I see," she muttered out loud. "I guess I'm shocked. Who knew someone like you would have such a cool power."

"What did you say?" he yelled angrily.

"Oh, I think you heard me," she thought. _Okay, if he's anything like Erik, then I'm all good. He gets angry, loses control and then I make my move. Let's just hope I'm right about this. _"Cool power, not so cool villain. What's there to not understand?"  
>"Cody, I'd stop if I were you!" Raquel told her, grabbing her arm.<p>

"Trust me," Cody said. "I know what I'm doing."

"Oh really?" she yelled. "Because it doesn't look like that from where I'm standing. And I'm standing right next to you and I really don't want to end up in the crossfire."

Cody straightened up from her defensive stance. She sighed before taking a couple steps back, following the girls as they started to run. _She's right_, Cody thought. _Too many innocent bystanders that could get hurt. What's wrong with me? How could I be so stupid?_ "We need to split up," she told them.

"Are you crazy?" Raquel asked. "He'll fry you alive, girl!"

"He's after me, not you," Cody told her. _That way if we're alone I can take him out without anyone seeing me doing so_. "You guys get out of here!"

"We can't just leave you," Daisy yelled.

"Go!" Cody yelled, her voice stern and full of power. She never knew she had that in her. It was rather believable. The three girls looked at one another and took off down the left street while Cody turned right. _And then there was one_, Cody thought. The girl turned down an ally to be even safer to make sure she wasn't being watched.

Once she hit a dead end – not without thinking how cliché it was – she stopped and turned around, getting back into her defensive position. Hot-Streak threw another fire ball at her. She managed to dodge to the left, but seeing as there wasn't very much room in the alley, she ran into the wall. And since the back wall that was blocking her way was there, the fireball hit it, exploding when it did. Cody could feel the heat of it radiate the atmosphere around her.

"Hey!" she heard a female voice yell. She looked up at the sky to see a girl glowing in a purple light, flying. She was dressed in a black outfit and oddly her mask didn't cover her face, only what was around her face. Her dark brown hair stool out of the top where there was a hole for it.

_Okay_, Cody thought_. It couldn't be any more obvious that that is Raquel. How haven't people been able to figure out who Dakota's heroes are? Or at least their friends? I mean, come on! I figured it out!_

"I guess chivalry is dead," Rocket said. "Us girls have to stick together."

"You've got that right," Cody muttered, more to herself than anything.

Rocket formed a purpled looking bubble around Hot-Streak. He didn't look very pleased. He tried to thrown more fire balls at Cody and the hero, but nothing happened. It was just absorbed by the field she put up. Cody looked at it, amazed for a moment before looking up at the hero. She flew down closer to the ground.

"Thanks," Cody said.

"Don't worry about it," Rocket said. "It was my pleasure. Just be more careful around this guy next time."

"I get what you mean," Cody replied. "The guy's a total hot head, pun intended."

Rocket chuckled at her corny play on words and then said, "You should get going. I'll have this taken care of."

Cody nodded her head. It was weird being on the other end of the saving gig. "Thanks," she said. Cody quickly made her way out of the alley and found her way to the Burger Fool where they had been intending to go. Her could see that the guys and Fred and Daisy were in there, but obviously not Raquel, due to her taking care of Hot-Streak for her.

After telling her new friends what happened, having Raquel join them a little while later, Cody ate with them and worked on homework with that at Burger Fool. She had to admit, that was the most fun she had ever had doing homework. At Happy Harbor, she did her homework in the library during her lunch period, skipping that so she wouldn't have to do it when she got back to the cave in case she had a lot of CEO work or a mission.

When they all went their separate ways, Cody went back to her hotel room and changed for her meeting with the teenage heroes of Dakota City. She met them with the list of suspects on top of her factory. They discussed business until it was late. By the time they were done talking, it was far too late to do any investigating. They did have school the next day, though that was there unspoken reason for separating.

A couple days turned into a week, and then almost two. Cody ended up missing Wally's birthday party, though she did send him a very generous gift. She had bought him his very own dirt bike, seeing as he admired her's so much. She figured he could have some fun with it. However, that didn't make up for how bad she felt for missing his party.

The investigation was coming to a close. Virgil, Richie and Raquel or Static, Gear and Rocket, rather, had helped Phoenix figure out who the thief was and they had their evidence. It would be the next day before they turned it over and then helped capture the man who went by the name of Ebon.

Cody was getting her key ready to get into her hotel room one of those last few days she was there after coming back from the police station. They had given her more information that they only had because of her and her teenage friends. Her hands were full. She was carrying her backpack, her brief case and a couple files and books she couldn't fit in either bag.

She slowly slipped the door open and turned around to flip the light switch however, she never got to it, and a chill ran up her spine. As the door shut behind her, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Instantly, Cody reacted defensively. Everything that she had been holding dropped to the floor as she spun around and forced the person against the wall. Her forearm was pressed against the person's, who was taller than her, neck.

However, she instantly frozen when she saw the green eyes looking down at her, wide from shock. She would know those eyes anywhere, even in the dark.

Cody took a step back, removing her arm from the guy's next and allowed him to relax. She looked up at him and placed a hand on her chest, sighing as she said, "Jeez, Kaldur. Don't you know to never sneak up on a ninja like that?"

"My apologies, Cody," he said. "Though I do recall being told that by a very skilled ninja before."

Cody smirked, realizing he was talking about her. She shook her head and bent down to start to pick up the content that she had dropped. Kaldur bent down to help her. The girl motioned for him to bring it over to the bed. They both set the things down in a rather messy pile. Cody sat down in the middle where the pillows were.

Seeing as Kaldur was still standing, Cody motioned with her hand to have him sit while saying, "Please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you," he said, sitting down at the foot of the bed, his legs resting over the side.

There was a pregnant pause before anyone said anything and that bothered Cody. She didn't like awkward silences. They were, well, awkward. "Not that I don't appreciate the visit, Kaldur, but what are you doing here?"

"You have the team concerned, Cody," he stated. "Your absence has made us wonder what is going on. You left without a word to anyone except for a note you gave to Zatanna."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"You needn't feel bad," he said. "We are just concerned about our friend and teammate."

"I didn't mean to make anybody worried," she admitted.

"May I ask why you left the cave and have not been around?" he asked, his voice and eyes looking rather sad. "If you wish to leave the team, we would understand. The desire to live a more normal life is highly understandable."

"Kaldur," she said, trying to get him to stop.

"However, I feel that it is necessary to tell you that we do not wish for you to leave," he continued on, looked down at the rugged floor. She could tell he was nervous, though she didn't know he was a nervous rambler. "It is your choice to make, but I would like to make it known that we would miss you dearly. You have become an essential part of our team and a beloved member of our family."

"Kaldur," she tried again. Still, she could not get through.

"You are an important person to us," he said. "You have to know that you have left a lasting impact upon us and that we will not forget you. You have," he cleared his throat nervously, trying to gain courage for what he was trying to say, "left a lasting impression on me. I wish for you to know that I will not separate yourself completely from us."

"Kaldur, Kal," she said, pushing until he looked up at her. "I'm not leaving the team," she said, her voice playing with a nervous, almost slightly uncomfortable laugh. "I'm not moving out of the cave and I will most definitely not leave my friends and family.

"The only reason I've been gone is because of this," she said, motioning to everything laying in front of her. "Company business. There have been break-ins at one of my factories and the police weren't getting anywhere. I've been working on this the whole time I've been here. That's all, I swear."

"Why did you not inform us of this?" he asked. "Why did you not inform _me_?"

"To be honest," she started to say looking down at her hand in her lap, "I didn't think of it."

"You did not think of it?" His voice showed that he was shocked.

"No," she admitted. "I guess that I've been working and living on my own for so long that I got used to not having to answer to anybody. I'm still getting used to working with a team again and having people worry about me."

"I understand," he said. He got up off the bed and started to act as if he was about to leave.

"Kaldur," she quickly called, stopping him. She got off the bed and gently grabbed a hold of his arm, making him turn. "You didn't have to come down here and confront me. Your concern flatters me. Thanks." A sweet smile played on her lips, a blush dusted upon her cheeks.

"You are important to me," he replied. "I would do anything for those I care about."

"I hope you know I'd do the same, right?" she asked, looking up at him embarrassed. "You're important to me too."

He smiled back down at her and said, "I am aware of that."

"Good," she said with a laugh. "Now, it's getting late." She didn't get to finish what she said.

"I shall leave you in piece then," he said trying to leave once more. "Goodnight, Cody."

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You're going to travel back home at this hour?" she asked.

"I have not made any other arrangements," he admitted.

"Why don't you just stay here?" she suggested. "That way you won't get back at an ungodly hour."

"I could not intrude," Kaldur said.

"You wouldn't be intruding because _I_ invited you," Cody pressed. "I insist, Kaldur."

Kaldur sighed, but Cody saw a slight smile on his face. "If you insist, my friend."

"I'll take the couch," Cody said, as she started to organize the papers on the bed.

"No, I could not take your bed," he said. "You have been kind enough to invite me to stay. I shall sleep on the couch."

"I'm _not_ letting any guest of mine sleep on the couch if I can help it," Cody declared. "You're taking the bed, Kaldur."

"Cody, I will not force you from your bed," Kaldur replied.

"Then we'll share it." The minute it came out of her mouth, she blushed. She hadn't meant to say it. It just slipped out before she could think about what she was saying. "I-I mean, we're both old and mature enough to, well, we'll just stay on our own sides."

Kaldur seemed just as embarrassed at the idea of the whole thing as well. He was rubbing the back of his neck as a thick blush played on his cheeks. He shocked the girl, however, when he said, "I believe we are mature enough. If you are comfortable with this arrangement, Cody, I am willing to give it a try."

"O-okay," she said, turning. "I-I'll just finish getting ready, please make yourself comfortable."

After Cody finished organizing her papers that had fallen to the ground and change – in the bathroom – Cody was ready for bed. Cody was dressed in her usual pajamas; a tank top and a pair of shorts that stopped in the middle of her thighs. Her hair was pulled up and out of her face so it wouldn't be a complete and utter mess when she woke up in the morning.

Cody slid into her bed on one side and covered up comfortably. She looked over at Kaldur as he got in to see that he was wearing the same sweatpants he was wearing before, but instead of his jacket he usually had on top, he was just wearing a white wife beater styled tee-shirt. That allowed her to see the tattoos running up his arms and to see how muscular they were.

_Oh dear lord_, she thought and she turned the lap on the bedside table off. _I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight, am I?_

"Goodnight, Cody," Kaldur said.

Cody's face was beat red and she was thankful it was either too dark or that her face was covered by the blanket for Kaldur to see. She nervously replied, "Goodnight, Kal."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'd like to say that If I ever offend anyone with ANYTHING I write, then please tell me. I never mean to do it on purpose and I'd like to make it right if I do. So please, let me know if I ever do anything like that. <strong>

**That leads me to this:**  
><strong>To the Guest who reviewed on how Cody was a Native American for the Halloween Episode Chapter:**  
><strong>I never, ever meant to offend anyone by having Cody go as a Native American, honestly. The soul reason I put her in as one for it was because I respect and love the culture very much. I've always loved learning about them and felt horrible about everything we have done in our past, but honestly, there is nothing I can do about that except make sure I learn from the mistakes of our past. And I also have Native American's in my family and of my friends from school in Native American and she embraces that part her a great deal.<strong>  
><strong>So, I'm very sorry that you see me as politicallty incorrect anf if I hurt you or offended you, which it sounds as if I did a great deal. I'm sorry and never meant do that.<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**I seem to be apologizing a lot these past few chapters and I really am sorry for how long it's been. I had writers block on how I wanted to end this chapter and part of the story, so this is the last chapter with Cody being in Dakota. Abd I'd also like to say sorry for the bad ending. I don't feel very proud of the fighting scene because of how undetailed. It's short and I'm sorry if the wait for this was disappointing. But I hope you like it anyways.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks go out to the following reviews for doing just that: <strong>  
><strong><em><span>Ivyslade<span> _- Exactly! And you shall see...**  
><strong><em>ShadowlightStarlight<em> - I'm happy you were when you saw it and I hope you're happy this time too. And I've even more happy with how much you like the story.  
><em><span>booklover1598<span> _- I'm sorry how long it took. I hope you like it though.  
><em>lipshits98<em> - I'm sorry it wasn't "SOON, SOON, SOON" but I tried. Sorry!  
><em><span>Youngjusticefan10<span> _- Yes, I did. Thank you very much. I hope you did as well. Yes, I am still on season one. And I am going to so season 2. There will be a couple chapters on my own before I go onto the sequel, which is where season 2 comes in, but not many. I might even just be one. Oh, and you'll just have to wait and see! Mwahahah. No, Cody's the only one who has met Rocket so far. To be honest, I was very weary of season two at first, but as it keeps going and I keep watching, I really do like it now. It's different, but I think it's cool how they've brouht in new people. At first I didn't like that because we didn't know those characters personally, but now that they have given us a chance to get to know most of them, I really like the characters. I do agree that they have a lot going on for just thirty minutes, but I think they do well with what they can get in. I own the episode so I can go back and watch them as many times as I want to catch other little things that I wouldn't have been able to if I just watched it once. Anyways, I hope you like it.  
><em><span>Sakura<span> __- _I'm glad you caught up and I hope you like this one.  
><em>storygirl99210<em> - I'm glad you liked it and hope you like this one.  
><em><span>Molly<span> Grace 16 _- hahaha, I love your enthusiasm. I'm glad you liked it. Thank you so much for all of those reviews. You didn't have to do that, but you did and I love you for that! Thankyou so very much!  
><em><span>cool spud<span> _- I'm glad you like it.  
><em>obliviousxhearts<em> - Awww, that's sp sweet. I agree with you and I'm the writer...  
><em><span>StillDEoll13<span> _- I so agree with you on that. And for the record, this was one of the best reviews I have ever gotten, so thank you so much. People like you who review like that are the reasons I put chapters up. So thank you!  
><em>HippySlacker<em> - I'm so glad you like it that much! The episode...Uh, the next chapter I think will be when they are in Quarac.  
><em>Life Is Like An Hourglass<em> - I agree with you there. I love Kaldur. Well, I hope you like it.  
><em><span>Gypsy the flying cat<span> _- Aww, thank you. I'm glad to hear that. I'm always afriad once I let everyone know who I am going to pick, that they won't want to read this anymore. **

**Anyways, please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Goodbye

_ Her hands were tied behind her back, her feet bound to the chair she was tied to in several different places. That was all Cody was able to tell though. She couldn't see anything around her. Everything was black. The only reason she knew about being tied was because she felt it. _

_ Cody panicked and struggled against her bindings, but not matter how hard she seemed to pull and tip over the chair to break it, nothing happened. That made her worry even more. Who had her? Where was she? Was anybody else there? If there were, were they okay? How was she going to get out of that situation?_

_ "Cody," the girl managed to hear off in the distance. _

_ Though it was in the distance and it was strained and quiet, she would have never been able to mistake that voice. She would know it anywhere. "Carson?" she called out. "Carson, are you there?" She didn't get a reply, making her freak out even more. "Carson, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Nothing. "Carson, say something!"_

_ Suddenly, a spotlight was turned on to a spot before her. In that light stood to people; Carson, who wasn't actually even standing, but laying on the ground completely beat up, and Erik who was standing above Cody's older brother. Cody could see what was going on before her, Erik was hurting her brother. That was easy to figure out. _

_ "Cody," Carson managed to get out. _

_ "Carson?" Cody asked, looking down at her brother with tears in her eyes. She couldn't stand seeing her brother like that. _

_ "Say goodbye, Girly," Erik laughed, taking out his tanto. _

_ Frantically, Cody yelled out anything to try and get him to stop. "Stop! Erik, please don't! I'll do anything. Take me instead. Just don't hurt him. Please, Erik, take me instead. You can do anything to me; kill me, maim me, anything, just please don't hurt Carson."_

_ He paused as if to think about it, but then shrugged. "Nah," he said as he raised his arm to stab it threw her older brother. _

xXx

"_No_!" Cody screamed, jolting up in her bed. Sweat coated her skin, tears pouring out of her eyes as she frantically looked around her to see where she was and for her brother. "Carson!" she called out, looking for her brother. "Carson? Carson!"

"Cody?" a male voice asked from beside her.

"Carson?" she asked, looking beside her.

It wasn't Carson. It wasn't Erik.

"Cody, it was just a dream," Kaldur said, sitting up.

"No," she replied, shaking her head rapidly. "No, where's Carson. Erik had Carson. He was…he was go-going to…No, Carson!" Cody tried to jump up from the bed to go look for her brother, but Kaldur grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

Kaldur held the shaking, cold girl as she tried to move. Eventually, she relaxed her body from trying to get away, but instead still shook and sobbed. Kal rocked the girl gently and shushed her, trying to get her to calm down from whatever happened in her nightmare. "It's all right," he reassured. "I am here. I will not let anyone harm you. I promise. Nobody will get you as long as I can help it."

"He was going to kill Carson," Cody said, pressing her face closer into Kaldur's chest. "Erik was going to kill my brother, Kaldur. I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Everything is all right, Cody," he said, kissing the top of her head. "It was merely a dream."

Cody nodded her head and repeated his words, as if she were trying to convince herself that what he was saying was true. "It was a dream. It was just a dream. Carson's okay. Yeah, it was just a dream."

xXx

Cody was unable to go back to sleep after that. She pretended to lay there as she listened to Kaldur breathing. She realized that she had been dreaming, but it had felt so real. It had looked so real. That was why she had been so confused when she woke up. Yes, she had had many nightmares before, but nothing had ever _felt_ or _looked_ that real before. It was just hard for her to grasp onto what was reality and what wasn't.

Cody sighed and got up out of bed. She had to go shower before she went off to school and seeing as she wasn't going to be able to sleep, why not just get it over with. Plus, she had to get up and leave a little earlier if she wanted to see off Kaldur.

_Today is going to be a long day_, Cody thought.

xXx

After seeing Kaldur off later that morning, though she had to reassure him several times that she was all right and that she got enough sleep that night (she had major bags under her eyes), Cody made her way to school, though she almost got hit by a car on the way there from not paying attention. It seemed not getting much sleep had affected her a little more than she had let Kaldur believe.

It had affected her a lot more than even she believed too. In every single one of her morning classes, Cody fell asleep. Mr. Morgan had to wake her up in science, Freda woke her up in art, Virgil woke her up in history while Raquel woke her up in math class. By the time Lunch came around, Cody was tempted to call and have Wendy pick her up to drive her back to the hotel room to get some sleep before she went out that night to actually catch Ebon.

"Are you okay, Cody?" Daisy asked once all six of them were at their usual lunch table.

"Mhm," she muttered with her head down in her arms.

"Are you sure?" Richie asked. "Because you fell asleep in history class. I know we haven't known you that long, but that's even a little off."  
>"I had to wake her up too," Raquel said.<p>

"Same here," Freda added.

"I'm just tired," Cody yawned. She had been trained to go for days without sleep, but that dream had drained everything out of her, it seemed. Anything that had to do with either Erik or her brother seemed to drain her. "And a little homesick, I suppose."

"How long do you think you'll be here?" Virgil asked.

"This is my last day here," she said, sounding a little down.

"Really?" Daisy asked.

"Aw," Freda said. "That's depressing."

"It's not like I won't come visit or anything," she replied. "I've got all of your number's now and so I plan on keeping in touch. And you all know I'm good on my word."

Virgil and Richie looked at her oddly for a moment before glancing at one another. She didn't understand that, but shoved it aside. Instead, she ate her lunch and talked like she usually did, despite being tired. She was trying to make her last day with them fun and memorable. But she really did mean what she said about keeping in touch with them.

The rest of the day seemed to go by faster than the beginning, and Cody didn't fall asleep as much, only in one more class. Also, seeing as gym was one her afternoon classes, she didn't have a hard time staying awake, seeing as they were playing dodge ball. Cody had to admit, she loved playing that game. Having her ninja abilities was really handy when she was trying to dodge the rubber, rather hard balls that came flying at her.

The end of the day came faster than she would have thought, and she made her way back to her hotel room. Most of her things were already packed and all set for her to make her way back home, but she still had to help Static, Gear and Rocket capture the people who had been breaking into her factory. As much as she wanted to just get back to the cave to see everyone, she couldn't.

After dropping her bag next to the suitcase on the ground in the room, Cody sat down on the bed and rubbed her eyes. She still was very tired, but she didn't really have any time to take a nap or relax. She had to finish doing some work for the company and then go out that night. If only she had had a restful night's sleep. She would have been ready to go.

Why had she had that nightmare though? She hadn't had them in a long time. Or at least not since she knew her brother was safe in England with Hector and Tony. She knew that he was okay. Erik and the others were in hiding. They didn't know where they were. They were safe, right? There was nothing for her to worry about on that matter.

They hadn't come because of Kaldur, right? He didn't do anything to remind her of him. All he had done was really comfort her after it happened. None of his actions made her think of Erik or her brother. Really, she quite enjoyed having him there with her. It had been too long since she had seen him, though it had only really been two weeks or so. But, she had been so used to seeing him about every day, just like with the others that it was so strange that she _didn't_ see them. She missed them. She missed Kaldur.

Cody shook her head, trying to make herself stop thinking about all of that and stood up, stretching for a moment. However, as she was doing that, a large black and purpled hole grew out of her wall and a large arm came out. She just had enough time to just enough time to dodge out of the way, but before she had a chance to do so again, the arm swung around and grabbed her, pulling her into the portal or vortex, whatever it was.

It was an odd sensation going through whatever it was. Cody couldn't have really been able to describe it other than saying it gave her the creeps. The girl was thrown on the ground before she knew it and before she had a chance to make a move, she was being tied up. Her feet were bound together, just like her hands behind her back while her eyes had been blind folded before she could really get a look at where she was.

_Well, so much for my paperwork_, Cody thought.

"I wouldn't try anything, girl," a female voice said.

_They call her Talon_, Cody remembered. One of the conversations she had had with the other heroes was of all the people that Ebon, the main man who had been stealing from her company, worked with. Talon was one of them. And seeing as she was there, the other people that were associated most likely were there as well. _Well, nobody ever said this would be an easy bust_.

"W-who are you?" Cody asked, playing the damsel. They didn't know she was Phoenix and she wasn't planning on really letting them in on her little secret ID. "Wh-what do you want?"

"What we want is to use you as a bribe for your boss," another male, with a rather annoying voice said.

"Enough!" a loud booming voice yelled. Cody assumed he was the one in charge. Ebon. He was the one who had threatened Porter Nandin and was stealing from _her_ company. In her book – and many other's – he was no good at all. She wanted him in prison for not only what he was going to her company, but for everything else he had been doing. From what she heard there was a lot of things he had done in his past.

"P-please," she pretended to beg. "D-don't hurt me! Just tell me w-what you want!"

"I guess all of the rumors about the tough little assistant were all just rumors after all," Ebon said. Someone grabbed her chin and tried to move her face towards them, but she pulled her face out of their hand and turned the other way. "Maybe I spoke too soon."

"Just tell me what you want!" she demanded a little more forcefully, slipping away from the damsel façade as each minute passed. She never did say she was a good actress. She was a better fighter than a liar.

"Maybe she does live up to her reputation," Talon added with a slight chuckle.

"Can we please get on with this?" Cody muttered. "Really, I'd rather get back home sometime soon. The sooner you tell me what you want, the sooner I can get it for you and the sooner I can go home." That was a complete lie. She was just trying to buy time. It was only a matter of time before Wendy realized she was gone. They had planned to meet not to long after Cody got done with the paperwork, which would have only been about half an hour from when she was taken. That or Static, Gear and Rocket would have figured something was off when Phoenix didn't show up; even if it meant they found out who she was.

"Right to the point," Ebon said. "I like that." There was a pause before anyone said anything. Ebon was the one to speak. "What Shiv said was right, we want to bribe your boss into giving us a part of the cut you guys make."

"And in exchange, I get to keep my life," Cody finished.

"Smart girl," Ebon said.

"I didn't get to where I am today without having at least a little bit of common sense, wit and street smarts," Cody retorted.

"Talon," Ebon started to order, "Send out our ransom to Wright. Shiv, gag the girl. I don't want to listen to her anymore than I have to."

_Well_, _that was polite_, she thought. _And weren't you the one to take me? Seriously?_ A cloth was forced into her mouth and then tied at the back of her head, tangling with her hair. It would be a pain to brush through later. _Uh_, Cody inwardly groaned. _I hate it when they do that. Who knows where these things have been_!

xXx

Cody had been sitting there for hours. Most would have said that they felt like they were sitting there for hours because they were bored and scared, but not Cody. She had been counting the seconds, then minutes which turned into hours. Every little noise that was made outside was noted and logged for time in her brain. It was helping her try to figure out where she was. However, she still had no idea where she was. The only thing she was counting on as the minutes ticked by was that her new friends figured out something was wrong and went on with the mission as planned.

And by the time she was counting and adding on how long my most likely waited for Phoenix, they would have been coming any moment.

However, Cody was getting a little anxious. Never had she had to wait so long in one position. She knew patience was a virtue and an essential part about being a ninja, but dear lord was it boring. She could hear where everyone was. Talon was up above, a little ways in front of her in the rafters of wherever she was. She could hear Shiv snoring across the room in front of her while Ebon was on what she thought was a computer across the room, but Shiv.

Seeing as nobody was behind her – that she could hear – she slowly and subtly started to work her hands out of the binds. Once she managed to do that, she started to untie her feet. She had been sitting on her feet the whole times. Pretending like her feet and hands were still tied up, she used her shoulder to move the blind fold off just enough so she could see, but so it still looked as if she couldn't. She could see that she was right about where everyone was, even Ebon on the computer.

A computer that had a logo of _her_ company on it. She almost groaned seeing that, but she restrained herself. That would get their attention and she didn't want that.

As she looked around the room, she found that they were in an abandoned factory. There were broken windows above them and even one looking in on the roof. That was where her gaze landed and staid, making out three figures looking in on them without anybodies – except her of course – knowledge. She would have smirked if it wouldn't have given them away. Cody looked away from them and pretended like she was just a damsel.

Then it all started to happen. Just like they had planned it, minus Phoenix, they broke in and started to fight. However, while they were busy, Ebon managed to slip away to try to get to her. However, seeing that, she quickly moved and pulled the blindfold off as he missed. She also pulled off the gag.

"How did you get free?" Ebon yelled angrily.

"Street smarts, remember?" she retorted. He didn't seem pleased with that. He was even less satisfied with what she said after that. "And if you think I'm going to let them go along with your little plan, you're dumber than I originally thought you were."

With what sounded like a loud growl, Ebon reached out, trying to grab the girl. However, she did several back flips to get out of his reach. Before he had the chance to recoil his arm, she ran forward and attacked up close. Somehow, she managed to get Ebon down and out for the count while Static, Gear and Rocket managed to take care of the other two.

"Well, it's about time," Cody said with a smirk, walking up to the group of heroes.

"We apologize," Gear said. "We had a setback. We also weren't aware they had you as a hostage."

"Don't worry about it," Cody told them. "I was only teasing."

"We also weren't aware you were Phoenix," Rocket said.

Cody laughed with a wide smile on her face. "It's about time you three figured that out. I've known who you were the first times I met you."

"Wait, you knew?" Static asked.

Cody shrugged. "Well, yeah. It's obvious."

"Nobody else has been able to figure it out," Gear said.

"And I don't know how that's possible. I mean, look at you!" Cody said. She shrugged again. "Maybe it's just because of my training though."

"Probably," Static said. "Our parents haven't even figured it out yet."

"Are the cops on their way?" Cody asked, getting down to business.

"Yes," Rocket replied.

"So this whole thing is finally over," Cody muttered, more to herself than to anyone else. "I can finally go home."

"It'll be weird not having you around," Gear said. "We've gotten used to you."

"Yeah, and at school too," Rocket said.

Cody shrugged. "I know," she replied. "It'll be weird not being here. But I'm really homesick. I miss my other school, my team and my friends." Sirens could be heard in the distance and Cody assumed they'd be there any minute.

"You have to promise to keep in touch," Rocket said.

"Of course I will," Cody said. "I'm good on my word."

A couple seconds later, the please barged in, yelling for everyone to put their hands up. Cody went back to pretending she had been the damsel, though she strongly disliked doing so. As she was watching the criminals being taken and as she was being led away with the police to go give her statement, Cody couldn't help just have a small smile on her face.

_This wasn't totally a bad thing_, she thought_. I got to meet and make new friends and allies. I got to catch these criminals with said people and now I can finally go home to see my family_. Cody gave a content sigh. _I_ _can't wait to get back!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I want to ask one question before you go...Hopefully you answer. If I don't end up picking the person you guys want Cody to be with, are you going to stop reading or will you continue? Can you please tell me, because that's what I'm worrying about. <strong>  
><strong>Anyways, thanks!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

Okay, I hope this one didn't make you wait as long. It's kind of a long chapter. Hope you like it. Please review!

_**storygirl99210** _- I don't know. Where do you think Carson is?  
><em><strong>booklover1598<strong> _- I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.  
><em><strong>Molly Grace 16<strong>_ - Yes, it has, but when one thing ends, another starts, right? Thank you, that's great to hear! Exactly, I feel the same way.  
><em><strong>Life Is Like An Hourglass<strong>_ - Okay, thank you for your honest oppinion.  
><em><strong>ShadowlightStarlight<strong>_ - Okay, that's great to hear, thank you. Yay! I love hugs, thank you. Writers block does suck!  
><strong><em>Mi-chan1991<em> **- Thank you. Trust me, it means a lot.  
><strong><em>AthenaKeene<em> **- I'm glad to hear that, thank you.  
><em><strong>Katiebug14<strong> _- Really? That's awsome, thank you!  
><em><strong>lipshitz98<strong> _- That made me laugh!  
><em><strong>ivyslade<strong> _- Thank you!  
><em><strong>Youngjusticefan<strong> _- Yes, I would love to read them! Just message me and let me know when you have them ready and everything. And thank you, that means a lot to me.  
>To answer your other question, no Cody's the only one who had met Rocket yet.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Worries

By the time Cody made it back to the Cave, it was very late; or rather early due to it being morning, and everyone who lived there with her was asleep. As quietly as she could in order to not wake up anybody else, Cody made her way to her bedroom with her bags. After plopping them on her bed, she started to unpack, seeing as she knew she wouldn't want to do it later.

It didn't take her very long to do it, but once she was done, she was so tired. However, she knew she wouldn't have been able to fall asleep with how uptight she was feeling. She figured a shower would help. So, Cody took a shower to help her relax. She didn't take very long in there either.

After that, Cody finally went back into her room and laid down, falling asleep, but not before setting her alarm clock to wake her up. She didn't want to sleep too late because it would mess up her normal sleeping pattern.

xXx

_It was starting to get late. However, New York City was just as busy as it always was. People were out shopping, going out to eat, to the movies while some other people had to work nights. Some people, though, were staying inside with their families. The bright lights could be seen from anywhere around there. _

_ Cody was sitting up in her office finishing up some paperwork that late night. There were a lot of things she would have rather been doing, like training or hanging out with her team, but she had to work. She figured if she got it all done though, she would be able to hang out with her friend more the following week. She was trying to think ahead. _

_ Once she was done, she got up, grabbed her coat from the coat rack that was by the closed office door and slid it on. However, once she stepped out of the door, she was attacked. Cody was thrown to the ground, hitting her head off of the wall. A small groan escaped the teen as she tried to get up to her feet as quickly as she could, however, for some reason, she felt weaker. _

_ It was as if she were a regular person with regular abilities. _

_ The attacker grabbed the girl by the throat, squeezing it as they shoved her against the wall. She was being lifted up, her feet dangling below her. She instinctively kicked out, hitting the person holding her, making them drop her to the ground. Before the person had a chance to grab her again, Cody bolted it. She ran down the stairs from her office to the offices below and just before she made eye contact with the elevator, Cody fell over something on the floor. _

_ Against her better judgment, Cody looked behind her as she sat up, to see what she had tripped over. A scream escaped her lips as she saw what, or rather who it was. _

_ The person laying on the ground next to her was covered in blood. Their lifeless blue eyes were staring off in her direction, as if they had been looking at her before they had died. The girl couldn't have been any older than sixteen. Her short brown hair was a tangled mess. She was wearing a red dress that looked to be a forties style. However, that didn't stop Cody from noticing the deep red makings all over it, showing her where her injuries had been acquired. _

_ Cody had never seen the girl before, but somehow, she felt as if it had been her fault. Why was she there? Why did the attacker kill her? Who was she? _

_ Tears rolled down the teenager's face as she looked at the young girl. _The poor child, _Cody thought_. How did you end up this way? You look so young; you had your whole life ahead of you. _"What happened?"_

_Someone pulled the girl up by her hair, causing her to cry out in pain. She was turned to face her attacker. It was Erik. _

_ His face was smeared with blood. She assumed it was the young girl's. A menacing smirk was playing on his lips. "What happened?" he repeated her. "You happened, Girly."_

xXx

A cold sweat was what the girl woke up to. She hadn't screamed like the last time she had had a nightmare, but she felt about the same. The girl had tears streaming done her cheeks, her body was shaking, and she couldn't wrap her mind around anything. So man questions were running through her head as she sat there on her bed.

_Who was that girl? What connection does she have to me? Is there even a connection or was she just a random person? I've never seen her before. Why was it my fault she ended up like that? Was Erik being serious or was he just trying to get to me? _Cody sighed and let her head fall in her hands. _What's happening to me?_

Shakily, Cody got up out of bed, turned her alarm clock off so it wouldn't go off, got cleaned up and changed into clean clothes. Without thinking about her actions, Cody went to the kitchen to get a glass of water to help get herself calmed down. Cody took a seat at the counter with her glass of water and rubbed her eyes. She was awake, but not very alert. She was just trying to get herself leveled off.

_Deep breath, deep breath_, she told herself. _Nobody's hurt. Nobody's dead. Erik is in hiding. He's not hurting anyone. You're okay. Carson's okay. That girl's okay, whoever she is. If she's even real_.

"Cody?" M'gann asked, making the girl turn her head to see her standing in the doorway.

Placing a fake smile on her face, Cody said, "Good morning, M'gann. How did you sleep?"

M'gann flew at the girl and almost knocked her out of her chair, hugging her tightly. "Where have you been? We thought you left us!"

"I just had some work to do," Cody explained. "Wait, Kaldur didn't tell you?"

"We haven't seen Kaldur," she answered.

"Really?" she asked. "He stopped by to see me the other day. He said you guys were worried, but I explained to him what was going on."

"He hasn't been back yet," she told her. "He said he was going to be gone a while."

"Oh," Cody said. _Where'd he go?_

"So, where have you been?" M'gann asked, as she walked over to the other side of the counter to start making breakfast.

"I was in Dakota City," Cody answered. The conversation was getting her mind off of her nightmare. "There was a problem with one of my factories that I had to help take care of. It took a while to get it all settled, but it's all better now. I can start school here again."

As M'gann turned around to look at her as she spoke, she knitted her eyebrows together, confusing Cody. Once Cody was done explaining, M'gann said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied. "Why?"

"You seem tired," M'gann said.

"I had a long drive last night and I didn't sleep well," Cody replied. "That's all."

"Is something bothering you?" the Martian asked.

"Why do you ask?" Cody asked, not wanting to tell.

The green girl shrugged. "You just don't seem yourself and you said you weren't sleeping well."

"I'm okay," Cody tried to reassure her. "Uh, how has everyone been while I was gone?"

"Wally's been testing out your birthday present a lot," M'gann answered. "He's really enjoying it."

Cody laughed trying to picture the speed demon on a dirt bike. "Well, I'm glad he's enjoying it." Cody stood up from her spot at the end of that and added, "Well, I'm going to go take a quick shower. I'll see you later."

"Okay," M'gann replied.

Despite having taken one only hours before, right before she went to sleep, she was in need for another. Waking up in a cold sweat wasn't something that made her feel very clean.

xXx

The second shower had helped her relax once more. And she felt cleaner, which was what she had been aiming for. She hated to feel gross and dirty. She liked having good hygiene.

As she was picking out her cloths, standing in a towel, she heard Batman's voice over the speakers. "Robin, Kid Flash, Phoenix, Superboy, Miss Martian, report for mission briefing."

"Well, that making picking out my cloths easier," Cody said to herself. She pulled out her uniform and quickly slid into it. She also pulled her hair back and put the feathers in it, changing her hair color from brown to red. The last thing she did was put her mask on.

After changing into her uniform, she headed out to the main area for the mission briefing. When she got there, she saw she was the last of the people who were called to arrive. She stood in the back without any of her team noticing.

Batman had seen her arrival though and began talking once she joined them. "Rumaan Harjavti is the Democratically-elected president of Qurac," Batman told them. "Harjavti has been praised as a fair, wise leader, a humanitarian."

Phoenix could hear Kid mutter to Rob, "Sure, any friend of Bruce Wayne's."

_Kid knows who Rob and Batman are?_ She thought to herself. _Well, it makes sense, they were best friends. I don't see how Batman would be pleased to hear about that though_.

"But five days ago, Harjavti allied himself with the Dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya, Queen Bee," Batman continued.

Connor could be heard huffing. "Not a fan," he said.

"Few are," Batman replied. "But Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's faceless claims that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times and has announced the countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac."

The video feed that was on the screen started to play. "After the ceremony, I will step down as President so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule." The man speaking seemed lifeless and rather robotic.

It then switched to a feed of Bee. "I laud President Harjavti for unifying out peoples, and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nations." From her smile, Phoenix could tell that she was eating up all of the attention. She had something planned, she just knew it.

"And the Quracis are okay with this?" Kid asked.

"Hardly," Batman said. "They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime, but Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protest, and invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce Martial Law."

"Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti," Rob said. "Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?"

"That would explain why he seemed so robotic in the news feed," Phoenix said.

"Phoenix!" Robin said enthusiastically.

"And some woman. But not long distance," Batman said. "And we have confirmation that she hadn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Find out what. Robin, you're team leader."

"Promotion! Sweet," Kid said. He raised his hand to give a high five, but Robin didn't look over.

"Me?" he asked. "What about Aqualad?"

_That's a very good question_, Phoenix thought. _Where is our Atlantian friend?_

"Busy helping Aquaman," Batman said.

_Makes sense_.

"You're the next logical choice," he added.

"Great," Rob said. Though he had just gotten good news, Phoenix didn't think he seemed all that _turbed_.

"Dude, totally left me hanging," Kid said, gesturing to his hand up.

"We need to head out now," Phoenix said. "We'll need as much time as we can get."

"Phoenix is right," Robin said. "Let's move out."

xXx

"We're right above the Quraci/Bialyan Border," Rob told them as they flew in the Bioship.

"A border the Bialyans are in the process of ignoring," Kid added, looking down out the window, below them.

Phoenix looked down as well and saw what Kid was referring to. There were two tanks and several soldiers following, breaking down a fence as they moved forward. There was also a stampede from the animals that were inside the fence, running away from the intruders.

"No opposition," Superboy said. "Guess Harjazti really is in Bed with Bialya."

_That_ _could taken literally too_, Phoenix thought. We still don't know how Queen Bee is controlling the Pres, but it could be because they're sleeping together. Though I highly doubt it.

"I wouldn't expect opposition here," Rob said. "It's an animal sanctuary."

"The Logan Animal Sanctuary?" Miss M asked.

"You've heard of it?" Robin asked her.

"Guys. The tanks have caused a stampede," Kid told them. "With civilians in harm's way."

"I see them," Superboy said. "Woman and a small boy."

"We have to help them!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"We're way off mission here!" Robin said. There was a quick moment of silence before anything else was said before he went on, "Deploy, but stealth mode. If the Bialyans know we hit them, this becomes an international incident.

There wasn't much Phoenix could do, like with Rob. She stuck with him and made their way to the two civilians. Miss M took care of what she heard to be Oryx, while Superboy diverted the stampede away. Kid Flash took care of the soldiers.

"Are you both all right?" Robin asked as he and Phoenix landed behind them. Kid flash stopped next to them as well, arms full of the enemies weaponry.

"Mom, mom! Mom!" the young boy started to exclaim. "We were just saved by Robin and Kid Flash!"

"Well, Superboy, Miss Martian and Phoenix helped too," Kid added.

Miss Martian slowly let Oryx down, making the boy yell out its name.

"We diverted the Bialyans around the sanctuary," Rob told the woman. "You should be safe now."

"Uh, yeah, cost is clear, Miss M. You can de-camo now," Kid told their green friend. Miss M did as was suggested.

"You may have made things worse," the woman said. "Bialyan border crossings are a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have made us a target."

"_Mom_," the boy whined. "Uncool!"

"I'm sorry," she added. "I should thank you."

"We don't blame you for worrying," Phoenix said.

"This is my son, Garfield. I'm-"

"Marie Logan!" Miss M finished for her. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person. I-I've, I've admired your stance on animal rights for years."

"_You've only been on Earth six months_," Connor said through their mind link. That made her blush and look away.

The wildebeest the Superboy stopped snorted and made its way over to the group. Marie met it half way and took a look at it. "The Oryx is sick, and I think you injured this wildebeest."

"Uh, sorry?" Superboy said.

"I suppose it was unavoidable," Marie went on to say. "But both need to go to our clinic."

"The boys and Phoenix can do that!" Miss M yelled out. "You and I can fix your fences."

"That's not exactly our-" Rob started to say.

"Robin," Miss M interrupted.

"Please, mom?" Garfield begged his mother.

Both teen and woman sighed and said, "Fine."

The both of the other two, the beggars, yelled out, "Yes!"

xXx

After getting the animals back to their care center, they made their way up to the house. On the way, a monkey jumped down from the tree onto Superboy's shoulder. IT then jumped onto Kid's head, took his candy bar and made its way to Garfield.

"Hey, get it off!" Kid yelled.

Garfield just laughed and said, "It's okay. Meet Monkey."  
>"Good name," Superboy said. "But I hate monkeys." Monkey threw the candy bar at Superboy's head, making him growl.<p>

Robin laughed and said, "Looks like Monkey hates Superboys."

"Dude, be glad he only threw a protein bar," Kid added.

"Dude, that's gross," Phoenix laughed.

The four teenagers, child and monkey entered the house then. Kid and Robin both sat down in armchairs. Phoenix sat down on the couch, Superboy standing before her. Garfield was standing further in the room with Monkey on his shoulder.

"So, pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?" Garfield said.

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked.

"I mean, she looks exactly like Marie," Garfield added. "You know, except greener."

"She does?" Kid asked.

"Well, duh, especially back when mom was a TV star on "Hello, Megan.""

"Wait, "Hello, Megan" is a TV show?" Kid asked.

"I just thought it was something she said all the time," Rob said.

"Same, just like how you always play with words, Rob," Phoenix said.

"Yeah, on the TV show," Garfield said. "Way before we were born, only one season. You can't even find it online." He looked back at the TV set where VHS tapes were. "I know mom has a Tape somewhere."

" "Hello, Megan," the Pilot Episode!" Garfield exclaimed after scrounging. He blew off dust from the top and turned to put it in the player.

"Whoa, you still have VHS," Kid said. "Where's your eight track?"

Phoenix reached over and slapped him on the back of the head. "Play nice," she whispered.

"Wait," Superboy said. "Aircraft headed this way."

Phoenix got up from her seat and ran outside, Kid and Superboy right behind her. Robin followed them out a moment after. They stood outside for a moment just listening to see if they could hear it with their own ears. Miss Martian and Marie came walking over to them, both with looks of concern on their faces.

"What is it?" Miss M asked.

It was then that they heard the crafts. They tired their heads back to see three drones flying towards them. One of them started to shoot at Miss M and Marie. Miss M got Marie down, while Superboy ran over and covered them, protecting them even more with himself being a shield.

Once the shooting stopped, Marie got up and asked, "Where's my son?"

"I ordered him to stay inside," Rob replied.

"He's eight," she told him. "He doesn't do orders."

"Mom!" they all heard the voice of the boy yell. They all turned towards the barn to see him letting out the animals. "It's okay, I got the animals out."

It was then that the planes turned around and started to shoot at the barn. They hit a tank next to the barn, causing it to explode. The blast caught the boy. Miss M flew up and ended up catching the boy in the air. She gently handed him over to his mother once she was close enough. She flew up and Made two of the planes crash into one another, wrecking them while Superboy took care of the other.

"I told you there would be consequences," his mother said.

"Always," Robin said. "Let's get him inside."

_Garfield_, Phoenix thought. _There is always a risk that someone, anyone could get hurt. Can that really be helped?_ She followed Robin and Marie into the house, but couldn't bear to see Garfield like that. _He's just a little kid. He didn't deserve this to happen to him... Just like that girl in my dream…_

Miss Martian, Marie and Garfield were in the bedroom while Robin, Superboy and Kid Flash went into the living room, joining the teenage girl. She was sitting on the couch once more, her head in her hands. Robin sat down in the chair once more.

"And on top of all this, Harjazti steps down tomorrow subjecting all of Qurac to all of this danger," Robin vented. "Kid –KF, can you find a news station?"

"Sure," Kid said, fumbling with three remotes. He pressed the wrong button and the television turned on, showing the TV show, "Hello, Megan." The title sequence started to play and everyone in the room turned their attention to it.

"They really do look alike," Phoenix said.

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Superboy said.

They continued to watch the program. It revealed to them how much the actress said, "Hello, Megan" and that the love interest in the show was a boy names Connor.

"Oh yeah, pure coincidence," Kid muttered.

Phoenix heard footsteps from the bedroom coming out into the living room. She turned her back to the TV and looked at M'gann. She didn't seem to notice what they were watching when she said, "It's down. All we can do now is wait."

When they heard her voice, Kid quickly fumbled with the remote and turned the TV to a news station. Harjazti was on. "My fellow Quracis," he said.

"Is that Harjazti?" Miss M asked.

"Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac."

"Hey, that guy in back," Superboy said. "I know him."

"It's Simon," Miss M said. "The Psychic we fought last time we were in Bialya. He was working for Queen Bee then, he must be controlling Harjazti for her now."

"I still remember the headache from when he brain blasted us," Kid groaned, holding his head.

"That was before my time," Phoenix said. "I'm completely clueless here."

"We have to get Harjazti away from him," Robin said.

Once again, Phoenix heard footsteps from the bedroom and turned to see Marie there. "I think it worked. Garfield's stable."

"Good because we have our mission," Robin told her.

xXx

Robin used his scope to check Harjazti's office as they waited in the air ducts on the cieling. "_Harjazti's alone_," he told them. Robin was the first to jump down. He was followed by Kid Flash, Phoenix and Superboy. Miss M flew down on her own. Robin went around one side of Harjazti's desk while Phoenix on the other.

He looked up at Robin and asked, "Where's my daughter? Where's Simon?"

"Forget him," Robin told the Quraci President.

Phoenix placed her hand on her stomach where her gut was. She was having one of those feelings again. "Robin," she said, getting the younger boys attention. "I have a bad feeling about this."

He nodded his head and turned back to the President to say, "Let's get you out of here."

It was then that Bialyan soldiers ran in with very high tech looking weapons. There were nine of them, Phoenix counted and there were five of them. It was then another person walked in. He looked to be a high ranking man in the Bialyan military. He didn't have any weapons though.

"Well, well. American heroes," he said, "here to assassinate the president. Such a shame we arrived too late to stop them."

"_Those are Apocolyptan weapons_," Superboy told them.

_"Which they'll use to kill Harjazti_," Robin thought. "_We get blamed and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac. For up around the President._"

"_I found Simon_!" Miss M told them.

"_Wait_!" Robin yelled, but they all assumed she was already gone.

"_I'll get her_," Superboy said.

"_No, the mission is Harjazti_," he told him. "_We stay with him_. _Phoenix, on my signal, I want you to get Harjazti down_."

"_Copy that_," she answered.

"_Good_," he replied. "_Go_!"

Phoenix wasn't too thrilled that she would be missing out on the action, but she did as she was told and pulled the President down to the ground, covering him with herself as a shield. He was a lot bigger than she was though, so really there was no point, but she had to do what she had to do.

"Stay down and cover your head," she whispered to him and she stayed there with him. His listened to her and put his hands over his head, protecting it as blasts from the guns went off, breaking the windows next to them. Little pieces of glass fell on them, but no major harm was down. At most, they had a couple little scratches.

"It's clear," Robin said out loud. Phoenix sat up and helped the President to his feet, just as a young woman ran into the room. She looked a great deal like the President and she assumed it was his daughter.

"Thank you for saving my father," she said. "We will take care of him now."

It was then that that all ran out of the room to look for Miss Martian. "_M'gann, we're coming_!" Superboy told her.

An unexpected blast of pain shot through Phoenix's head, causing her to fall to her knees, clenching her head. It was horrible, like someone was digging their way inside her head and rearranging everything, making sure things were in places they shouldn't have been just to cause her pain. She couldn't take it. She fell forward onto her chest, unconscious.

xXx

_Cody stood in a room with no walls or windows. It was just painted a dark shade of purple. She wasn't the only one in there either. There, standing before her was a girl. She didn't look any older than Cody. In fact, she looked younger by a year or two. _

_ Her dark brown hair was cut short in a pixie style while her blue eyes glared at the other teenager. Her was wearing a red dress styled from the fifties. It was the same girl from her nightmare a few days before. _

_ "Why didn't you stop them?" the girl asked._

_ "Stop who from doing what?" Cody asked. _

_ "You could have warned me. You could have turned me away, told me to never look back, but you didn't. Why"_

_ "I don't know what you're talking about!" Cody told her. "Who are you? What happened to you that I could have prevented?"_

_ "You were supposed to be the good guy!" the girl yelled. "You were supposed to protect people! And that's what you tell yourself, isn't it? But really, you're just as bad as they are."_

_ "Just as bad as who is?" Cody asked. Cody went up to the girl and grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me!" she shouted. _

_ The girl shook her head, tears falling from her crystal blue eyes. "Why didn't you protect _me_?"_

xXx

Phoenix pushed herself up onto her hands and knees before sitting on her butt with her head in her hands. Her head was pounding worse than when she woke up from being attacked and losing her memory. It felt as if her brain was getting cut in half while it was on fire. She groaned.

"And there's the headache," Kid groaned.

"Now I see what you meant," Phoenix said. "Let's not do that again, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kid replied.

Robin stood up and asked, "Simon?"

"He Brain Blasted you. I stopped him," Miss M said.

They all looked over to Simon, who was laying on a pile of broken chairs and glass. His eyes were open and drool was coming out of his mouth. He was completely out of it, it seemed. Never had she seen anything like that before. It was almost sad. Almost.

Phoenix tried to stand up, but nearly fell back over. Robin saw and grabbed a hold of her. She used him to steady herself. Once she was okay, she nodded his head to let him know she was okay, but he didn't let go. She smirked at that and used the arm she had around his shoulders to give him a little one armed hug that went unnoticed by the others.

"Thanks, Rob," she told him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"As good as I can be," she said. _As good as I can be with what I just dreamt_.

xXx

"What do you mean the President won't see me?" Miss M as Queen Bee asked. "He invited me!"

"Not of my free will. No!" Harjazti yelled from the balcony. "But now that I am free of you minion's thrall, the Quraci people will never suffer your tyrannical rule."

"Mark me, Harjazti, you will suffer for this!" Miss M yelled back. "Qurac _will_ be mine!"

xXx

"Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that, but I couldn't think of any other way to convince the public Queen Bee was behind this," Robin said as Miss M came back into the room and changed back into herself.

"Dude, saving a country, pretty big win for your first turn as leader," Kid said, punching Rob in the shoulder.

"Yeah," he said, running his shoulder. "Thanks."

Phoenix was standing next to him and put her arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. She gave him a small side hug with one arm again, just as she had done so earlier. "You did well, Robin," she told him. She then went in closer and whispered. "Don't think any differently."

xXx

"And I assure you that the Wayne Foundation Is here to do whatever it can to help you and your people rebuild Qurac," Bruce Wayne said on the TV with President Harjazti.

Marie turned off the TV that everyone except for Garfield who was still in his bedroom resting, was watching in her living room. Everyone was sitting in a chair except for KF who was standing behind Robin and Marie, who was standing by a book case across the room.

"Gee, Bruce Wayne sure got here fast," Kid said. "Almost like he knew-"

Robin elbowed him from his seat and asked, "Don't you have a souvenir to collect or something?"

"Hello, Megan!" he said, hitting himself on the head.

_Well, if he's hitting himself on the head now, Artemis and I don't have to do it,_ Phoenix thought with a smirk.

Kid ran over and got the tape. He moved in front of Miss M and asked, "Something you'd like to tell us?"

Miss M sighed before she started to explain. "Growing up on mars was not a happy time for me," she said. "But I started watching the broadcasts my uncle sent from Earth to teach us about our sister planet. And when I saw "Hello, Megan," something just clicked. Maybe it was similarities in our names, maybe it was the way all of Megan's problems could be solved in twenty-two minutes.

"All I know for sure is Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood. So when I came to Earth and had to adopt a human form, I chose you. Well, Megan."

"Which begs the question, what do you really look like?" Robin asked, leaning forward.

Megan stood up from her seat. Her hair disappeared and her forehead became the dominant feature of her face. Howe3ver, she didn't look that different. Phoenix could still tell she was M'gann. Plus, she didn't care how she looked. She was just M'gann, her friend she met on the first day of school, her cave-mate and teammate.

"Bald M'gann," kid said. "Still hot," he muttered.

Superboy got up and took her hand. "You know you don't have to put on a mask for me," he said.

"I do it for me," she said. She backed away; her humanish look coming back as she wrapped her arms around herself. "This is who I am inside. Please don't be mad."

"Mad?" Marie asked. "I'm honored. M'gann, you saved my son. He says he's your blood brother now and I agree. You're family."

M'gann went over and hugged the woman. "Thank you. You can't know what that means to me." They hugged for a couple minutes, leaving the others there awkwardly.

Robin cleared his throat before standing up. "We should be heading back," he said.

"Okay," M'gann said. "Can I just say goodbye to Garfield first?"

"Sure, just meet us at the Bioship," Robin said.

Phoenix got up from her seat and went up to Marie as Robin, Connor and KF left the house. "I'd like to apologize for everything that's happened. If it weren't for us in the first place, your clinic wouldn't have been destroyed and Garfield wouldn't have been hurt."

"No, thank you," she said. "For everything, really. If you hadn't helped in the first place, we would have been trampled in that stampede. It's not your fault."

Phoenix just nodded her head. She pulled out a little card from her sash and handed it to the woman. "If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call this number."

"Thank you," Marie said.

Phoenix nodded and headed out to the Bioship.


	31. Chapter 31

I apologize for how short this chapter is and all, but it does set up some things for some material I want to do in the future. Anyways, I hope you like it and review.  
>Thanks go out to:<p>

**_Molly Grace 16_**:Maybe she has, maybe she hasn't. Who really knows other than me though, right?  
><strong><em><span>storygirl99210<span>_**: I do too, he's just too freakin' cute!  
><strong><em><span>ShadowlightStarlight<span>_**: Please don't aplogize for something like that. I love it. Really, it's flattering. You guys are the reason I keep writing. I write for you. And you're welcome.  
><strong><em><span>booklover1598<span>_**: I don't know, who do you think the girl is?  
><span><em><strong>Youngjusticefan10<strong>_: Yes, and I finished watching all of them. I feel the same way. I felt kind of bad, because in a way you could see that he did care about Kaldur. Did you k now that you were the one to inform me that the show was being cancelled? I didn't know until you put that in the review. It's a good thing you did too. I told my mom, "My life is over!" She just laughed at me. But oh well. I'm just hoping that someone else might pick it up. It's not like someone hasn't done that before. Did you put up your story yet? If you haven't I haven't seen it yet.  
><span><em><strong>aprilmoon98<strong>_: Okay, thanks for letting me know. Why did you change your name?  
><span><em><strong>ivyslade<strong>_: I just put it that way because of the flow...Let's say they were focused on the mission, but they were still wondering the whole time. The figured they'd give Cody her space and that she would tell them when she was ready. Does that sound okay and realistic?  
><span><em><strong>Guest<strong>_: Kaldur was on a mission with Aquaman.  
><strong><em><span> 629<span>_**: Love your name. Just saying. Anywho! Thank you for puting in your vote!  
><span><em><strong>Jujueyeballs<strong>_: I haven't gotten to that part yet, but trust me, I will cover it. So please don't fret. Your question will be answered at some point.  
><span><em><strong>Stronger123<strong>_: Well, thank you very much!

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Birdie

The following weeks after Cody's first mission back at the cave were difficult and enjoyable at the same time. It was a strange combination that could drive anyone insane, but she was doing okay with dealing with all of the emotions that were running through her. Or, at least that was what she was telling herself.

First of all, she just thought t was great to be back home with her family. Having M'gann cooking breakfast was something that she missed a lot. Cody had been eating a lot of take-out while she was in Dakota because she was staying in a hotel and she didn't have a kitchen. It was nice to have a home cooked meal.

It was also nice to have people to train with again. She would see the members of her team every day or every couple of days depending on who it was and she missed that. Kaldur had also returned and informed everyone who didn't know why Cody had been gone on why she was away for so long. It wasn't like she couldn't have told them herself, Cody and Kaldur thought it best that they hear it from someone else too, just to make sure they didn't doubt what Cody was saying.

Not that she thought they would.

It was also nice to be back at her normal school too. She was even kind of happy to see Harry and to hear him bagger her on why she was gone. It was hard to stop herself from laughing as he spat our various theories on why she had not attended for two weeks. It was also nice to see Wendy, Karen, Mal and everybody else, thought that didn't mean she stopped going to the library to do her homework during lunch.

And even with all of those good things, it was also hard. There was bitter sweet Thanksgiving. Having Zatanna around reminded her a lot about her own family and how she no longer had then around. It also made her worry about Carson and her dreams again.

That left the last thing. Her nightmares had started to occur every night. She was having nightmares of Erik doing horrible things to not only her, her brother, but also that unknown girl. There were also more dreams of that girl accusing Cody of not helping her. It was really bothering her.

Cody got off of her bike after she parked it in the large driveway of Wayne Manor. She knew she was a little early, but she didn't really care. She had told Dick that she was going to go a little early anyways just to make sure she had enough time to get there. She hadn't ever been to his house before so she wanted to make sure she wouldn't get lost. That and she wanted to see if there was anything they needed help with.

The girl went up to the door and was about to know, but the door was pulled open before she could. There stood an older gentleman in a nice suit. "Hello," he greeted. "Please, come in."  
>"Thank you," Cody said, following him in.<p>

"May I take your coat?" he asked.

"Uh, yes, thank you," Cody repeated. She took off her coat and handed it to him. "You must be Mr. Pennyworth."

"Please, call me Alfred, Miss," he said, politely asking for her name.

"Cody," she replied. "Just Cody."

"You are a bit early, Ms. Conwell, but Master Dick is right this way," Alfred said. He had the girl follow him into a great room set up for a party. Cody could see Dick sitting on a couch watching the one of the biggest televisions she had seen in a home before. He was watching the news.

"Master Grayson," Alfred said, getting the young boys attention. "One of your guests has arrived."

"Hey Cody," Dick said, getting up. Cody walked over to him and gave him a hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Alfred, for showing me the way," she said to the elderly gentleman. The man bowed slightly before leaving the room. "I like him," Cody said, sitting down on the couch as Dick started to. "Can I have him?"

"No," he laughed. "Alfred's family."

"Well then can I live here?" she asked. "Because I like him _that_ much."

"You'll have to bring that up to Bruce," Dick said.

"I might just do that," Cody joked. "Anyways, thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming. You're one of my only friends from the team that I can have here," Dick said. "For the record, we just know each other because of the companies and that's how we became friends, okay?"

"Sure," Cody said.

"And just to warn you, Artemis is going to be here," Dick said.

"She is?" Cody asked. "Does she know?"

"No," Dick said. "She does to my school."

"Okay," Cody said. "I'll be sure to play dumb."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here so early?" he asked.

"I wanted to see if you needed any help setting up," she explained. She looked around the room already set up. "Now I see I didn't need to though," she muttered. "Oh!" she said, pulling out a little box from her backpack. "This is for you."

"Thanks, Cody, but you didn't have to," he said, taking it.

"But I wanted to," Cody said. "Open it."

"Now? Don't you want me to do it with everybody else's?" Dick asked.

"Not really," she said.

"Okay," he said. He opened the small box and pulled out a gold pocket watch. "Cody, this is really nice. This had to have cost a fortune. I can't take it."

"What if I told you I didn't buy it?" Cody asked.

"Cody, you know stealing is wrong," Dick joked.

"I didn't steal it," she said. "It's been in my family a long time. I believe it was my great-great-grandfather's."

"Cody, I can't take this. It's special," Dick said.

"And you're not?" Cody retorted. "Dick, look, you're been there a lot for me and I know you always will. We're got each other's back. I want you to have this."

"But isn't it usually given to the males in the family?" Dick asked. "What about Carson? What if he comes back and finds out you gave it away?"

"I think he'd want someone this close to me to have it," Cody said. It helped that she asked Carson. She had broken her none contact rule with the secure cell phone that she had given him and the special one she had just for him and now the Logan family. She asked him and he said that Dick should have it. It would be in the right hands then.

"Cody," Dick said. "I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Cody said. "Just continue to be the person you are."

"Thank you," he said. He put the watch back in the box and then on the table. He leaned over and gave the girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "This means a lot."

"Anything for my little brother," she replied with a warm smile. "Happy birthday, Dick."

The both leaned back and relaxed for a moment, just watching the television. Dick was the one to break the comfortable silence. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You've been off ever since you got back from Dakota City. Did something happen there that bothered you?"

Cody gulped and then sighed. A ghost of a smile played on her lips as she looked over at the television that Dick had turned off when he asked her. "Guess I can't keep anything from the second greatest detective, can I?"

"You said to continue to be there for you, right? Well, this is be being concerned," Dick said.

Cody sighed once more before saying, "You're right."

"So, what's brothering you?" he asked.

"It was nothing in Dakota," she said. "Although it sort of started there. You see, I've been having these nightmares lately. The first one was of Erik trying to kill Carson. I couldn't so anything to stop it."

"That's understandable. You don't know if Carson is alive or dead and you worry that Erik will find him before you do," Dick said.

_I can trust Dick, right? He's always there for me so why not?_ "Th-that's not entirely true," she said. "I-I know where Carson is."

"You do? That's great!" he said. He then turned cautious after that. "That's great, right?"

"Yes, except that I can't see him anymore," Cody added. "There's also another thing I have to admit," she said. "Carson and I were the ones to break Tony out of Belle Reve."

Dick had a shocked appearance for a moment, but then if faded away. "I should have seen that."

"And you can't tell anyone," she said. "You, me, Carson, Hector and Tony. We're the only ones who know."

"I-I promise," he said. "And it's your nightmares are still explainable. You're worried that Erik will find Carson, despite your attempts to hide him, and hurt him."

"Those aren't the only nightmares though," Cody said. "I understand the ones where Erik is attacking me, but there is one more nightmare. There's this young girl in it and she keeps saying that I'm not good. That I could have stopped someone from doing something to her. That I was supposed to protect her and I didn't."

"Cody, you're one of the purest hearted people I know," Dick said.

"I try, but no matter what I do, I can't help but remember how and who I learned my skills from. That I was being trained to be a killer."

"That doesn't matter now," Dick said. "What matters is who you are now. You do _real_ good. You're helping people. Protecting people. You're probably seeing this girl because you're afraid you won't be able to save everyone. There are always consequences."

"Just like when Garfield got hurt," Cody said. "Speaking of which, there's something I want to ask you about that mission."

"Shoot," he told her.

"Why didn't you want to lead that mission? When Batman told you, you didn't seem turbed at all." It was quiet for a moment and Cody knew she struck something there. "Dick, you know that I'm always going to be here for you. You can tell me anything."

"Do you remember that failed simulation with M'gann's abilities?" Dick asked.

"That's something I don't think I'd be able to forget," she said.

"When I took over after Kaldur died, I ended up leading all of my friends, you included, to our deaths," he said.

"Dick, do you realize I knew what was going to happen from the start?" Cody said. "It wasn't your fault. We all did what had to be done."

"I know I did what I had to do, but I hated it," he said. "I don't want to have to do something like that again."

"I understand," Cody said.

"I also realized something else," he said. "I know you won't tell anybody, right?" Cody nodded her head and urged him to get whatever he had on his chest off. "I used to want, I expected to become, to grow up and become Batman. And the hero part, I'm still all in, but that _thing_ inside of him, that _thing_ that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission, that's not me. I don't want to be the Batman anymore."

"Dick," Cody said. He was staring down at the floor, so she placed her hand under his chin and made him look at her with his blue eyes. She couldn't help but think that it was nice seeing him without his sunglasses on. "Do you want to know why I think Batman took you in and trained you as Robin? Why he helped you get the people who did what they did to your parents and family?"

He looked confused, so she continued. "I think he did all of that just so you _won't_ become him. Think about it, Bruce's parents were killed in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted you to get the justice that he couldn't. He didn't _want_ you to become like him.

"Plus, nobody expects you to be anything other than yourself," Cody said. "You're you and I wouldn't want you to change that. I know Wally, M'gann, Artemis, Kaldur, Connor and Zatanna feel the same way. We all love you for you, not what we want you to be."

"Thanks Cody," Dick said.

"Anything for you," she said, pulling him into a hug. He rested his head back on her shoulder and she kissed his forehead. "You're my little birdie."

"And what are you, the big bird?" Dick asked. "Big Bird, you don't look like a big yellow bird."

"Laugh all you want kid," Cody said. "I could throw another benefit and make Bruce bring you as punishment."

"You wouldn't!" Dick said, the sound of horror in his voice.

"You want to try me?" Cody tested.

"Nope," he said.

"That's my little birdie!" Cody said, ruffling up the younger boy's black hair.


	32. Chapter 32

Next chapter is here and I have a feeling a lot of people may like this one. There is both some Cody/Roy and Cody/Kaldur in this, more on than the other, but what can I do?  
>Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think!<br>Thanks go out to the following for reviewing:  
><span><em><strong>storygirl99210<strong> _- Aw, thank you. I thought it would be cute.  
><span><em><strong>AthenaKeene<strong> _- Fluffiness can be good every once in a while.  
><strong><em><span>ivyslade<span> _**- WHo wouldn't want Alfred?!  
><span><em><strong>booklover1598<strong> _- I'm glad you liked it.  
><span><em><strong>ShadowlightStarlight<strong> _- I tried, and I'm glad it worked out. Originally I was going to put the whole party, but I decided to just keep it a thing for Dick and Cody.  
><span><em><strong>Molly Grace 16<strong>_ - I agree and there is more in this chapter to do with that.  
><span><em><strong>BJ-Chan<strong> _- Thank you very much!  
><span><em><strong>Stronger123<strong> _- I'm glad you liked it. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Conversations

Stepping out of her truck, Cody slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked to the living room, covering her mouth as she yawned. She had been at the office in New York all day doing boring paperwork. It had taken her long enough to drive home and she was jus complete exhausted. Cody wanted nothing more than to just hit the hay.

Cody walked up into the main area of the hanger and saw Artemis standing there with her head hair, looking rather defeated. Cody knitted her eyebrows together. She didn't like the look on Artemis's face. She didn't like it when her friends were sad. The girl decided to walk up to her and ask what the problem was. If it was something that she could help with, she was willing to do it.

"Artemis?" Cody asked. She stopped in front of the girl as Artemis looked up. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, Cody," Artemis said. She turned around and started to walk towards the Veta-tubes.

"Artemis," Cody said, running up to the girl and grabbed her arm. She did stop her, but she didn't force her to turn around and look at her. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, you know you can tell me, right? I'm always here for you to talk to."

The blonde girl glanced back at the brunette. "Thanks Cody, but I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle on my own." She pulled her arm away forcefully and started to walk to the tubes again.

Cody sighed. _Yeah, that's what I thought the first two times people tried to assassinate me after I lost my memory_, Cody thought. _Look how that ended for me. _

Artemis stopped once more before she got to the tubes and turned around. Cody was hoping she had changed her mind and wanted to talk. "On the mission I caught Red Arrow and Cheshire kissing," she said. "I thought you ought to know." With that, she turned around and left.

_He what?_ Cody was stumped. _Why would he kiss Cheshire? She's the enemy_. To be honest, she felt a pang of hurt in her stomach. But why? Because she liked Roy. She'd admit that to herself. She was hurt and jealous. But why would he kiss Cheshire? He hated the bad guys. It just didn't make any sense to her.

And why was he on a mission with Artemis anyways?

Cody groaned. She was too tired to deal with all of that. She shook her head, though the feeling was still there, and started to head to her bedroom. She hadn't intended on walking into Red, literally. She had been yawning at the time which had caused her eyes to water. She hadn't been able to see where she was going or what was in front of her.

"Oh," she said, once she bumped into him. "I'm sorry."

"Hey Cody," Red greeted. He crossed his arms and leaned onto the back of the couch.

"Hi Red," she said. She adjusted her backpack on her shoulder and continued. "How are you?" Though she had just gotten that information from Artemis, she couldn't help but be happy to see Roy.

Roy shrugged. "Pretty good," he replied. "How about you?"

"I'm exhausted," she replied as another yawn escaped.

"And why are you so tired?" he asked, seeming rather amused.

"I've been working all day," she answered as she started to walk away. "Care to join me to my room?"

"To your room?" Roy asked. "And why do you want to go there? Have anything planned?" He had a cocky, perverted smirk on his lips. Cody's face grew incredibly red which got Roy to laugh. "Red is a very flattering color on you, kid."

"I'm not a kid," Cody said as she walked into her room with Roy right behind her. "Make yourself at home."

"Will do," Roy said. He sat down in the chair at Cody's desk as she stood next to him, unpacking the content. She had some other paperwork and things to do for the company, but she had plenty of time to do them. She put them in one of the folders on the desk and then tossed her backpack next to the desk on the floor.

Cody made her way over to her bed and sat down on it, crossing her legs, grabbed a pillow and held it on her lap so she could lean forward on it. "So, what's this I hear of a mission that you went on with my team? I thought you didn't trust us enough to work with us."

"I trust you," he said. "I trust Kaldur, Robin and Wally, but that's it." He leaned back and took off his mask and put in on the desk so he wouldn't have to hold it.

"So why are you here, Roy?" Cody asked.

"I'm joining the team to find the mole," he informed her.

"Wait," Cody said. "You're joining?"

"Yeah, didn't anybody tel-?"

"No," she said. "I haven't been here for them to tell me. Like I said, I've been working all day."

"I can tell by the outfit," Roy said, eyeing the girl.

Cody picked up another pillow and tossed it at him. She knew he's catch it with ease, which he did, but she just wanted to get him to stop. "Oh hush," she said. She had been wearing a pair of black dress pants, black heels and a light blue blouse. "It's not polite to do that."

"I can't help it," he said. "I like what I see."

Cody blushed again. She had to get him to stop doing that. "And I'm going to have to deal with this more?" she complained.

"Yup," he chuckled.

"_Great_," she said sarcastically. It grew silent for a moment, but Cody then decided to ask him about what Artemis said. "So, how did the mission go?"

"Fine except for Artemis," Roy complained, rolling his eyes.

"Why? What happened?" Cody asked.

"She placed a tracker on a train that was supposed to be on Cheshire," he said. "Then she went after Cheshire herself. She lied to us."

_That has to be what was bothering her_, Cody thought. By the look on Roy's face, Cody could tell that he knew who Artemis was and who she was related to. She had found out from Dick's birthday party. She had been introduced by one of Dick's friends as Artemis Crook. Cody put the math together. She was related to Sportsmaster and then she figured out who her mother and sister were. She hadn't done any background checking, she just figured it out. She didn't plan on telling anybody thought.

"You know who she is then," Cody said.

"Do you?" Roy asked.

"Yes," Cody said. "And I don't blame her for going after Cheshire on her own. I'd most likely end up going after Erik and the others if I had the chance to. It's nothing personal against the team because I love them and being a part of it, but it's got everything to do with the past. Can you blame us?"

"You're not the one related to the enemy," Roy said.

"But I trained and learned everything I know from them," she said. "What's the difference between Artemis and me?" Before he had the chance to get anything out of his mouth Cody added, "Really there isn't much of a difference at all, Roy."

"I don't know how you can say that," Roy said. "I mean, you're smart, kind, caring, and sweet."

"And Artemis is spunky, true, smart, and kind," Cody said. "You're just choosing to look at all of the bad things that she can't help. She can't help who she's related to, Roy."

Roy was silent. Cody couldn't tell if he was thinking about what she had said or if he was just sulking. She was going to change the subject anyways. Now she wanted to know about what happened between him and Cheshire. It was bothering her that she was jealous. She couldn't remember the last time she had been jealous about a boy, if she had ever been jealous about a boy.

"So, what about what I heard about with Cheshire?" Cody asked, leaning her face into her pillow slightly. She was peaking over the top of it.

"What about Cheshire?" Roy asked.

"I heard you guys kissed," Cody said.

Roy quickly stood up and point to himself, "She kissed me! I did _not_ kiss her!"

Cody leaned back and put her hands up defensively. "Whoa," she said. "Roy, calm down. I was just asking."

"No, I don't want you thinking that I fraternize with the enemy!" he continued to yell.

"Roy, I was just asking," Cody said. She stood up and gestured for him to calm down. "And it doesn't really matter who you socialize with. It's none of my business."

"But what if I want i-!" he started to yell, but then stopped.

Cody was curious and one of her brows rose higher than the other. "What if I want what, Roy?" Cody pressed.

"Forget it," he said, turning around and leaving the room.

Cody groaned and went out into the hallways. She didn't really know what to say she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Roy," she said, causing him to stop, but not turn around. "For what it's forth, I'm sorry I brought it up." Then he continued on his way.

Cody sighed and turned back around too. She went back in her room and thought, _Yup, shouldn't have dealt with it tonight_. With that thought, the girl got ready for bed. She passed out the moment her head hit the pillow.

xXx

_There was a woman standing next to a man. The woman had long, curly light brown hair. The ringlets went down to the middle of her back. Her green eyes were watching the man beside her intently while pink lips formed a loving, caring smile. She was small, only about five feet six inches tall, but she had an hourglass figure that could be seen with her simple jeans and simple green blouse. _

_ The man who she was looking at was much taller than the woman, standing somewhere between six feet tall and six feet three inches. His one of his strong arms was wrapped around the woman's waist. His short dark brown hair was barley visibly because of how short it was. His light blue eyes were looking back at the woman's light green ones. _

_ Cody was standing a little ways away, watching them. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mother, Casey and her father, Carter were standing before her. It was so strange to her. Sure, she had remembered in memories being around her parents, but she didn't feel it. Now she was looking right at them. _

_ "Mom," Cody managed to get out. "Dad?"  
>The couple turned and looked at the girl. Their smiles grew even wider as they opened their arms, motioning for the girl to come to them. She hesitated, taking only two steps forward. Did they really want her or would this turn into another nightmare?<em>

_ "Come here, Sweetheart," her mother cooed._

_ "Come on, Honey," her dad said. "Come give us a hug."_

_ "It's been so long since we've seen you," her mother added to what her father said. _

_ Tears were running down the teenager's face and she couldn't help run to them after that. She didn't care if it turned into a nightmare. At least she'd get to be with her mother and her father for a moment. At least she would have that. It would be something that she'd always remember; the warmth of her parents embrace. _

_ It was like something she could never imagine. Cody felt warm. She felt safe and loved. She hadn't felt her parents love in her new life and it was something she knew she would never really have. She couldn't remember it in her old life. Perhaps this was just her remembering how it felt, like in her flashbacks, but she didn't care. At least she now knew what it was like to have parents there for her. Parents who loved her. _

_ "Oh baby girl," her mother said into her daughter's hair. "I miss you so much."_

_ "We're so proud of you, darling," her father added. _

_ "We love you so much," they both said. _

_ "I love you too," Cody said. _

xXx

If anybody walked by Cody's room they would have heard her sobbing in her sleep. When she had woken up from her rather nice dream – which was a nice for a change, seeing as she usually had nightmares. It took her a good ten minutes to get herself together. She wiped her face off so it was dry and got up out of bed to get a glass of water.

Cody sat at the counter like she had so many times since she had moved in. She had a glass of water on the counter before her, both hands clasped around it. Her green eyes were staring intensely at it. Her good dream was playing in her head over and over again. She wasn't horrified by it though. She was just remembering how nice it felt to be there in their arms.

"Cody?" a voice from behind the girl said.

Cody giggled and turned to look at the tan skinned teenager standing behind her. "You didn't scare me that time. I could feel you there," Cody said to Kaldur.

"I am glad," he said with a small smile. He walked up next to her and stood there instead of taking a seat. His expression got softer and a little more worried. "Did you have another nightmare?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No," Cody laughed. "Quite the opposite, actually. I had a very nice dream."

"Then why is it that you are not asleep?" he asked.

Cody shrugged. "It was a dream about my parents," she confessed. "The only real clear memory I have of my parents is of the night they died. In my dream they were hugging me. They told me they loved me and how proud they were of me."

"That sounds nice," Kaldur said.

"It was," Cody said with a sigh.

"I miss my parents," Kaldur said, a sad smile placed on his lips.

"That's right," Cody said. "You're away from home the most out of all of us, besides M'gann. It must be hard for you."

"It is, but I enjoy when I am doing. I make them proud with and that makes up for a lot of the sadness that comes from being separated," Kaldur admitted.

It was silent for a moment as Cody took a sip of her water. "Why are you up at two in the morning, Kaldur?" Cody asked curiously.

"I could not sleep as well," he admitted. "I was going to go for a swim in the water at the cargo bay to clear my mind."

"Would you like some company?" Cody asked. "I could go for a swim."

Kaldur was shocked for a moment but then smiled and nodded his head. "I would enjoy the company," he said. "Shall I meet you there?"

"That sounds great," Cody said.

She placed her cup in the sink and then ran to her room. She grabbed the only bathing suit she had, one that M'gann and Artemis made her get when they went shopping after her house exploded. It was a black and red bikini. She wrapped a towel around herself to keep warm and to also cover up. After changing, Cody quickly ran to where she and Kaldur had said they would meet.

She could see he was already in the water. He was swimming underwater. She could see his silhouette under the surface. Cody dropped her towel on the ground and opted to just jump in. It would have been slow torture to walk in with the steps. The girl dove in a swift and graceful manner, creating a very small splash in doing so.

When she poked her head out of the water, she was unable to see Kaldur. "Dear God, it's cold," Cody shattered. She took in a deep breath and went back under the water. She dove down a little bit before opening her eyes. What she saw before her made her yell out, causing all of the air in her lungs to release. She accidentally sucked in some water, causing her to cough, losing more oxygen than she had.

A pair of hands grabbed the girl's arms and quickly pulled her to the surface. Loud coughing and gasping for air could be heard coming out of the sixteen, almost seventeen year-old's body. Kaldur held Cody above the water with his arm firmly placed around her. One of his arms had moved to her torso while the other was behind her knees, holding her in the way a husband would carry his bride. He swam and held them both above the water so Cody could try to relax and catch her breath.

"My apologies, my friend. I had not intended to scare you," Kaldur said, referring to how this all came about in the first place.

What had scared Cody was Kaldur's face incredibly close to hers once she opened her eyes underwater. Seeing as she was under water, her vision was distorted and it hadn't really looked like Kaldur when she first opened her eyes. She hadn't had enough time for her eyes to adjust to the new form of seeing so when she had seen him like that, she hadn't known it was him. That was why she had been spooked. She also didn't have the same senses underwater. She couldn't hear, smell, see or sense the same as she could if she was on land and not underwater.

"No," Cody said once her coughing fit was over. "It's okay. You just made up for not scaring me the last time, Kal."

"All the same, I apologize. You almost drowned because of my actions," he said.

"It was an accident," she said. Cody didn't want to keep going with that subject. She knew he would still blame himself no matter how much she protested that it wasn't and that it was no big deal. "So, uh, aren't you cold?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "Being an Atlantean, I am more resistant to colder temperatures due to the conditions underwater. However that leaves me vulnerable to intense heat."

"That's right," Cody remembered. "Sometimes I forget you're not a surface dwelling human like the rest of us; well, except M'gann and Conner though they live on the surface like the rest of us." It was then that Cody noticed that he was still holding her like when she was coughing. Her face grew red, but she didn't say anything. She was enjoying being close to him too much. Plus, he was warm and she wasn't. "What's your home like?" Cody asked.

"Why don't I tell you in the living room?" Kaldur asked. "Your lips are starting to turn blue."

Though she was very close to Kaldur, the girl was still very cold. She had Goosebumps all over her small, shivering body. "That's like a good idea." Kaldur started to carry the girl around of the water, making her blush even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck just to make sure she wouldn't fall. She could see a faint blush on his dark cheeks. "Sorry I cut your swimming time short," she apologized, trying to get the blush off of her face.

"I would rather spend the time talking to someone I care about," he said as he placed her gently to her feet.

Cody picked up her towel and wrapped it around her shoulders, trying to get warm. "Shall I meet you in the living room then?" she asked.

"I shall see you there," he said with a small smile.

Cody watched him go before dashing bare foot to her bedroom. She quickly put on a tank top and a pair of shorts. They were her comfortable and relaxation clothes. She also pulled her hair up so it wasn't wet and on her shoulders and back. The last thing that Cody did before heading out was grab a large, warm blanket from her closet and carried it with her. She arrived to see Kaldur already seated on the couch with his usual black jacket and a black pair of comfortable pants.

She walked up and then sat down beside him. "Blanket?" she offered. He smiled and nodded his head. He took part of it and wrapped himself in it. Cody was wrapped all up in the blanket. It covered up to her neck and around to her back. She was very cold, after all.

"You are still cold?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm okay," Cody replied. "Just give me a change to warm up." She snuggled into the blanket a little more and turned to look at Kaldur a little better. "Your life in Atlantis?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. It seemed to take him a moment to figure out where he wanted to start. "I came from the city of Shayeris," he said. "That was where I was raised by my mother, Sha'lain'a, and my father, Calvin Durham. I went to school there and then began my mandatory military service at twelve years old. At fourteen, I was transferred to the Conservatory of Sorcery in Poseidonis, the capital city."

"Isn't twelve years old a little young for the military?" Cody asked.

Kaldur just looked at her and smiled. "Our ways are different than those of your society. It was my duty and honor to serve my people."

"I understand," Cody said. "I'm not judging you on your ways. I'm simply trying to understand them. I want to know more about where you come from and when it's like. It sounds like such an amazing place, from what I've read and heard from you. I wish I could go there."

"I wish for the same," Kaldur said. "I wish to know more about where you came from, Cody."

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Why don't you start from the beginning or what you remember?" Kaldur suggested.

"Okay," Cody said, trying to think. "I was born in the little hospital in my hometown, Hollowood, New York. My parents, brother and I lived there until they died and then I moved away. I went to school and trained with my brother and the assassins and when my parents die, I came here thinking that a place named Happy Harbor couldn't be all that bad, could it?"

"I wish I could have met your parents," Kaldur said. "I would have liked to meet the people who raised such a lovely young woman."

"Thank you, Kaldur," Cody said, blushing. She buried the bottom part of her face into her blanket so he couldn't see her blush. "They would have liked you a lot. I can just feel it. I mean, you're a great guy."

It was Kaldur's turn to blush. "I believe my mother would like you very much as well. You two are alike in many ways."

"Really?" Cody asked. "How are we alike then?"

"You both have a kind, motherly instinct to you," he said. "I see the way you look after the rest of us and Robin, most of all. You look out for him as if he were your little brother."

"That's because I feel like he is," Cody said. "We have a lot more in common than some people think or know. That and I love kids."

"Does that mean you wish to be a mother in your adulthood?" Kaldur asked.

"It does," Cody said, blushing. The topic was personal and she was talking about it with Kaldur, a guy she liked. It was odd, but she wasn't going to stop. "I want at least a boy and a girl."

"I could see you being a wonderful mother," Kaldur said.

"Thank you, Kaldur. And what about you? Do you want kids when you're grown up and married?" Cody asked.

"I do, but perhaps after I retire from our line of work. I would not wish for my children to get hurt," Kaldur said.

"I feel the same way," Cody said. "After everything that's happened to me, I wouldn't want a repeat of what happened to my parents to happen to my children."

"That wasn't your fault, Cody," Kaldur said. "You could not have known they would have done what they did."

"Why don't I feel like it isn't then?" Cody asked.

"Only you can answer that," he said.

Cody cleared her throat feeling a little uncomfortable with where their conversation had headed. "So, uh, why couldn't you sleep?" she asked.

"The mission I had gone on with Artemis, Kid Flash and Red Arrow has been plaguing my thoughts," he said.

"It's what Artemis did, isn't it?" Cody asked, knowing exactly what it was.

"Yes, but how did you-?" he started to ask.

"I talked to her and Roy," she replied. "I know what she did and to be honest Kaldur, I know where she's coming from. I can't tell you everything now because it's not my place. I couldn't do so without letting out what Artemis doesn't want known and I won't betray her trust like that. I couldn't. But to be honest, if I was in her position, I would have done the same thing."

"I trust her," Kaldur said. "And I trust you. If you believe you understand what she did and why she did it, then I shall take your word for it."

"You put a lot of faith in me, Kaldur," Cody said.

"That is because I do have a lot of faith and trust in you," he replied.

"Thank you," she said. "That means a lot to me. And for the record, I feel the same way." She couldn't help but feel a pain of guilt. She had only told a couple people about what she had done for Hector, Tony, and her brother. She was keeping something very important from Kaldur, who had just stated that he trusted her a great deal. Should she tell him? Would he think any less of her if he knew? Would he kick her off the team? Cody didn't think she'd be able to deal with it if she was kicked off the team.

A shiver ran through the small girl's body, not just because she was cold, but also because of what was running through her head. And the shiver had not gone unnoticed to Kaldur. "You are still cold," he stated.

"Perhaps," she said. "I'll be fine."  
>"I do not wish for you to get sick because of me," he said.<p>

"I asked to go swimming with you, Kaldur. It wasn't you," Cody corrected. "You did nothing wrong."

"May I try something he asked?" he asked with his face red. Cody wondered why he was blushing, which made her blush in return, but she nodded her head. Kaldur moved closer and moved his arm around the girl, pulling her in close so that she could share his body heat. "Is this aiding in your attempt to get warmer?"

"Mhm," she muttered, pushing her face into her blanket a little more. She felt very nervous there with him, but also very comfortable and relaxed. "Thank you," Cody added. It seemed she was saying that a lot to Kaldur that night. Then she felt guilty once more. She moved her head out of the blanket a little and then sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Kaldur asked.

"I have to tell you something," she sighed. "It's about being honest and truthful with you."

"Cody?" he asked.

"I broke Tony out of Belle Reve with my brother," she said.

"What?" Kaldur asked, sitting up a little to look at Cody in the eyes better.

"Yeah, and then I gave Tony, Hector and Carson new identities so they could go live in another place," she said. "If I hadn't of done so, they would have killed them. And I couldn't let that happen. They may have made some bad decisions, but they weren't bad people. They wanted to get out of the game like I did, but then they saw what they did to my family and I'm assuming they couldn't take the risk."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Kaldur asked.

"Maybe I didn't want to risk being kicked off the team?" Cody said, which ended us sounding more like a question than a statement. "This team had been the one thing to keep me together." Though in some instances if did break her too. "I don't think I'd be able to take it if I couldn't be here with you guys."

"If you had told us we would have helped in some way," Kaldur said.

"I'm sorry, Kaldur," she said. "I shouldn't have kept this from you guys. Robin knows and now you do too, but nobody else does."

"I do not appreciate the secret," Kaldur said and then continued, "but I do appreciate you telling me now. I can see why you did it and I understand how you feel. I just wish you would have come to me and talked about it."

"There were many times where I wanted to," she confessed. "And I'm sorry that I didn't. I don't know if you can forgive me, but I really hope you can. I really am sorry Kaldur and I promise I won't do anything like this again. I'll come to yo-"

"I forgive you," he said, cutting her off.

"Y-you do?" she asked, completely stunned.

"Of course I do," he said. "I told you, I trust you. I respect that you had the courage to tell me this. I believe it had to be very hard for you. As you said before, you're used to being on your own and being with people you can trust is something you have to get used to. You have just taken a very big step with that in telling me and Robin what you just did."

"Kaldur," she said a soft smile starting to form on her lips. "Thank you so much." She dove in for a hug, surprising the Atlantean. "I promise you, I won't do this again."

Kaldur reciprocated the hug, making the girl's stomach flip. She blushed and hid her face in her chest. "Anything for you, Cody," he said, resting his head on her's.


	33. Chapter 33

….All I can say is sorry….And make it up a little bit with this chapter….People who ship CodyxKaldur are going to enjoy it a lot. That and people who like Cody and Dick family moments. Anyways, I hope you like it and please review.

**_Storygirl99210_** - I'm glad you thought it was cute.  
><strong><em><span>Stronger123<span>_** - I'm sorry I left you waiting!  
><strong><em><span>Molly<span>_ _Grace_ _16_** - You're so going to like this chapter if you really like CxK.  
><em><span>SLSL<span>_ - I know how you feel about reviewing. But truth me, even if we get something that's like, "Nice chapter, can't wait for more," or "Dude you suck!" we like to get (though not really the second of the two). Anything you have to say is important. So I thank you for reviewing. :)  
><strong><em><span>AthenaKeene<span>_** - Kal is an amazing guy and I'm glad you like the pairing.  
><strong><em><span>Ivyslade<span>_** - Perhaps…But you never know….And do you mean find out about Roy?  
><strong><em><span>Booklover1598<span>_** - I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I've had a lot going on. (Grandfather in the hospital and then my cousin having a baby. On top of that I have finals and stuff coming up and my trip to England.)  
><strong><em><span>Guest<span>_** - I think you're really going to like how I'm going to have that part of the story. It may be a little while, but I really do think you'll like - no - LOVE it! But we'll have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<br>Grave

Three feet of snow was piled on top of what was green grass in the spring, summer and fall. However, it wasn't any of those seasons. It was winter. And in Hollowood, New York, there were really only two seasons, or so that was how it felt and seemed. Those two seasons were winter and summer. Winter also lasted longer. It was either cold or blazing hot. It was a difficult place to live, but whoever lived there usually stayed despite how small it was.

And Cody was remembering just how cold it could get in Hollowood, New York as she stood in the cemetery before the ten-foot tall grave stones that belonged to her parents. If it had been her choice, Cody would have picked something smaller and simpler, but it hadn't been. She had been unconscious and in a comatose state, so _physically_ she hadn't been capable of doing so. Cody had to admit though, she did think the status were very beautiful, if not a little creepy.

The large status were of angels. The two angels, one of a man and the other of a woman, were standing next to each other. Each had an arms wrapped around the other, while the other arms were outstretched, as if calling out to Cody, who was standing before them, looking up at them with sad green eyes.

This hadn't been the first time that the girl had seen the grave before nor did she believe it would be the last. However, it had been a very long time since she took the trip up to visit the stones. She had a lot on her plate and seeing just two decomposing bodies six feet under the ground didn't really seem to make it into her top five needs to do list. It brought back too many memories of the night they died, seeing as that was really the only real memory she had of them.

The phone in Cody's pocket started to vibrate. She had only brought along one cell phone on her trip to Hollowood and that was the emergency on for Carson. As quickly as she could, the girl pulled it out and answered it with an urgent, "Hello?"

There wasn't any noise on the other line for a minute and Cody was starting to panic. However, suddenly there were several voices – Cody could make out three – that started to sing – or an attempt to do so – loudly and off key. "Oh, oh, oh, oh. Happy birthday to our pal, to out pal, to our pal. Happy birthday to out pal. Our pal," at that moment, the three voices said several different names, "Alice, Fred, Bernie." The phone hat to be on speaker.

Cody couldn't help but smile and shake her head at the three people on the phone with her. "I thought this was supposed to be for emergencies only," she stated.

"Don't you be scolding us!" Hector said. "If I'm not mistaking, you called us a little while ago just to chat with your brother."  
>"Hey, I was making sure you guys were still alive," Cody protested, though she still had a smile on her face. This was just playful banter.<p>

"Okay, okay, enough," Cody heard Carson say.

"Happy birthday, Cody," Tony said.

"Thank you, Tony," Cody replied.

"You're turning into an old fart, you know that, right?" Hector said.

"You do know you're older than me, right?"  
>"Pft, I'm never growing up," Hector said.<p>

"You're not mentally, that's for sure."  
>"Okay," Carson said. "Say goodbye to Cody. I'm taking the phone off speaker," Carson said.<p>

"Bye guys and thanks for calling," Cody said. She heard the two younger males say their goodbyes and then a button click. She assumed that the phone was taken off speaker then, just as her brother had said he would do.

"Happy birthday, sis," Carson said.

"Thanks Carson," Cody said.

"So, what are you doing to celebrate?" Carson asked.

Cody raised an eyebrow. Her actions weren't visible over a phone though so she had to reply with a, "What are you talking about?"

"You know, you're supposed to have a party on your birthday. You're turning seventeen! You can't tell me you aren't doing our usual birthday traditions," Carson said.

"What traditions?" she asked.

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't remember?" he said.

The girl cleared her throat. "To be honest, I don't remember any of my birthdays."

"You don-" he stopped himself and then went on with, "Oh yeah. The amnesia. I forgot about that. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "And currently, I'm in Hollowood."

"Why are you back there? After everything that's happened, I don't think I'd go back there even if you paid me," Carson said.

"I thought I'd take a visit to see Mom and Dad," she informed him. "I don't really remember the last time I came here to see them."

"I've never been there to see them," Carson said. "I didn't find out that they had died, that they attacked you, or that you had amnesia until they found out where I was a couple months ago." There was a sigh on the other end before Cody heard him say, "I supposed I'll never get to now because of the situation we're in."

"I'm sorry, Carson," Cody said. "If I had been able to make you believe that they were lying before you ran away –"

"Stop right there," Carson scolded. "You did _nothing_ wrong! I don't want you to think like that ever, Cody. You're one of the sweetest people I know. And you deserve to know that none of what happened to our family was your fault. I place no blame on you. Mom and Dad loved you. You're my sister and I love you."  
>"I love you too," she told him.<p>

"Now, why don't you go back home. Be with your friends and spend your birthday with them," Carson said. "You deserve to spend it with people who care about you. I just wish I could be there with you."

"Thanks, Carson. I wish you could be here to," she said. "Oh, and Dick liked the watch and I told him about everything, along with Kaldur."

"That's great. You needed to get that off of your chest," Carson said. "Now, go home, Cody."

"Will do," Cody said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Carson said. "Happy birthday, Cody."

xXx

It had taken about six and a half hours to get back to Happy Harbor from Hollowood, New York. The sky had grown dark and the night air even cooler than it had been that day. Cody had turned the heat on rather high on the long drive home and when she stepped out of the truck and into the cave, she couldn't help but shiver and wrap her coat tighter around her small frame.

The girl walked through the cave as quietly as she could in order to not wake up any of her friends who resided there, seeing as if was rather late. She'd feel bad if she woke them up. They deserved to get some rest.

Cody turned on the light in the living room to find something she didn't expect. Scattered about the room were her friends. They were all fast asleep. Robin, Zatanna and Kaldur were sitting at the bar counter in stools, Conner and M'gann were on the couch while Wally was sitting on the floor and Artemis in a chair. There was a banner hanging from the ceiling that said, "Happy 17th Birthday Cody!" There were also several large cakes sitting on the coffee table, just in front Wally.

The birthday girl had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. It was truly a funny sight. Funny, but very touching. Cody didn't even know that they knew when her birthday was. She hadn't told anybody. However, seeing as Dick was the second best detective in the world, she suspected she couldn't keep anything to herself.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at her resting friends. They all seemed so peaceful when they slept. There were no signs of stress or worry. And they almost always looked as if they had something on their minds. Which, they most likely did. Cody could sure say that for herself and if the others were anything like her, they did too.

She couldn't very well just let them sleep where they were. They would be stiff and sore when they woke up and she didn't want them to be in pain because of her. The surprise party was for her and she didn't even show up. Sure, she didn't know about it, but she still felt bad that she left them there.

The first person she went over to was M'gann. She carefully lifted her off of the couch, making sure not to wake her up and brought her to her bedroom. She placed the Martian on her bed and covered her up before leaving to go back to the living room.

Artemis was next. The Cave had plenty of bedrooms. There were enough for the team and then some. She brought the archer to a room and then went back to get Zatanna. After the youngest female was in her room, Cody had to try and lug Conner to his room. Somehow she managed to do so without him waking up. She wondered if he was always a heavy sleeper. It did explain, maybe, that he was always so tired in the morning.

On her way back to get Robin and Kaldur, Cody stopped in the kitchen to get a glass of water. Carrying – or rather like dragging – Conner to his room had made her a little out of breathe. She had been the heaviest out of all of her teammates. It could have also been the fact that she hadn't had anything to eat that day.

"Cody?" the girl heard a voice from behind her say, catcher her off guard. She jumped and the cup in her hand clipped. The glass started to fall, but thinking quickly, she quickly caught it before it hit the ground. Not a single drop of the water had spilled out of it. "Nice catch."

"Robin!" she scolded in a hard whisper. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," he said with a cheeky grin. "Where have you been? We were starting to get worried. We tried to trace your phone, but you didn't have it with you."

"Sorry." This time it was her turn to apologize. "I was in New York."  
>"Don't worry about it," he told her. "I'm just glad you're here." He got up from his seat and pulled out a little box from his pocket and walked around into the kitchen. He stood in front of her and held it out to her to take. "Happy birthday, Cody."<p>

Cody glanced over at Kaldur to make sure he was still asleep. She looked back to you little bird and said, "Dick, you didn't have to get me anything."

"That's what I said to you on my birthday," he replied. "But I wanted to. And before you say anything, I didn't buy it. I just thought you should have it."  
>"You didn't steal it, did you?" she retorted, just like he had on his birthday.<p>

"No, it was my mother's," he confessed.

"Oh, Dick," Cody said in a soft voice. "I can't take it."

"You haven't even opened it yet!" he protested.

"But-"

"I told you, I want you to have it," he repeated. "Cody, you mean a lot to me and I know my mother would want you to have it. Plus, it's not doing any good sitting around my bedroom. It'd look a lot better on you."

Cody sighed and then started to open the small box. A gasp escaped her lips once her eyes landed on the beautiful heart shaped locket inside. The locked was old and had to have been passed down in his family, just like the pocket watch she had given him. On the surface of it were swirl designs that ended up looking like a "C" and she ironically thought of her name. Then, in the center of the heart was a little tiny bird. It looked like a sparrow to Cody.

"This is," she started to say, but choked due to trying to hold back her tears. "This is beautiful, Dick. Thank you so much." She instantly threw her arms around the younger boy. He reciprocated the hug and squeezed her tightly.

"I'm just glad you're here with us, Cody," Dick said as he pulled back. He took the locket from her and moved behind her. She knew he was putting it on her so she moved her hair out of the way. "You've helped me out a lot more than you know. And you're the sister I never had. I just wanted to be able to thank you for that and to let you know that I'll always have your back. Just like you'll always have mine."

"I can't say thank you enough," she said. She turned around once she knew he was done and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Little Bird. We'll have to get a picture of us so I can put us in it together."

"Oh," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small digital camera. "I've got that covered." He moved closer to her and she placed her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on her's. They both smiled up at the camera that he held before them and he snapped the picture. They moved back to their normal upright positions as Dick said, "I'll get that to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you," she said.

"You don't have to keep thanking me," he told her. "It's something I wanted to do." An alarm on his phone went off and he looked at it for a quick moment before saying, "I've got to head out, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure thing," Cody said. She kissed his cheek on last time before saying, "Have a safe trip back."  
>"Make sure Kaldur doesn't stay here like that all night, okay?" he asked as he started to walk off.<p>

"I'll take care of it right now," Cody said.

"Bye!" Dick said.

"Bye, love you," she said. She froze once she realized what slipped out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that!

Dick turned around and looked at Cody with an equally shocked face. However, it only lasted a moment before a small smile appeared on his face. "I love you too, Cody." With that said, the younger boy left with a smile on his face.

Cody had a smile on her face as well. She turned away from the hallways Dick left out of and looked over at Kaldur, who was still fast asleep leaning on the counter. That made the seventeen year old smile even more. Kaldur looked rather adorable like that. He looked younger and more innocent when he was asleep. It almost seemed like a sin to wake him up, but Cody knew she wasn't going to be able to carry Kaldur. She was too tired.

Walking over to the other side of the counter, Cody gently placed a hand on Kaldur's arm which was covered by his black and blue rip up sweat shirt. Her other hand was placed on his hunched over back, gently rubbing it in a comforting and comfortable notion. She was trying to wake him gently. "Kaldur," she whispered close to him. "You've got to wake up." She received no response. She moved in a little closer and continued with, "Kaldur, you have to get up. You can't stay in the kitchen all night."

The got a response. Kaldur slowly sat up. He had a disoriented look on his face as he rubbed his eyes, making Cody blush from the adorableness of it. However, she didn't move her hands. Kaldur turned his head to look at Cody and then smiled. The girl smiled back and thought she noticed a faint blush on his dark cheeks as well, but she couldn't have been sure because he moved his head and looked around the room.

"Where are the others?" Kaldur asked.

"I put them all in rooms," Cody told him. "Robin went home though. You're the only one left."

"I apologize," he said.

"No, it's my fault. I kept you all waiting. I'm sorry," she said. "You guys put so much effort into this and I ruined it all."

"You are not at fault, Cody. We were going to surprise you," he said.

"Well, you succeeded. I didn't expect this when I got home," she informed him.

"I'm glad," he said. "Though we were worried about you. We couldn't get in contact with you. Where have you been?" The tone of his voice wasn't harsh nor was it intrusive. Cody identified worry in the tone.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was in Hollowood."

"You home town?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah," she answered. She moved a piece of hair behind her ear and said, "I went to see my parents grave."

"On your birthday?" he asked.

"I kind of forgot it was my birthday," Cody said. "I just thought it was just like any other day." She found herself staring down at her hand on his arm rather than his eyes. "How did you guys find out about my birthday anyways?"

"Robin informed us," he answered. "We wanted to do something special for you, to make your first birthday with us a memorable one."

"Oh, I'll remember the surprise part that I never ended up going to, all right," Cody laughed. "I wish I could have been here to see how hard it was for Wally to not eat the cake."

"It was rather humorous," Kaldur said with a chuckle. He then reached into his pocket and held something in his hands. However, Cody couldn't see what it was. "I have a present for you."

"You didn't have to give me anything, Kal," Cody said. "The gesture of the party was enough."  
>"I wanted to get you something," he informed her. "I hope you like it."<br>Cody was handed a small box, much like the one Dick had given her. _More jewelry?_ Cody thought. She carefully opened the box and starred at the little ring inside of it. The ring was silver and on the top of it was a little turtle. The shell was represented by a beautiful stone. The stone was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was light blue, but when moved around in the light of the kitchen, changed from light blue to purpled, green and dark blue.

"I asked M'gann if she knew what your favorite animal was and she informed me that you liked turtles," Kaldur said, trying to get a response from the girl. "The stone comes from my home. It's rare and can only be found there." Cody said nothing as she stared at the ring. Kaldur took the silence the wrong way and said, "You do not like it."

Cody instantly looked up and into Kaldur's light green eyes to reveal tears slipping down her cheeks once more. However, there was a smile on her face. "No, Kaldur, I love it. Thank you so much." Cody slipped the ring onto her left pointer finger and then wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. She could feel his hands on her back. "I've never seen anything more beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," he said. She could feel his breathe on her neck, giving her goose bumps. They slowly pulled away, but before getting too far apart, Cody placed a small kiss on Kaldur's cheek, rather close to his lips.

"I love it, Kaldur," Cody whispered.

Kaldur's eyes lit up as they looked at Cody's equally as green eyes. He had a soft smile on his lips and it seemed to be contagious because Cody's found herself with a small smile as well. His hands hadn't moved from her back and she still hadn't moved her hands away from his arm while the other was on his upper arm instead of his back. Their close proximity made the girl's body feel as if she were on fire.

The two teenagers found themselves slowly moving in closer to one another. Cody's eyes fluttered shut as she felt his hot breath on her face. She was able to process that his breath smelt like mint and a little bit like salt. It was an odd combination, but it wasn't a bad one. It seemed to fit him very well. Cody enjoyed the smell.

Cody felt Kaldur's nose touch her's. There was a brief moment where nobody moved. They were just enjoying the company and soft touch of the other. Kaldur was the one to break the silence as she heard him whisper, "Happy birthday, Cody."

It was then that Cody expected to have her first proper kiss, but instead she was surprised by a flash of light. Though her eyes were closed, she could still see the bright flash. She quickly pulled back and opened her eyes. They landed upon a young boy standing in the hallway leading out of the kitchen. He was holding a small digital camera and was wearing a cheeky grin. Cody could almost see the mischievous look in his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Robin!" Cody yelled. She was a very flustered girl. She was disappointed that she couldn't have the kiss and now she was annoyed at her "Little Bird." It seemed as if he was more like a seagull or a crow. She also very well knew that her face was completely red.

"Sorry," he said. "But I couldn't let the opportunity to get that moment on camera slip."

"I thought you were going home," Cody said.

"I thought that you would like to get a picture with Kaldur," he said. "You know, for my present."

"What present would that be?" Kaldur asked, looking down to the girl he had almost kissed.

"Don't worry about it," Robin told his leader. "It's her present, not yours."

"Robin, that wasn't very polite," Cody said, going back into her sister mode. "You shouldn't talk to people like that."

"Do you want a picture or not?" Robin asked.

Cody straightened up and almost pouted, which both found kind of cute seeing as she usually wasn't the type to act that way. "Yes, I do."

"Then get in closer so I can take it and get out of here," Robin said.

Kaldur moved off of the stool and grabbed Cody's hand, pulling her along with him over to the younger boy. Cody wrapped her arm around Kaldur's back while he wrapper his around her's. Cody went a step further and placed her head slightly against his chest as she gave a small smile with a red blush to the camera. She could see Dick smirking as he took the picture.

"Okay, I'm out," he said after the picture was taken.

"I'll walk you out," Cody said. She turned towards Kaldur and said softly, "Goodnight, Kal."  
>He gave a small smile and said, "Goodnight, Cody."<p>

Cody grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him out by the exit and muttered, "You're so dead!"


	34. Chapter 34

Welcome back to another chapter of Guidance!...Okay, now that _that_ is off of my chest, I have one thing to ask everybody before you continue on and hopefully you let me know what you want/think when you review *wink, wink*. One last thing, this chapter also has a lot of fluff with Dick/Robin again because I'm setting things up for things to come. Just thought I'd explain that a little.

Question: Okay, I'm writing a new character and I was just wondering what you thought on personality. It's a girl. Let me know what you'd like to see, perhaps?

Thanks go out to:  
><strong><span>storygirl99210<span>** - Aww, thank you!  
><strong><em><span>ShadowlightStarlight<span>_** - Well, if you like that, then you're going to like this. Or I hope. And that is sooo good to hear. Thank you for telling me that. It makes me feel a lot more relieved.  
><strong><em><span>StillDoll13<span>_** - Happy Graduation! (You don't have to answer this if you don't want to) What are you graduating from? Middle School, High School or College?  
><strong><em><span>booklover1598<span>_** - I'm glad you liked it. Whenever I read something funny and I'm in public, I'll laugh out loud and people give me funny looks. It makes me feel kind of dumb. Has that ever happened to you before?  
><strong><em><span>AthenaKeene<span>_** - *Hands paper bag to breath in* Are you better now?  
><strong><em><span>Stronger123<span>_** - Aww, thank you. That's so sweet.  
><strong><em><span>Molly Grace 16<span>_** - Sorry, I can't have anybody together yet! That would ruin all the fun!  
><strong><em><span>ivyslade<span>_** - I had that chapter planned since the beginning of the story. I just couldn't wait to get it out.  
><strong><em><span>Descia<span>_** - Thank you. I appreciate it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<br>Noel

Happy Harbor High School had broken up for winter break, leaving M'gann, Conner and Cody to putter around the cave. However, usually M'gann and Conner were off on their own, spending quality time. Cody understood, seeing as they were a couple. She'd want some alone time with her boyfriend if she had one, which she didn't, but that didn't really matter to her.

Although, she did wonder if she had kissed Kaldur if they would have started to date. It seemed as if neither of them wanted to talk about what had happened on December 15, Cody's birthday. They hadn't seen much of each other since then, but when they did, it seemed as if they were staying away from each other. When they did end up looking at one another, they'd blush and look away.

One of the only times the two teenagers had seen each other was when they pulled out their Secret Santa names. Instead of buying presents for every single member of the team – because, to me honest, only Cody and Dick had enough money for that – they would buy one present for the person that they pulled out of a hat. Cody had pulled out Robin. Which left her rather confused on what to get him. What do you get a boy who has almost everything?

Finally though, Cody came up with something. She had to call Bruce to make sure that he hadn't gotten Dick anything like it, and to her assurance, he hadn't. She also asked him if he thought Dick would like it. He assured her that he would, but then warned her not to give it to him at the actual exchange. She already knew that, seeing as they wanted to keep their identities secret.

That was what Cody was doing on December 23. She knew she was running out of time, but it had taken her longer than expected to locate the person who could give her what she wanted. Once she was able to get in contact with him though, they arranged to meet after confirming that he had exactly what she wanted.

Cody walked around Haly's International Circus looking for the man who ran it; Jack Haly. Most of the people who were enjoying themselves were natives of the area; Bruges, Belgium. The girl made her way over to the train accidentally ran into a tall man with short blonde hair. He was wearing a long white shirt, red suspenders attached to his blue jeans. Just to make sure she was okay, he grabbed her arm and steadied her – though she really didn't need it.

"I'm sorry," Cody said. "I guess I should pay closer attention to where I'm going."

"No harm done," he said. "You enjoy the show now, Miss." He started to turn away, but stopped when Cody started to speak again.

"You work here?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said. He smirked and put his hand out for her to shake. "Ray the Roustabout," he introduced.

"Cody," she said, shaking his hand. "Could you by any chance direct me to Mr. Haly's office?"

"Sure thing," he said. "Right this way."

They entered the train and Cody followed him through. It was very empty and Cody assumed everybody was out in the tent getting ready for the upcoming show. She was actually surprised Ray the Roustabout and Haly were out there as well, but perhaps Haly was just getting something ready or had some last minute work to take care of in train.

"Here you are," he said once they came to a door that said, "Haly's Office."

"Thank you," Cody said. She knocked on the door as Ray left and entered upon hearing someone on the other side telling her to enter. When she walked in and shut the door, she saw a man sitting behind a deck.

The top of his head was going bold, but on the sides of his head was gray hair. His blue eyes were looking at the girl curiously. He was wearing red suspenders over a light gray shirt, but she could not see the details of any other part of his clothing. His hands were clasped together on top of the desk.

Behind him on the wall were three posters. The center poster was the official advertisement for the circuit. It had a girl with makeup on and spiky colored hair. The poster to the right of it was for Titano the elephant. The last poster was to the left of the center on. It was a poster for the Flying Grayson's.

"Mr. Haly?" Cody asked as she walked up to the desk.

"You must be Ms. Conwell," Jack said.

He gestured to the chair across from him and Cody sat as she said, "Please, it's just Cody." She must have moved to quickly though because her head started to spin.

"Before I even consider giving this to you, you have to tell me something, Cody," Haly said as he held up a disk in his hand.

"It's a present," Cody started to say, however her sentence was broken up due to her having to clear her throat, but she then continued saying, "for a close friend of mine."

"And who exactly is that?" he asked. "I'm not just handing this over to anybody."

"Richard Grayson," Cody said.

"You know Dick?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir. I do," she said. "He's like a little brother to me." The girl coughed, causing her throat her hurt.

"And why would you think giving this to him would be a good idea?" Haly asked.

"Because I know I'd want it," Cody answered.

"You can't know that for sure," he said. "You can't know what he'd want if you haven't gone through what he did."

"But I did," she said. "I know exactly what he feels like." It must have looked like she was going to cry, but the truth was her eyes were itchy. She rubbed then and she knew that they must have looked red after doing so.

Haly's poster relaxed slightly and his facial expression softened. "I'm sorry to hear that, child."

"Don't be," Cody said with a small smile on her face. "But the point is, I know I'd want to be able to see my family happy and joking around doing what we loved to do. Dick has a lot of memories of his family, but I think they're clouded by the night Zucco took them from him. He should be have something to remind him of how things once were. How things weren't so bad back then. You know?"

"I understand," Haly said. He extended his hand and held out the disk to the girl. "Here," he said. "You have to understand that I couldn't just hand it over to anybody. You're seem genuine, but if I find out you gave that to the media then I'm not going to be happy."

"I promise, that's not going to happen," she told him. "This goes straight to Dick the on Christmas morning."

"Good to hear," Haly said. Cody started to cough again. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, clearing her throat once more. "Sorry. I must be coming down with something."

"You and half of the people in my circus," Haly grumbled. He stood up and continued saying, "Speaking of circus, the show is about to start. Please, come and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you," Cody said, standing up as well. "I might just do that."

xXx

Cody had to excite the tent before the show even started due to having a coughing fit. Really, she didn't think she had ever gotten that sick so quickly before. To be honest, she couldn't remember the last time she got sick, but that didn't really matter. All she knew was that she had to get something cool to make her throat feel better.

As the girl walked out of the tent, a little girl almost ran into her as she headed in to see the show. However, she stopped and said, "Je suis desole."

Cody knew that in Belgium many people spoke Dutch and French. The little girl had a perfect French accent, though Cody could tell it wasn't her first language. Cody was about to say that it was no problem, but she froze as she looked down at the little girl. There was something about her that seemed all too familiar and not in a good way.

The little girl was small. She couldn't have been only then ten, but no younger than eight. She had short light brown hair that was pushed behind her ears. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were rosy red, along with her nose due to the temperature. She was holding an untouched snow cone in her small hands. However what really caught Cody's attention were the young girl's eyes. The girl had crystal clear blue eyes.

_My dream_, Cody thought. She looks like the girl from my dream, except much younger. _It can't be the same girl, can it?_ Cody mentally shook herself_. Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. It couldn't be the same girl_. She couldn't shake the feeling though. Just to make sure, Cody bent down and said, "L lest tout juste." She informed the girl that there was no harm done and then asked, "Je vous connais?" She asked the girl she they knew each other.

"No," the little girl said.

Cody stood back up and said, "Mon erreur ensuite." She said she must have been mistaking. However, Cody got up too quickly causing her head to ache and her to start coughing again.

"Etes-vous malade?" the girl asked. Cody just nodded her head as she continued to cough. "Ici." The girl held out her uneaten snow cone to Cody to take.

"Mercie," Cody said, taking the treat.

In the distance a young man could be heard yelling out, "Fille, ou etes-vous? Le spectacle va commencer!"

"S'il vois plait se sentir mieux," the little girl said. The little girl ran off towards the person who was calling her and left Cody standing there with the snow cone.

Cody shook her head and walked off, taking a bight of the shaved ice in her hands. It was flavored with lime, her favorite. She knew she was going to miss the show, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sit through the whole thing with her being sick and everything. She would just disturb the people around her and she didn't want that. Cody would just head home and get some rest. Perhaps she would wrap Dick's Christmas present.

There was one thing still bugging her though. _Why did the little girl look so much like the older girl in my dream?_ Cody shook her head and threw away the empty container in the trash. _I have to stop thinking everyone with blue eyes and brown hair is the girl from my dream_.

xXx

Since Cody had taken an actual airplane instead of the Bioship, it took much longer to get home. She had to take three different ones to get back to the States. Once she got back, she fell asleep, seeing as it was very early on Christmas day. She slept in until ten, which was very late for her. She never slept in later than nine. However, she wasn't feeling well so she blamed it on that.

Cody felt worse when she woke up. She would have figured some rest would help, but it seemed that the cold was just sticking to her harder than she would have thought. That didn't stop Cody from doing everything she had been planning on though.

Once she showered and changed, Cody wrapped Dick's birthday present and Zeta-beamed to Gotham City. She didn't feel like having the rather long drive from Happy Harbor to Gotham. She already just wanted to go back to sleep and if she were to drive, she might actually fall asleep at the wheel. That wouldn't end well for anybody.

The loud door bell rang as Cody stood in front of the large door of Wayne Manor once more. It hadn't been too long since she had been there for Dick's birthday, giving him a very meaningful present. Now it was Christmas and she had another very, very meaningful present. She wondered if she'd ever run out of meaningful present ideas for her friends.

The large door opened and Alfred stood in front of the girl. He looked the same as always, except for the fact that his tie was red instead of black. He smiled down at the young girl and stepped out of the way, allowing her entrance as he said, "Ms. Conwell, Master Wayne informed me that you would drop by for a visit. Shall I take your coat?"

Cody slipped off her coat and handed it to the older man. "Thank you," she replied in a rather stuffy voice.

"Have you caught a cold?" he asked as he led the girl to the living room.

"Unfortunately," Cody said. "I acquired it in Belgium the other day."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alfred said as they entered the room. "Master Wayne, you're guest is here."  
>Bruce was sitting in a large armchair by the TV while Dick was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. He nodded to Cody as she entered and sat down next to the younger boy, who looked rather surprised to see her. "What's up, Little Bird?" she asked with a smirk. "Get any good presents?"<p>

"Uh, yeah," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Not happy to see me?" she playfully joked.

"Nope," he joked back.

"Ouch, that hurts," Cody said. "Bruce, Dick is being mean to me."

Bruce shook his head and looked up at the news. However, Cody could faintly see the signs of a smile on his face. It was weird seeing him not acting as Batman. The last time she saw him act remotely normal was when he was pretending to be the playboy at her fundraiser for CQW foundation and that had been a complete act. Bruce Wayne wasn't actually a playboy. Batman was who he really was, along with the name sitting before her watching TV.

"So, what's up, Cody?" Dick asked.

Cody handed over the small CD case to the boy sitting next to her. "I got you for Secret Santa," she informed him. "It wouldn't have been appropriate for me to give you your present in front of everybody and I don't think you'd want to get anything like this in front of any of you regular friends either."

He looked at her a little nervous for a minute as he asked, "It's not underwear, is it? Because I went through that costume and I really don't want to go back."

"No," she laughed, causing a coughing fit.

"Alfred, could you get Cody some soup and an blanket?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, Master Wayne," Alfred said. He proceeded to walk off to do as instructed.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude," Cody said. "I just wanted to give Dick his present."

"Nonsense," Bruce said. "You're staying for Christmas dinner."

"But I'm not family," Cody said.

"Of course you are," Dick said. "Right Bruce?"

Bruce didn't say anything, but Cody could tell there was a silent confirmation there. Nobody ever got that close to the Bat family. It was weird to think that she was being pulled into the club. However, she was greatly honored and wouldn't give it up for the world. She loved Dick. She didn't know Bruce as well, but he couldn't have been all bad. He was helping raise an amazing kid. For that, he held a special place in her heart. And she could tell that she could grow to love him as well.

Alfred came back with a blanket and covered the girl up. She thanked him. He informed her that the soup was being heated up and that it would be out in a couple of minutes. He also said he had some for everybody else. It would be their lunch.

"So, what is it?" Dick asked as he looked at the present Cody had handed him.

"Open it and find out," Cody said.

Dick unwrapped the paper and then opened the CD case. He seemed to freeze as he looked at what was written on the top side of the disk. "W-where did you get this?" he asked with his voice emotionless.

"Jack Haly," she told him.

"Why?" Dick asked.

"Because, to be honest, I would give anything to be able to see me and my family together. To see us happy together, Dick. And with that you can. I just thought you'd want to be able to see your mother and father again. Hear them laugh with you and joke with you," she explained.

The disk she had gotten from Haly was a recording of the Flying Grayson's practicing for a performance. They were joking around in-between and having a good time. That was what Cody was referring to. She would have killed – figuratively – to have a home video of her family together. Maybe then she could see what her parents were like. But she didn't and didn't want Dick to forget the good times with his family.

"Cody," Dick said.

She looked up at the boy and noticed that his eyes were red and there were tease silently falling out of him eyes. Cody was shocked for a moment. Her mind drew a blank. It wasn't everyday anybody would see Dick Grayson; Robin, the Boy Wonder, cry. She pulled him closer to her with her arm around his shoulder.

"Dick, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overset any boundaries there may have been," Cody said. "I can give it back, if you want. I can get you something else."

"No," he said. "I love it. Thanks, Cody. This means a lot."

"So, you do like it?" she asked, pulling back a little to look at him in the face.

"Of course," he said.

She kissed the top of his head and said, "I'm glad to hear that. Merry Christmas, Little Bird."

"Merry Christmas, Cody."

* * *

><p>Did you know that there are only a couple more (like, three) chapters after this one until I start the Sequel? Isn't that exciting?<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

**Well,** look at this! Another chapter! Isn't that great! However, there is a downside….Only two more chapters after this one. Then SEASON TWO! Anywho, enjoy and please review.

Thanks for reviewing:

_**storygirl99210** _- I'm glad you think so. I try to make her that way…Not sure I always do though.  
><span><em><strong>Jujueyeballs<strong> _- I'm curious, what did you mean by 'no cody'?  
><em><span><strong>Molly<strong> **Grace** **16** _- I've already figured out who I want her to be with, but I don't know if I'm going to show it in the next chapter or the beginning of Season two…Most likely this season though.  
><span><em><strong>ivyslade<strong> _- I think that's a little flashy even for Cody. But I did have a daydream about that after I read your review. It made me laugh. I'm glad you like what I did though.  
><span><em><strong>ShadowlightStarlight<strong> _- I'm glad you liked it. Is this quick enough? :)  
><span><em><strong>lly<strong> _- Thank you for your input! Hope you like this chapter!  
><span><em><strong>StillDoll13<strong> _- Wow, I don't think I've ever known anybody who has taken such little time in going into the next school. I graduate high school next your, though I turn 18 in July (I can't wait, I'll be in England for my birthday!). Do you know what you want to do as in job wise?

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<br>Deceived

It was a happy day and it was rather refreshing seeing as so many bad thing happened to the Team. They deserved something nice to happen to them for a change. Or, that was how Cody saw it, at least. She felt her friends deserved to have something good. And when that good thing finally came, she couldn't help but smile up at the large screen before them as they watched the events transpire.

Cody was standing inside the Hall of Justice with her team. It had been the first time "back" there since the failed training mission exercise. In all reality though, it was actually the first time for her. She had never been there before. It looked a lot nicer than the last time she had seen it, since the last time it was a crumbling mess. She felt rather honored being there.

The team was lounging about in their civilian clothes, just as Cody was, but they also had a new recruit. It was a friendly and familiar face to Cody and she couldn't wait to work with her again. It wouldn't take her long to get back into the swing of things with her.

"Raquel!" Cody said, hugging the girl. "How have you been?"

"Good, girl. How about you?" she asked.

"I'm well, thank you. Just got over a nasty cold," Cody informed her. "How are the guys?"

Raquel shifted her wait from one foot to the other revealing that she was uncomfortable with the subject. "Richie's fine. He's still doing the hero thing, but Virg…"

"What about Virgil?" Cody asked nervously.

"There was an accident," Raquel said.

"What happened? Is he okay?" she asked frantically.

"They say he is, but Richie said Virg lost him powers and his memory of ever being a hero, and when he found him, he was in pretty bad condition. They had to put him in a medical induced coma. Apparently whatever chemicals Virgil was exposed to reacted to the medicine the doctors gave him, stunting his growth. They don't know when he'll wake up."

"So he doesn't remember ever being a hero?" Cody asked.

"No," Raquel replied. "He doesn't even remember me, seeing as we met after he became one."

"Which means he won't remember me," Cody said. "The poor guy, when he wakes up, I know exactly how he'll feel."

"Really?" Raquel asked. "How?"

"It's a long story," Cody said. "I'll fill you in later."

The broadcast started and everybody in the room quieted down to watch. Superman was standing at the podium speaking a dozens of reporters holding cameras and taking notes. "The Justice League was formed for two reasons; first, as an acknowledgement that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve all the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty and justice. That, uh, last one's even in the name. These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values."  
>"You are watching live coverage of the Justice League's Induction of it's five newest members," Cat Grant said. "Looks like the entire League has shown up to welcome the new blood. Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel.<p>

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out," Wally said. "And I love the fact that there's a ten year old on the League."

"There is?" Raquel asked.

"It's another long story," Cody whispered to her. _But I so called that!_

Robin hit Wally and said, "Way to keep a secret, Genius!"

"Hey," Wally said. "She's on the Team now, right?"

"Superman is now handing out official league membership cards, starting with Doctor Fate, the Atom, Plastic Man and Icon."

"You know, I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place. I should be outside celebrating with him, not hidden away in here," Raquel said.

"Welcome to our world," Kaldur said with a smile.

"Well, I suppose there's an upside, too," she muttered. Nobody else heard her, or paid attention other than Cody. She could see the way that Raquel was looking at Kaldur and it made her stomach drop.

Sure, Kaldur and Cody weren't dating. Sure, they hadn't spoken since Cody's birthday, but that didn't mean she liked it when other girls looked at him. She wasn't going to stop Raquel because she had every right to do whatever she wanted, but that didn't mean she had to like it. And it was the same way with Kaldur. If he wanted to go out with somebody else, he could. She had no right to stop him because they weren't together.

That didn't mean she didn't want to be though. She would just have to try and be happy for him if he did.

"Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé Speedy, now known as Red Arrow, to this roster of heroes."

"Way to go, Roy!" Wally yelled out, throwing his fist into the air.

"At last he has his wish," Kaldur said.

"The first of us to make it," Robin said. "No one will call him a sidekick anymore."

"Wait," Raquel said. "Since when is being a sidekick a bad thing?"

"She has a point," Cody said. "I never understood why you guys didn't like it." Cody never knew how the team was formed or why they resented being called sidekicks so much. She was truly curious to know what had happened.

"Cody, you never were a sidekick, so we wouldn't expect you to understand," Wally said.

Cody didn't like the way that came out of his mouth, but she shoved it away anyways. She didn't want to start something. However, she couldn't help but mutter, "You obviously never met my brother." Everybody had heard her, but nobody dared say a word.  
>Kaldur and Dick knew, but they weren't going to out her on her secret. While everybody else thought he was still missing and thought he was against his sister. They didn't want to bring up any "bad memories" for the girl.<p>

"You sidekicks were my inspiration," Raquel said.

"Well, seem six months ago it -" There was a small beeping noise that caused him to stop. He looked at his watch and brought up a holo-screen. "We've got a mission."

xXx

"A-are you sure it's her?" Artemis asked from her seat to Robin. "I mean, are you absolutely positive?"

They were all seated inside the Bioship flying off to the destination that Robin had given them. They had been debriefed on the way at the beginning of the trip.

He brought up the picture to the window and said, "See for yourself. This is the security footage from the Ashfield Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen. But you've seen her without her mask. What do you think?"

"It's Jade," Artemis said, looking away from the screen. "Cheshire."

_Artemis_, Phoenix thought. Phoenix didn't know what to do. This was Artemis's sister. This had to be hard for her. Sure, her sister was on the opposite side, but it was her _sister_. And as much as Phoenix knew she _disliked_ her sister, she knew she loved her.

"Agreed," Aqualad said. "But focus on what she carries. Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

"Yes," Artemis said.

"Okay, I'm guessing from the mug shot that this Cheshire's the bad guy, but what's so important about that case?" Rocket asked.

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin asked.

"And their giant evil plants? Uh, yeah," Rocket said.

"The Team and the League put them in prison, but their allies still scheme," Aqualad said. "And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans."

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans, but someone screwed up," Kid Flash said.

_Oh shove it, Wally_, Phoenix thought.

"Approaching Cheshire's jet," Miss Martian said.

_Oh no_, Cody thought seeing the plane crash. _Nobody could survive that_. But for Artemis's sake she really hoped someone did.

"Looks like there were no survivors," Miss M said.

"Come on," Phoenix said. She stood up from her seat and added, "We should get down there."

It didn't take long to get down there at all. One down on the ground, everybody searched around the crash site. Phoenix went inside the plane, careful not to hit any of the wires and of the debris, but she couldn't find anybody inside. The other's couldn't find anybody on the outside either.

"How come homeland security and the NTSB aren't all over this?" KF asked.

"Cheshire's I.D. was a League alert," Robin said. "Authorities didn't pick it up, and her jet didn't follow its flight plan. It flew under the radar. Literally. But the watchtower auto tracked the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the League here?" Rocket asked.

"Because our boy wonder has some might hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first," Zatanna said.

"And because Cheshire and that case represent out unfinished business," Aqualad said.

"Where are the bodies?" Superboy asked.

"Would you rather be walking around dead corpses?" Phoenix asked. "Because I sure _wouldn't_. This obviously shows that they still have the case, wherever they are."

"Here's one," they all heard a female voice say. They looked up to find Cheshire. "And it is stunning."

Phoenix had to prevent herself from sighing out loud in slight relief. She was happy for Artemis that her sister hadn't died in such a horrific manor. She glanced over to Artemis to see her relax a little and form a small smile on her face. Phoenix had to prevent herself form smiling too, but she did.

However, the person standing next to her did not go unnoticed by Phoenix. That was made her glare daggers in hatred and annoyance. _I thought they would have still been _underground, she thought. Erik was standing beside Cheshire, but only Erik. Perhaps he had snuck out again, or Master trusted him enough to get away for this job. Either way, Phoenix didn't care. She was taking Erik down.

"I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?" they head someone else ask. They turned around to see the Riddler at the top of the cliff with several other people with what looked to be Apocolyptan weapons. He snapped his fingers and large posts rose from the ground. They all activated and formed a barrier around them so they couldn't get out. "Come on, you can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I–"

"Ambush," Robin finished.

"Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail? We're tired of you interference, Kiddies. This is the end game. Ordered from above and executed by their maser strategist, Moi."

"_Miss Martian, is everyone linked?_" Aqualad thought.

"_Yes_," she replied.

"_Go_!" Aqualad ordered.

Phoenix lunged at Erik with her sword out. Erik quickly pulled his out and blocked the attack. "You seem rather eager, Girly." Both parties put as much force into their blades as they could to try and get the other to faultier.

The swords moved to the side and Phoenix took a couple steps back to get some distance. She went into a defensive mode. She blocked an attack from her left, then her right. Above, left again, then below. "What happened to the offensive, Girly? I kind of like that. I wouldn't mind giving into a woman who's aggressive."

Phoenix charged forward saying, "You disgusting pervert!"

Erik flipped above and then landed behind. Phoenix barely had enough time to turn around bring her sword up to block a blow. The sword in her hand went flying out of her hands and landed, sticking up, in the snowy grown over by the plane. It was too far for her to reach it and if she turned around to run after it, Erik would strike her down in the back. That and she'd have a very difficult time trying to find it in the blizzard that had been summoned by Zatanna.

"Then again, I like being dominant way too much to give in to anybody else. _Especially_ a _woman_," he hissed.

Phoenix had her hand ready to grab her tanto, despite the fact that she received a very large and deep cut on her hand from the bow she just acquired. She feared she wouldn't be able to properly hold her weapon and be able to defend herself, but she wasn't going to give up. She had to try. She could momentarily block out the pain for just enough time to either get help or get away from Erik.

The masked girl took a moment to observe what was going on around her. Cheshire and Artemis were fighting not too far from where she and Erik were. Artemis would be the closest person for her to get help from, but she was very much preoccupied. Everybody else was too far away to really notice or busy with what they were doing to be aware of what was transpiring over by Artemis and Phoenix.

A loud crumbling roar could be heard above her head and Phoenix looked up to see an avalanche of rock and show starting to fall. She didn't have enough time to react. However, a moment later, she found herself pressed to the ground with Erik over her, pressing his sword to her throat and his body pressed against her, making it impossible to move. He had pulled her out of the way. He had saved her life.

"Why save my life?" she hissed.

Erik pressed his sword to her throat a little more and said, "Master wouldn't be very happy if I let you die without giving you our message. That and I'd rather you die at my hand that being crushed to death, though I have to admit it does sound very appealing to witness."

"So you give me his message and then kill me? What's the point in that?" she asked, trying to subtly reach for her tanto. However, Erik noticed and pressed harder on her body, causing her to cry out a little. He smirked at the pain he was causing her.

"No," he said. "I'm not here to kill you, as much as I wish I was."

"Then-"

"We have Carson," he said with an evil smile.

Phoenix froze. _No_, she thought. _He's lying. He doesn't know what Carson is. He doesn't know where any of them are. They're trying to trick you_. However, a part of her couldn't help but take what he was saying seriously. Erik wasn't known for lying. Being a jerk and a psychopathic narcissist, yes, but not a pathological liar.

"You're lying," she said in a weak voice. She had planned for it to come out cold, but that hadn't gone as planned. Her features were betraying her as well. Her facial expression showed fear and it showed her real age; that she was just a young lost girl who wanted her family safe.

"Come to Santa Prisca and find out," Erik said. "A tradeoff. You for your brother. Come alone." He got up and quickly disappeared.

Phoenix stood up and looked around to see that the battle was over. Most of the villains were captured and bring hauled to the Bioship into the brig while the storm started to settle. She walked over to them with her hand on her neck. It was bleeding a little, but nothing serious. The girl retrieved her sword and sheathed it. It took her longer to do so because her hands were shaking from what Erik had just told her.

_What am I going to do?_

xXx

The team had been back at the cave for only a little while, but Cody had managed to slip away to call her brother. There was no answer. She tried several different time, but the result was the same. It led the girl to believe that Erik _wasn't_ lying about them having her brother. That didn't make her feel any better whatsoever though. Now she actually had to go to Santa Prisca. Alone. Now, she just had to tell Kaldur and Robin to figure something out.

"Tell me if this sounds familiar," Batman said. "You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol, and endangered your lives. And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity." Batman smiled at them – actually smiled and said, "Well done."  
>Batman took a couple steps forward and looked at the case they retrieved from the mission. They had opened it and saw dozens of small little <em>things<em>. That was the only way Cody knew how to describe them. She had never seen anything like them before in her life.

"And then there's this," Batman continued. "Biotechnology integrated with some form of nano circuitry."

Icon picked on up and examined it closer. "Though I am unfamiliar with this species, the bio component is clearly no of Earth." He placed it back into the case and Batman closed it.

"We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study," Batman said.

Batman and red Tornado both stepped into the Zeta-Tube and were transported to the Watchtower first. Raquel flew over to Icon, her partner to talk to him. Black Canary walked over to them and then the two adults left, leaving the "kids" to "play."

"You realize we were set up," Robin said.

"Big time," Cody muttered to herself, referring to what happened with Erik.

"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us," Kaldur said.

"Not the mole thing again," Artemis complained.

"Mole thing?" Raquel asked. "Again?"

"We had intel that there was a traitor on the team," Wally answered.

"That was before I joined, clearing me," Cody added.

"Mainly Artemis, M'gann or me," Conner said.

"It is more complicated than that," Kaldur said, placing a hand on Conner's shoulder. He shrugged it off though and started to walk away. "But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis and Cody killed. Superboy?"

Conner stopped and held his head. He then turned around and said, "There's something I need to do. Something I need to tell you. Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus and found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human. That's why I don't have, will _never_ have, full Kryptonian powers."

"You sure?" Robin asked. "'Cause you sure seemed to have them today."

"I've been using these," Conner said, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a little black sticker. "Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision, but I think I also get angry. Well, _angrier_. I'm sorry."

Cody could honestly tell Conner meant everything he said. Conner was a good guy. He just wanted to be strong, like Superman. He wanted to be like the man he was created from, or half of that is. He wanted to be somewhat like the man who didn't even know how to treat him, who shied away from him.

"Where did you get those?" Kaldur asked.

"From my human father, Lex Luthor," Conner said.

"Luthor!" Cody yelled out in shock. She quickly covered her mouth at her outburst and muttered, "Sorry. I've got a beef with him. Company stuff. Nothing against you, Conner."

"Lex Luthor is you dad?" Robin asked.

"He summoned me to Santa Prisca," Conner continued.

_Wait_, Cody thought. _Santa Prisca? That's_ _where Erik told_ me _to go_. Before she had a chance to say anything on the matter, Artemis started to speak. She walked over to the computer and started to bring some things up as she spoke.

"Uh, listen, Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA," she said. "My mother is Huntress, an ex con. The rest of my family aren't even ex. My Dad's Sportsmaster and he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca, too."

"That's why -" Wally started to say.

"Yeah, I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out -"

"I knew," Robin said. "Hey, I'm a detective. But it never mattered. You aren't your family. You're one of us."

"You already knew I was aware of it," Cody said. "Did change the way I treated or thought about you, did it?" She had a small smile on her face letting the girl know she was always on her side. _I guess maybe now it's my turn to come out and say what happened to me?_

"So, who's next?" Wally asked jokingly as he leaned against Artemis's shoulder.

"I am," M'gann said.

_Where did that come from? _Cody asked herself. _I supposed my turn will have to wait a minute._

"I swear I was kidding," Wally said, raising his hands.

"Queen Bee's been blackmailing me," she informed them. "She wants me in Santa Prisca too."

_What's up with Santa Prisca?_

"Blackmailing? How?" Kaldur asked.

"She knows my true Martian form," she replied.

"Well, so do we," Cody stated.

"Bald M'gann? Who cares if-" Robin started to say.

"No," M'gann said. She sighed as she morphed in to a large white creature with long limbs, sharp teeth and what looked like a large brain coming out of her back. It was very, very different from what they were accustomed to seeing, but it was still M'gann and Cody didn't care. It was still her friend. _"I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am."_

"M'gann, did we truly seem so shallow?" Kaldur asked.

"_I couldn't take the chance_," she said. "_Being a White Martian among the Green on Mars, I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from-"_

"From Me?" Conner asked. The link when down as the had a private conversation. He took his girlfriends hand. The White Martian hand and Cody had to prevent herself from "awing" right then and there. He excepted her for who she was, not what she thought they wanted her to be.

"I'm going to take it we're all done confessing now!" Wally said.

"No," Cody said. "It's my turn."

"Cody?" Artemis asked.

"You don't have to tell them," Robin whispered to her.

"No, I do," she said. "I'm been summoned to Santa Prisca too."

"Why?" Rocket said.

"Raquel, what you don't know is that I was trained to become an assassin. However, that was unbeknownst to my brother and me. They lied to my brother and told him that I knew and he ran away."

"She's been searching for him ever since," M'gann said.

"That's not completely true either," she replied. She sighed and said, "I know where my brother is. He was Drago. But I have to explain something else before I get into that. Most of you are aware that before most of the Elite Eight escaped Belle Reve, two people broke in and broke out Tony."

"We were the ones to tell you," Artemis said.

"No, you were the ones to tell me the rest of them broke out. My bother came to me before and informed be that they were going to kill Tony and Hector because Hector revealed some information to be when Batman sent me to interrogate them all after we captured them."

"That was the first day I ever came to the Cave," Zatanna said.

"Yeah," Cody answered. "Tony and Hector aren't bad guys, just scared for their lives. They never killed anybody and neither had my brother. So, Carson and I broke out Hector and I gave them new identities. They've been living in England ever since."

"You kept all of that from us this whole time?" Conner asked. He didn't sound hurt or angry, just rather surprised that she was able to.

"I knew," Robin said.

"As did I," Kaldur said. "She came to us with her activities."

"I didn't want to tell everybody because, really, you guys are the one people I have left. I didn't want to risk losing my new family by telling them what I did to save my old one."

"What does that have to do with Santa Prisca though?" Zatanna asked.

"When I was fighting Erik, he told me that they had Carson. They want a tradeoff. My brother for me," she said.

"You weren't actually going to hand yourself over, were you?" Artemis asked.

Cody shrugged. "I was going to talk to Kaldur and Robin about what to do. If my brother's in danger and there's something I can do to change that, I have to do it."

"I have a plan," Kaldur said.

xXx

Phoenix walked through the jungle on Santa Prisca trying to find the meeting spot. She finally found the clearing, but acted surprised when she saw Conner, Artemis and M'gann all standing with Luthor, Queen Bee, Mercy, Sportsmaster, Blockbuster and Bane. She spotted Master standing just off to her right and crept out of the shadows into the light.

"Phoenix?" M'gann asked.

Phoenix ignored her and turned to Master. _I don't see Carson or Erik for that matter_, she thought. "What is this?" she asked. "I thought it was just going to be us for the transaction."

It was then that Phoenix got a good look at Master. He was exactly how she remembered him. His long white hair still reached the middle of his back, while his long mustache reminded her of a dragon's whiskers. His long white beard looked like it would get in the way of his training or just eating, but it never did. His black kimono looked at clean as ever.

"Where is Drago?" she asked.

"Just as I suspected," Master said. "You would do anything for that disobedient whelp."

"Do you want to make the trade or not?" she hissed.

Before Phoenix had the chance to react, Erik was behind her, binding her behind her back within his hands and forcing her down to her knees. He pulled back on her arms, threatening to dislocate not only her weak shoulder, but also the other one. She could hear him chuckle slightly which made her grit her teeth.

"You lied," she said to Erik.

"There's a first time for everything," he stated.

"You have no idea where he is, do you!" she yelled.

"No you?" Master asked, looking down at the girl.

"Would I be here if I did?" she retorted.

"She's not the smartest crayon in the box," Erik said.

_I'm smarter than you, dropout_, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Get me more Shields and I'm in too," Conner said.

Lex walked up to him and said, "My boy, you're a terrible liar."

_Crap_! Cody thought.

"Red Sun," Lex said.

Conner froze and pretended to go into a trance. M'gann had already whipped out the coding out of Conner's head so it wouldn't work, but Lex and the others didn't know that. It was all a part of their plan.

"What do you want us to do?" Artemis asked.

"You two follow me," Sportsmaster said to Artemis and M'gann.

"What about Superboy?" Miss M asked.

"He'll be fine," Bee said. "He simply needs a few adjustments."

"Bring him along," Lex said to Blockbuster.

It was then that Artemis made her move. She shot an arrow Blockbuster, releasing a type of foam that made him back up. She then turned around and aimed an arrow at her father saying, "Sorry, Dad. Wanted to play you like you tried to play me. But I can't let them mess with Superboy's head."

As Sportsmaster ran after his daughter, Miss M lifted her up in to the air. She then threw Queen Bee, knocking her against a tree out cold. Artemis shot her arrow at her father and sister.

"_Superboy, you're safe from her control,_" Miss M said.

With that, Phoenix was able to lean forward a little because Erik had gotten distracted by everything else going on. In leaning forward, she was able to kick one of her legs back and kick Erik where she knew it would hurt him most. Once he let go, she lunged forward and brought her fist back to get ready to punch Master.

Master hadn't gotten his name by just doing nothing though. He was very good and the best Phoenix had ever seen. Before she could land her hit, he grabbed her by her neck and forcefully threw her onto the ground. The girl couldn't breathe. The wind was knocked out of her. She was finally able to get a gasp of air in when Master bent down beside her and pinched several pressure points with incredible strength. Several of them were to momentarily paralyze, causing her inability to move while the last was to create excruciating pain.

Loud screams could be heard throughout the battle and several of her teammates froze in fear as they looked over at their friend. Never had they heard her scream out like that or sound like that.

A couple arrows went flying towards Master. None of them landed due to his ability to knock them away, but in doing so, he left the girl on the ground open for Kid Flash to run over and pull away. He brought her to a safe spot and looked down at her to see if she was okay. She nodded her head to him, telling him she was okay and to go help the others. She was slowly getting feeling back in her body so she'd be able to move in a minute or so.

When Phoenix was finally able to sit up, she saw Erik running towards her, sword in hand. The girl hadn't gotten the feeling in her legs back yet and she could barely move her arms. She was completely defenseless.

"Ah!" she heard a familiar voice yell. Phoenix looked to her right to see Kaldur punching the ground with an Apocolyptan weapon, turning the ground to mush. Erik didn't know what was coming and sank into it. "Are you all right, my friend?" Kaldur asked, kneeling down beside her. Those were the first things there really said to one another alone since her birthday.

"Thank you, Aqualad," Phoenix said. "I think Artemis needs help though. You should go." Aqualad nodded his head and ran off to go help the blonde girl. Phoenix was finally able to stand. She got up and pulled her tanto out, preparing for anything. She could see Erik getting help out of the muck by Master. Before she had a chance to do anything, they slipped away by using smoke pellets.

Phoenix didn't like that they got away, but she was happier know that they didn't have her brother. She would get Erik next time. Master would be a little harder to work out, but eventually, she swore, he'd be put to trial for his crimes as well.

The battle was over and Aqualad went over to Phoenix without all of the Apocolyptan weaponry and helped her walk over to the rest of the group, seeing as she still was a little weak. "Are you positive you are unharmed?" he asked her.

"Bruised, but I'm okay thanks to you guys," she replied.

"Master really is all you said he was," Robin said.

"You can say that again," she muttered.

"It is always like this," Rocket said excitedly.

"Told you," Zatanna said.

"Hey, disaster averted," Robin said. "Feeling the aster."

"Agreed, this has been a good day," Aqualad said.

_You've got that right_, Cody thought. _At least I know my brother is safe. For now. But why didn't he answer when I called? In fact, why didn't _any_ of them answer?_ Cody was left with many unanswered questions, but she wasn't going the answers right then. She was just going to have to wait and see.


	36. Chapter 36

Hello everybody! I hope you're enjoying your summer. I know I am. I got back from about a month in England, last week. It was great. I had my 18th b-day there. And that leads me into saying I'M SORRY! I meant to write while I was there, but it just didn't happen! I feel horrible. But now it's done and I hope you like it.

Thanks go out to the following for reviewing:  
><strong><em><span>Storygirl99210<span>_** - Thank you. You did. I actually originally wanted them to have Carson, but I changed my mind at the last minute. I've got something better planned. ;)  
><strong><em><span>Ivyslade<span>_** - I can assure you that she isn't going to end up alone. I wouldn't do that to my OC (unlike my friend who WOULD do that to her OC's). I love her too much. I think she deserves some happiness, don't you?  
><strong><em><span>ForgeandGred4Ever<span>_** - Love your name, by the way. Fred was my favorite. And I suppose you;ll just have to wait and see what's up with old brother dearest.  
><strong><em><span>Molly Grace 16<span>_** - Thank you. It always bugs me when things are left off like that. The things I'm leaving off in this story will get resolved in the next story for season 2.  
><strong><em><span>Stonger123<span>_** - Thank you!  
><strong><em><span>StillDol13<span>_** - Well, happy birthday. When was/is your? (I'm the 11th)  
><strong><em><span>Beachlover470<span>_** - Thank you for letting me know!  
><strong><em><span>Youngjusticefan10<span>_** - We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? ;)  
><strong><em><span>Phoenix1999<span>_** - Hey, I think Cody would like your name! ;)  
><strong><em><span>Guidance big fan<span>_** - I know. I'm sorry. I was starting to run out of ideas for them and by then I kind of decided who I wanted her to be with. You'll kind of find out in this chapter.  
>But you're review made my summer. Thank you so much. It's so nice to get reviews like yours (and everybody else's). It's the reason we write. That and because we love it. But anyways, thank you for your review and I hope you do so again. I hope you like this chapter! And there will only be one more, I think, after this one. Then I start a new story for season two. This one's kind of long.<br>**_LadyFelton1994_** - I know, I'm sorry! I've been busy! :'(  
><strong><em><span>Aoa1012<span>_** - Thank you. And don't worry about other reviews. Sometimes I need that little push. ;) Thanks for being a concerned reader though!

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<br>Foretelling

Cody jogged up to the group as they walked into the main area of the Cave. She had gone to call her brother, but had received no answer. That worried her. She now knew that Master and Erik didn't have her boys, but that left her to wonder where they were. If the enemy didn't have them, then where were they and why weren't they answering her calls?

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victories," Kaldur said as they all walked together in the Cave after just arriving back from their last mission in Santa Prisca. "But one thing has not changed."

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting inside intel about us," Robin added.

"Yeah, but at least we know none of us are the mole," Wally said.

"That's correct," Batman said as they entered the practice and debriefing area. "The mole was Red Arrow."

"What?" Cody asked. _No, it couldn't have been Roy._

"Roy?" Robin asked.

"No way!" Wally stated.

"Batman, that cannot be," Kaldur said. "He was Green Arrow's protégé. We have all known him for years."

_Technically, I've only known him a couple months_, Cody thought.

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another Project Cadmus Clone," Red Tornado said.

"We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick," Batman said. "The Clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League, which is why he was so angry over any delays to his admission and why he refused to join the Team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor. And his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy, so he struck out on his own. When he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow as a clone. We were prepared."

"Savage was subdued, but Red Arrow escaped," Red Tornado said. "He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous."

"If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus…" Conner started to say.

"What- what happened to the real Roy?" Robin asked.

"We don't know," Batman said. "He isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

_Something about this doesn't feel right_, Cody thought. _Okay, Roy was a clone. Okay, he was programmed to do what he did, but that doesn't mean he had any say in it. He couldn't help it. The League would have thought about that. They would forgive him. Why are they saying they're hunting him down as a fugitive?_

"The clone Roy, the Team will find him," Kaldur said.

_Of course we will!_ Cody thought.

"Negative," Batman said. "Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us." Batman pressed the comm. link in his ear and said, "I'm needed on the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids." He then left.

_ Wait, kids? _Cody thought. _Since when does he call us kids? He never calls us kids, even when I went to his place for Christmas and jokingly said Dick was being mean on_ _me_.

Cody stared at the tubing with a confused yet calculating look on her face. She crossed her arms and continued to stare in that direction as Kaldur started to speak to him team through the mental link. She listened, but didn't move.

"_Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us_," Kaldur thought. "_We will go after him_."

Red Tornado started to walk up behind Kaldur, and Cody's gut flipped. The robot raised his hand and was about to touch their leader when Cody yelled out, "Kaldur move!"

However, just as Cody yelled, Tornado shorted out and then froze.

"_Tornado_!" M'gann said.

"_What happened to him?"_ Conner asked.

"_He's totally powered down_," Wally observed.

"_All functions offline_," Robin said, checking his status.

"_Guys, I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play_," Zatanna said. "_I don't know if it caused his shutdown, but now that I think about it, I was getting the same buzz off Batman_."

"_That would explain why this whole time I've felt like something was wrong_," Cody thought.

"_Batman, he called us kids_," Robin said.

"_You noticed that too_?" Cody asked.

"_Right, he never does that_," he added.

"_Look_," Wally said, pulling something from Tornado's hand. "_One of those biotech chips we confiscated off Cheshire_."

"_Something is not right_," Kaldur said.

"_Cody how did you know he was going after Kaldur?"_ M'gann asked.

"_Gut feeling_?" she answered.

"_Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket, Phoenix, see if you can get Tornado back online_," Kaldur instructed. "_The rest with me to find Ro- Red Arrow_."

The group Kaldur had assigned moved out. Kaldur was going to follow behind, but looked a Cody before turning. Since Cody had been standing right beside him during the whole ordeal, she could clearly hear him when he quietly whispered, "Be careful, my friend."

"As always," Cody replied. "You just make sure you are too and find our friend. Bring him back to us."

"As you wish," Kaldur said. It was then that he turned around and ran off with the rest of his squad.

Cody turned her attention back to Robin as he said, "The problems hardware, not software. But where do we start?"

"I have a thought," Zatanna said, looking up to the ceiling. Cody looked up to find the hatch to Red Tornado's quarters. She had no idea what Z was talking about, but anything was better than nothing.

It would have been a challenge to get the other body – which Cody had found out - out of Red Tornado's quarters if it had not been for Z's abilities. While she was getting the body, Robin and Wally were setting up everything for a transfer down below. Raquel and Cody were standing to the side, not really knowing what to do. Cody was okay with technology, but not great. She could figure out how to wipe out camera and to put down a security system, but that had come with her training.

Wally connected the two bodies while Robin said, "Download in progress."

"So Tornado built this android to party," Raquel said.

Cody laughed and said, "It's good to have you, Rocket. I've missed your comments."

"Not how he'd put it, but yeah. More or less," Zatanna replied.

The system announced the arrival of Black Canary. The appeared at the Zeta-platform and Cody's stomach dropped. "I have a bad feeling about this," she muttered, but nobody caught it. She remained silent as the blonde haired woman started to walk over.

"Hey, guys," she said. "I wanted to check in, see how you're handling the- What are you doing to Red?"

"It's not how it looks," Kid said.

"It looks like you're downloading his consciousness into a new body," she replied.

The machine informed them that the download was complete as Wally said, "Okay, so it's pretty much exactly what it looks, but –"

The new Tornado sat up and yelled, "Team, get out of the Cave. Now!"

Canary used her Canary Cry at them. New Tornado, from the torso up, was thrown into Wally, causing both of them to fall while the other part was thrown at Z, Rocket and Phoenix. Phoenix saw it coming though, and jumped and flipped in the air to avoid it while covering her ears from the scream.

Robin ran over to attack Canary, but she flipped him over and then threw him. It wasn't a total waist though. Robin had placed a smoke bomb onto her jacket. When it went off, Rocket captured her into one of her kinetic bubbles with all of the smoke, knocking the woman out.

"Black Canary attacked us?" Z asked.

"Black Canary is the least of our problems," Tornado said. "We must abandon the cave."

Sphere rolled over to them and then transformed into vehicle that they all could fit in. They tied up Black Canary and put her in the back and also put in Tornado, the incapacitated one and the functioning one. The system went off and said that Icon, Dr. fate and Captain Marvel were coming. Everyone else got into Sphere as quickly as they could. They left before being seem by the other heroes.

"Stay off your radios," "Human" Tornado said. "Let the Super Cycle track Superboy. Instruct her to mask all signals. We cannot allow the League to track us."

"Right, of course," Wally said. "Why is the Justice League after _us_?"

"The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage," he explained. "Red Arrows seems to have been his means. His method was something Savage referred to as Starotech, an alien bio-organism fused with nano technology and magic. It shuts down the min's autonomy, allowing Savage to Reprogram the individual to suit his needs. Even my inorganic brain was not immune.

"But the process requires 0.16 nanoseconds to fully integrate with its host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal sub-program, which would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person. It seems Phoenix was able to sense something was amuck before I even shut down.

"Fortunately, the Starotech is body specific. As John Smith, I am now free of outside control."

"This Starotech, it worked on super-powered humans, four flavors of aliens, an android, even Dr. Fate, defeating all of you without a fight?" Robin asked.

"Indeed," John said. "A remarkable achievement. One not easily countered."

Suddenly, Phoenix heard Miss M in her head, "Here, Robin. Linking both squads and decamouflaging." The Bio-ship appeared above them and a whole was created in the bottom. The Super Cycle entered the Bio-ship and everybody got out.

"Great, 'cause we really need to compare notes," Rob said.

Robin's squad grabbed Black Canary, the empty Red Tornado and the conscious, legless John and brought them into the cockpit of the Bio-ship. After getting everybody situated and after swapping information, the team started to come up with a plan. After doing so, the teams fell silent.

It was awkward. Cody wanted to talk to Roy about everything. To see how he felt. To comfort him, but she couldn't do that while everybody else was there. That would just embarrass him even more, not to mention it would embarrass Cody as well.

Cody wasn't really taking her eyes off of the clone. Most of them were staring. She didn't mean to, but her eyes kept drifting over to him. She was concerned. She knew what it felt like to have her life twisted into something else completely. Having been told one thing for so long, while all of it was actually a lie.

It didn't feel good. And on top of that, he had even more things to feel horrible about. There was no way for Cody to understand _those_ things either. _Oh, Roy_, Cody though_. You poor thing_.

_What am I going to do?_

xXx

The Bioship, in camo mode, attached itself to the bottom of the "Watchtower." The Watchtower was the Justice Leagues fortress and command center. Cody had always thought that the Hall was it, but it wasn't, apparently.

They moved into one of the hallways. They had broken into the wall to get in. They all crouched together, all nine of them, looking over Robin's shoulder at his little arm tech, waiting to hear his reply.

"_RT did it_," he thought. "_Wirelessly by passed security for us as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here."_

_ "Move out,"_ Kaldur ordered.

Having gotten intel on who was at the Watchtower from Black Canary and Red Tornado, Phoenix knew that Erik was there. Erik was working with Savage. That either meant that Master was hiring him out or Master was in on it all as well. What were they up to? And why was Master interested in it? He was never interested in anything that wouldn't benefit him in some way, so what was it?

So when Aqualad told them to go, Phoenix bolted in search for Erik.

It didn't take very long. She found him a couple hallways down from the cargo bay. She skidded to a stop upon laying her eyes on him. He had heard her footsteps running behind him. He was facing her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, well, well," He said, pulling out his sword, seeing her with hers out. "Look what the cat dragged in."  
>Phoenix remained silent. This annoyed Erik beyond belief. As he stated once before, he did what he did to annoy her. He loved to see her reactions. Having her remain silent and emotionless was torture for him.<p>

Erik growled and charged forward. He raised his sword and swung it down. If Phoenix hadn't stepped to the side, she would have gotten her head sliced in two. She then brought her sword up and pointed it at Erik's neck. He reacted quickly though, she used his to force her sword to the side. He continued with his spinning motion and brought the sword back around, as if to get her in the side, but she moved faster.

Phoenix blocked the attack and then moved to take a blow from the top. A block. She spun around and was going for a backhanded swing. Blocked. However, their swords met and each side pressed as much pressure as they could into it. With Erik concentrating on their swords, Phoenix raised her foot and kicked him in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards into the wall.

She moved to attach, just as he had at the very beginning, but he moved and used his sword to block. They stared at one another for a moment, pressing their swords together.

"Why are you here, Erik?" Phoenix asked.

"That's none of your concern, Girly," he replied. "Although, it soon will be."  
>"What are you talking about?" she asked, taken aback.<p>

The boy used her shock to make a move. He forced the swords apart. Before he had a change to block, he sliced a small part of Phoenix's stomach. It was only a cut and it wasn't too deep, but it hurt and it was bleeding. It would continue to bleed too, unless she got something to put pressure on it. She wouldn't bleed to death though. It wasn't that deep. But the constant moving of battle would make it continue bleeding.

Erik laughed and took a couple steps back. "That's going to scar," he chuckled.

"You're such a-" Phoenix started to say, but stopped when she heard Kid Flash over their mental link.

"_Hey, if you guys aren't busy_," he said, letting everyone know that he needed help in the cargo bay with Artemis.

"_On my way_," Aqualad said. He gave orders to the people who were with him, but Phoenix didn't pay any attention to that. She got distracted by a kick to her side. She fell through the open doorway into the cargo bay, sliding to a stop in the middle by the wall.

"_Phoenix_!" Artemis called out, seeing the girl land on the floor.

Phoenix was able to look up just in time to see Erik jumping up to attach her. She raised her feet and as he came down from his jump, she kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards onto the ground.

"_Artemis, Kid, Phoenix_!" Aqualad yelled. "_Now, hold on!" _He told them.

Artemis shot an arrow with a rope into the now closed door. Phoenix took her tanto and gammed it into the ground for her support. "Holding!" All three yelled.

It was then that Aqualad opened the doors to the cargo bay. "Warning, Cargo Bay venting atmosphere." The PA system alerted.

The air was being sucked out, causing everyone and everything to be pulled towards the doors. Phoenix was hanging on, but Erik was being pulled too. He went past her and grabbed onto her foot, causing her grip to slip. She was pulled along with Erik, Flash, Aquaman and Green Arrow towards the open door.

"Phoenix!" Aqualad yelled. He closed the door, having everyone who wasn't holding onto something, slam into the now closed door.

"Ow," she moaned.

She heard Erik groan beside her. She moved quickly though and punched him, knocking him disoriented. He wouldn't be coherent for a little while. Phoenix sat down, trying to relax just a bit so she wasn't in quite as much pain. She moved her arms so that they were covering her injury. Phoenix didn't want the other's to know and to worry.

After hearing Aqualad say, "Apologies, my Kind," the three other heroes rushed over to Phoenix to see if she was all right. "My friend," Aqualad said, bending down beside her. His hand was over her shoulder, making sure she was steady. It was also comforting. "I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she replied, looking up at them with a smile. "I'm okay, just need a second to catch my breath."

"Understood," he replied. "Are you in need of any assistance?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "You guys go on ahead and help the others. I'll be there soon enough."

"Got it," Kid said, rushing off. Artemis ran off after him.

Aqualad remained beside her for a moment, looking at her. His hand that was on her shoulder moved up to cup her cheek. "I never meant to hurt you, Cody," he whispered.

"I know, Kaldur," Cody replied. "Trust me, I know." She smiled up at him, pushing her face into his hand more. Cody's face was flushed. Her stomach was turning, but not in a bad away. She was excited and nervous to be that close to Kaldur. The one thing that kept running through her mind thought was, _Come on, just a little closer_.

"Cody," he started, as he leaned in closer, his nose brushing against her. His pale green eyes looked into her pale green ones, silently asking her permission to move in.

The girl's eyes closer only moments before his soft lips - tasting slightly of sea salt and mint - touched her's. The kiss was gentle, yet there was so much emotion behind it. It showed each other that no matter what they went through, that they still cared about one another. The emotion from Kaldur saving her from drowning on one of her first missions, for him saving her life during their training mission, and them being there to talk to one another about anything.

The kiss was short. Both people knew that this really wasn't the time nor place for it, but they got caught in the moment and who knew if they'd ever be able to do it again. They both had to continue on with their mission. But that small moment gave them enough time. It wasn't wasted either.

"I need to go," Aqualad said.

Phoenix smiled up at him softly. "Go ahead," she said. "I'll take care of these guys."

He smiled down at her and nodded before running off. Phoenix watched him go. She only took her eyes off of him when she hear Erik speak.

"That's was horribly disgusting," he said. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Oh shove it," Cody said, kicking him in the side, causing him to groan. "What did you mean when you said that it didn't concern me _yet_?" she asked. "What does Master have planned?"

"You'll find out in due time," Erik said.

_That's not good enough!_ Letting the anger get the better of her, Phoenix brought her fist down onto Erik's head, knocking him out. After doing so, she felt a little better, but also not great. She kind of resorted something that he would do. The made her feel gross. She just couldn't stand him not answering her anymore.

_I need to help the others_, she thought, getting to her feet. She looked down at her bare arm to see it covered with blood, but first I need to get cleaned up a little. Phoenix wondered over to a couple containers and opened them. One was of bottles water. She used that to wash off the blood. And in the fourth container she opened were bandages. She wrapped herself up to prevent her injury from bleeding more. Since her costume was red, the blood didn't show on it. She was thankful for that.

After she finished, she rushed to the main area to meet up with everyone. They were all gathering around as the cheerful and pleasant chime of the New Years went off. Artemis kissed Wally in his arms while Zatanna pulled in Robin. M'gann kissed her boyfriend. What really shocked Cody though was Raquel pulling Kaldur in.

Cody was able to hold in a small gasp. But her stomach felt like it drop and was stepped on by a herd of elephants. Kaldur pulled away, pushing Raquel gently. He was refusing her. Then made the girl feel a little better and Raquel nodded in understanding. Cody then continued her way over to everybody.

Robin went over to the girl and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy New Year," he told her.

"Thank, Little Bird," she said, kissing his forehead.

It was then that most of the Justice League members started to wake up. Flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman being a couple of them. That was when it hit Cody. "Where's Erik?" she asked them.

"Erik?" GA asked.

"Yeah, I left him unconscious with you guys," she replied.

"He wasn't there when we woke up," Flash said.

_No, no, no! He can't get away again! Ah!_ "You've got to be kidding me," she groaned under her breath.

"Don't worry," Kaldur said. "We will get him to pay for his crimes. You must have patience."

_That's something that he keeps warring down!_ "I know," Cody sighed.

Kaldur placed a hand on her shoulder, making her relax a little more. His presence just did that to her. It was comforting. "It'll be all right," he said.

"Thanks Kaldur," she replied, a smile playing on her lips. Her cheeks grew red, thinking about the kiss.

Looking up at him, all of her friends, her mentors and then the view down to Earth, Cody couldn't help but think, _I sure _hope_ this will be a good year.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Anyways, I think for season 2, I'll be writing it in a new story. I believe I'll be calling it <strong>Singed<strong>. I'm not sure yet. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know! I have one more chapter for this one so...See you soon?_


	37. Chapter 37

Not too long of a wait. I've actually been finished with this chapter since the day or day after I posted the previous chapter. I was just trying to get finished the first chapter of Singed and the first Chapter for Conley's story. I recommend you check her out too. She'll have a lot to do with this story as well.  
>Anywho, This is the last chapter for Guidance. The following story is Singed.<br>I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!

Thanks go out to the following for reviewing:  
><strong><em><span>storygirl99210<span>_**- Erik's so much fun to write for though. I have to admit that.  
><strong><em><span>ivyslade<span>_**- hehe, Codylicious? That's made me laugh so much!  
><strong><em><span>MollyGrace 16<span>_** - It IS going to be a separate story. I hope my message above cleared that up for you.  
><strong><em><span>aoa1012<span>_**- Aw, thank you! And you never know. You'll have to continue reading. ;)  
><strong><em><span>ForgeandGred4Ever<span>_**- Why thank you!  
><strong><em><span>LadyFelton1994<span>_**- Well, you no longer have to wait!  
><strong><em><span>PokerFaceLovesJaime<span>_**- I hope this is soon enough for you. :D  
><strong><em><span>ShadowlightStarlight<span>_**- I KNOW! That was soooo sad. I cried. I ACTUALLY cried. :'(  
><strong><em><span>ScarlettRunsRed<span>_**- Wow. Thank you! I'm sooooo flattered. I would die if someone actually took  
>Cody and put her into a comic book. Or if someone just drew her. I'd love it!<br>And I hope I didn't leave you hanging too long.

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<br>The End of a Chapter

So many things had been going on. Cody had never really gotten a moment to sit back and relax since New Year's Eve. The missing sixteen hours, the Light, the missing real Roy Harper, the clone Roy that she had known. Business had been busy as well. So much paperwork had to be done. Work, school and training were taking up the majority of her time. Cody hadn't had the time she wanted to go and see Mark to wish him a happy new year. She had to settle with just a call, like she had been doing oh so much as of late. She couldn't remember the last time she actually got to speak to him face to face.

She hadn't even had time to properly rest her injury for it to heal. At school – besides gym class – and work was okay for the most part, but training wasn't doing anything for her. She hadn't told the League about it nor had she told her teammates. She didn't think it was that much of a problem. It was just a flesh wound. She was keeping it clean and wrapped, but training was making it bleed over and over again.

However, though the physical pain was always present and she was very much aware of it, it was nothing compared to how her mental state was. Cody was sane, very much so in fact, but she couldn't relax or stop thinking about everything that was going on.

Roy. She had no idea what he was going through. She wanted to be there for him, but how was she supposed to do that? How do you comfort someone who just found out that they've been living someone else's life? Cody had never known the real Roy Harper; she had only known the clone. What was she supposed to do with that?

And what was going on between them? Cody knew she had feelings for Roy, but what about Roy? Did he have feelings for Cody? She knew he didn't think she was a child, but he never did tell her what he thought about her. And with everything going on now, was it really the time to bring it up? _No_, Cody thought. She could wait to talk about those things. Right now, all she really wanted to do was be there for him, even if she didn't know how to really do that yet.

And Kaldur? She had no idea what was going on there either. Yes, Cody had feelings, strong feelings for both boys. Kaldur was a little easier to be around, but she was a little more nervous to approach him with those kinds of "thing" because he was caring and nice to everyone. Was she just over thinking all of the things that had been going on? She didn't think so, especially after their kiss. She didn't know though, but she didn't think it was the right time to approach him either. She still hadn't talked to him about their almost kiss on her birthday either. With all the work that had been going on, they just didn't need to worry about any relationship things. She didn't want to make things any more stressful than they already were for _anyone_.

She had all the time in the world to figure it out. Right now just wasn't the time to bring it up. Maybe when things cooled down.

Despite all of that, Cody was starting to get anxious about some other things too. It had been a very long time since she had any encounters with her old "friends." She knew that Master had wanted them underground, but how long did he want them to stay down there? Where they just waiting to attack? If so, when, where and what were they planning? What had Erik meant when he told her all of those things at the Watchtower?

On top of all that, she still couldn't get in contact with Carson and her boys. That was really worrying her. She knew Master didn't have them, but what was wrong? Where were they?

All of the stress from worrying was causing her to not sleep well. Not sleeping well wasn't doing any good for her injuries either. So, any way that it was looked upon, Cody's injuries were going to take forever to heal. And being injured was somethingth at annoyed Cody a lot. She didn't like not being able to do the things she normally could with as much ease as usual.

Cody walked out of her bathroom, her tank top in hand. She had just finished putting new bandages on around her midsection. It was weird. The bandages looked as if it were a strapless tank top, besides that fact that it was made up of several layers of gauze. As Cody was about to slip on her tank top, she froze at the sudden gasp coming from the room she had just entered.

Cody's eyes instantly fell on M'gann, who was sitting at the chair at Cody's desk. The Martian's eyes were wide, horror and shock written all over her green face. "Cody," she said quietly. It almost wasn't audible, but seeing as Cody's hearing was trained, she could just make it out. "W-what happened? Are you okay? Why haven't you told any of us about this? Who did it?"

Cody had to cut M'gann off in order to speak. She felt kind of rude doing so, but if she didn't then she would never get to answer anything that M'gann asked. She figured that the green girl would rather have her answers that just keep rambling on and on.

"I'm okay, Meg," she said. Cody slipped her shirt on rather painfully as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it, facing the Martian girl. "It's just a flesh wound that I got when we were at the Watchtower."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" she pressed.

"Because there's a lot going on right now and I didn't want to put any more stress or worry on anyone anymore than they already are," Cody answered. "Plus, it's not like it's the first time I've ever gotten injured. I've taken care of a lot of things worse than this on my own before."

"Still, you should have told someone," she added. "You wouldn't have had to go through training if we knew."

"But I _wanted_ to train! How am I going to get better if I don't push myself to do better when I'm at my worst?" Cody explained.

"At your worst? Cody, are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Meg," Cody said, "I'm fine. It didn't mean it like that. I just meant, what if I get hurt in battle? That doesn't mean I can stop and just give up or not go on. I have to learn to fight while being injured. I've done it before when I was being trained by Master and I continued it on my own. It _nothing_, I swear to you."

M'gann still looked uncomfortable. She just sat there in Cody's chair looking down at her hands. Cody moved a little closer, which made a shot of pain washed over her whole body, but she ignored it. "M'gann," Cody said, "You okay? Is there something you wanted to tell me?" She thought it was best to change the subject.

"Oh yeah," she said. She still seemed a little down, but there was that slight sound of her usual happiness in her voice. That relaxed Cody slightly. M'gann reached behind her, picked up something on the desk and handed it to the older girl. It was Cody's cell phone. "You left that in the kitchen," she started to explain. "You got a text from Wendy saying there was something really important that you need to do at the office right away."

"Okay," Cody said. "Thanks. I'll get going right now."

"Are you sure you're okay to go on your own?" Megan asked as she followed Cody out of her bedroom. "I don't want you to strain yourself or make it any worse."

"Make what any worse?" a male voice asked.

"Nothing at all," Cody said, making sure that M'gann heard the tone in her voice. She was warning her to keep it a secret. However, she knew that Robin could hear it too. "She's just concerned that I couldn't sleep last night and that I have to go into the office today to finish something rather important. She just doesn't want me to exhaust myself, right?"

"Y-yeah," she agreed.

"Really?" Robin asked, eyeing Cody.

She nodded her head and put on a smile. She really was glad that they cared enough to worry, but she didn't want to put that upon anyone. "I'm okay, Rob. Thanks though." She kissed the boy on the cheek before she started to head off to her the Zeta-transport. She was very much aware of a pair of footsteps trailing behind her though. "Is there something I can help you with, Rob?" She asked turning around as they entered the training hall. She could also see that Kaldur and Artemis were sparing while Wally and Conner watched. M'gann had joined them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he pressed again.

Cody sighed. "It's nothing I can't handle," she replied slightly snappily. Apparently she spoke a little loudly because the attention of the other's in the room was pulled towards her and the boy wonder, which was exactly what she didn't want.

"What is it you are able to handle?" Kaldur asked, making his way over to the two with the rest of the team following close behind him.

"She says she's not sleeping well," Rob said.

"Is that so?" Kaldur said. "Is there something wrong, Cody?"

"No," she almost whined. "Guys, you know for a fact when I say can handle myself that I can, right?"

"I guess," Wally said.

"No, there is no guessing allowed. Do you trust me to tell you when I need your help?" she asked.

"Yes," Artemis said.

"Okay, so when I tell you I'm okay, you'll believe me, right?" she asked. "If I need help, I'll know who and where to call."

There was hesitation in the air as she waited for someone to respond. She was almost ready to give up when she heard Kaldur say, "We trust you, Cody."

"Thank you," she replied. "Now, I _really_ need to get to the office."

"What's the hurry?" Wally asked.

"Wendy just said it was important," she answered as she walked passed her friends. "So I have to get down there as fast as I can. I'll see you guys later!"

Cody got into her truck and drove off.

xXx

Five hours. Cody had been sitting behind her desk for five hours doing paperwork and making phone calls. It was getting close to eleven o'clock at night when she got up to go take a bathroom break. Before getting up from her desk, she took a sip of her water and then left.

She was back within minutes. Sitting back down, Cody's stomach dropped, but she ignored it. It had been happening a lot as of late, but she thought it was just because of the injury to her stomach. She just shook it off and took another gulp of her water before continuing on with some paperwork.

The thought of Roy came to her mind. Cody glanced over at the phone and sighed. She picked it up and dialed Roy's cell phone number. She didn't really expect him to pick it up. However after five rings, the line was picked up.

"What?" Cody heard Roy's voice ask.

"Roy?" Cody asked. "It's Cody."

"What is it, Cody? I'm kind of busy," he said.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to," she admitted.

"More like check on me to make sure I'm not getting into trouble," he interrupted.

"No, more like me wanting to make sure you're doing okay," Cody corrected. He was starting to make her angry. She wasn't holding it against him though. She knew that finding out what they did couldn't have been easy. That still didn't give him a reason to be rude to her though.

"Roy, I'm worried about you," she added.

"I'm fine!" Roy protested.

"No, you're not," she said.

"You don't know how I feel," he said.

"No, I don't and you're not talking to us. Roy, it's been a week since anybody's been able to get in contact with you. How do you expect us to understand how you feel, to help you, if you won't let us?"

"I don't expect any of you to want to help me," he muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked.

"I'm a copy," he said. "I'm not the real Roy."

"You're the only Roy I know. Yes, you may be a clone, but that doesn't make you any less of a person. You've been living these past few years. You're a human being and you can live your own life." Cody sighed.

"Why do you want to help me?" he asked.

"Because you're important to me, Roy. You should know that."

"Cody," he sighed. There was a sudden loud explosion coming from the background on the phone. "I have to go."

"What was that?" Cody asked.

"I'm working," he answered. "I've got to go."

"Roy?" There wasn't a reply. "Roy? Roy!" Then the dial tone. _Uh_! In annoyance, Cody picked up the bottle of water and chugged the rest of it down. What was he doing? What kind of "work" was he doing? As far as she knew, the League wasn't putting him on any missions. This had to have been something that he was doing all on his own. And in the state of mind that he was in, she wasn't sure if it was such a good thing. She was going to leave it though.

It wasn't until she finished the bottle of water that she realized what had happened. The reason she kept drinking the water was because her throat was dry and she wasn't feeling too well. It was because her water was spike with Plinium Ivy. It was a poisonous plant that would weaken whoever drank the extract made from it.

So the feeling she was getting in her stomach wasn't because of her injury.  
><em>Crap<em>, she almost groaned.

Very subtly, Cody looked around the room to find a ceiling panel slightly agar. _Great_, she thought. _I bet Erik's up there_. _He's getting a kick out of this, I just know it_. That annoyed her beyond belief. _This has to be what he was talking about at the Watchtower. He knew this was going to happen! That little_ _rat!_

_I have to call somebody. I won't be able to handle this on my own_, she thought. Turning to her computer, she hacked into the security cameras and sent live feeds into the Cave and to the Batcave. That way, I anybody in the cave was there, they'd see it. And Cody knew that Bruce would get it no matter what. She knew she tripped some sort of alert doing it. She'd get help.

Glancing up at the security camera, she picked up her cell phone that was in her locked desk drawer. She tried to call each of her teammates several times, but none of them were answering. What the heck is going on? Where is everybody?

She couldn't use her comm. link because she left it in her room. Normally she would always have it in, but due to M'gann surprising her, she had left it on her desk.

It was then that she decided to call the cave and leave a message, sounding as if she was just talking to a friend. However, she left several hints that something was wrong. Once she was done, she sighed. _They're not coming, are they?_ She asked herself. The last thing she did was pull out a piece of paper and left a message before looking up at the camera to make sure they knew it was there.

Cody had never felt more scared in her life. What was she going to do? It was just like her nightmare where she was weak and defenseless. She couldn't fight. She couldn't get a hold of her friends and teammates.

There's nothing I can do, Cody thought. She took in a deep breath and then stood up. She glanced at the camera. She wobbled as she started to walk to get her coat and then fell. Here we go, she thought before seeing Erik jump down from the ceiling; a horrid smirk on his face.

xXx

That night, after Cody left to go to work, Robin went out to the movies with Zatanna. Artemis and Wally went off to the beach to talk. Megan and Conner went out to dinner while Raquel went back to Dakota City. Aqualad went got a swim in the Ocean. Red Tornado was still at the Watchtower. Nobody was home.

So when Cody called, that message was left on the screen. It was unusual for the screen to be up on its own. Normally it had to be brought up. But the message and video feeds being sent brought them up. When someone got back, they would see it up and get curious. They would see what happened and maybe something could be done for Cody.

Several of the teammates got back at the same time. Everybody except Raquel arrived back. M'gann was going to cook dinner for everybody so they all had to be back at the same time.

"What's this?" M'gann asked, looking up at the monitors.

"A message?" Robin asked, looking at the content. "It's from Cody."

"Why would Cody send us a message?" Wally asked. "She could just call us."

Robin pulled out his phone and checked it. "She did," he said. "Three times."

This caused everybody else to get curious and to look at their phones. It was the same for everybody else.

"Something does not seem right," Kaldur said. "Robin, play the message."

The message started to ring throughout the cave.

"_Hey, Mark, it's just me_," Cody's voice said.

"Mark? Isn't that her friend from the beach?" M'gann asked.

"She has Mark's number. She talked to him a couple days ago," Rob said. "She wouldn't make a mistake like this."

"Something's wrong," Artemis said.  
>"Shhh," Conner hushed them, trying to hear the message.<p>

She paused as if she was listening to someone else on the other line talking. Nobody was there though. "_Yeah, I know. It's been a long night. I've been stuck here for several hours. There's just so much paperwork_…_Yeah, I'm okay. I think I'm coming down with something though. I'm kind of dehydrated despite how many bottles of water I've drank….My head hurts too. Maybe I'm getting a cold or the flu. My whole body aches_."

"M'gann, was this what you were worried about earlier?" Kaldur asked the Martian.

"No," she replied quietly. "She-"

"Megan, if something's wrong, we need to know," Wally said.

"She got injured during that fight at the Watchtower," she blurted out. "She said she was fine and nothing for us to worry about. That's why she didn't tell us."

"If Cody says it wasn't anything to worry about, then I believe her. However, if she stated that she has these symptoms as well, she must have them. Perhaps she's been poisoned again?" Kaldur said.

"I agree with Kaldur," Rob said.

"_So_ _what have you been up to?_" she asked. "_You did? I've been wanting to see that too. It's the one with the ninja in it, right? I love those kinds of movies….Well, you know me. I also love myself a good heartfelt movie as well. Maybe we should go see one sometime…Hey, it's getting late. I'll let you go….Yeah, I love you too. Tell everyone that too….Yeah, night!"_

The line went dead.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know," Robin said. "But she sent a video as well."

"Play it," Kaldur order.

The first thing they saw was Cody sitting at her desk, typing away. They figured she was setting everything up with the security cameras; sending them the feed. They confirmed their suspicions when she glanced up at the camera while getting her cell phone out of her desk. They listened and watched as she spoke on the phone; hearing her give the message once more.

"Come on, Cody," Rob said. "Give us a hint. What's wrong?"

"She doesn't look well," M'gann stated. "She looks ill."

"She did say she wasn't feeling well," Wally said.

"She's uncomfortable," Artemis said. "She's hiding it well, but you can tell she's not herself."

"She's scared," Robin said, realizing the emotion.

It seemed the group was taken aback by that statement. They all knew it was true, just to think that Cody was scared was alarming. She didn't like people to see her fears. She wanted them to feel safe. She hated to worry people.

After the call, they heard her sigh and place a note into the desk. Her expression dejected. It had been at least thirty minutes since the beginning of the video. It was evident that she thought they weren't coming at that point. It almost looked as if she were about to cry.

"Cody," Kaldur muttered. "What's wrong?"

It was then that Cody got up from her seat. It was very obvious that she wasn't herself. M'gann gasped when Cody stumbled over her own feet and fell to the ground. "We need to go help her now!"

"M'gann, we have to know the situation first!" Kaldur said. "We don't even know if she's still there."

"Erik," Conner growled, making everybody's attentions go back to the screen.

Erik had dropped down from the ceiling, a giant smirk on his face. "I really hate that guy," Wally said.

"How do you think Cody feels?" Artemis added.

"_Well played, Erik_," Cody's voice was heard over the video. "_Well played_." She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She sounded weak and out of breath.

"_I always told you I'd get you back, Girly_," Erik said. "_Big brother's not here to protect you now_."

"_I never needed Carson's protection_," Cody spat.

"_You'll be eating those words tonight_," Erik said. He walked up to the girl and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall back down and clutch her stomach. She groaned and tried to get back up, but he kicked her down again with a laugh.

"_That's where she's injured_," M'gann stated.

"_What do you want?"_ Cody croaked.

"_What do I want? You, of course_," he said.

"_You're usual fix or pain? Trying to get rid of those lovey dovey_ _feelings_?" Cody harassed.

That got Erik. He pulled her up by the hair and threw her across the room, hitting the filing cabinet on the far wall. A small yelp of pain could be heard from the girl, making everybody cringe slightly.

"What was she talking about?" Zatanna asked.

"She once said that Erik was in love with a girl and that he wanted to make her life a living hell because of it," Robin said. "She just didn't say it was _her_."

"_Sort of_," Erik said. "_Mostly it's business for the Master._"

"_Of course it is_," she huffed. "_Whatever Master wants, Master gets_."

"_Absolutely_," Erik said. "_He's gotten a lot more temperamental since you've been gone. Punishment it a lot stricter_."

"_I'll believe that_." She struggled to get up. She managed to do so by using the cabinet to support her. "_That doesn't mean I'm going in without struggling_."

"There's no way for you to fight me in the condition you're in," Erik said.

"_I can try whatever I can_," she answered. "_Plinium Ivy poisoning or not. I'm not going to make it easy for you_."

"_I figured as much_," Erik said. Moving too fast for Cody in her state, he leaped forward, and pinned her to the wall before she could even blink. "_But this sure will be fun, Girly_!"

Cody struggled, but couldn't get out of his grasp. She tried even harder when he pulled out a small tanto and started to carve the skin on her stomach, breaking open her injury even more. The girl screamed out in pain. Nobody heard her though. Only the people watching the old video feed.

"I've never seen her so defenseless," Robin muttered, a look of horror on his face. "I've never heard her scream like that before."

"She knew this was coming," Wally said. "That's why she tried to call for help."

"She just said if she needed help she'd call us," Artemis added.

"And we weren't here," Megan cried.

The screams continued as Erik continued to carve. Soon though, her screams stopped as her eyes started to droop.

"No!" Robin yelled.

"She's not dead," Kaldur stated. "Master wants her alive. He wants to use her. Erik won't kill her if he wants her."

Erik tossed the girl over his shoulder after placing his tanto away. He chuckled and started to whistle a happy tune as he towards Cody's desk. He picked up her backpack and slung it over his other shoulder before turning to leave. As he did so, Cody was able to glance up at the camera before she passed out. With that, Erik and Cody were gone.

"She's gone," Zatanna said.

"We'll go to the scene," Kaldur said. "We'll get clues. We will find her."

xXx

It didn't take them very long at all to get to Cody's company. They broke in and looked around the office. Most of them were in tear as they did so. After a while of looking around, Wally and Conner took Artemis, Zatanna and M'gann out of the room because they were getting too emotional. Kaldur and Robin were still in the room though.

Kaldur walked over to Cody's desk and found the note she had written. He had it in his hands while Robin came up behind him and said, "I spoke to Batman. He's on his way. He said that she hacked into the Batcave and sent the same video. He's on his way. He wants to look around. Having the best detective in the world will be a big help."

Robin walked around and stood next to Kaldur who was staring down at the note. "We'll get her back, Kaldur."

"I promised I'd be there for her," Kaldur stated.

"I did too," Robin said.

"No matter what, I told her I'd keep her safe," he added.

"You're not the only one to promise her that, Kal. I told her the same thing. And now we have to _find_ _her_ and get her _back home_ where she belongs; _with us_." Robin looked up at him. His pale eyes seemed darker than usual. "We all care about her, Kaldur. She's family to us. We'll all do everything we can to get her back."

"I am aware of that," he sighed. "I just cannot believe I let this happen."

"You couldn't have prevented this, Kaldur," Rob said. Changing the subject slightly, Robin looked down at the note in Kaldur's hands and asked, "What's it say?"

Kaldur handed him the note. He opened it to read, _"In the end, everything will be all right. So if it isn't all right, then it is not yet the end."_

"She's right," Kaldur said. "_This is not over_."

* * *

><p>So Singed should be up. I posted it before this so that way you can go right on and read it after this. Hope you like it!<p> 


End file.
